La Casa Embrujada
by SEREDAR
Summary: Darién Chiba no creía en fantasmas, pero había mucha gente convencida de que su casa, un histórico edificio de Virginia, estaba embrujada. Al sentirse presionado para averiguar la verdad sobre los misteriosos acontecimientos sucedidos en la mansión, Darién accedió a que la bella e inquietante Serena Tsukino estudiara el o investigadora de sucesos paranormales, Serena...
1. ARGUMENTO

**La Casa Embrujada**

**Autora:** Heather Graham

**Adaptada **a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi

**Protagonistas:** Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

**Argumento:**

Darién Chiba no creía en fantasmas, pero había mucha gente convencida de que su casa, un histórico edificio de Virginia, estaba embrujada. Al sentirse presionado para averiguar la verdad sobre los misteriosos acontecimientos sucedidos en la mansión, Darién accedió a que la bella e inquietante Serena Tsukino estudiara el caso.

Como investigadora de sucesos paranormales, Serena había aprendido a creer en lo increíble. Ya le había advertido a Darién de que a veces a la gente no le gustaba lo que se encontraba oculto a su alrededor, pero él no había previsto que tal advertencia pudiera referirse a ella. Serena estaba a punto de descubrir que aquella casa escondía un peligro real y mortal que la iba a obligar a luchar contra el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos...

_*****Gracias a todos los que han leído mis adaptaciones*****_


	2. PROLOGO

**Prólogo**

Otro tiempo, otro lugar.

Serena Tsukino no había esperado que la fiesta de graduación fuera a ser una noche de ensueño. Pero tampoco había esperado que se convertiría en el principio de una pesadilla interminable.

Todo empezó con Zafiro portándose como un idiota. No estaba segura de cómo había comenzado la discusión; sólo sabía que había ido subiendo de tono hasta que él le había dicho que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra mientras no se disculpara. Y Serena le había contestado que, entonces, más valía que fuese pensando en no volver a hablarle, porque no tenía la menor intención de disculparse. Ella no había hecho nada, aparte de comentar que, por mucho que a él le hubieran concedido un premio en el taller de teatro, no tenía por qué haberle dado un beso tan largo y tan profundo a su actriz principal, en pleno salón de actos, delante del mundo entero. O de su pequeña parte del mundo: delante de todo el instituto. Cuando Zafiro salió de casa de Serena aquella tarde, ésta supuso que sería él quien terminaría llamándola para decirle que lo sentía.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Serena se enteró de que Zafiro había invitado a su actriz principal, Petzite Lee, a la fiesta de graduación.

Serena evitó a sus amigos y se permitió regodearse en la pena. Se pasó la tarde entera peleándose consigo misma. Al finalizar el instituto, Zafiro se marcharía directo a California para intentar triunfar en Hollywood. Ella se matricularía en la Universidad de Nueva York. Se había llevado una alegría enorme al confirmar que le habían concedido una plaza y una pequeña beca para estudiar allí. En algún momento, viviendo tan alejados, Zafiro y ella habrían acabado rompiendo. Serena debería haber aceptado hacía mucho que Zafiro se fijaba en otras chicas. Era joven. Igual que ella. Debían pasar un tiempo sin compromisos.

Pero, en el fondo, no quería cortar con Zafiro. Llevaba enamorada de él desde los catorce años. Desde entonces, habían compartido cuatro años. Cuatro largos y estupendos años, o eso le había parecido.

Al final, Zafiro acabó llamándola. Lo sentía mucho. Lo había echado todo a perder, pero ya se había comprometido a ir al baile de graduación con Petzite Lee.

Serena aceptó su disculpa con una madurez impropia para su edad, según su madre. Y fue su madre la que le sugirió que invitase a su amigo Seiya.

—¿A Seiya? —preguntó sorprendida.

Pero en seguida le pareció buena idea. Seiya era un solitario. Un genio con los ordenadores, las matemáticas y las ciencias. Era el chico más tímido que jamás había conocido; pero siempre se ofrecía encantado a hacer de público cuando Serena quería ensayar una canción, un movimiento de baile o un monólogo. Vivían en la misma calle, en una zona más bien rural, desde hacía años. Y, poco a poco, se habían hecho amigos. No se movían en los mismos círculos, pero Serena siempre se había mantenido fiel a la amistad que los unía, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran. Con el paso de los años, algunos de sus amigos habían terminado aceptando a Seiya.

Y, asombrosamente, Seiya había tenido un sexto sentido para prevenirla de muchos reveses que la vida le habría dado si él no la hubiera alertado.

—Acompaña a Zafiro esta noche —la había avisado en una ocasión—. No dejes que vaya sólo a la heladería. De modo que había ido a la heladería y se había encontrado con Petzite , coqueteando con Zafiro, hasta que ésta se había dado cuenta de que Serena estaba con él. Y había más cosas. Seiya la había convencido para que evitase que su padre fuera en coche a la tienda un día en que los frenos se habían estropeado. Los padres de Serena siempre escuchaban a Seiya. Y ella también había aprendido a hacerlo.

Sabía que a algunas personas les daban miedo sus predicciones. Seiya había presagiado que la señora Shumacher no tardaría en morir de cáncer. Había adivinado que Brad Taylor se rompería una pierna durante un partido de fútbol. Muchos compañeros decían que era un bicho raro. Pero Serena siempre había tenido buena reputación en el instituto. Podía llevar a Seiya a la fiesta de graduación y todos lo aceptarían, porque iba con ella. Por supuesto, murmurarían a sus espaldas; pero, ¿qué más le daba? Zafiro ya le había hecho todo el daño que podían hacerle. Ya le había desgarrado el corazón, como sólo es posible desgarrar un corazón de dieciocho años.

Por otra parte, el instituto había terminado. Una vida nueva estaba a punto de empezar.

Seiya dudó y vaciló al principio, escéptico.

—Serena, pareceré una marioneta, el muñeco que has elegido vestir y llevar contigo para la ocasión.

Pero ella se había echado a reír y lo había animado:

—Seiya, en serio, eres un chico atractivo. Alto, con buen cuerpo, unos ojos fabulosos y si no te importa, iremos juntos a comprarte el traje. Pero si te vas a sentir incómodo, no vamos. Nos quedaremos a ver una película o lo que sea. Siempre que quieras hacerme compañía, claro.

—No se me ocurre una compañía mejor —había respondido él—. Pero no tienes por qué ir conmigo. Medio instituto estaría encantado de ser tu pareja.

—Eso habría que verlo y, además, no importa. Si tú no quieres ir, yo no quiero ir.

—Si quiere ir a la fiesta de graduación con el bicho raro de la clase, señorita, acepto con sumo gusto —contestó Seiya por fin con una extraña sonrisa.

Para sorpresa de Serena, se divirtió con los preparativos. Aunque Seiya no se daba estilo para vestirse, sí tenía buen ojo para la ropa. Codo con codo, fueron juntos de compras. Se cruzaron con varios amigos de Serena en los grandes almacenes y ésta disfrutó al ver sus caras de sorpresa. Seiya ayudó a Cissy Miller con un problema de matemáticas al que llevaba días dándole vueltas y, mientras comían unos tacos, encontró a una nueva amiga en Esmeralda Greeley, una chica guapísima, capitana del equipo de cheerleaders.

Cuando siguieron con las compras, hizo que Serena se probara un vestido que a ella no le gustaba colgado, pero que le entusiasmó tras ponérselo. Resultó que uno de los amigos con los que Seiya se juntaba para crear programas de ordenador trabajaba en la tienda, de modo que le ofreció un descuento para que Serena pudiese pagar el vestido. El chico se llamaba Riley O'Hare y le dijo a Serena que iban a la misma clase en un par de asignaturas. Ella se disculpó sinceramente por no haberse presentado nunca y cuando salieron de la tienda, le dijo a Seiya que nunca había imaginado que pudiese ser tan grosera.

—¿Grosera tú? Nunca. Grosero es no hacer caso a alguien que te está hablando, o no molestarte en levantar la mano para devolver un saludo. O cuando le das un empujón a un compañero solo porque no es del equipo de baloncesto o no se apunta a tocar la guitarra los viernes por la noche. Serena, sabes que te quiero. Se dice muy a la ligera, pero sabes que eres una chica especial, ¿verdad? —Seiya sintió que estaba a punto de ruborizarse—. Bueno, vamos, tenemos que encontrar algo para mí. No puedo ir al baile con una chica como tú con las pintas que llevo normalmente.

Así que llegó el turno de Seiya y cuando Serena le sugirió que se probase una camisa y una chaqueta, entre funky y retro, también él se quedó encantado.

Sólo hubo un encuentro desagradable ese día. Diamante Black.

Era un grandullón con más músculos que cerebro, amigo de Zafiro, y salía con Esmeralda. Serena pensó más adelante que debía de haberlos visto mientras comían, y habría visto a Esmeralda hablando con Seiya. Cuando se disponían a salir de los grandes almacenes, la puerta golpeó a Seiya, cargado con las bolsas de todo lo que habían comprado. De pronto, Diamante apareció, de pie junto a Seiya, que se había caído de espaldas al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes problemas para mantenerte de pie? —Diamante le tendió una mano, que Seiya aceptó. Pero cuando estaba levantándose, Diamante lo soltó y Seiya volvió a caerse.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó enojada Serena mientras se agachaba para ofrecerle ella misma una mano a Seiya. Diamante la agarró por los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti, Serena?, ¿intentas dejarnos en ridículo llevando al baile a un marginado, a la escoria del instituto?

—¿Tú eres idiota? —Serena se soltó—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿piensas seguir el resto de la vida haciendo de matón de instituto?, ¿o es que estás preocupado por el futuro, porque, por muy bueno que seas al baloncesto, puede que no consigas entrar en ninguna universidad y te da envidia que dentro de diez años tengas que conformarte con ver los partidos por la tele mientras Seiya se abre paso en un bufete de abogados prestigioso?

Eso le tocó la fibra. Seiya ya se había puesto de pie. Diamante los miró furioso.

—Llevo una maza —le advirtió Serena con suavidad.

Diamante apretó las mandíbulas. Los ojos le echaban chispas. Apunto con el índice hacia Seiya e hizo el sonido de apretar un gatillo.

—Eres hombre muerto —le dijo.

Seiya le mantuvo la mirada y esbozó una extraña sonrisa, entre irónica y divertida.

—Puede. Pero tú también —contestó sin levantar la voz.

Diamante estaba a punto de explotar. Serena agarró las bolsas y dio un pequeño empujón a Seiya para que echara a andar. Durante un momento, siguieron oyendo los insultos de Diamante.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, niñato? Ya puedes tener cuidado. Te voy a...

No llegaron a oír el final de la amenaza. La puerta había vuelto a cerrarse.

Mientras avanzaban a paso ligero hacia el coche, Serena miró a Seiya con aprensión:

—¿Por qué has dicho eso? No habrás tenido una de tus premoniciones, ¿no?

Seiya rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, tranquila. Pero él no lo sabe.

Serena rió también, encantada. Probablemente, Seiya se las había arreglado para asustar a Diamante durante muchos días.

La noche de la fiesta de graduación llegó. Aunque hacía tiempo que conocía a Seiya, apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras con su padre. Su madre había muerto cuando Seiya era un bebé y su padre casi nunca estaba en casa. Lo único que Seiya había contado de él era que dirigía una empresa con sedes en Washington, razón por la que tenía que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su pequeña ciudad en el sur de Pennsylvania. A Serena le había resultado agradable las pocas veces que lo había visto, aunque siempre le había parecido muy avejentado. Nunca se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, hasta que Seiya fue a recogerla para el baile, del dineral que debía ganar su padre. El regalo de graduación de Seiya había sido un Volvo último modelo, descapotable encima.

Seiya le llevó el ramillete de flores más bonito que jamás había visto Serena. La madre de ésta no paró de mimarlos y dar vueltas a su alrededor, haciéndoles fotos y más fotos, mientras su padre sonreía orgulloso.

Seiya, según pudo comprobar esa noche, también era una pareja de baile magnífica. Ruborizado, él le explicó que tenía algo de experiencia porque su padre lo había apuntado a clases de baile de salón al entrar en el instituto.

Las amigas de Serena se mostraron amables, sobre todo Esmeralda, y hasta los chicos tuvieron que comportarse un poco, en vista de que sus parejas parecían aceptar a Seiya. Zafiro, en cambio, no se acercó a ella ni una vez. Sin embargo, Serena vio que Diamante y él los miraban desde lejos y que Diamante puso cara de explotar de rabia cuando Seiya y ella ganaron el concurso de baile rock.

Zafiro simplemente parecía triste.

Serena sonrió a Seiya, el cual lo miró enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—¿A mí? ¡Gracias a ti! Esta noche soy como la versión masculina de Cenicienta. Un príncipe, aunque no muy apuesto, con la dama más bella de la fiesta.

—No —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Me has hecho darme cuenta de que mi vida no termina en Zafiro y que hay un mundo más allá.

Seiya le agarró las dos manos y las apretó con fuerza.

—Nunca lo olvides, Serena. ¿Me oyes? Ahí afuera hay un mundo y te está esperando. Es un mundo precioso —dijo con urgencia, mirándola a los ojos—. Aun cuando las cosas no parezcan bien del todo. Hay personas que con sólo una sonrisa aquí o allá, con una palabra amable, hacen que sea un lugar mejor para todos cuantos las rodean. Tú eres una de esas personas. Recuérdalo. En la vida hay momentos tristes y momentos dolorosos, pero tú tienes mucho que ofrecer. Nunca dejes que el miedo o las dificultades te desborden. Nunca te rindas, por muy triste que estés y aunque no tengas ganas de seguir adelante.

—Seiya, me estás asustando —Serena sintió un escalofrío.

—Perdona —Seiya pareció volver en sí—. ¡Anda, no puedo creérmelo! ¡Están poniendo un charlestón! ¿Te animas?

—¿Por qué no?

Al cabo de un rato, Serena se olvidó de lo que Seiya le había dicho, de tanto como estaban divirtiéndose.

Apenas era consciente de lo que se estaba bebiendo, del alcohol que le estaban echándole al ponche; ni siquiera de las drogas. Esmeralda estaba disgustada porque estaba segura de que Diamante tendría un accidente. También a ella la inquietaba que los chicos condujesen, pero no tenía el menor control sobre ellos y decidió que se limitaría a disfrutar del milagro que había ocurrido: Zafiro la había plantado para el baile de graduación y ahí estaba ella, de todos modos, pasándoselo de maravilla.

Por fin, llegó la hora de irse. Serena había reservado una habitación en el hotel al que iría la mayoría de los compañeros después del baile; pero no quería ir. Seiya convino en que el final perfecto para esa noche sería ver un par de películas y contemplar la salida del sol. Estaban en su flamante Volvo, saliendo del aparcamiento, cuando tuvieron el primer aviso de que nunca conseguirían llevar a cabo sus planes.

Notaron que les daban un golpe en el parachoques. Un golpe pequeño. Apenas los empujaron.

Seiya se giró, ligeramente irritado.

—Demasiado alcohol. Eso o no saben conducir.

Había tantas luces alrededor que no podían ver quién estaba detrás de ellos.

Seiya salió a la carretera.

—¿Te importa si echo un vistazo a los cedés? —preguntó Serena.

—Pon el que quieras.

Serena estaba alabando su colección de los Beatles cuando sintieron el segundo golpe contra el parachoques. Esa vez fue más fuerte.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Seiya.

—¿Se puede saber...? —dijo Serena girándose hacia atrás.

Aunque no necesitó girarse del todo. Un coche se puso a su altura por el carril de al lado. Diamante iba al volante de su Chevy. Era un carro de combate con un motor para participar en un circuito profesional de automovilismo. Llevaba la ventanilla bajada y sujetaba una cerveza en la mano mientras conducía con la otra.

—¡Cerdo! —lo insultó Serena.

Seiya estaba tranquilo, con los ojos puestos en la carretera. No parecía asustado. Sólo... resignado.

Diamante le estaba haciendo gestos para que Serena bajara la ventanilla.

—Hazle caso, a ver qué dice —comentó Seiya.

—Es idiota. Tú sigue —contestó Serena.

Ella también miró al frente. De pronto, Diamante estrelló el lateral derecho de su Chevy contra el Volvo.

Aunque llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, Serena acabó abalanzándose contra Seiya. Perpleja, recuperó la posición mientras Seiya maniobraba con destreza para no salirse de la carretera.

— ¡Seiya, lo siento mucho! —dijo con un hilo de voz, empezando a asustarse de verdad. Sabía que Diamante podía ser un cretino. Pero no había imaginado que pudiese estar tan loco. Miró furiosa hacia el Chevy, que seguía a su altura, conduciendo en paralelo a ellos.

El peligro de las ciudades pequeñas, por supuesto, podían ser las carreteras. En Pennsylvania había miles de ellas sin apenas iluminación y solitarias, sin nadie para ayudarlos.

Diamante lo sabía. Serena lo notó nada más ver la sonrisa de su cara.

Entonces, para espanto de ella, vio que Zafiro iba a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

Serena bajó la ventanilla. Al padre de Seiya le iba a dar un ataque cuando viese el coche. Y alguien podía acabar realmente mal.

—¡Ya basta, idiotas! —gritó ella.

—Venga, ¿todavía quieres divertirte con ese bicho raro? —contestó Diamante.

El viento les azotaba la cara. Serena tuvo miedo de que se llevara sus palabras:

—¡Zafiro!, ¡dile que pare! ¡Ya!

Zafiro se echó hacia adelante y Serena pudo ver su cara: estaba blanco, como un fantasma.

—¡Lo estoy intentando, Serena!

Diamante rió y golpeó el lateral del Volvo de nuevo. Serena oyó el terrible rasgón del metal contra el metal.

—¡Para! —le dijo entonces a Seiya—. Para. Zafiro no dejará que Diamante te haga daño. Él no está bebido.

Nada más terminar de hablar, el Chevy arremetió con todas sus fuerzas. Serena se agarró al asiento al tiempo que el Volvo derrapaba. En un instante fugaz, vio a Zafiro intentando apoderarse del volante del Chevy.

Luego se descontroló todo. El Chevy se adelantó y giró para golpear la parte delantera del Volvo. Después se ladeó y se puso a dar vueltas delante de ellos. Seiya pisó a fondo y soltó los frenos, pero no pudieron vencer las leyes de la física y acabaron estrellándose contra el Chevy.

Por un momento, Serena sintió como si estuviera volando. Un airbag le explotó de pronto en la cara. Sintió un golpe como no había tenido otro y el mundo empezó a darle vueltas. Aparecieron unas estrellas absurdas, como en los dibujos animados. Luego, una a una, las estrellas fueron apagándose hasta quedarse totalmente a oscuras.

Polvo al polvo.

Tierra a la tierra.

Serena asistió al entierro de Seiya con los ojos negros y llena de hematomas. Le habían dicho que sólo gracias a la seguridad del Volvo de Seiya seguía con vida.

Diamante no sería enterrado hasta dos días después. De algún modo milagroso, Zafiro también había sobrevivido.

Serena pensó que debía seguir conmocionada, incapaz de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, porque, mientras permanecía junto a la tumba de Seiya, flanqueada por sus padres, fue capaz de mirar a Zafiro. Hasta pensó que, en honor de éste, había tenido agallas para presentarse, y estaba llorando como un bebé.

El accidente había sido una llamada de atención para todo el instituto, pensó; en especial, para quienes habían marginado a Seiya durante años. Se le ocurrió que a éste podría resultarle curiosa la escena. Por otra parte, los rostros de todos mostraban estupor y congoja. Quienes siempre se habían creído jóvenes e invulnerables habían descubierto lo frágil que era la vida y que la muerte podía llegar en cualquier momento. ¿Quién podía haber imaginado que provocar a Diamante podía dar lugar a un desenlace tan trágico?

El padre de Seiya, circunspecto, alto y avejentado, besó el ataúd con ternura y puso una flor encima. Su pesar parecía ir más allá de las lágrimas. Con todo, cuando las últimas palabras del sacerdote se desvanecieron en la hermosa y extraña belleza de la mañana, se acercó a Serena. Alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa cariñosa, como si el dolor de ella pudiese ser tan profundo como el suyo, y le tendió una mano. Serena la agarró, le dejó que la guiara hacia el ataúd, donde el padre le ofreció otra flor para que la lanzara encima.

Fue un momento extraño, pues quienes habían asistido parecieron querer acercarse a él, ofrecerle sus condolencias. Sin embargo, el padre de Seiya y Serena permanecieron en su pequeño mundo privado y los demás dudaron, sin animarse a aproximarse. Hasta los padres de Serena, personas amables y afectuosas, les permitieron ese momento de intimidad.

Guardaron silencio durante mucho tiempo. De pronto, Serena captó el trino de un pájaro. Y, por fin, le salió la voz. Le temblaba, pero consiguió articular las palabras que quería pronunciar:

—Lo siento mucho. Muchísimo. Soy... es culpa mía. Aunque sé que no te sirve de nada —balbuceó—. Pero era mi amigo, de verdad. Mi mejor amigo. Siempre estaba ahí. Dios, yo no sabía...

—Por favor —dijo el padre de Seiya con voz suave—. Serena, no hiciste nada malo. No hay nada de malo en ser buenos amigos. Él te quería. No románticamente, claro. Tú tampoco lo querías de ese modo. Pero él sabía que le tenías cariño de verdad. Eras una persona muy especial para él. Muchísimo.

Serena miró al anciano, que parecía encorvado de la pena y, al mismo tiempo, reconciliado con la terrible pérdida que acababa de sufrir.

—Por favor... intentas consolarme... Has perdido a tu único hijo —dijo ella y el padre de Seiya la miró un buen rato.

—Siempre supe que lo perdería —contestó con serenidad—. Aun así, ¡qué chico más estupendo! El amor que compartimos permanecerá dentro de este viejo corazón mientras siga latiendo. Ha sido un privilegio conocerlo. Recuerda esto: las personas a las que amamos viven para siempre en nuestro corazón. Recordarás su voz. Las cosas que dijo y te hicieron reír. No puedo explicártelo, pero... Seiya no estaba hecho para este mundo en realidad.

—Ha ido un lugar mejor —susurró Serena y puso una mueca de impotencia al oír lo tópicas que sonaban aquellas palabras expresadas con el más hondo y sincero deseo.

—Era diferente, Serena. Tuviste que darte cuenta.

—Listo, dulce, maravilloso —susurró ella.

El padre de Seiya seguía sonriendo. De repente, se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta.

—A mí tampoco me queda mucho tiempo por este barrio. Por favor, guárdatela. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, si necesitas hablar, llámame. Ven a verme. Tienes unos padres estupendos, Serena. Sé que te ayudarán a superar esto. Pero si te sientes confundida, perdida... llámame. Recuerda que yo soy... era su padre. Siempre me tendrás para lo que quieras. Tú siempre estuviste al lado de mi hijo —el padre de Seiya vaciló antes de añadir—: Y es posible que llegues a necesitarme. Recuérdalo, por favor. Puedes contar conmigo.

Le tocó la cabeza con cariño y luego se alejó, dejándola junto a la tumba. Serena se quedó allí varios segundos, sintiendo el contacto de la brisa sobre la cara, reparando una vez más en el increíble azul del cielo. Abajo, en la carretera, sus padres la esperaban. Le darían todo el tiempo que necesitase.

Serena vio que Zafiro, agachado en cuclillas, también estaba esperando.

No creía que pudiese soportar hablar con él.

Se arrodilló sobre la tierra a la cabeza del ataúd, abrumada de pronto por la amargura.

—Seiya... nunca volveré a hablarle —susurró con suavidad. Luego negó con la cabeza—. ¡Ayúdame, Dios! Cerró los ojos. Le pareció oír la voz de Seiya dentro de su cabeza.

—Serena, no seas tan dura con Zafiro. Se dio cuenta de que Diamante quería matarnos. Intentó evitarlo.

La voz fue tan real que Serena abrió los ojos de golpe. El día seguía igual. El cielo continuaba azul, suave la brisa. El ataúd seguía sobre el mecanismo que lo hundiría en la tierra en poco tiempo.

Se le arrasaron los ojos de lágrimas. Los cerró con fuerza y rezó. Luego besó el ataúd, se levantó y murmuró:

—Seiya, nunca te olvidaré. Y, como ha dicho tu padre, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. Siempre. Aunque viva cien años.

Por fin, se dio la vuelta. Echó a andar hacia la carretera, donde sus padres, y Zafiro, la esperaban.

Por un momento, el odio fue demasiado intenso. Ni siquiera pudo mirar a Zafiro. Luego recordó las palabras de Seiya, tan reales dentro de su cabeza. No debía ser tan duro con Zafiro.

Éste seguía llorando. Serena se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

—Intentaste evitarlo —susurró ella.

—¡Serena! —susurró atormentado Zafiro.

—Lo intentaste —repitió Serena—. Algún día... algún día podremos volver a hablar.

Asombrosamente, se sintió mejor. Y sabía que era verdad, que Zafiro había intentado evitar el accidente. También sabía que la pierna de éste se recuperaría. Pero su corazón nunca lo haría. Siempre cargaría con la noche en la que Diamante y Seiya habían perdido la vida. Y tendría que pelear con el sentimiento de culpa hasta el fin de sus días.

La madre de Serena la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos. Su padre también. Serena corrió hacia ellos y les dejó que le hicieran todos los mimos que quisieran.

Esa noche, su madre le dio una pastilla para dormir, ya que apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño desde el accidente.

Y fue la pastilla, o al menos se levantó convencida de ello a la mañana siguiente, la que le provocó aquellos sueños tan raros.

Estaba de vuelta en el cementerio. El cielo ya no estaba azul. Tampoco estaba gris. Parecía como si una capa de niebla cubriese el día. Había pasado el tiempo y Serena caminaba entre los árboles, viejos y llenos de nudos, entre las tumbas antiguas y las más recientes. Seiya estaba enterrado bajo un bonito roble. Serena se acercaba a él, vestida de negro, con un ramo de flores.

Y, sin embargo...

Al acercarse, Serena vio a un hombre delgado, de pie junto al roble. Frunció el ceño y avanzó. Era Seiya.

Estaba muy elegante, con el traje negro, la camisa a medida y la corbata de seda roja con la que lo habían enterrado. Llevaba el pelo limpio y peinado, con el corte que se había hecho para la fiesta de graduación. Estaba apoyado contra el árbol, con los brazos cruzados, y sonrió al verla aproximarse.

Por un momento, Serena tuvo miedo. Sólo por un momento.

—¿Seiya?

—Serena, pobre Serena —dijo él con suavidad. Su sonrisa melancólica le recordó a la de su padre, cuando le había hablado junto al ataúd—. Serena, tienes que saberlo. Estoy bien. De verdad. No pasa nada.

—Sí pasa. Estás muerto —Serena frunció el ceño. La sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba un poco enfadada con él—. ¡Lo sabías! Sabías que ibas a morir, Seiya. El día que Diamante te amenazó... dijiste que quizá eras hombre muerto, pero que él también lo era. ¡Y lo está!

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Era un estúpido integral, pero en realidad no lo odiaba.

—Seiya...

—Tengo que irme, Serena. Sólo quería que supieses que estoy bien. En serio. Tienes que seguir adelante.

—Lo haré, pero... Nunca imaginé cuánto te iba a echar de menos —susurró ella.

Seiya le acarició el pelo. Sólo que... la mano de Seiya no era de verdad y, por supuesto, no fue más que un soplo de brisa lo que la rozó.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Serena. Cuando me necesites, piensa mí. Con el corazón —Seiya se llevó la palma de la mano al pecho.

—Seiya...

Se estaba desvaneciendo. Iba desdibujándose en la capa de niebla que cubría el día. Por supuesto, no era más que un sueño. Un sueño provocado por un somnífero.

—Eres especial, Serena —dijo sonriente él—. Vas a tener que ser fuerte —añadió con voz suave.

Luego desapareció.

Todo empezó al día siguiente.

El padre de Serena había decidido que esa mañana no iba a trabajar. Su madre también se quedaría en casa. Pasarían el día con ella, irían en coche a las montañas y darían un paseo por esa zona tranquila y bella de su ciudad.

El padre de Serena no encontraba su agenda electrónica.

—La dejaste sobre la encimera del baño —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has estado en nuestro baño, corazón? —preguntó su padre.

—No —dijo Serena, sorprendida—. Yo... no sé, pero se me ocurre que puedes habértela dejado ahí.

El padre subió al cuarto de baño, volvió con la agenda electrónica y miró a Serena extrañado.

—Gracias. Parece que conoces bien a tu padre, pequeña.

Exacto. No era más que eso. Pero...

Empezó a experimentar pequeños destellos premonitorios, de vez en cuando. Un par durante el verano, otros pocos durante los primeros años en la universidad. Luego más.

Al principio la inquietaban. Luego acabó aceptándolos. Pensó que quizá eran algo que Seiya le había transmitido de alguna forma.

Pero no decidió que había llegado la hora de llamar al padre de Seiya hasta más tarde.

Cuando llegaron los fantasmas.


	3. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1**

Melisa Mason Alfa descansaba en la gloria en la cama gigante de la habitación Lee de Melody House. Alan roncaba con suavidad a su lado. Hombres, pensó con cariño. Nada les quitaba el sueño.

Ella, en cambio, no podía dormir. Tenía que repasar el día entero minuto a minuto. El día de su boda.

La mañana había transcurrido con los nervios habituales. Su madre había roto a llorar cada pocos minutos y había insistido en soltar discursos sobre el matrimonio y el sexo absolutamente innecesarios. Alice, la dama de honor, se había roto dos de las uñas acrílicas que acababa de comprarse mientras ajustaba la cola del vestido. A Sandy, otra dama de honor, se le había subido demasiado el champán que habían compartido mientras se vestían para la ceremonia. La limusina había llegado tarde. La soprano se había quedado afónica, lo que había obligado a Melisa a buscar a otra cantante a la desesperada en el último momento. Pero había conseguido localizar a una tenor irlandesa gracias al Padre O'Hara, y, al foral, todo había salido a la perfección.

Todos aseguraban que había sido una de las bodas más bonitas que habían visto. Alan, alto y castaño, había estado deslumbrante con su esmoquin. El padre de Melisa había estado majestuoso y su madre, preciosa. Su hermana y su hermano, que habían participado en la ceremonia, se habían portado bien y no habían parado de bromear y reírse. El primer baile con su flamante marido había sido mágico; pero hasta el baile con su padre no se había dado cuenta de que era una de las personas más afortunadas del mundo, con una familia unida y afectuosa y un marido increíble.

Del banquete se hablaría en muchos condados durante meses. La tenor irlandesa se había unido a la orquesta. La música había pasado de clásica a rock, pasando por algunos temas pop. La comida había estado deliciosa; la tarta, estupenda.

Luego, tras disfrutar al máximo de la fiesta, se habían retirado por fin a Melody House. Y aunque no era la primera vez que hacían el amor, sí era una novedad hacer el amor como marido y mujer, de modo que el acto había sido más sensual, más erótico, y muy satisfactorio. Se habían entregado con pasión, se habían reído mientras Melisa trataba de salir del vestido, se habían duchado juntos y habían gozado profundamente en la cama. Habían bebido mucho champán, hasta acabar con la botella que les habían dejado en un elegante cubito de plata sobre una mesa antigua situada frente a la chimenea. Habían cenado los deliciosos caprichos que les habían preparado: caviar, fresas con chocolate derretido y muchos más manjares. Luego habían hecho el amor de nuevo, despacio, casi con pereza, y el resultado también había sido magnífico. Melody House les había ofrecido todo cuanto habían querido. Por la mañana, podrían bajar y les servirían un desayuno suculento en un pequeño rincón soleado cerca de la cocina. Podrían pasarse el día disfrutando de la piscina climatizada, lujo reciente de la casa colonial. Podrían recorrer los caminos que serpenteaban a través de kilómetros de bosque cuando el sol empezara a ponerse. Tenían intimidad y estaban recibiendo la mejor atención. Melisa tenía todo el derecho a sentirse completamente feliz. También tenía que ser paciente, aunque su marido estuviese dormido y ella no pudiera conseguirlo.

Se levantó, sintiéndose tan ágil como una gata, desnuda en el frescor de la noche. Estiró los brazos y pensó que la exigente tabla de ejercicios a la que se había sometido antes de la boda había merecido la pena. En ese momento, no debía de tener más de un cinco por ciento de grasa en todo el cuerpo, y Alan estaba encantado. Ella también estaba contenta, porque le gustaba pensar que había convencido a Darién Chiba de que les dejara utilizar la habitación Lee en su noche de bodas gracias a lo guapa que estaba. Chiba tenía fama de ser un poco aguafiestas.

Melisa se acercó a las puertas que daban a la terraza, fue a hacer un puchero y acabó sonriendo. Alan le había dicho que Darién Chiba sólo había accedido porque era consciente de que la única forma de mantener Melody House era permitir que la misma casa le proporcionara parte del dinero que la finca necesitaba. Y tendría razón. Pero quizá la decisión se había debido tanto a las necesidades de Chiba como al encanto y la capacidad de persuasión de Melisa. Daba igual. Al final, se habían salido con la suya y estaba feliz. Era una amante de la historia y pasar la noche de boda en un sitio tan elegante y con tanta historia era como saborear la guinda más rica de la tarta más maravillosa. Había sido un día de boda perfecto. Corrió las cortinas, se solazó con la caricia del viento y volvió a excitarse. Se había casado. Se había convertido en la señora de Alfa. Podía regresar a la cama, despertar a su marido con delicadeza y hacer realidad hasta su última fantasía.

Y, sin embargo...

De repente, la sensación placentera dejó de resultar tan placentera. Sintió un frío helador por todo el cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y no vio nada a la tenue luz que se filtraba desde el cuarto de baño y desde la terraza.

Sintió...

Miedo. Un miedo intenso e irracional.

Tragó saliva, cerró las puertas de la terraza y echó el seguro. Miró a Alan, que seguía roncando. Intentó calmarse. Si le daba un ataque irracional de miedo, no tenía más que meterse en la cama, pegarse a Alan y dejar que él la abrazara, y todo iría bien.

Eso exactamente era lo que iba a hacer. Pero no lo logró. No se movió. Porque vio... Algo plateado moviéndose en la noche.

Pestañeó, pero seguía ahí. Y no era la oscuridad ni el reflejo de las luces. Era algo con una forma imprecisa, color plata, que se movía. Estaba en el lado de la cama donde debería haber estado acostada y se acercaba a ella.

Estaba aterrada. Tenía las cuerdas vocales congeladas. Se limitó a mirar, casi sin poder respirar del miedo, ya que no conseguía hablar. La cosa se acercó todavía más. Melisa sintió que la sangre se le helaba, estaba paralizada, y entonces...

Casi estaba tocándola. Melisa sintió que se le movía el pelo, una bofetada de frío en la cara. Y habría jurado que oía un susurro, una vocecilla burlona:

—¿Eres tonta? Te va a matar.

Y, de nuevo, el pelo... se le levantó. Él solo, por un tirón de la cosa plateada. Una cosa que jugaba con la brisa. Pero ya no había brisa. Había cerrado las puertas.

Por fin, recuperó la voz, el movimiento. Soltó un grito histérico y estremecedor y salió corriendo.

No corrió hacia la cama en busca de Alan; enfiló directa hacia la puerta. Melisa tiró del pomo con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de arrancarlo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y se estrelló con estrépito contra la pared. Lo que no le importó. Melisa apenas oyó el portazo. Seguía gritando, espantada por el pasillo, volando hacia las escaleras que comunicaban la habitación Lee con la planta baja.

Darién Chiba había decidido quedarse en la casita de campo situada a cincuenta metros a la izquierda de la casa principal. La casita de campo había sido su hogar durante años, hasta la muerte de su padre, que le había dejado Melody House, y la responsabilidad de mantenerla, para él solo. Hacía poco que se había trasladado a la casa principal, pues le resultaba más sencillo atenderla y debía reconocer que había terminado gustándole. La suite que había escogido tenía todas las comodidades. Una habitación enorme, armarios gigantes, despacho, una habitación para el esparcimiento, y le permitía estar en contacto directo con lo que quiera que ocurriese en la finca.

También le gustaba la casita de campo. Como había estado años deteriorándose por falta de cuidados, la había reconstruido y equipado con las instalaciones más modernas. Si con la casa principal no habían escatimado en gastos para preservar su estilo histórico, la casita de campo estaba a la última.

Al acceder a alquilar la habitación Lee como suite para una luna de miel, había decidido pasar la noche en su antigua guarida.

Ya se había dormido cuando el grito lo había levantado de la cama de un brinco.

A pesar de vivir en una ciudad tranquila, como comisario de Stoneyville estaba acostumbrado a que lo despertaran en mitad de la noche. Por tanto, no había tardado en vestirse y echar a andar por el césped que separaba la casita de campo de la principal, con la llave de la enorme puerta de roble en la mano. Llegó a la casa menos de dos minutos después de haber oído el grito.

Había luz a la entrada, como siempre. El porche delantero estaba eternamente bañado por una suave iluminación. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa cuando empujó la puerta.

O, al menos, había creído estarlo. Quizá no.

No había señales aparentes de peligro. Sí estaba, en cambio, ella, la novia radiante, de pie junto a las escaleras, temblando y gritando sin parar. Melisa era una chica guapa, con un cuerpo trabajado a la perfección tras meses de gimnasio. No era fácil resistir la tentación de contemplarla, pero se obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Después giró la cabeza con nerviosismo, tratando de localizar alguna amenaza oculta que pudiera ser la causa de aquella escena. Al no ver nada, su cerebro de comisario le sugirió, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, la posibilidad de que el novio hubiese resultado un maniaco homicida o un maltratador de mujeres. Ambas opciones le parecían dudosas.

—¿Melisa? —la llamó con profunda calma y autoridad. Normalmente, se habría acercado a ella, le habría pasado un brazo sobre los hombros y habría agotado su paciencia hasta determinar el motivo de aquella reacción. Pero la chica estaba de pie, en cueros vivos y gritando—. Melisa, por favor, háblame. ¿Se puede saber...?

En ese instante, su marido apareció, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Seguía medio dormido y Darién habría jurado ante cualquier juez que el joven no podía estar más legañoso y desconcertado. Desde luego, no parecía que acabara de tener una pelea con su flamante esposa.

—¡Melisa! —gritó Alan asustado.

Darién avanzó hacia el salón, agarró una manta que había sobre el sofá y cruzó la pieza para ponerla alrededor de los hombros de Melisa. Había dejado de gritar, pero seguía temblando como una hoja, con los ojos desorbitados, dilatados.

Alan, todavía aturdido y horrorizado, le dio las gracias brevemente. Luego volvió a mirar a su esposa.

—Melisa, ¿qué pasa?

Por fin, Melisa se giró hacia él, pálida al principio, luego tensa.

—¿Tú no lo has visto?, ¿no lo has sentido?

—¡Estaba profundamente dormido! ¿De qué hablas?

Justo entonces llegó Reika Nishimura, en bata, con el pelo enmarañado alrededor de un rostro de bellas facciones. Se paró junto a la puerta, que se había quedado abierta al entrar Darién.

—¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? —preguntó.

Reika administraba Melody House. Llevaba la contabilidad y se ocupaba de las visitas guiadas. Amaba la casa, probablemente tanto o más que el propio Darién. Había trabajado como historiadora para el abuelo de Darién y había asumido el cargo de administradora a su muerte. Era como una tía para Darién, además de ser increíblemente eficiente.

Sólo había una cosa en la que no se ponían de acuerdo. Y Darién apretó los dientes, sabedor de que aquel episodio acabaría yendo en esa dirección.

—Parece que la novia ha tenido una pesadilla —dijo Darién con tranquilidad.

—¡Pesadilla! —chilló Melisa. Debió de notar el tono agudo de su exclamación, porque intentó controlarlo—. Si no estaba durmiendo.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Alan con un tono que dejaba traslucir cierta irritación bajo la fachada de preocupación.

—Creo que debería ponerme un coñac —dijo Reika.

—¡Creo que Melisa tendría que vestirse! —replicó Alan, a punto de estallar.

—¿Vestirme? —Melisa se miró y se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba cubierta por la manta del sofá.

—Prepararé una tetera con el coñac —dijo Reika con decisión.

—Mientras prepara el té, podías subir y vestirte, Melisa. Luego nos sentamos y nos cuentas qué estás haciendo —dijo Alan, ligeramente enojado.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —repitió ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Me he dado un susto de muerte!, ¿no lo entiendes?

—¿Un susto tan grande como para salir corriendo desnuda?

Darién se mordió el labio inferior. No debería haber accedido a alquilar la habitación Lee para la resaca de una boda. Lanzó una mirada fulminante a Reika. Era ella quien lo había convencido, recordándole que necesitaban el dinero para Melody House.

Reika se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la inocente, y le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

Melody House tenía fama de estar encantada. Darién siempre había dicho que todos esos rumores no eran más que eso: habladurías. La casa principal tenía más de doscientos años. Había sobrevivido a la revolución, a la guerra civil y a todo tipo de enfrentamientos. Nada con tantos años carecía de alguna leyenda. Y, al parecer, la mayor parte del mundo quería creer en cosas que se aparecían por la noche. La gente no podía respetar la memoria de las tragedias personales del pasado; tenía que inventarse algo más a partir de ellas.

El, al menos, no creía en fantasmas. Había trabajado muchos años en Washington antes de regresar a la tierra en la que se había criado, y sabía que las cosas que se hacían los hombres y las mujeres estando vivos podían ser tan violentas, atroces y crueles que no había motivos para preocuparse por quienes hacía tiempo que estaban muertos y enterrados.

—¡Levántate y vístete! —exclamó Alan en tono autoritario.

Melisa, con los ojos tan azules más abiertos todavía, lo miró con rebeldía.

—¡No pienso hacerlo!, ¡entérate! No voy a volver a subir a esa habitación. ¡Nunca! Ahí arriba hay un fantasma y... me ha amenazado.

Darién sacudió la cabeza y rezó para que Dios le diera paciencia. Miró a los novios. Resultaba asombrosa la velocidad a la que podían surgir problemas en el paraíso.

—Melisa, los fantasmas no existen —dijo apelando a su sensatez—. He vivido aquí casi toda mi vida. He pasado muchas noches sin luz, totalmente a oscuras. Te juro que no hay fantasmas. Lo sabría.

Había tratado de hablar con desenfado. Sabía, sin embargo, que no había podido ocultar cierto fastidio. Estaba harto de las historias de fantasmas.

—Mira la que has montado —le dijo Alan a Melisa—. Genial. Vamos a pasar una luna de miel estupenda con Darién Chiba mosqueado.

—Perdón, pero no estoy enfadado —matizó Darién en seguida—. Simplemente, no creo en fantasmas. Melisa, ha sido un día muy feliz para ti. Estoy seguro de que lo ha sido para los dos... No estoy diciendo que os hayáis emborrachado, pero, bueno, los dos habéis bebido mucho. Estás cansada, Melisa. Excitada. No es para menos: dicen que ha sido la boda del siglo. Pero no tienes por qué volver a la habitación. Si quieres, te bajamos tus cosas. Alan y tú podías pasar el resto de la luna de miel en la casita de campo. ¿Qué te parece? La puedo tener lista en cuestión de minutos, mientras Reika trae el té.

Melisa se giró de nuevo. Parecía como si quisiera huir de Alan y lanzarse en brazos de Darién.

—Ninguno de los dos ha sugerido subir a la habitación a ver si hay algo —dijo indignada.

—Yo subo ahora mismo —se ofreció Darién, alzando una mano.

Empezó a ascender por las escaleras, dejando atrás a los recién casados. Mientras se aproximaba al rellano superior, le llegaban los susurros furiosos de Alan:

—¡Eres increíble! No sabía que fueses una exhibicionista. Siempre has tenido algo raro con Darién Chiba. ¿Qué pasa, Melisa? ¿Necesitabas una excusa para que te viera desnuda?

—¡Alan!, ¿cómo te atreves a sugerir algo así? ¡Desgraciado! —contestó ella en voz baja. Luego elevó el tono—. ¡No necesitamos la casa de campo! Me voy a casa. A casa... con mi familia. ¡Ellos no son idiotas!

—Venga, venga. Un poco de calma —terció Reika con alegría—. Todos estamos cansados, pero seguro que acabaremos enterándonos de qué ha pasado. Darién es un hombre muy práctico y no cree en fantasmas, pero no seas muy dura con tu mujercita, Alan. Te aseguro que hay mucha gente que cree que esta casa está más que un poco encantada.

Darién entró en la habitación Lee. Como suponía, no encontró nada. Las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas y las cortinas se colaban hacia dentro. Debían de ser lo que había asustado a la novia. Eso o estaba tan empeñada en que el sitio estaba embrujado que había terminado viendo lo que no había.

Encontró el camisón de Melisa. Luego lo soltó. Era demasiado transparente y el marido no se alegraría si le veía tocándolo. Se acercó al armario y vio dos batas con el nombre de la casa cosido en los bolsillos; una prenda que Reika había insistido en ofrecer a los clientes las pocas veces que se alquilara la habitación. Sacó una de su percha y regresó abajo.

Reika, Melisa y Alan ya estaban en la cocina. Era amplia. Conservaba el aire antiguo gracias a una chimenea enorme y a las numerosas hierbas y cacerolas de cobre que colgaban de las paredes, pero la nevera, el congelador y un horno de acero inoxidable ofrecían todas las facilidades para los frecuentes actos sociales, las cenas y reuniones que solían celebrarse en Melody House.

Los recién casados estaban sentados en la mesa con Reika. Ésta había actuado a velocidad de vértigo, pues el agua del té ya estaba caliente, se había servido el coñac y estaban todos dando sorbos de unos tazones de loza gigantes.

Se habían incorporado varios residentes más de la casa, que, probablemente, se habrían despertado con los gritos. El primo de Darién, Andrew, que vivía al igual que Reika, en uno de los apartamentos sobre la cuadra, estaba también sentado en la mesa. Sus ojos se iluminaron con expresión divertida al ver a Darién. Jedite Arden, el cuidador, viejo, delgado y gruñón, también se había unido a ellos. Al reparar en Darién, sacudió la despeinada cabeza. También había acudido Malachite Sutton. Era un viejo amigo de Andrew, de la ciudad vecina. Tenía muchos terrenos y acababa de comprar una casa cerca. Como todavía estaba secuestrada por los obreros, había ocupado otro de los apartamentos que había sobre la cuadra. Malachite vivía de sus inversiones y, a veces, tenía mucho dinero en papeles y escrituras, pero poco en efectivo, de modo que le gustaba cuidar de la cuadra y hacer de guía cuando algún turista alquilaba un caballo para explorar los alrededores.

Darién le entregó la bata a Melisa en silencio y rodeó al grupo para sentarse en el extremo de la mesa. Reika hablaba entusiasmada de fantasmas. Alan seguía convenciendo a su esposa de que en la habitación no había nada y que todo se había debido a la excitación del día.

—Y si había un fantasma, apuesto a que se ha llevado un susto más grande que tú —le aseguró Andrew a la novia.

—Os digo que hay fantasmas —afirmó Jedite, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Jedite —protestó Darién.

—Quería hacerme daño —dijo Melisa.

—Que yo sepa, los fantasmas no atacan a las personas —comentó Malachite. Se atusó los bigotes. Se había dejado una barba tan larga como la de una cabra para dar una imagen autoritaria, pues estaba imitando el aspecto de un militar de alta graduación.

—Quería hacerme daño —repitió Melisa.

—Yo he dormido en esa habitación —dijo Andrew— y, la verdad, nunca me ha pasado nada.

—Conozco la habitación Lee como la palma de mi mano —dijo Malachite con alegría—. Me trae muy bellos recuerdos —añadió guiñándole un ojo a la novia.

Melisa se ruborizó y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Darién —dijo Reika—. Tienes un té bien cargado ahí en la mesa.

—Gracias —dijo él—. Ahora lo recaliento. Antes voy a sacar un par de cosas de la casita de campo, para que vosotros dos podáis mudaros cuando queráis.

—No, señor Chiba... No quiero causarle más molestias —dijo Alan.

—¡No pienso dormir en esta casa! —chilló Melisa.

—No es molestia —les aseguró Darién.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era marcharse. No creía que pudiese soportar otro de los discursos de Reika sobre fantasmas. Los viernes y sábados por la noche, le permitía realizar una visita guiada para hablar de Las leyendas de Melody House. Siempre contaba diversas historias enigmáticas relacionadas con la casa e informaba de que, según los rumores, ésta estaba habitada por fantasmas, algunos de los cuales eran personajes históricos.

Se había negado en redondo a que llamase a la visita Los fantasmas de Melody House. Pero como lograba atraer a multitud de turistas dispuestos a pagar, procedentes de zonas muy diversas y lejanas, como Williamsburg, Richmong, Harpers Ferry o Washington incluso, no podía suspender las visitas guiadas. Reika servía té, sidra y pastitas durante un alto del recorrido y Darién sabía que ella tenía razón: los turistas se dejaban muchos dólares gracias a las visitas. Aun así, no le gustaban, como tampoco le gustaba nada que pudiese sugerir que Melody House estaba encantada realmente. Pero lo soportaba por el bien de la casa.

—Tranquilo, Darién. Nosotros nos ocupamos de ellos — dijo Andrew con ambigüedad. Darién enarcó una ceja. Andrew podía ser muy lascivo. Seguro que había disfrutado viendo a la novia apenas tapada por la manta del sofá.

—Gracias —contestó con sequedad. Luego los dejó con sus argumentos a favor o en contra de si había fantasmas.

Una hora después, se había vuelto a instalar en su habitación de la casa principal y, con la ayuda de Reika, había trasladado y acomodado, felizmente, a los recién casados en la casita de campo. Reika regresó al apartamento donde vivía, sobre la cuadra.

Apenas había recuperado el sueño cuando a Darién lo despertó un ring. Estiró un brazo para apagar la alarma, pero era el teléfono. Uno de sus agentes lo apremiaba a personarse de inmediato en la dirección en que se hallaba: tenía una situación de violencia doméstica que amenazaba con volverse explosiva.

Darién se vistió a toda prisa mientras pensaba en la noche recién pasada y en el día que llegaba. Una vez más, la verdad hablaba por sí sola. Como su padre le había dicho una vez cuando Darién era pequeño y se había asustado al ver un cementerio, los muertos eran las personas menos problemáticas.

Era con los vivos con quienes había que tener cuidado.

Fue un día espantoso para Darién. Estaba tan cansado que se habría quedado dormido en cualquier momento. Empezó con la escena en la casa de los Creekmore, con el viejo Yaten amenazando con matar a su esposa y a los niños, acusándola de ir acostándose por ahí con otros hombres y dudando incluso de si era el padre de los chicos. El agente Zoycite había conseguido mantener la situación bajo control hasta llegar Darién. Éste, al principio, había tenido que convencer a Yaten para que le dejase entrar en su casa. Luego había fingido compartir con él casi una botella entera de whisky, lo había convencido de que podía hacerse una prueba de ADN para comprobar su paternidad y, por fin, le había arrebatado el arma y había encarcelado a Yaten.

De alguna manera, logró aguantar el resto de la semana, alojado en la casa principal, mientras los recién casados disfrutaban de la piscina a todas horas, día y noche.

Melisa fue a darle las gracias en persona por no haberlos expulsado. La luna de miel, entre la piscina, los paseos a caballo y el increíble jacuzzi de la casita de campo, había sido una maravilla.

Se había olvidado del fantasma. Y reconoció que la noche de la boda había bebido mucho.

Reika seguía insistiendo en que había un fantasma y en que Darién era idiota si no se lo creía. Algún día podía ocurrir algo terrible o, siendo positivos, si demostraban la existencia del fantasma, ganarían tanto dinero que no tendrían que volver a preocuparse por el mantenimiento de la casa.

Por fin, los recién casados se marcharon y todo volvió a la normalidad. Entonces, Reika lo provocó. Quería celebrar una sesión de espiritismo.

Darién dijo que no. Ella insistió.

Él le dijo que hiciera el favor de dejarlo tranquilo. Tenía demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse en ese momento. Reika acabó cediendo y se contentó con sus visitas guiadas. Darién pensó complacido que la rutina volvería a imponerse.

Hasta que ella apareció con la carta de Artemis Harrison, de Investigaciones Harrison.

Había pasado un mes cuando Mimet Issy, una de las cinco asistentas del turno de día, se quedó petrificada.

Era una mañana soleada. La habitación Lee estaba como siempre. La cama que acababa de hacer y cubrir con una preciosa colcha se extendía a lo largo de la pared derecha. La televisión estaba apagada. Las puertas de la terraza estaban entornadas, pues hacía un día muy agradable y la brisa, pura y fresca, estaba ventilando el interior. Nada de eso era extraño. Estaba acostumbrada a respirar y sentir la caricia del aire. Le encantaba y lo prefería con diferencia al aparato de aire acondicionado que funcionaba durante los meses de verano. No, la habitación en sí estaba como siempre.

Mimet permanecía paralizada junto a las puertas de la terraza, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos enormes. Porque, aunque estaba sola en la habitación, algo se movía. Algo en la cama. Algo sin una forma precisa. Algo frío. Algo amenazante.

Se acercó a Mimet. Ésta sintió un roce en la cara, como unos dedos en la mejilla. Unos dedos muy fríos. Le pareció oír un susurro. Una voz rugosa junto al oído. Algo suplicante... o amenazador.

Tenía las manos congeladas en torno al palo del cepillo de barrer. El cuerpo entero se le había helado. Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda de arriba abajo.

El miedo la envolvía. La atenazaba. Con más y más fuerza.

Por fin, cerró la boca. Superó la sensación de terror. Gritó. Pero no fue un chillido estremecedor. Apenas se la oyó.

Entonces reaccionó y salió corriendo.

Fue al pasillo de la segunda planta. No había nadie. Bajó las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo y, de nuevo, la casa seguía vacía. Se dirigió hacia la segunda puerta a la derecha. Seguro que habría alguien en el despacho de la casa. Aunque fuera Reika, pequeña defensa contra un ser maligno; pero al menos estaría acompañada.

Mimet suspiró aliviada al ver a Darién. Estaba saliendo del despacho. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de trabajo, pero aún no iba a la comisaría. Era demasiado temprano. Gracias a Dios.

Corrió hacia ella, como si la hubiese oído gritar. Siendo Darién, seguro que él sí la había oído. Y había ido en su rescate. Pero ella había huido de la habitación más rápida que un galgo. Así que ahí estaba, chocando casi contra él.

—¡Mimet!, ¿qué pasa?

Tenía cincuenta y cinco años, al menos veinte más que Darién. Pero él era Darién, sólido como una roca. Un hombre alto cuya mera presencia imponía respeto, pero que, al mismo tiempo, la hacía sentirse suficientemente segura para intentar hablar.

—Di... dimito —balbuceó todavía nerviosa.

—Mimet, ¿me quieres decir qué te pasa? —preguntó él con amabilidad, sujetándola a cierta distancia para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Que sepas que la novia no estaba loca. ¡En esa habitación hay un fantasma!

—Mimet, por favor. ¡Los dos sabemos que todo eso no son más que tonterías! Llevamos oyendo esas historias desde que éramos pequeños. ¿Cómo me vienes con esto? Hace muchísimos años que trabajas en esta casa. Parezco un disco rayado, pero créeme: los fantasmas no existen. A veces, la gente quiere que existan. Reika se muere por tener un par de fantasmas auténticos para atraer a más turistas. Hoy día, parece que no les basta con alojarse en un edificio histórico con todo tipo de comodidades —añadió sonriente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—En la habitación Lee hay un fantasma. Me ha tocado —Mimet se plantó las manos sobre las caderas—. ¿Hace cuánto me conoces? Toda la vida, ¿verdad? ¿Y no he estado siempre de acuerdo contigo en que no eran más que bobadas? Pero tienes que creerme: en esa habitación hay algo. Me ha amenazado. Darién, no han sido imaginaciones mías. No me he dejado sugestionar por todas estas leyendas de fantasmas. Era de verdad. Lo he visto. ¡Sube y míralo tú mismo!

Darién respiró hondo. Pero sentía afecto por Mimet y era evidente que seguía preocupada.

—Está bien, vamos a echar un vistazo.

Mimet se situó a su zaga, luego lo siguió mientras Darién avanzaba hacia el vestíbulo con pasos largos y firmes. Luego subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación Lee.

Lógicamente, no había nada.

Mimet se acercó al cepillo de barrer.

—Yo estaba aquí.

—Quizá se movieron las cortinas. La terraza está abierta.

Mimet estiró indignada sus ciento cincuenta y cinco centímetros. Notaba que Darién tenía la sensación de estar repitiendo una escena absurda. Estaba intentando mostrarse paciente, conteniendo las ganas de levantar las manos en señal de rendición, como si fuera a aceptar que el mundo entero se había vuelto loco.

—¡Sé distinguir entre una cortina y un fantasma!

Darién se pasó una mano por su pelo, negro como la tinta, y negó con la cabeza.

—Mimet... no sé qué decir. Aquí no hay nada de nada.

—¡Porque se ha ido!, ¡pero te aseguro que había algo! ¿Por qué no me crees? Deberías. No hace tanto que alquilamos la habitación a los Alfa. La chica salió corriendo en medio de la noche, desnuda, ¡gritando! De acuerdo, yo no estaba cuando pasó; pero te aseguro que me lo han contado —Mimet hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior—. Y sí, me entró la risa, lo reconozco. Pero... Darién, aquí pasa algo.

—Mimet, la misma Melisa Alfa reconoció más tarde que esa noche había bebido mucho. Su marido no oyó ni vio nada, y lo único que ocurrió es que tuvieron una buena discusión la primera noche de casados. Melisa me mareó hasta volverme loco para conseguir esta habitación en concreto, habiendo oído que estaba encantada. ¿Es que no lo ves? La novia quería que hubiese un fantasma y lo encontró. Nada más. Vamos, Mimet, tú eres una mujer sensata. En el fondo, sabes que te estás dejando engañar por la imaginación.

—Dimito.

—¡Mimet! —protestó Darién. Ella sabía que éste no podía permitirse perder a otra asistenta—. ¿Qué te parece esto? No dimites, pero no vuelves a ocuparte de limpiar esta habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Quién la limpiará? —preguntó ella tras pensárselo unos segundos.

—Dejaremos que Reika se encargue de esta habitación. A Reika le parece una maravilla que esta casa tenga fama de estar encantada.

—En serio, Darién. No puedo evitarlo. Sabes de sobra que era la primera que se burlaba de todas estas tonterías, pero te lo digo: ¡la casa está encantada!

—Puede que esté encantada. O puede...

—¿Qué?

—Puede que Reika esté gastando alguna que otra broma. O quizá haya alguien... No sé. Que entre y asuste a la gente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Mimet con incredulidad.

—Quién sabe —murmuró él.

Mimet volvió a plantarse las manos sobre las caderas.

—¿Quién demonios va a estar entrando en esta casa? ¿Quién va a tener las agallas, teniendo en cuenta que es tu casa, la casa del comisario de la ciudad?

—No sé. Pero ya que piensas que aquí había alguien, averiguaré quién era.

—Somos nosotros quienes hemos estado engañándonos, Darién —Mimet negó con la cabeza—. No sé si la casa entera estará encantada, pero esta habitación... ¡amenaza!

—Los fantasmas no amenazan.

—¿Tú qué sabes lo que hacen los fantasmas, si no crees que existen? —replicó Mimet.

—Es verdad: no creo en los fantasmas; pero, por lo que he visto y leído, no tengo noticia de que los fantasmas hagan daño a nadie.

Mimet volvió a negar con la cabeza, como si de pronto fuese una experta en fenómenos paranormales.

—¡Pues que sepas que eso es mentira! ¿Es que nunca has oído hablar del Espíritu de los Bell en Tennessee? Dicen que hasta al presidente Andrew Jackson le daba, miedo, que tiraba a la gente del pelo y hacía zancadillas a los niños; hasta provocó la muerte de John Bell, el propietario de la casa. Estás ciego: ¡te niegas a aceptar lo que pasa en tu propia casa!

Darién se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta.

—Insisto —dijo sonriente—. Estoy convencido de que la gente puede llegar a ver lo que quiera si tiene una imaginación muy poderosa.

—¿Crees que Andy Jackson tenía mucha imaginación?

—Tendrías que enseñarme una prueba escrita de que Andrew Jackson tenía miedo de un fantasma. Y no me sirve un rumor en un programa del Discovery Channel ni un libro de historias de fantasmas.

—Más vale que hagas algo antes de que las historias sobre esta casa sean tan reales que nadie pague un duro por visitarla —contestó Mimet, apuntándolo al pecho con un dedo—. No puedes mantener este sitio con el sueldo de comisario nada más.

—Gracias, Mimet. Lo tendré en cuenta. Por otra parte, ya sabes que Reika está convencida de que si pudiésemos documentar la existencia de algún fantasma, nos haríamos tan ricos como Midas —dijo Darién. De pronto, frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

—¿En la cara? —preguntó extrañada Mimet, y fue a mirarse a un espejo. Tenía la mejilla roja, marcada, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada—. Así que los fantasmas no atacan a las personas, ¿eh? —dijo ella tras girarse hacia Darién.

—Mimet, haz memoria. Debes de haberte golpeado con algo al salir corriendo de la habitación.

—Estas historias circulan hace años —dijo Mimet tras negar con la cabeza—. Hay gente que jura haber visto soldados en las habitaciones de abajo. Han visto a una señorita vestida de blanco flotando en las escaleras. Fantasmas que encajan con la historia de Melody House. Sólo hace unos pocos años, desde la muerte de tu abuelo, las cosas han empezado a torcerse de verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando Gustav dimitió tras pasar una noche en la habitación Lee? Ni siquiera fue capaz de explicarte lo que había pasado. Sólo hace unos años que los fantasmas amenazan con ponerse violentos.

—Los fantasmas no existen —repitió Darién cansinamente.

—¿Ah, no? ¡Pues uno acaba de ponerme la cara roja! —exclamó Mimet. Luego se dio media vuelta—. Darién, eres un hombre fuerte y sensato. Confío en ti y por eso me quedo. Pero, creas o no creas, más vale que vayas haciendo algo sobre este fantasma... que para ti no existe.

Esa tarde, tras regresar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, Darién estaba sentado en su suite de la casa principal, echando un vistazo a la correspondencia.

Golpearon con los nudillos a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—¿Te interrumpo? —preguntó Reika asomando la cabeza.

—En absoluto.

Reika entró y se sentó sobre una esquina del escritorio de Darién.

—Tienes que hacer algo sobre este último episodio con Mimet.

—¿Sí? —Darién se recostó en la silla.

— ¡Le dieron una bofetada!

—Reika, por favor. No le des más importancia. Le he dicho que podía tomarse la tarde libre. Debe de haberse golpeado con algo mientras corría —razonó él y Reika sacudió la cabeza—. Oye, ¿no estarás organizando tú todo esto, intentando convencer al resto del mundo, aunque no a mí, de que la casa está encantada?

Reika lo miró tan ofendida que Darién se arrepintió al instante.

—Darién, yo nunca...

—Pero puede que alguien sí.

—Puede —reconoció Reika a regañadientes—. A veces eres demasiado confiado. Es muy fácil colarse en esta casa —añadió, acusándolo con un dedo.

—No soy demasiado confiado. Estamos en una ciudad pequeña.

—De acuerdo. Pero no olvides que, incluso en nuestra pequeña ciudad, se han producido algunos asesinatos espantosos. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que algo extraño esté pasando?

—Reika, hace años que deseas que en esta casa haya un fantasma.

Ella negó con la cabeza, súbitamente preocupada.

—Fantasmas... que soplan y hacen que las cortinas se levanten, una brisa... No creo que éste sea un buen fantasma —murmuró. Luego revolvió entre las cartas que Darién tenía sin abrir en la mesa—. ¿Qué me dices de la carta que recibiste de Investigaciones Harrison? Llama a Artemis. Siempre lo has respetado. Era amigo de tu abuelo hace muchos años.

—No creo...

—Por favor, Darién —interrumpió ella—. Acabas de sugerir que puede que alguien esté colándose en la casa o haciendo algo para que parezca que hay fantasmas. Artemis puede decirte qué es real y qué no.

—Qué percibe él como real —matizó Darién.

—He seguido algunos de sus casos. El año pasado, él y unos colegas suyos demostraron que los supuestos fantasmas de un viejo campo minero no eran en realidad más que dos buscadores de oro.

—Estupendo: llamo a la brigada antifantasmas y me convierto en el hazmerreír de la ciudad. Ya puedo ir buscándome un sitio nuevo donde vivir.

—Quizá puedan hacer aquí lo mismo —continuó Reika al tiempo que se bajaba de la mesa—. Por favor, prométeme que al menos te lo vas a pensar.

Luego se fue, cerrando la puerta con suavidad al salir.

Darién se acercó a las puertas de su terraza. Había luna llena. A lo lejos, podía verse el contorno impreciso de las montañas. Le encantaba ese sitio. Le encantaban la casa, la cuadra y, sobre todo, la belleza natural de aquellos paisajes.

Volvió a la mesa de trabajo, pensativo. Lo que no podía negarse era que la cara de Mimet estaba marcada, como si le hubieran pegado. Seguía sin creer en fantasmas, pero...

Darién pensó en todas las personas que vivían en aquella casa. Reika, Jedite, Andrew, Malachite, hasta Mimet de vez en cuando, y, a lo largo de los años, diversos amigos y parientes. ¿Podría ser que alguno estuviese tramando toda clase de trucos para hacer parecer que el sitio estaba encantado?

Caminó hasta la habitación Lee, examinó el suelo bajo la cama, el armario, todo. Y no encontró nada.

Aun así...

Regresó entonces a su suite, jugueteó un rato con la carta de Artemis Harrison y descolgó el auricular. Marcó el número de Harrison. Fue una conversación breve.

—Darién, me alegra que me llames.

—¿No estabas seguro de que fuera a hacerlo? —contestó Darién.

—No. Esta vez no.

— Sabes que no creo en seres sobrenaturales ni nada por el estilo.

—Lo sé.

—Si vienes es únicamente porque espero que seas capaz de demostrar que no tengo fantasmas.

—Puede —contestó Artemis.

—¿Cuándo vienes?

—Mi agenda es un poco liosa, pero... sacaré un hueco pronto.

—Y, según tu carta, ¿tú me vas a pagar a mí? —preguntó receloso Darién.

—Sí. Y, como digo, estoy ansioso. Iremos cuanto antes.

—Por lo general, puedes localizarme a la hora de comer en el bar Wayside.

—De acuerdo. Te llamarán de la oficina para fijar una fecha.

—Bien —dijo Darién—. Tengo ganas de verte, Artemis.

Artemis Harrison seguía hablando cuando Darién colgó el teléfono. Lo miró, pensando ya que había cometido un grave error.

Al otro lado de la línea, Artemis Harrison también se quedó mirando el teléfono. Estaba encantado. Darién siempre le había caído bien.

—Chaval, estás a punto de aprender una lección. Por muy valiente que seas, un fantasma de verdad impresiona al más escéptico —dijo con suavidad—. ¡Anda!

Había querido avisar a Darién de que no estaba seguro de si podría encargarse él mismo desde el principio. De momento, enviaría a su ayudante más cualificada.

Pero no quería volver a llamar a Darién. Sabía que a éste no le convencía en absoluto aquella investigación, por mucho que, probablemente, estuviese teniendo algún que otro problema.

Todo iría bien. Serena podía ocuparse de cualquier hombre, vivo...

O muerto.


	4. CAPITULO 2

**Capítulo 2**

Nada más entrar en el bar, Serena se notó en clara desventaja. Se llamaba Wayside y parecía un salón del antiguo Oeste.

Una bofetada de humo estuvo a punto de tumbarla al abrir la puerta. Flotaba como una bruma sobre los viejos taburetes y las mesas. A la izquierda había dos mesas de billar, a un lado de lo que, en algún momento, podría haber sido utilizado como pista de baile.

Hasta había escupideras para quienes tomaban tabaco de mascar.

Cuando entró y la puerta se cerró a su espalda, el local se paralizó. Los cuatro jugadores de billar y todos los que seguían las partidas se giraron hacia Serena y se quedaron mirándola. Detrás de la barra, una mujer pechugona de cabello pelirrojo dejó de fregar vasos. En una zona que parecía destinada a servir comidas, los cuatro hombres que ocupaban una de las mesas de madera alzaron también la vista.

Serena permaneció en medio de aquella neblina y miró alrededor, tratando de formarse una imagen del local mientras los ojos se le acostumbraban a la luz. Y supo, al instante, que era Artemis quien debía haber ido allí. Y debería haberse puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta gastada. Aunque imaginarse a Artemis con un aspecto así resultaba divertido, era un hombre testarudo y, por alguna razón, estaba empeñado en entrar en Melody House.

Serena se había puesto un traje de negocios, la indumentaria que solía llevar para las reuniones de trabajo, se recordó, defendiendo su elección a pesar de que era evidente que no encajaba con aquel ambiente. Aunque no había imaginado que el Wayside fuese un restaurante de cinco estrellas, tampoco había pensado que fuera tan... llano.

—¿Quieres algo, corazón? —preguntó la pelirroja desde el otro lado de la barra. Su voz, cálida y amistosa, infundió un poco de valor en Serena, la cual le devolvió una sonrisa. Pero antes de poder responder, uno de los hombres sentados en la mesa se levantó.

—¿Señorita?

Era alto y larguirucho. Cuando sonrió, Serena vio que tenía todos los dientes y un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. De ojos marrón claro y aire agradable, le había bastado con esa simple palabra para mostrar su acento y encanto sureños.

—Busco a un hombre llamado Darién Chiba. Se supone que hemos quedado aquí —dijo Serena con la esperanza de que alguno de los hombres conociese a Darién. No creía que éste se hallara entre los presentes. Ya se había formado una imagen mental de él. Sería alto, andaría con la espalda bien recta y estaría envejeciendo con increíble dignidad. Tal vez fuese alguno de los chicos que estaban sentados alrededor de las mesas, recordando las glorias del pasado. Sin duda, se trataría de todo un caballero.

—Si quieres, puedes quedar conmigo, bombón —dijo uno de los jugadores de billar alzando la voz.

—¡Vigila tus modales, Malachite! —lo advirtió otro y un tercero disimuló una sonrisa.

Otro de los hombres de la mesa se puso de pie.

—Venga, siéntese —dijo.

Serena tuvo que reconocer que los vaqueros le quedaban bien al hombre. Se ceñían a la perfección a una cintura estrecha y a un par de potentes piernas. Llevaba gafas de sol, aun estando dentro del bar. Tal vez las utilizaba para proteger sus ojos del humo. Pasaba el metro ochenta con holgura, tenía el pelo negro, un poco largo, pero limpio y peinado. Estaba bien afeitado y tendría entre treinta y treinta y cinco años. De facciones marcadas, fuertes. Mientras que el primer hombre en abordarla se había mostrado amable y reservado, los rasgos del segundo parecían esculpidos en mármol. Aunque también se había levantado y la había invitado a tomar asiento con educación, parecía impaciente, como si, en realidad, lo que quisiera fuese perderla de vista.

Serena se acercó a la mesa. El hombre del hoyuelo le había corrido una silla. Serena miró a los otros dos, que también se habían levantado al verla aproximarse. Uno era mayor, de cabello y barba canosos. Ella seguía imaginándose a Darién Chiba con un uniforme gris del Ejército Confederado. El cuarto hombre tendría unos treinta años también, llevaba el pelo bien cortado y una camisa a medida, y parecía como si tuviese un trabajo de verdad en alguna ciudad civilizada.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí? —preguntó el hombre alto, de facciones cinceladas, al tiempo que se sentaba. Todos la miraron.

—Me llamo Serena Tsukino. He quedado con Darién Chiba. Se supone que debíamos encontrarnos aquí... si no me he equivocado de sitio. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo conoce?

Habló con calma y educación. Estaba ahí por un asunto de trabajo. Pero sentía una hostilidad casi palpable. Tuvo ganas de levantarse y salir volando de allí. Sabía que todos los clientes del bar seguían observándola.

—¿Conocerlo? —dijo el hombre larguirucho del hoyuelo.

Pero lo interrumpieron. El hombre al que Serena había bautizado mentalmente como Cara de Mármol lo cortó:

—¿Eres del equipo antialienígenas?

Serena enarcó una ceja. Debía ser amable con los habitantes, le había dicho Artemis.

—Supongo que puede decirse así —contestó.

Tenía que comprender que estaba en una ciudad pequeña. Ella misma procedía de una ciudad bastante modesta, pero aquélla parecía más rural todavía. Quizá le diese esa impresión porque llevaba muchos años viviendo en Nueva York. Fuera como fuese, era normal que cualquier novedad relacionada con Melody House estuviese en boca de todos.

—¿Una cazafantasmas en carne y hueso? —bromeó el hombre del hoyuelo.

—¿Cazafantasmas? —Serena volvió a enarcar una ceja al tiempo que se apoyaba en el respaldo, resuelta a mantener una actitud serena, cordial... y digna—. En realidad, Investigaciones Harrison es una empresa privada pequeña y nos dedicamos a estudiar sucesos extraños en casas viejas. La mayoría de las veces no descubrimos más que suelos de madera que crujen y grifos que gotean, pero en construcciones como Melody House es posible que el paso de los años haya cargado el ambiente de cierta... historia.

—Melody House tiene un montón de historia —dijo el hombre del hoyuelo con otra sonrisa radiante.

El vejete canoso tomó la palabra:

—Señorita Tsukino, es mucha la gente que ha venido con intención de poner cámaras, grabadoras y aparatos modernísimos en Melody House. Y el propietario siempre se lo ha impedido.

—Sí, por eso tengo tantas ganas de reunirme con Darién Chiba. El señor Harrison y él se conocen. El señor Chiba respeta el trabajo de mi jefe y sabe que no somos nada sensacionalistas. Conocemos la historia y la arquitectura de los lugares que investigamos y, por supuesto, somos muy discretos. Entiendo que el señor Chiba haya albergado ciertas dudas en el pasado. Estoy segura de que habrán venido muchos aprovechados para sacar dinero a cuenta de los fantasmas.

—Entiendo —interrumpió Cara de Mármol—. Está aquí para investigar algunas de las tétricas historias que se cuentan de la casa, pero no va a intentar sacar dinero a cuenta de los fantasmas, ¿no? —preguntó con voz profunda, sin alterarse, pero con un claro tono de burla.

—No. Ya se lo he explicado. Nosotros sólo investigamos las casas.

—Ya —murmuró Cara de Mármol. Luego la miró a los ojos—. Dice que la mayoría de las veces no descubren más que suelos de madera que crujen y grifos que gotean. ¿Qué pasa el resto de las veces?

—Hacemos lo posible por arreglar las cosas —contestó con vaguedad. De pronto, Serena deseó no haber iniciado aquella conversación.

—¿Y cómo lo hacéis? Sin montar un número que atraiga a los curiosos, por supuesto. Sin sensacionalismos ni ánimo de ganar dinero a costa de los fantasmas.

Serena dudó. No tenía por qué mantener esa conversación con un descreído. Con quien tenía que tratar era con Darién Chiba. Pero, de nuevo, estaban en una ciudad pequeña. Y Artemis le había sugerido que tratase de llevarse bien con los habitantes. En un lugar así, solían aportar mucha información que podía resultar valiosa. Se encogió de hombros. Si Artemis lo quería, intentaría ser sociable.

—Algunos fantasmas forman parte de la historia de un lugar. Y es precisamente esa historia, con todas sus leyendas, lo que más fascina a las personas. Algunos propietarios, empresas constructoras incluso, sobre todo tratándose de lugares tan significativos como Melody House, están deseando tener su fantasma para atraer clientela. Basta con encender el televisor para darse cuenta de que a un sector enorme de la población le gusta sentir miedo. Lo que nosotros hacemos es, en primer lugar, descubrir si de veras estamos ante un fenómeno inexplicable... o si hay alguien que se dedica a gastar bromas. Si hay algo más allá de lo ordinario, averiguamos a qué se debe y trabajamos a partir de ahí —dijo Serena sosteniendo la mirada del hombre.

Aunque no debía obcecarse con él. Artemis Harrison ya había hablado con Darién Chiba y, al parecer, había sido suficientemente convincente como para que Chiba hubiese accedido a aquel encuentro. De hecho, había sido él quien había llamado a Artemis, tras recibir una carta de éste. Y, le gustara o no que su casa se convirtiese en un centro nacional de lo esotérico, seguro que tendría en qué gastar los exorbitantes honorarios que Artemis había ofrecido para poder investigar las historias que circulaban sobre la casa. Serena sabía lo mucho que costaba mantener un edificio histórico. Sobre todo, si estaba en manos privadas. De pronto, la disgustó haberse dejado intimidar por aquellos hombres. Había pasado años de sobra en un entorno similar, lo cual debería haberla preparado para hacer frente a cualquier machito. Y también se había cruzado con muchos escépticos bromistas. Por lo general, esa clase de actitudes no la molestaba. Ella tenía sus convicciones y los demás podían tener las suyas. Quienes necesitaban ayuda acababan pidiéndola normalmente.

Ya había sido más que sociable, decidió.

—Disculpen, caballeros, pero mi jefe ya se ha puesto en contacto con el señor Chiba y, al parecer, está dispuesto a permitirnos acceder a Melody House. Ya veré el modo de fijar otra cita con él más adelante.

—Yo la conozco —dijo de pronto el hombre del hoyuelo—. Juraría que he visto su cara en alguna parte — añadió sonriente.

Serena dudó. Si les contaba que había sido modelo para una empresa de cosméticos durante varios años mientras iba a la universidad, nunca la tomarían en serio. Por otra parte, ¿qué más le daba a ella? Con quien tenía que tratar era con Chiba.

—Estoy segura de que no nos conocemos —contestó con tono educado—. Gracias por su tiempo. Si me disculpan...

—¡Pecado Original! —exclamó el hombre del hoyuelo con una sonrisa triunfante—. Acabé comprando ese aftershave. Su cara ha estado en las vallas de todo el país.

¿Hasta en Hicksville?, estuvo tentada de decir, y entonces se enfadó consigo misma por ser tan desdeñosa cuando sus padres, unas personas maravillosas, le habían enseñado que todas las personas, fueran de donde. fueran, del último rincón del país o de la tierra incluso, se merecían un respeto.

—Así que... es usted modelo —dijo Cara de Mármol.

En realidad, sonó como si hubiese dicho que era una rubia estúpida con dos buenos melones. Claro que ella era rubio pero no estúpida y, desde luego, no iba sobrada de delantera.

—Trabajé para Pecado Original, sí —reconoció con voz calmada—. También estoy diplomada en Sociología y en Historia de Estados Unidos por la Universidad de Nueva York.

—Creía que vendría Artemis Harrison en persona —comentó Cara de Mármol y Serena tuvo que apretar los dientes.

—Sí, el señor Harrison vendrá en algún momento en el curso de la investigación. Ahora mismo no puede. Está ocupado con un asunto en Londres —Serena frenó. Le dio rabia haberse sentido obligada a darles explicaciones a aquellos hombres.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el cuarto hombre del grupo, el del peinado arreglado y la camisa a medida, se inclinó hacia adelante y le tendió una mano.

—Perdone, deberíamos habernos presentado. Sobre todo yo. Soy Neflyte Jenner. Alguien de su oficina se ha dirigido a mí para alquilar aparatos de vídeo y grabación —dijo. Luego miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros—. Si es que el proyecto sale adelante.

—Encantado de conocerte, Neflyte —lo tuteó Serena—. Molly, nuestra gerente, me dijo que había hablado contigo.

—¿No tienen su propio equipo de trabajo? —preguntó Cara de Mármol.

—Por supuesto, tenemos un equipo muy especializado —Serena se obligó a hablar con cortesía—. Pero nos gusta alquilar las cámaras de vídeo y las grabadoras en tiendas locales. Para que no digan que trucamos nada. El señor Chiba nos conoce y sabe cómo trabajamos. Tiene información de nuestra empresa.

Cara de Mármol inclinó la cabeza y ella deseó que el muy cretino no tuviese gafas de sol en medio de un bar lleno de humo.

—Está bien que piensen que nuestros aparatos están a la altura... ya sabe, de sus sofisticados medios de investigación.

—Hemos trabajado por todo el país, y en el extranjero —replicó con aplomo Serena—, y siempre hemos mantenido excelentes relaciones con todo el mundo.

—¡Eso suena genial!

A Serena la sorprendió la voz que le llegó por la espalda. Se giró y vio que el jugador de billar al que habían llamado Malachite se había acercado. Era más alto de lo que había pensado; ella misma era alta, rozaba casi el metro ochenta, y sin tacones. El tipo tenía barba, bigote y unos ojos de un azul intenso. Y daba la impresión de que, debajo de la camisa, debía de tener un cuerpo increíble. En cualquier caso, Serena tuvo la sensación de haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Con un uniforme, el tipo sería clavado al general de caballería Jeb Stuart, como si acabase de bajar de su caballo para echar un trago en el bar del pueblo. La miró con una extraña sinceridad al tiempo que hablaba:

—Son muchos los yankees que han venido al Sur creyéndose los dioses del mundo. Pero en esta ocasión puede que sea verdad, señorita Tsukino. Yo también he visto su cara en las vallas publicitarias. Y sí que parece una diosa.

—Gracias —murmuró ella. Los yankees yendo al Sur. Había viajado mucho, pero nunca había tenido la sensación de dar un salto atrás en el tiempo tan brusco—. Nuestra sede apenas está a dos horas en realidad —comentó.

—Un rostro conocido —dijo Cara de Mármol—. Perdone, pero se me hace extraño. Una modelo. No sé, quizá la hayan enviado para manipular a Darién Chiba. Quiero decir, tal vez la hayan mandado para terminar de convencerlo. Es usted muy bella... y hasta está titulada.

De pronto, Serena se hartó de tanta impertinencia. ¡Al diablo con los habitantes! Por muy buenos modales que hubiese aprendido en casa, en la universidad y a lo largo de la vida, no pudo contener su genio.

—Titulada en una universidad excelente —dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Y me temo, caballeros, que el resto del mundo ya ha entrado en el siglo veintiuno. La Guerra Civil acabó en el diecinueve. Ahora somos un país unido, si no lo recuerdan. Washington, que es donde vivo, está muy cerca. Hay vida más allá de esta ciudad.

—Washington —murmuró Cara de Mármol antes de sonreír a sus compañeros—. Apuesto a que las cosas no funcionan igual que aquí por muy cerca que estemos, ¿verdad, chicos?

Serena, ya de pie, plantó las manos sobre la mesa y lo miró con frialdad. Escupió las palabras sin tiempo a tomar conciencia de lo que estaba diciendo:

—Se me había olvidado devolverle su velado piropo. La verdad es que no es feo del todo para ser un capullo integral. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, nada de esto es asunto vuestro. Tengo que hablar con el señor Chiba. Con nadie más —Serena miró con desprecio al grupo entero, se giró y echó a andar hasta la puerta, donde se dio la vuelta—. Por cierto, sólo para vuestra información, el Sur perdió la guerra. Si alguno de vosotros ve al señor Chiba, haced el favor de decirle que he venido a verlo. Me pondré en contacto con él.

Los hombres se levantaron y se quedaron mirándola. El más amigable de ellos, el del hoyuelo, empezó a sonreír:

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Eh... creo que Darién Chiba sabe perfectamente que has venido.

—¿Sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —gruñó Serena.

—Señorita Tsukino —intervino Cara de Mármol—, yo soy Darién Chiba.

Artemis Harrison habría manejado la situación mucho mejor. Habría encontrado una forma más airosa de salir de aquella situación. Pero, claro, a Artemis nunca lo habrían tratado como a un objeto decorativo.

—Pues siento no poder decir que ha sido un placer conocerlo, dado que no ha hecho usted otra cosa que divertirse a mi costa, señor Chiba. Si echa a perder esta oportunidad, le aseguro que no me importa lo más mínimo. Es mi jefe el que cree que merece la pena investigar su casa.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta, salió y dejó que la puerta se cerrase tras ella.

—¡Así se hace! —dijo Unasuki desde detrás de la barra. Darién se colocó las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza y se giró hacia Unasuki con una mirada desafiante:

—Al principio no tenía ni idea de quién era y como pensaba que iba a venir el propio Harrison, desconfiaba de ella. Lo último que necesitamos es que empiece a venir un puñado de pirados y recreen el escenario de El proyecto de la bruja Blair.

—Lo ha hecho genial —dijo Andrew en tono de broma, sonriendo de tal modo que el hoyuelo se le marcaba a fondo en la mejilla—. Entra una diosa en nuestro bar y él la trata a patadas. Mucho tacto, chaval.

Andrew era primo segundo de Darién, pero, aunque llevaba el apellido familiar, su abuelo había nacido fruto de una unión fuera del matrimonio. Lo que, probablemente, era una buena cosa. La capacidad que Andrew tenía de ver el lado divertido de la vida era envidiable, pero Darién estaba seguro de que si Melody House hubiese ido a parar a manos de Andrew, en esos momentos no estarían teniendo esa conversación: sin duda, habrían perdido la propiedad hacía tiempo. No porque los terrenos hubiesen sucumbido a plaga alguna, sino debido a las deudas que Andrew contraía jugando y apostando.

Darién desvió la mirada de Unasuki hacia Andrew y sacudió la cabeza:

—¿Es que el concepto dignidad no significa nada para ninguno de los dos?

—No mucho —contestó Andrew con alegría.

—¿Dignidad?, ¿crees que le has dado oportunidad a esa pobre chica de sentir que tenía alguna? —replicó Malachite.

—Apuesto a que está acostumbrada a conseguir lo que se propone —respondió Darién encogiéndose de hombros. Reconoció, aunque sólo para sus adentros, que había sido grosero... un poco. Pero, al menos, no le habían faltado motivos. Con todo, se sintió obligado a recordarle a su amigo algunos de sus comportamientos—. Y no me vengas tú con la dignidad, Malachite. Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tan desagradable con tu amiga Kaoly Angsley, aquí en este mismo bar, delante de mucha más gente, que se marchó de la ciudad y nadie ha vuelto a verla.

—Al menos la conocía de antes —Malachite se encogió de hombros.

—Y tú, jovencito —terció Unasuki, sonriente, dirigiéndose a Andrew—, mandaste a esa chica de Texas tan guapa... ¿cómo se llamaba? Salela Bennett. ¡La mandaste de vuelta a Texas!

—Sasha —corrigió Andrew.

—Eso, Sasha. ¿Por qué nunca me acuerdo de ese nombre? —preguntó Unasuki—. Claro que es imposible acordarse de los nombres de todas las mujeres que pasan por vuestras vidas.

—Unasuki, sólo estamos buscando el amor eterno —dijo Andrew con cinismo.

—¡Y un cuerno! Estáis buscando el primer cuerpazo que se cruce por delante de vuestras narices. Pero creo que esta turista os haría morder el polvo —comentó Unasuki complacida.

—Difícilmente. Con lo amable que ha sido Darién, seguro que ya está volviendo a Washington —Malachite suspiró y se giró hacia Darién—. Recuerdo un par de veces que también te pusiste borde con Minako.

—Al menos se casó con ella antes —dijo Unasuki.

—Nunca fui desagradable con Minako. Ni siquiera durante el divorcio —repuso Darién, irritado consigo mismo por sentirse a la defensiva y disgustado porque le estuviesen recordando su desastroso matrimonio.

—¿Lo ves, Unasuki? No puedes casarte precipitadamente —dijo Malachite—. Mira lo que pasó con Minako. Con todo lo guapa que era, que se te cortaba la respiración sólo de verla, resultó que era una bruja manipuladora.

—Simplemente, no entendíamos la vida del mismo modo —matizó Darién, el cual se preguntó por qué diablos estaría defendiendo de repente a su ex mujer.

Porque era verdad que Minako había sido una bruja. Una niña rica y mimada que sólo pensaba en sí misma.

—Nos estamos yendo del tema —apuntó de pronto el viejo Anthony Larkin—. Unasuki, yo lo que creo es que el mundo ha cambiado mucho desde que yo era joven. Y claro que sí, los jóvenes tienen que estar seguros antes de casarse. Es verdad que hoy día se divorcia todo el mundo. Pero no deja de ser duro. Sobre todo para los niños.

—Por suerte, Darién y Minako no tuvieron hijos. Seguro que les habrían salido con rabo de diablo —dijo Andrew—. Para mí que Minako se operó para que se lo quitaran. Pero seguiría transmitiéndolo por los genes.

—Minako se fue, es historia —dijo Darién con rotundidad.

—Esa Sibel, o Shana... Sheila... la chica con la que salía Andrew no era una bruja —comentó entonces Unasuki—. Un poco terca quizá. Inteligente. Y sabía cuidar de sí misma. Pero no era una bruja.

—Sasha, se llamaba Sasha Bennett —la corrigió Andrew tras exhalar un suspiro exagerado—. Y el problema con esa relación tan estupenda era que quería que me fuese con ella a Texas. Además, nos estamos desviando del asunto.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo, como rascándose el pecho con la barba.

—Muy bien, ésta es mi opinión, por si te interesa, Darién. Olvidémonos de los líos que hayáis tenido en el pasado. Pero una cosa está clara: no todas las mujeres son para tener una aventura. Ésta parecía inteligente y con clase. Ha venido por motivos de trabajo. Darién, estás teniendo problemas en tu casa. Tú mismo me has dicho que llamaste a Harrison después de recibir su carta. Lo llamaste tú, insisto. Así que, ¿por qué te has portado así con esa chica?

—Se parece demasiado a Minako —comentó Andrew.

—No, no se parecen —contestó Malachite—. Tiene unos andares similares... como una gracia natural. Pero eso es todo lo que se parecen.

—¿Caballeros? —interrumpió Unasuki.

—Supongo que no he estado muy educado, de acuerdo. Y sí, fui yo quien llamó a Artemis después de recibir la carta. Pero ésa es la cosa: esperaba encontrarme con él — reconoció Darién—. Y, bueno, quizá sí haya influido algo su aspecto... Aunque no se parece a Minako en absoluto —añadió mirando a Andrew y a Malachite.

—Claro que no. Ésta es mucho más guapa —aseguró Unasuki.

—Pero no tiene pinta de investigadora profesional — añadió Darién.

—Las apariencias engañan —dijo Malachite.

—Si no he oído mal, vas a dejar que Liz haga una sesión de espiritismo —intervino Anthony Larkins—. No creo que eso sea de lo más profesional.

—Liz estaba unida al abuelo. Fue una enfermera excelente hasta el final. Se lo debo —respondió Darién encogiéndose de hombros—. Y me lo suplicó cuando le dije que iban a venir unos supuestos expertos en fantasmas. Quería celebrar una sesión de espiritismo antes de que cualquier forastero metiera las narices. Además, todos los meses celebra una reunión de mujeres en Melody House y son actos que siempre nos dejan dinero.

—Suponía que sería por algo así —Anthony se encogió de hombros—. Me la encontré en la droguería. Me dijo que te lo había rogado porque está segura de que nota algo extraño, sobre todo en las habitaciones de arriba. Y dijo que podía ir también el tipo nuevo de la Cámara de Comercio. Así que... no veo por qué no vas a dejar que esa chica eche un vistazo a la casa también.

—Con lo guapa que es —insistió Andrew.

Darién asintió con la cabeza. Tenían razón. Y él se había portado fatal con la mujer. Debía de haberle tocado una fibra sensible. No le habría gustado verla con ese aspecto, como si acabase de salir de una revista de moda, con esos tacones elegantes, uñas de manicura y una cara de ángel... o de sirena, algo así.

Las rubias siempre daban problemas.

—Supongo que estoy un poco molesto con todo esto. Tal vez le deba una disculpa.

El teléfono sonó con estrépito en el bar. Darién apretó los dientes. Seguro que sería Reika. Unasuki respondió.

—Hola... sí, Reika, está aquí. Tendrá el móvil apagado. Está aquí sentado, sí. Deberías tener el móvil encendido, Darién —dijo tras atender a Reika, al tiempo que le acercaba el auricular.

—En la comisaría saben dónde estoy. Karmesite me tiene localizado. Eso es lo único que importa —dijo Darién.

—Reika sabe que estás en el bar. Ponte, por favor —insistió Unasuki al ver la expresión testaruda de Darién.

Éste la fulminó con la mirada, pero acabó aceptando el auricular.

—¿Sí?

—Darién, ¡he oído que has estado muy agresivo con la chica de Nueva York!

—No ha sido para tanto. ¿Cómo te has enterado tan rápido?

Darién miró alrededor. Habría sido Marty Nishimura, el sobrino de Reika. Estaba entre los que seguían la partida de billar de Malachite y había desaparecido. Habría salido corriendo a poner al corriente a su tía.

—¡Darién Chiba!, ¡nos estamos jugando mucho! Kevin, el director del colegio, me estaba contando el otro día lo mucho que les gustaron a los alumnos las visitas que organizamos el verano pasado, y no podremos repetirlas si no nos aseguramos de que no corremos peligro en la casa. Y ya has dado permiso para que hagamos la sesión de espiritismo.

—¡Porque Elizabeth me cae bien!, ¡nada más! —exclamó irritado Darién.

—Elizabeth te va a dejar mucho menos dinero de lo que está dispuesto a pagarte Artemis Harrison por investigar Melody House. Normalmente, cobra por sus servicios. Ya sabes que a mí me encanta la idea de que haya fantasmas, pero hasta yo me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Piensa en la cara que se le quedó a la pobre Mimet. Y no me digas que se dio contra una pared. Necesitamos historias de fantasmas: historias apasionadas, de amores imposibles, asesinatos, suicidios incluso. Pero... algo no va bien. Lo noto. Darién, por favor. Si de verdad amas esta casa y quieres mantenerla abierta, deja que esa chica venga y empiece la investigación.

Darién se giró. Todos estaban mirándolo. Reika hablaba en voz alta y podían oírla aunque no tuviesen el auricular pegado a la oreja.

—Tienes razón. Asesinatos, suicidios... La mujer de blanco que flota en las escaleras... Da igual lo que yo haga. Nunca nos libraremos de esas historias.

—Yo he visto a la mujer de blanco —aseguró Reika con terquedad.

—Justo la noche en que te habías bebido la mitad de la bodega —le recordó él.

—En cualquier caso, esto es importante. Tú mismo has dicho que sospechas que alguien puede estar detrás de estas extrañas apariciones. ¿Cómo vas a saberlo si no dejas que lo investiguen?

—Reika, soy el comisario. Tengo cierta experiencia como investigador.

—Darién, ¿dónde está tu patriotismo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrado él.

—Esta casa forma parte de la historia del país. Sería una calamidad si le ocurriera algo grave de verdad.

Darién sonrió. Era una nueva estrategia.

—Darién, las cosas no nos van tan bien —dijo Neflyte Jenner desde la mesa tras aclararse la garganta—. Nos hace falta el dinero.

—Es verdad. No todos somos ricos, famosos y nacidos dentro de un matrimonio legítimo —añadió Andrew sonriente.

—Nos harías un favor a todos —remató Malachite.

—No tendrás que mover un dedo —dijo Reika al otro lado de la línea—. Dame el teléfono de la señorita Tsukino y yo me ocupo de todo. Si no quieres, no tienes ni que acercarte a la casa mientras ella esté aquí. Pero, antes, sal del bar y sácala de ese hotel birrioso en el que está alojándose.

—¡Oye! —protestó Malachite. Era evidente que había oído a Reika y él era el dueño del hotel birrioso.

—Está bien —se rindió Darién.

—En serio, Darién, te juro que yo me ocupo de todo —insistió Reika—. Además, ¡qué demonios! Si ya habías llamado a Artemis Harrison, ¿por qué te echas atrás ahora?

—Porque esperaba a Artemis Harrison —repitió Darién. Se sentía como un disco rayado—. Hablaré con ella, tranquila —añadió para tranquilizar a Reika justo antes de colgar.

Unasuki sonrió como si fuese una niña con un pirulí.

—¡Genial!, ¡vamos a tener un equipo de cazafantasmas auténticos en Melody House!

—No son cazafantasmas —dijo Darién con firmeza.

—¡Tengo que apuntarme a la sesión de espiritismo! —exclamó entusiasmada ella.

—No os habéis perdido ni una palabra de la conversación, ¿no? —preguntó resignado Darién. Todos negaron con la cabeza—. Está claro que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a utilizar el móvil.

—¿Y bien? —dijo entonces Malachite—. ¿Cuándo vas a llamar a la chica para convencerla de que estamos deseando darle nuestra más cordial bienvenida?

—Pronto. Pero no desde aquí —contestó Darién. Volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol y echó a andar hasta la puerta, donde recogió su sombrero de un gancho. Apretó los dientes. Él no creía en espíritus, fantasmas ni encantamientos. Como no creía en las premoniciones.

Y, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sacudió la cabeza y, sin girarse hacia atrás, murmuró:

—Este sitio tiene muchas historias feas enterradas.

Luego salió del bar y dejó que la puerta se cerrase de golpe.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Dejará que se celebre la sesión de espiritismo. No te preocupes, Unasuki —le aseguró Andrew.

—Sí... La casa no es lo único que lo tiene inquieto — comentó ella.

—Nunca debería haberse casado con esa bruja de Nueva York —dijo Malachite.

—Vivas o muertas, está claro que siempre son personas las que atormentan a quienes seguimos vivos —sentenció Unasuki con tono sombrío. Luego se le iluminó la cara, como si fuese una jovencita a punto de ir a su primer baile—. ¡Y ya podéis prepararos!, ¡voy a ver a un fantasma vivito y coleando!

—Unasuki, ¿cómo va a estar vivo si es un fantasma? —replicó Andrew—. Pero estoy contigo: las cosas pueden ponerse la mar de interesantes por aquí.

Media hora después, Serena estaba de vuelta en la habitación de su hotel, escuchando la voz que le hablaba por el móvil.

—¿Que quieres qué? —preguntó con incredulidad ¿No pensarás que voy a disculparme?

Serena se apartó el móvil para mirarlo, a pesar de que, en el fondo, sabía que no conseguiría ver la cara de Artemis.

—No digo que te disculpes. Sólo que reconsideres la situación —contestó él. Luego se quedó callado unos segundos—. Serena, tengo muchísimo interés en esa casa. Ya te lo explicaré cuando vuelva. Por favor, no tengo a nadie tan buena como tú. Te necesito. Y no es para tanto: tampoco te estoy pidiendo que hagas las paces con una invasión de alienígenas hostiles.

Serena puso una mueca de aprensión. Sabía que había algo relacionado con Melody House que Artemis no había compartido aún con ella. Tenía que haberlo. Tenía la sensación de que su jefe, por muy rico que pareciese, contaba con el apoyo económico de otra fuente... posiblemente gubernamental. No era la primera vez que entraban en edificios federales y nunca les habían puesto el menor obstáculo. Pero ese caso era distinto. Se notaba que Artemis estaba interesado. Por motivos personales, al parecer. Motivos que hasta ese momento no había querido compartir.

—Artemis, si tanto te interesaba, deberías haber venido tú mismo.

—Lo sé. Pero tenía que estar en Londres.

No le pidió explicaciones, porque Artemis siempre era hermético con las cuestiones de trabajo y ni siquiera a ella le daba más detalles de los estrictamente imprescindibles.

—Serena, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Estoy acostumbrada a los escépticos —dijo ella. Pero nunca había tenido que trabajar con alguien que se mostrase tan hostil.

—Puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes —la animó Artemis.

—Pero ¿de verdad quieres que llame a ese tipo y me disculpe?

—Nunca te pediría que hicieses algo así.

—¿Entonces?

—Déjalo estar de momento. Apuesto a que no tardarás en tener noticias de él.

Serena exhaló un suspiro profundo. La irritaba saber que no había manejado bien la situación. Sentía un gran cariño por Artemis y no quería fallarle.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué hago entonces ahora?

—Esperar. ¿El hotel está bien?

—Sí —mintió Serena tras echar un vistazo alrededor. Justo en ese instante, el teléfono del hotel empezó a sonar. Miró el auricular con desagrado. Estaba más sucio que un teléfono público de una gasolinera—. Tengo otra llamada —le dijo a Artemis.

—¿Alguna corazonada? —bromeó Artemis—. Yo digo que es Chiba.

—Ya veremos. Luego te llamo.

—En realidad no hace falta —contestó él y colgó el teléfono.

De nuevo, Serena miró el auricular. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a agarrarlo.

—¿Diga?

—Señorita Tsukino, soy Darién Chiba.

Serena se quedó callada, esperando. Artemis había acertado. Como siempre.

Al parecer, Darién Chiba también podía ser testarudo. El silencio se prolongó.

—¿Diga? —repitió ella. Podía imaginarse a Darién apretando los dientes.

—Como ya sabe, soy el propietario de Melody House. No vivo en la casa principal todo el tiempo, aunque paso allí alguna que otra noche. No obstante, tengo a una mujer que se ocupa del mantenimiento y de las visitas y actos que celebramos de vez en cuando. Se llama Reika Nishimura. Le pondré en contacto con ella. Está deseando que empiece su investigación.

—Pero usted no.

—Llamé a Artemis para que viniera —contestó Darién sin más—. La casa tiene un valor histórico enorme.

—Sin duda.

—Como le digo, se supone que Reika se va a encargar de todo. Conoce la casa a la perfección y la ayudará en todo cuanto necesite. Sin embargo, me acercaré personalmente cuando ya haya establecido un plan de actuación. Sigue siendo mi propiedad y quiero tener la última palabra antes de aprobar nada.

—Lógico —contestó Serena, aunque supo que su respuesta había sonado a qué remedio, no tenía otra opción.

—Reika ha sugerido que se traslade a Melody House ahora mismo.

—¿Qué? No es necesario...

—Tendrá que estar en la casa para investigarla, ¿no?

—Sólo digo que no creo que haga falta ir con tantas prisas.

—Reika quiere que vaya lo antes posible. Está ansiosa por conocerla. Además, ella trabaja allí. En su despachó podrá encontrar todo tipo de documentos, así que... puede ir poniéndose en marcha.

Serena miró su habitación. La verdad era que aquello no merecía ser llamado un hotel. No la asustaban los bichos, pero había tenido que limpiar los que había en la bañera antes de darse una ducha rápida.

Quizá Darién Chiba también tuviese poderes paranormales, pues sus siguientes palabras sugerían que le había leído el pensamiento:

—Conozco el hotel en el que se está alojando, señorita Tsukino.

—Está bien. Tiene razón.

—La recojo en media hora.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar. Habría preferido disponer de algo más de tiempo para examinar la zona antes de entrar en la casa.

Demasiado tarde. Darién Chiba había colgado.

Serena maldijo para sus adentros. Luego echó un vistazo por su pequeña habitación. No había mucho que recoger: le había dado miedo que los bichos invadieran su lencería y apenas había sacado ropa de la maleta. Agarró el neceser del cuarto de baño y dobló las pocas prendas que había sacado en menos de diez minutos.

Por suerte. El concepto que Darién Chiba tenía del tiempo no debía de ser muy preciso. Apenas había repasado Serena sus pertenencias para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba nada, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Abrió. Y ahí estaba él, con sus gafas de sol, con un rizo negro y suelto sobre la frente. Aunque Serena llevaba tacones, el hombre seguía pareciendo enorme. No le agradó sentirse en desventaja, aunque la estatura no significase nada en realidad.

—¿Lista, señorita Tsukino?

Serena respiró profundo y se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa que resultó poco convincente.

—Señor Chiba, no sé cómo se las arregla para pronunciar mi apellido de forma tan despectiva. Me llamo Serena. Estoy acostumbrada a que se dirijan a mí por mi nombre.

El ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Ella no pudo interpretar la expresión de sus ojos, pues las gafas de sol los ocultaban.

—De acuerdo... Serena. Me alegra que hayas decidido trasladarte —dijo Darién, accediendo a tutearla—. Tengo que volver a mi despacho, así que tenemos que darnos prisa. ¿Dónde tienes la maleta?

—Puedo ocuparme yo de ella, gracias.

—¿Me dices dónde tienes la maldita maleta?

—Alguien tendría que echarte encima a la policía —Serena se puso las manos en las caderas—. Puede que seas un hombre importante por estas tierras, pero eres la persona más ruda que he conocido en mi vida.

—Lo siento, pero mi tiempo es limitado. Por favor, señorita Tsukino... Serena, ¿puedo llevarte la maleta? —preguntó con más sarcasmo que educación.

—De acuerdo. Ahí está. Tiene ruedas... a no ser que tu imagen de machito no pueda soportarlo y decidas cargarla a pulso.

Darién puso una mueca de fastidio, agarró la maleta y echó a andar.

Serena lo siguió por los pasillos llenos de telarañas hasta el aparcamiento. No vio ningún coche normal: había un par de vehículos, un vehículo de las fuerzas del orden y un patrullero.

Darién tenía zancada larga, pero se había detenido a la salida del edificio y se había quitado las gafas para darle la oportunidad de que llegase a su altura. Vio que Serena miraba con expectación hacia los coches del aparcamiento.

—Perdona, es ese de ahí —dijo él—. Supongo que se les habrá olvidado decírtelo. Soy el comisario. Claro que, siendo adivina, deberías haberlo sabido —añadió mirándola burlonamente.

—No soy adivina —contestó ella con una sonrisa dulce y cínica—. Digamos que tengo una capacidad de deducción especial. Las personas ocultan cosas y algunas de esas cosas las intuyo con facilidad. Tengo fama de ser buena descubriendo secretos y estoy segura de que habrá bastantes en Melody House.

Darién la penetró con la mirada. Sus ojos eran oscuros, no marrones, sino de un azul profundo. Inquietantes. Parecían radiografiarla y, al mismo tiempo, tenían como un velo que le impedía a Serena aventurar en qué estaría pensando.

—Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿vamos? —preguntó por fin ella.

—Sí, estoy deseando ver qué secretos descubre, señorita Tsukino. Me muero de ganas.

—Perfecto. Pero...

—¿Qué?

—Prepárate. A la gente no siempre le gustan los secretos que desvelamos.


	5. CAPITULO 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Para mí, es sencillamente una de las casas más increíbles, y con más interés histórico, sobre la capa de la tierra —aseguró con entusiasmo Reika.

Serena sonrió y pensó que estaba de acuerdo... a pesar de la dificultad del lugar; dificultad que, en concreto, se llamaba Darién Chiba.

Éste había iniciado una conversación más o menos agradable durante el trayecto en coche y le había comentado que, en una ocasión, camino de una batalla, el gran general sureño Robert E. Lee se había alojado en Melody House. Entonces habían llegado a la casa y, aunque Serena no podía decir que la hubiese expulsado del coche a patadas, no cabía duda de que se había deshecho de ella lo más rápido posible, dejándola en manos de Reika Nishimura y alegando, sin más, que tenía trabajo que hacer.

Serena se preguntó si también habría estado de servicio cuando lo había conocido en el bar Wayside.

Pero Reika Nishimura era maravillosa. Serena no acertaba a calcular su edad. Sin duda, estaba entre los cuarenta y los sesenta, pero era un margen muy amplio. Era esbelta, rozaba el metro setenta, llevaba el pelo corto y tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones. Vestía con estilo y era tan cordial como descortés era su jefe.

—La casa es increíble —convino Serena—. Hay bastantes casas que han sido restauradas respetando con rigor su aspecto original; pero es asombroso lo bien conservada que está ésta, y más tratándose de una propiedad particular.

—El abuelo de Darién amaba este sitio. Mimaba la casa como si fuese un bebé. Quería que fuese cálida, un verdadero hogar, pero manteniendo su integridad. Era un hombre maravilloso.

—Eso parece.

Reika sonrió.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, Darién le tiene tanto o más cariño a la casa. Está empeñado en mantenerla él solo. Le da miedo perder el control. Pero sabe que un sitio así tiene muchos gastos. Y los comisarios no ganan una fortuna. Así que no le queda más remedio que dejarme organizar visitas guiadas para recaudar fondos —Reika hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos—. Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿qué vibración te da la casa? ¿Está encantada?

Serena sonrió. Se preguntó cómo responder a la pregunta:

—Está claro que se nota en el ambiente que tiene mucha historia.

—Pero... ¿ves fantasmas?

—De momento, lo único que puedo decir es que la casa resulta acogedora. Como si lo que quiera que perdure del pasado fuese benigno. Tiene vida. Lo que no es extraño, tratándose de un sitio con tanta historia. Muchas personas creen que como los seres humanos estamos hechos de energía, y la energía no puede destruirse, la energía de algunas almas permanece.

—Ya sé lo que la mayoría de la gente cree —contestó Reika enarcando una ceja—. Pero tú eres experta. ¿Qué crees tú? Y eso que, digas lo que digas, no cambiará lo que yo pienso y siento. Sé que los fantasmas existen. Yo misma he visto uno.

—¿De veras?

Reika se encogió de hombros. Estaban en su despacho, una sala muy agradable, situada en la planta baja, cerca del despacho de Darién.

—He visto a la mujer de blanco que flota en las escaleras. Y empiezo a creer que no es benigna en absoluto. No me malinterpretes: personalmente, me encantan las historias de fantasmas. Son muy importantes para Melody House: atraen turistas. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, los fantasmas se están volviendo más... reales.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno, hace no mucho, alquilamos la habitación Lee a una pareja de recién casados. Ella se despertó en medio de la noche y el fantasma le habló, o le tiró del pelo, o algo. La chica no se explicó con mucha claridad. El caso es que salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras desnuda. No quiso volver a entrar en la habitación, ni siquiera para recoger sus cosas. Luego, Mimet Issy, una de las asistentas, una mujer maravillosa, salió espantada, contando lo mismo. El fantasma le había dejado una marca de una bofetada en la cara.

—¿Qué dijo el comisario Chiba al respecto? —preguntó Serena.

—Está convencido de que Mimet se dio un golpe con algo —contestó Reika, haciendo un gesto de rechazo con la mano—. Darién se niega a creer en nada sobrenatural. Pero ha accedido a que celebremos una sesión de espiritismo. Nada de esto tiene mucho sentido. Puede que Darién no conozca Investigaciones Harrison, pero yo sí. Artemis Harrison es uno de los investigadores más influyentes y prestigiosos de fenómenos paranormales. Darién sabía que ibais a venir. Esperaba a Artemis en persona, de acuerdo, pero le dijo a Liz que adelante con la sesión de espiritismo. Es raro. Claro que está convencido de que nadie contactará con ningún espíritu. Quizá sólo quería complacer a Liz.

—Será interesante participar en una sesión de espiritismo aquí, aunque la médium no sea una experta —comentó Serena con tacto.

—Es mañana por la noche —le informó Reika—. Estoy preparando el salón, porque Elizabeth dice que debemos utilizar el centro de la casa, el corazón.

—Por mí no hay problema —aseguró Serena y Reika sonrió.

—Es un alivio. Al fin y al cabo, la profesional eres tú.

—No sé yo si en estos temas se puede hablar de profesionales —comentó Serena—. Seguro que Liz dirigirá la sesión de maravilla. ¿Te importa si doy una vuelta? —añadió mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡Adelante, por favor! Hemos puesto tu maleta en la habitación Lee, donde han tenido lugar los fenómenos. Si pasa algo, supongo que a ti no te dará tanto miedo e intentarás hablar con el fantasma, ¿no?

—Algo así —convino Serena.

—Bueno, pues estás en tu casa —Reika le ofreció un folleto—. Son para los turistas, pero el mapa te ayudará a orientarte. Y hay algunos datos interesantes sobre la historia de la casa.

—Perfecto —dijo Serena—. Muchas gracias.

—Un placer. Y, por favor, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. Estoy encantada de tenerte aquí.

—Gracias —repitió Serena.

Luego agarró el mapa y salió del despacho de Reika. Era una de las dos piezas de la derecha del pasillo que comunicaba con el vestíbulo y las escaleras.

Serena se detuvo un instante. Para ella, aquélla era la parte más importante de su trabajo. Artemis Harrison era excelente con las máquinas. Tenía aparatos que registraban los cambios de temperatura, grabadoras que captaban el sonido más leve, hasta había artilugios que captaban cualquier movimiento de un campo magnético. Cuando Artemis llegara, mediría la contaminación electromagnética con un aparato que, como le gustaba decirles a los clientes, era estupendo para detectar si el microondas funcionaba bien. En cualquier caso, Artemis sabía que, en aquel trabajo, cualquier manifestación iba siempre acompañada de una cierta cantidad de energía, y justo era eso lo que acababa captando con su equipo.

Artemis trabajaba partiendo de un enfoque científico. Ella, en cambio, se dejaba guiar por las vibraciones que le producía la casa. El secreto consistía en ir conociéndola.

Y, a menudo, cuando llegaba a un sitio supuestamente encantado, notaba que Seiya estaba a su lado. Dispuesto a protegerla, vigilante, como un guardaespaldas en aquel mundo de fenómenos extraños.

Esperó. Pero no sintió su presencia. Esperó varios minutos, quieta, haciendo un esfuerzo por despejar la cabeza, cosa que no solía necesitar. Aun así, siguió sin percibir a Seiya, lo que era realmente raro.

Sobre todo, porque la casa parecía más viva y llena de energía del pasado que cualquier otro lugar que hubiese visitado hasta entonces.

Caminó hasta el recibidor, o vestíbulo, y consultó el mapa para orientarse. Aunque la casa no era demasiado complicada. Había un porche con una entrada que daba al vestíbulo, en el que se alzaba una majestuosa escalera. Al igual que en otras muchas construcciones coloniales, había un pasillo justo a la derecha de las escaleras. Iba recto y directo hasta las puertas de atrás. En otra época, cuando aún no existía el aire acondicionado, ese pasillo permitía ventilar la casa en verano con una brisa constante, pues las puertas traseras se dejaban abiertas con ese preciso objetivo.

Había una tercera habitación aparte de los dos despachos en esa parte de la casa: la biblioteca. Serena echó un vistazo rápido en la sala. Tres de las paredes estaban atestadas de libros, mientras que una chimenea enorme ocupaba la cuarta. El suelo, de madera, estaba cubierto por una alfombra persa delicada, probablemente antigua. También había una mesa de caoba y sillas de lectura junto a la chimenea. Serena se preguntó si Darién Chiba sería consciente del valor de muchos de los volúmenes antiguos que llenaban las estanterías, mezclados con mucha literatura reciente también.

La mesa tenía capacidad para un ordenador, una impresora y cierto espacio de trabajo. Serena supuso que el equipo debía de estar al servicio de los huéspedes, pues le había parecido que el despacho de Reika contaba con todos los medios necesarios para dirigir Melody House. Y seguro que el despacho de Darién también estaría bien equipado.

De pie en la biblioteca, cerró los ojos un segundo y sintió la habitación. La atmósfera era rica e intensa. La sala había sido testigo de muchas pasiones, emociones y sucesos cotidianos. Pero no notaba nada diabólico o maligno. Abrió los ojos, salió de la biblioteca y regresó al vestíbulo.

La escalera estaba llena de vibraciones perturbadoras, lo que tampoco era extraño. Serena se preguntó cuántos hombres habrían bajado por allí, seguidos de sus mujeres, amantes y niños, para dirigirse a una guerra de la que no habían regresado nunca.

El salón era realmente bello y, al igual que la biblioteca, tenía una energía especial. Energía acumulada a lo largo de muchos años de historia. Pero tampoco ahí percibió nada maligno.

Más allá del salón había un comedor, amplio y elegante, y una cocina con los electrodomésticos más modernos, pero que conservaba su sabor antiguo. Le pareció preciosa nada más verla. La puerta trasera comunicaba con el porche que rodeaba la casa entera. La vista desde el porche era exquisita. Era un día radiante, el aire llevaba la fragancia de las flores y, al fondo, entre verdes, violetas, rosas, naranjas y dorados se alzaban las montañas.

Serena volvió a la cocina. Luego, en vez de regresar al vestíbulo y subir las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, avanzó por el pasillo con las habitaciones de los criados y las asistentas, mucho menos espectacular. Al llegar al final, se encontró con otras escaleras, que también conducían al piso superior. Volvió a mirar el mapa. En un principio, arriba había habido seis dormitorios. Pero ya sólo había cinco, pues la suite principal, quizá la de Darién, había incorporado una pieza a modo de despacho o salón.

Serena supuso que Darién le impediría entrar en su habitación. Al menos, por el momento.

Al parecer, todas las habitaciones llevaban nombres de militares sureños; por supuesto, la habitación Lee era la más majestuosa y elegante. A juzgar por el plano, las habitaciones Stuart, Longstreet, Beauregard y Amistad eran un poco más pequeñas. Serena fue entrando en cada dormitorio y advirtió que todos conservaban un aire clásico. Eran bonitas, limpias y acogedoras. Se notaba que el personal cuidaba la casa con esmero.

Por fin, llegó a la habitación Lee, y cerró los ojos. La atmósfera era pesada, como si estuviese encapotada, densa, y la envolvió de inmediato. Abrió los ojos y entró.

Las puertas que daban a la terraza estaban abiertas. Una dulce brisa acariciaba la habitación.

Pero no debía engañarse, pensó Serena. Un aura de tremenda agitación flotaba tras esa calma aparente. Trató de imaginar cómo explicarle a Darién Chiba las sensaciones que estaba teniendo.

No parecía una empresa sencilla.

De hecho, tenía la impresión de que jamás conseguiría hacerle entender a Darién Chiba el talento extraordinario que poseía. Artemis sí la comprendería. Era un hombre asombroso. Era inteligente, pero su mejor dote era que aceptaba que había personas con una sensibilidad especial. De no haber sido por Artemis, Serena se habría vuelto loca después de ver y oír lo que nadie más alcanzaba a captar. Pero Artemis había confiado en ella. Y le había enseñado a canalizar las extrañas imágenes y sensaciones que experimentaba. Cuando se había sentido una inadaptada, Artemis le había hecho ver que tenía el don de dar paz y alivio a las almas perdidas. Le había proporcionado un sentido a su vida, así como un modo de ganársela con un sueldo generoso.

La habitación Lee tenía huellas invisibles de dolor y sufrimiento. El ambiente estaba cargado, como si estuviese a punto de estallar una tormenta.

Por otra parte, era increíble. No era mal sitio para alojarse. Mucho mejor, con diferencia, que el hotel anterior. La maleta estaba a los pies de la cama. Serena empezó a deshacerla, tarareando una cancioncilla, aunque atenta en todo momento al menor cambio en la atmósfera.

Lo único que la rozaba era la brisa que entraba por la terraza y, sin embargo...

Estaba segura de que la estaban observando. Notaba un cosquilleo desagradable en la espalda. Era como si los ojos de alguien, o de algo, estuviesen encima de ella. Como si una mirada misteriosa la vigilara.

Sensaciones... intuiciones. El vello erizado de la nuca. Se detuvo un segundo.

Pero...

No había nada tangible. Nada en absoluto. Pero Serena no se fiaba.

Sabía que, lo que quisiera que habitase la habitación esperaría, la observaría, aguardaría el momento adecuado para manifestarse.

El verano daba luz a Melody House hasta pasadas las ocho de la tarde.

Darién llegó a casa a las seis y fue en busca de Reika. Estaba convencido de que la encontraría con su invitada, hablando de los muchos fantasmas que ya habían descubierto. Quizá hasta hubiesen sacado el tablero de la Ouija.

Pero Reika estaba en la cocina con Kevin McGurdy, el cocinero. Darién no lo esperaba esa noche. Por lo general, sólo iba cuando había que celebrar un acontecimiento especial. Al verlos juntos en la cocina, Darién enarcó una ceja, mirando a Reika, mientras Kevin lo saludaba con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Algo tendremos que cenar, ¿no? —se adelantó Reika.

—¿Quiénes?

—Andrew, Malachite, Serena, tú y yo.

—Lógicamente. ¿Y has sacado ya la cubertería de oro? —preguntó con ironía Darién.

—No digas tonterías. Pero no querrías servirle unas lentejas de lata en su primera noche, ¿verdad?

—¡Santo cielo, no! —exclamó Darién teatralmente—. ¿Dónde está nuestra invitada?

—Malachite le ha ensillado a Nellie. Ha salido a dar un paseo para ver los alrededores.

—¿Sabe montar a caballo? Si va hacia el Oeste, el terreno se complica.

—Darién, es una persona adulta. Ha dicho que sabía montar.

—Puede que salga a buscarla, de todos modos —murmuró fastidiado. Genial, habían llamado al cocinero y, cuando volviese de su vuelta a caballo, igual hasta le tendían una alfombra roja. Darién se preguntó por qué no habría acompañado Malachite a su invitada.

Después de cambiarse y ponerse unos vaqueros y un jersey, fue al establo y averiguó por qué. Malachite se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba a Vernon de su casilla.

—Dijo que quería explorar la zona a solas. Que era importante para su trabajo. ¿Qué crees?, ¿que no me ofrecí a acompañarla? Si es un bombón.

—Un bombón que ve fantasmas —le recordó Darién mientras le ponía la brida a Vernon.

—Oye, todo el mundo tiene que ganarse la vida de algún modo —dijo Malachite.

—Apuesto a que ésta no era la única opción que tenía de ganársela —contestó Darién mientras ponía una montura a Vemon.

—Quizá sea realmente profesional —dijo Malachite mientras miraba a Darién subirse al caballo—. No sé, yo acabo de comprar la casa de Reed en el condado de al lado. Si no quieres que te mire tus fantasmas, yo le dejo encantado que les eche un vistazo a los míos.

—Estoy seguro de que la dejarías de mil amores —Darién negó con la cabeza—. Pero, de momento, deja que me asegure de que no está tirada en algún camino con una pierna rota. De verdad, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarla ir sola?

—A ver... ¿Quizá porque me dijo que no quería compañía? —replicó Malachite—. ¡No llegues tarde a la cena! Parece que Reika le ha pedido a Kevin que prepare algo bueno —añadió, alzando la voz, mientras Darién salía del establo a lomos de Vernon.

Éste notó que su mal humor aumentaba por segundos y respiró hondo para serenarse. Artemis Harrison había pagado una suma considerable por ir a hacer lo que él llamaba una investigación. Así que tendrían que dar de comer a la mujer. Al fin y al cabo, ya contaba con Kevin para la cena del día siguiente, para quienes asistieran a la sesión de espiritismo. En cuanto al caballo...

La mujer había salido a cabalgar sola. ¿Y si no sabía montar? Si le ocurría algo, seguro que le haría responsable de la lesión y lo demandaría.

El camino lógico era atravesar el campo que había al sur del establo y girar por alguno de los senderos que se desviaban al oeste. Darién observó que alguien había pasado recientemente por allí. Había marcas de cascos de caballo y el césped estaba aplastado.

Fiel a su instinto, cruzó el campo hasta llegar a un sendero ancho que subía hacia las montañas. Luego, al cabo de veinte minutos, llegó a un pequeño riachuelo que serpenteaba entre los árboles. El aire era fresco; el aroma de los pinos, dulce.

Cuando vio a Nellie suelta, bebiendo en el arroyo sin jinete, le entró miedo. Se preguntó dónde habría tirado la yegua a la mujer.

Pero nada más desmontar, tras examinar los alrededores con un rápido vistazo, advirtió que no debía haberse preocupado. Serena estaba tranquilamente sentada sobre un leño caído, haciendo dibujitos en el suelo con una rama rota. Ésta lo observó sin darle la bienvenida ni rechazarlo.

—Hola —saludó él tras dejar a Vernon bebiendo junto a Nellie.

Todavía había bastante luz, pero los árboles del bosque creaban extrañas sombras con reflejos verdes. El cabello de Serena relucía con una tonalidad dorada excepcional y sus ojos resplandecían, más azul incluso que el cielo. Parecía más delicada en medio del bosque y, con los vaqueros y el jersey que llevaba, era como una ninfa. Claro que en el momento en que se pusiera de pie, sería mucho más alta que cualquier elfo. Lo sorprendió comprobar que lo que más lo irritaba de ella era esa altura grácil y elegante.

Serena entrelazó las manos al tiempo que se abrazaba las rodillas y lo miró con cierta hostilidad:

—Hola, comisario. Como verás, no me he roto el cuello ni me he extraviado ni te he perdido la yegua.

—¿Acaso he sugerido en algún momento que podría ocurrir algo así?

—Sólo porque no sabías que me tomaría la libertad de salir a montar a caballo.

—Podías haber mencionado que tenías intención de hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo?, ¿mientras me echabas del coche a empujones al llegar a Melody House?

—Yo no he hecho nada semejante.

Serena se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. Darién volvió a irritarse y, en parte, sabía por qué. La mujer no sólo era alta y elegante, sino sensual, de movimientos suaves, casi felinos. Parecía una princesa intocable, pero, al mismo tiempo, algo en ella prometía placeres ocultos, muy carnales.

—Suponía que estarías explorando la casa.

—Lo he hecho —contestó Serena, posando sus celestes ojos sobre él.

—¿Y aún no has descubierto fantasmas diabólicos?

—He explorado la casa y ahora estoy explorando los alrededores —respondió Serena con sequedad.

—Ah —Darién se sentó en el leño junto a ella. Miró a través de los árboles hacia el agua, que reflejaba con mil brillos los rayos del sol. Luego se giró hacia ella—. Se supone que el bosque también está encantado. Y no por Melody House.

—Gracias por la información —dijo Serena—. ¿Alguna leyenda asociada al bosque en particular?

—Pues... hace muchos años, a finales del siglo dieciséis, creo, había una familia con un pequeño rancho cerca de las montañas. Un padre, una madre y un puñado de hijos. La hermana mayor era normal; la pequeña, guapa. El pretendiente de la hermana mayor acabó enamorándose perdidamente de la pequeña. El chico tuvo que hacer un viaje para ocuparse de unos negocios y, al partir, besó a la hermana pequeña. Los dos estaban felices, porque se casarían en cuanto él regresara. Lo que no imaginaban era que la hermana mayor estaba loca, desquiciada. Un día le pidió a la pequeña que la acompañara a casa de unos vecinos. Mientras atravesaban el bosque, la invitó a que se tumbara junto al río y... ¡zas!

—La mató con un machete, casi decapitándola. Desde entonces, el espíritu de la hermana pequeña vaga por el bosque, con sangre manando de la garganta y gritando aterrorizada —finalizó Serena.

—¡Ya te habían contado la leyenda! —exclamó Darién en tono burlón.

Ella permaneció callada un rato. Luego le preguntó:

—¿Qué le pasó a la hermana mayor?

—Bueno, cuando el joven regresó, se ahorcó desesperado, arruinando las esperanzas de la asesina. Supongo que entonces no tendrían muchas pruebas de demostrar lo que había ocurrido, de modo que nadie fue a juicio. Pero la hermana mayor enloqueció. La familia la encerró en el granero hasta que murió, ya mayor, con ochenta años. Poco antes de fallecer, confesó y se pasó varios días gritando que su hermana la perseguía para vengarse.

—A esto lo llamo yo una familia desestructurada —comentó Serena.

—Sí, supongo que puede decirse así —Darién la miró. Las facciones de su rostro eran clásicas y, sin embargo, su belleza era única. Había sido modelo de una empresa de cosméticos, se recordó, con lo que debía de haber ganado bastante dinero. ¿Por qué renunciar a todo para ir en busca de fantasmas... y más si de veras tenía tantos títulos académicos?

—El cuerpo de la hermana pequeña lo descubrió un perro que estaba escarbando en el suelo —dijo Serena—. Pero no encontraron la cabeza, así que no pudieron enterrarla como es debido junto con el resto de los huesos. El día que alguien encuentre la cabeza y la entierre con los demás huesos, el hechizo acabará.

—Ah, pues muy fácil. Eso está hecho. Deberíamos ponernos todos a escarbar en busca de la cabeza. Claro que, ¿por dónde empezamos? Si es que queda algo de ella después de tanto tiempo. A estas alturas, puede que el río se haya llevado los restos a Florida. Pero, ¡qué demonios!, ¡a la gente le encantan las historias de fantasmas! ¿Por qué no dejar que el pobre fantasma siga gritando y sangrando entre los árboles?

—Porque es muy triste —respondió Serena.

—Bueno, si tienes tiempo, no dejes de examinar el bosque. Es bastante terreno, pero se ve que eres una mujer decidida. Eso sí, no dejes agujeros. Hay mucha gente que viene aquí a montar a caballo y no es cosa de que nos salga otro fantasma con la cabeza desencajada por haberse partido el cuello.

Se levantó malhumorado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó ella poniéndose también de pie—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hostil?

—¡Porque lo único que vas a hacer es alimentar la imaginación de un montón de idiotas y borrachos que deberían comportarse con inteligencia, en vez de volverse locos por una historia de fantasmas! La historia puede ser trágica. Trágica... pero historia. Forma parte del pasado. No lo revuelvas, Serena.

—¡Fuiste tú quien nos llamó!

—No. Lo único que hice fue decirle a Artemis que podía venir.

Serena plantó las manos sobre las caderas y lo fulminó con la mirada:

—De eso nada: firmaste un contrato que autorizaba a Investigaciones Harrison a examinar tu casa. Y yo pertenezco a Investigaciones Harrison tanto como Artemis.

Darién enarcó una ceja. Lo complació observar el ligero rubor que encarnó las mejillas de Serena.

—Bueno, casi tanto como Artemis —se corrigió ésta—. Y soy muy buena en mi trabajo. Así que, ya que tú me has contratado a mí, ¿qué tal si dejas de portarte como un cretino un rato?

A Darién le entraron ganas de gritar y ponerla en su sitio. Pero no encontró un argumento para hacerlo. Levantó las manos, como si se rindiera.

—Tenemos que volver. La cena estará lista.

Darién se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el caballo.

—Aunque no lo creas, no todas las rubias somos perversas.

Darién se giró asombrado.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas.

—De Minako Aino, tu ex mujer —respondió Serena sin rodeos.

—Entiendo. ¿Y esto lo sabes gracias a tus poderes?

—Te disgustan las rubias. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta. Reika me contó lo de Minako.

—El pelo rubio se compra en cajas de tintes por diez dólares. Nunca discriminaría a nadie por el color de su pelo, de la piel ni de los ojos —contestó Darién, tratando de sonar calmado y seguro como un catedrático, pero sin poder contener su enojo.

—Lo que tú digas —repuso ella mientras iba en busca de Nellie.

Darién la dejó pasar mientras reprimía un arrebato de cólera. No entendía por qué lo desquiciaba tanto esa mujer, con lo equilibrado que solía ser él antes de juzgar a una persona. Estaba tenso. Cerró los ojos un segundo, los abrió y se giró con intención de ayudarla a subir en la yegua.

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Serena ya se había encaramado a Nellie.

Cuando Darién montó sobre Vernon, ella ya estaba cabalgando por el sendero.

La siguió unos metros por detrás y se fijó en que por fin empezaba a anochecer.

En el horizonte, al otro lado del campo, Melody House se alzaba, bañada por un brillo carmín y dorado.

La luz duró apenas unos segundos. Luego, el sol se puso.

Y la noche envolvió de sombras el paisaje.

A pesar de Darién Chiba, o quizá debido a su presencia, la cena fue entretenida y Serena se rió mucho mientras comía. Darién y Reika parecían no estar de acuerdo en nada, pero se notaba que se tenían un gran cariño. Reika quería contar leyendas. Darién se dedicaba a corregirla cuando sus leyendas se volvían demasiado fantásticas, demasiado románticas o demasiado lo que fuera.

— ¡Fue como si el ejército entero se refugiara en Melody House! —exclamó Reika.

—¡Sí, hombre!, ¡el ejército entero! No eran más de veinte hombres —puntualizó Darién.

—Eran soldados fabulosos —continuó Reika—. Puede que fuesen veinte, pero valían por mil. Derrotaron a los yankees...

—¿A todo el ejército del Norte? —se burló Darién.

—¡Lo menos eran cien! —aseguró Reika, fastidiada por las interrupciones de su jefe—. La cuestión es que nuestros chicos no se rindieron y, en general, salieron airosos; pero mataron a su jefe, un capitán joven. Una bala atravesó el cristal y le dio en pleno corazón. Dicen que su espíritu sigue aquí, protegiendo Melody House.

Darién se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a Serena con expresión divertida:

—Y parece ser que nadie le ha dicho que la guerra ha terminado, que el sur perdió. Tengo entendido que no le gusta el acento de los yankees.

—Pues menos mal que yo no tengo —contestó Serena con dulzura.

—¿Cómo vas a tenerlo? Has sido actriz. Seguro que trabajaste para quitártelo —comentó Malachite.

—Así que actriz —murmuró Darién.

—Iba a estudiar para actriz —corrigió Serena—. Pero no llegué a hacerlo.

—Es normal: no se puede tener un máster en todo —dijo Darién.

—¿Tienes un máster en fantasmología? —preguntó Andrew.

—¡No digáis tonterías! —les regañó Reika.

Tanto Malachite como Andrew se encogieron de hombros. Sirvieron el postre. Una tarta de yema excepcional. Serena estaba convencida de que, en cualquier momento, aparecería un mayordomo e invitaría a las damas a retirarse a una habitación mientras los caballeros iban a otra a tomar una copa de champán y fumarse un puro.

Pero no había mayordomos ni criados, al menos esa noche. Todos habían ayudado a poner la mesa y servir la comida.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó entonces Reika, mirando a Serena con una sonrisa expectante.

—¿Y bien? —repitió ésta, también sonriente.

—¿Lo ves?

—¿A quién?

—¡Al fantasma de nuestro capitán!

—Al capitán que impidió que los yankees hicieran cenizas Melody House —añadió Darién en tono burlón.

—Los primeros días sólo voy aclimatándome a la casa —contestó Serena encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Claro, claro! Deja que todas las vibraciones penetren en tu cuerpo —dijo Reika en tono comprensivo.

—Algo así, sí —convino Serena.

—¿Pero hay vibraciones? —preguntó Darién, aparentando interés.

—La casa tiembla —respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿De qué?

—De hostilidad —respondió, y Andrew soltó una carcajada.

—Parece que los vivos también saben atacar, ¿eh?

Darién miró a Serena y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que transformó su rostro por completo. De pronto, resultaba un hombre devastadoramente atractivo.

De pronto, la sorprendió darse cuenta de que también ella estaba sonriendo.

Y de que Reika, Andrew y Malachite estaban mirándolos. Serena se levantó, moviéndose con menos gracia y elegancia de la que le habría gustado.

—Una cena maravillosa. Muchas gracias a todos. Acabo de darme cuenta de lo tarde que es. Si me disculpáis, creo que voy a acostarme.

Darién, Malachite y Andrew se pusieron de pie en un gesto caballeroso que parecían tener tan incorporado como el hábito de respirar.

—Estarás bien —dijo Malachite—. Yo he dormido en la habitación Lee y aquí sigo todavía.

—Ni siquiera salió corriendo desnudo —añadió Andrew guiñando un ojo.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Reika.

—¡Oye! —protestó Malachite—. Tengo un buen desnudo.

—Bueno, supongo que estaré bien —dijo Serena tras soltar una suave risilla.

La sorprendió notar que Darién parecía algo preocupado.

—Esta noche dormiré en la casa. Si pasa cualquier cosa, no tienes más que gritar.

—¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Si tú no crees en fantasmas! —le recordó Serena.

—Pero los vivos sí pueden hacer el mal —murmuró—. Estaré al final del pasillo —añadió mirándola a los ojos.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, les dio las buenas noches, salió del comedor y subió las escaleras. Luego avanzó despacio. La extrañaba que Darién Chiba no sintiese nada raro. Reika le había preguntado si tenía vibraciones. La casa estaba llena. Casi todo eran almas perdidas, amables.

Pero la habitación Lee tenía un foco de maldad.

Una vez arriba, decidió darse una ducha rápida. Después se cepilló los dientes y se preparó para acostarse.

La habitación estaba fresca, más de lo que debería estarlo siendo verano. No le dio importancia... ni a eso ni a la sensación de que la vigilaban.

Se metió en la cama. Estaba agotada. Y se quedó dormida con la televisión encendida, viendo un documental. Entrada la noche, empezó a soñar. Por una parte, ella era ella misma y estaba dormida encima de la cama; por otra, no era ella misma, porque estaba moviéndose dentro de un cuerpo de hombre. La Serena que seguía dormida sintió miedo, pues nada más advertir que la Serena hombre se acercaba, intuyó su ira, una furia profunda y peligrosa. Y entonces...

Ella era el hombre y veía, sentía y sabía lo mismo que él.

Una mujer repudiada... más valía muerta que viva.

Esa noche, el hombre llegó pensativo y silencioso; furioso pero sin estar seguro de sus intenciones. En medio de la oscuridad, miró la casa y pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido y todo lo que podía llegar a pasar.

La casa... la majestuosa casa seguía como siempre. Un lugar con tanta personalidad como cualquier persona. Así había sido desde el principio. Y el tiempo no había hecho sino añadir carácter a un lugar en el que se habían padecido tantos sufrimientos, como él bien sabía.

Ella estaba ahí.

El hombre sabía que ella estaba ahí.

Y había cosas que debían ser dichas. Cosas que aclarar o a las que poner fin.

Aun así...

El hombre miró la casa. Y esperó. Se negaba a aceptar que había ido con malas intenciones.

El corazón le pesaba como una roca. Semillas de ideas germinaban en su alma. Lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría. El hombre dejó caer los brazos, abrió y cerró las manos, como si ya estuviese estrangulando a la amante que sin duda estaba dentro.

Porque una mujer repudiada... Más valía muerta que viva.

Serena despertó sobresaltada, temblando. Había sentido el pasado como si la hubiese penetrado. No había sentido tanto a una persona, como la furia y la maldad de un tiempo remoto.

Se sentó en la cama, miró a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

Lo que quiera que hubiese estado dentro de ella, o juntó a ella, había desaparecido.

Y, sin embargo...

Algo permanecía.

Algo, o alguien, silencioso, furtivo.

Vigilando.

Esperando.


	6. CAPITULO 4

**Capítulo 4**

—Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí —dijo Elizabeth Holmes con una voz femenina pero de gran resonancia.

No era la clase de mujer que Serena había esperado al oír que una novata de la ciudad, que se había empezado a aficionar por lo esotérico hacía un año nada más, le había rogado a Darién Chiba que le permitiera dirigir una sesión de espiritismo. No era nada teatral. No se había puesto ningún turbante ni se había pintado los ojos de negro para dar una imagen misteriosa. En realidad, se trataba de una mujer de entre cincuenta y cinco y sesenta años, esbelta, alta, elegante, con pelo canoso y agradables ojos azules. Más bien parecía una empresaria.

Sólo su voz podía encajar con la imagen de una gitana adivina.

La voz parecía llenar todo el comedor de Melody House, como si las paredes formasen parte de un equipo estereofónico.

Y, por suerte, la mujer no había optado por rebautizarse. No había decidido llamarse Madame Zara para la ocasión, ni nada semejante. Era Elizabeth Holmes, nacida en Virginia y agente inmobiliaria durante el día. Al principio, Serena se había preguntado si esa médium no sería una de esas chifladas que creían que bastaba con vestirse de forma exótica para adquirir poderes sobrenaturales. Lo cierto era que parecía muy afable y que se tomaba en serio lo que hacía. Si tenía algún poder especial estaba por ver.

Y su introducción resultó intrigante.

—Melody House. Esta casa lleva sobre esta colina desde mil setecientos diecisiete. A lo largo de estos años, ha sido testigo de momentos de alegría y tristeza. Es una de las pocas casas antiguas de nuestra nación que aún sobreviven y que están en manos de los herederos de quienes la construyeron. George Washington durmió aquí —Elizabeth hizo una pausa y sonrió a quienes se habían sentado alrededor de una mesa iluminada por una vela—. Y no ha sido el único huésped conocido. Patrick Henry, Alfa Jefferson y otras celebridades también visitaron la casa durante la revolución. Y, más tarde, durante otro triste periodo de guerra, acogió a personalidades como Robert E. Lee, Stonewall Jackson, Jeb Stuart... Hasta es posible que Ulysses Grant y Abe Lincoln pararan a descansar en este lugar. Las paredes de esta casa han sido acribilladas y son muchos los soldados que han muerto en su interior. Por supuesto, también ha habido aquí tragedias no relacionadas con la guerra. Es el caso de la bella Melody, hija del constructor de la casa, atribulada por una discusión entre su pretendiente y su padre. Se dice que salió corriendo en su defensa y se cayó rodando por las escaleras, para morir en brazos de su amado, justo en el vestíbulo, a escasos metros de donde ahora nos encontramos. Y luego está Eliza, la hija del general Chiba, tal vez envenenada por su rival, Sally Beauville, a la cual mató de un tiro en la cabeza el padre de Eliza, que se enfrentó a continuación a la horca. Con esto no agoto todas las historias. Sólo son algunos ejemplos —Elizabeth hizo una pausa antes de proseguir—. Melody House lleva en pie casi tres siglos. En tanto tiempo, cualquiera puede imaginar las desgracias que habrá presenciado, las pasiones y los sueños destruidos. Dicen que somos energía y que la energía no puede destruirse. También dicen que Melody House está encantada. A lo largo de los años, muchas personas han visto o creen haber visto a los fantasmas de quienes tan tristemente han muerto en esta casa. Se cuenta que el intrépido Andrew Jackson, cuando aún no había asumido el cargo de presidente de los Estados Unidos, pasó nada más que media noche aquí y, más tarde, comentó que prefería enfrentarse al ejército inglés a dormir otra noche en Melody House. Hay quien jura que una mujer vestida de blanco pasea aún por los pasillos. Otros han visto soldados, quizá librando batallas perdidas hace tiempo. Unamos, por tanto, nuestras manos en el círculo que hemos creado y veamos si algún espíritu quiere manifestarse, expresar sus últimos deseos, palabras o necesidades.

Hacía mucho que Melody House contaba con electricidad, pero esa noche, no había más luz en el comedor que la proporcionada por la vela situada en medio de la mesa.

Serena ya sentía esa presencia fría. No sabía si Elizabeth sería capaz de comunicar con la energía que permanecía en la casa, pero ella volvía a sentirse observada. Al otro lado de la mesa, vio a Reika temblar.

Serena notó que le daban un codazo. Ah, las manos, tenían que darse las manos. Colocó las suyas sobre la mesa. Estaba junto a Richard Johnstone, escritor e historiador local y, por supuesto, amigo de Darién, y pegada también a Andrew Chiba. Malachite estaba al otro lado de Andrew. Éste le cubrió la mano con la suya. Parecía entretenido y curioso, como si estuviese abierto a lo que pudiera ocurrir. Darién estaba enfrente, junto a Elizabeth, y daba la impresión de estar impaciente por acabar. Unasuki, la mujer que la había recibido nada más entrar en el bar Wayside, se había vestido para la ocasión y sonreía excitada al otro lado de Darién. Por último, también habían invitado a una hermosa joven llamada Lita Dey, recién elegida para el Ayuntamiento, sentada entre Richard Johnstone y Unasuki.

Neflyte Jenner, también presente en el bar Wayside aquel primer día, estaba de pie, a cierta distancia del grupo, con una cámara de vídeo. Serena había pensado llevar se su propio equipo, pero había decidido que ésa no era la noche de estrenar los modernos aparatos de Investigaciones Harrison.

—Nos hemos reunido formando un círculo amistoso —dijo Liz, dirigiéndose a los espíritus—. Queremos ayudaros con cualquier problema que tengáis, presente o pasado. Hemos venido con cariño y deseamos comunicarnos con cualquier ente que quiera expresarse. Nuestros corazones están abiertos. Si hay algún espíritu entre nosotros, por favor, manifiéstate.

Serena notó una brisa en la nuca y cerró los ojos.

Nunca había dejado de sentir miedo. Seiya, que había nacido con esa capacidad de percepción extraordinaria, nunca había tenido miedo. Pero a Serena seguía asustándola establecer contacto con una dimensión sobrenatural. Sabía que debía dejar empaparse de las sensaciones que captase, pero le daba la impresión de que una mano helada le atenazaba el corazón cada vez que hacía su trabajo.

No estaban solos.

"Háblame", pensó en silencio.

Entonces oyó un golpe sobre la mesa y abrió los ojos de par en par. Serena frunció el ceño y notó como si todos apretasen las manos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hemos establecido contacto! —exclamó emocionada Elizabeth—. Da otro golpe si estás entre nosotros, por favor.

Sonó otro golpe.

Serena miró alrededor. No creía que se tratara de ningún fantasma. Darién también estaba vigilando a los que formaban el círculo.

La sensación de que la estaban observando disminuyó. No desapareció. Sólo aminoró, como si retrocediese unos pasos y su mirada perdiese intensidad.

—¿Eres el espíritu de la dama de blanco? —preguntó Elizabeth.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Tal vez un soldado?

Se oyó un golpe.

Darién miraba a Serena con expresión hostil. Ella se irritó. Era evidente que la consideraba responsable de los golpes.

—¿Viviste durante la revolución? —preguntó Elizabeth con tono preocupado.

Silencio. Elizabeth insistió:

—¿Durante la guerra civil?

Otro golpe.

—¡Sí!, ¡sí! —exclamó Elizabeth con los ojos cerrados, sumamente concentrada—. Creemos que sabemos quién eres. Luchaste duro por lo que creías una causa justa. Falleciste en esta casa. Pero no necesitas seguir combatiendo. La guerra ha terminado. Ha llegado la paz. Y, al final, todo fue bien. El mundo ha seguido adelante. Puedes descansar en paz. ¿Te ayudarán mis palabras a encontrar descanso?

Otro golpe, seguido de varios golpecitos excitados.

—No queremos que los fantasmas se marchen —le susurró Reika a Elizabeth—. Sólo queremos que estén contentos.

—Sólo estarán contentos si están en paz —dijo Malachite, mirando a Reika con una extraña sonrisa.

—¡Qué emocionante! —susurró Unasuki.

—¡Chist! —los reprendió Elizabeth—. Romperemos la delgada línea de comunicación que nos une a este ser.

Se oyó otro golpe sobre la mesa. Un golpe impaciente. De Darién.

—¡Por favor! —protestó Elizabeth—. Capitán... porque es usted un capitán, ¿verdad? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al fantasma.

Silencio.

—Háblanos. Queremos ayudarte —insistió ella.

Otro golpe.

—Sí, eres un capitán. ¡Eres un caballero y sigues luchando por defender tus ideales!

De pronto, se oyó un pequeño grito y la mesa brincó.

—Alguien... ¡algo me ha tocado el muslo! —exclamó Lita.

—Parece que el capitán no es tan caballeroso —bromeó Andrew.

La mesa se movió de nuevo.

Darién maldijo y se levantó, rompiendo el círculo.

—Neflyte, ¿te importa encender la luz? —preguntó y el comedor se iluminó al instante—. Muy bien, ¿quién estaba tocando las piernas de Lita?

—Darién, habíamos establecido contacto —dijo Elizabeth.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Darién.

—Habíamos establecido contacto con un fantasma lujurioso —sugirió Malachite—. ¡Yo no he sido! —se defendió entonces, al notar la mirada acusadora de Darién.

—¡Ni yo! —aseguró Andrew cuando todos se giraron hacia él.

—Os digo que habíamos establecido contacto con un capitán de la guerra civil —repitió Elizabeth.

—Es verdad —terció Reika—. Y uno de vosotros ha interrumpido la comunicación. Darién, la próxima vez olvídate de traer a estos dos. Lita, de verdad que aquí hay fantasmas.

—¿En serio crees... que estábamos con un capitán de la Guerra Civil? —susurró Lita.

—Lo cierto es que todos teníais las manos sobre la mesa —intervino Richard. Por su tono de voz, no se sabía si estaba impresionado por los golpes o si sólo sentía simple curiosidad por averiguar quién de los presentes los había dado.

—Nos olvidamos de la experta —dijo Neflyte al tiempo que giraba la cámara de vídeo hacia Serena—. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Me temo que no hemos estado suficiente tiempo para dar una opinión con garantías —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero, ¿tú qué crees? —le preguntó Richard sonriente ¿Qué sientes?, ¿intuyes algo? ¿Está Melody House encantada?

—La casa tiene muchísima historia —dijo Serena—. Sólo estar en ella te hace sentir afinidad por el pasado. Puede que eso, por sí solo, haga que un sitio esté encantado.

—¡Hay que ver!, ¡qué habilidad para no comprometerse! —dijo Andrew tras soltar una risotada—. ¿Y si estuviéramos en un concurso en los que tienes que responder sí o no?

—Pero no estamos en un concurso —respondió Serena.

—¡Ha sido increíble! —exclamó entonces Elizabeth—. Estoy segura de que habíamos establecido contacto. Tenemos que volver a quedar para repetirlo. No hemos hecho más que empezar. No creo que sea bueno insistir esta misma noche. Sería demasiado pronto. Pero, Darién...

—Disculpa, Elizabeth, pero ahora mismo no estoy por la labor de repetir nada. Lo siento. Yo lo que creo es que alguien se las ha arreglado para dar golpecitos a la mesa, y acariciar de paso la pierna de Lita, adrede o no.

—¡Darién, eres imposible! —protestó Reika.

—Ya veo —dijo Lita con una ligera sonrisa mientras examinaba a los hombres que había en la habitación.

—Nos está acusando a ti o a mí —le dijo Malachite a Andrew, aunque sin ofenderse realmente.

—Exacto —afirmó Darién.

Tampoco él parecía enojado, sino más bien cansado. La idea de la sesión de espiritismo no le había hecho gracia desde el principio.

—Creo que voy a salir un momento. Si me disculpáis —dijo Serena.

—Voy a traer algo de beber y picar —anunció Reika.

—¡Algo de beber! —repitió complacido Malachite.

—Te echo una mano, Reika —se ofreció Unasuki—. Todavía estoy emocionada. Yo también estoy segura de que habíamos establecido contacto. ¿No lo has sentido? La habitación estaba helada. Sí, había alguien entre nosotros. O algo. Convencida. Y, Darién, tienes que dejarnos hacer otra sesión, por favor. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Serena oyó las últimas palabras de Unasuki mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo y salía por la puerta delantera. Se sentía un poco culpable por no haberse ofrecido a ayudar a Reika, pero había otras personas que podían hacerlo y ella había tenido una necesidad acuciante de salir.

La noche era magnífica. El cielo de verano parecía terciopelo. Estaban tan cerca de las montañas que podían verse miles de estrellas brillando contra el fondo negro. Se apoyó un rato sobre la barandilla del porche, respiró hondo y se llenó los pulmones de un aire fragante, impregnado con el olor de las flores.

Entonces se sentó en una mecedora, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la suave caricia del viento. Se preguntó quién habría dado los golpes en la mesa.

Poco después, se sobresaltó al sentir la presencia de alguien al lado.

Alguien vivo, cuyas mejillas despedían aroma de aftershave.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Darién se había unido a ella. Tomó la mecedora que había a su lado y la miró unos segundos sin hablar.

Serena miró hacia el cielo y no esperó a que él hablara.

—No, no creo que lo de los golpes haya sido un fantasma —dijo y vio de reojo que Darién sonreía.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Habría perdido toda mi fe en ti si hubieses dicho otra cosa.

—¿Sí? No sabía que tuvieses fe en mí.

—Eso está por ver.

—La experiencia me dice que la mayoría de las personas no cree en lo oculto —comentó Serena—. Pero también me dice que la mayoría de las personas oye una vocecilla en algún lugar dentro de sus cabezas que les sugiere que es posible que haya algo más entre los vivos y los muertos.

—¿Quieres decir que es gente de mente abierta?

—Puede que su mente no esté del todo abierta, pero suele haber alguna grieta.

Darién se balanceó en la mecedora unos segundos.

—En mi familia somos de tradición militar. Yo he servido en el ejército varios años y ninguno de los cadáveres que vi se movía. Si un soldado estaba muerto, lo estaba de verdad. Luego empecé a trabajar como policía y, aunque los ciudadanos crean que la mayoría de los delitos son políticos, te aseguro que hay muchos delincuentes que saben cómo matar. La muerte suele ser fea... y definitiva. Nadie se muere a medias. Por otra parte, soy heredero directo de muchos años de historia, tradición y asesinatos en Melody House. Si alguien pudiese ver algo o tener un vínculo con el pasado, ¿no tendría que ser yo?

—No cuando en tu cabeza no hay ni una de esas grietas para permitir que los muertos intenten hablarte —contestó Serena tras soltar una risotada.

Darién se quedó en silencio, balanceándose, y de pronto le mandó una de esas sonrisas que le aceleraban el corazón, le gustase a ella o no.

—Cuando mi padre murió, deseaba con toda el alma que me hablara. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera. Lo quería tanto que me habría metido con él en el ataúd. Y con mi abuelo me pasó más o menos lo mismo, aunque entonces yo era mayor y era consciente de que había vivido muchos años y le había llegado su hora —dijo con una franqueza conmovedora—. No eras tú la que estaba dando los golpes, ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces.

—¡No!, ¡no he sido yo! —contestó indignada—. Y, pensándolo bien, lo que acabas de contar es muy interesante. No has mencionado a tu madre. ¿Es que tienes algo contra las mujeres, Darién?

Éste se giró hacia ella y sus ojos relucieron con un brillo peligroso.

—Te aseguro que me gustan las mujeres, Serena. Sobre todo, las sinceras. Y sí, sé que las hay. No he mencionado a mi madre porque murió cuando era un bebé y no me acuerdo de ella.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, devolviendo la mirada al cielo.

—¿Y tú?

Serena lo miró y, de pronto, sonrió a su pesar.

—Yo tampoco tengo nada contra las mujeres.

—No, quiero decir que qué paso para que la grieta de tu cabeza se convirtiera en un agujero enorme por el que los muertos te hablan a todas horas.

—Ah...

—Sufrí un accidente de coche. Iba con un gran amigo

—¿Y te habló?

—Algo así —Serena pensó que Darién volvería a hacer algún comentario sarcástico, pero resultaba un hombre imprevisible. Se sorprendió cuando notó que posaba una mano encima de la de ella, sobre el brazo de la mecedora.

—¿No crees que a veces las personas ven personas, o las oyen, simplemente porque desean con todo su corazón volver a hablar con ellas? —preguntó con voz cálida y delicada.

—A veces sí.

—Pero no es tu caso.

—Ojalá lo fuese —respondió ella.

Darién la miró con cariño, con una intimidad que, de nuevo, le aceleró el ritmo cardiaco. Y a Serena la asombró darse cuenta de que hacía años que no se sentía tan atraída hacia un hombre. Quizá nunca había sentido una atracción tan magnética. Darién tenía algo especial, más allá de su fabuloso aspecto y de la sensación de poder y seguridad que transmitía. Tenía algo que la hacía desear pegarse a su piel, acariciarle la cara y multiplicar el calor que le producía su mirada. Casi le daba miedo oírlo hablar, porque la tentación de acercarse a Darién era demasiado fuerte. Estaba a punto de decir algo y ella estaba deseando oírlo.

Pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de la boca de Darién. Antes, las puertas de la casa se abrieron y Lita apareció, toda sonrisas y amabilidad.

—¿No venís a tomar una copa y picar algo? Reika es una joya. En dos minutos ha preparado todo un festín.

Ambos la miraron en silencio unos segundos.

A Serena le había caído bien Lita desde el principio. Era una mujer agradable, parecía inteligente y daba la impresión de que se tomaba en serio su trabajo en el Ayuntamiento, al servicio de los ciudadanos.

Pero en ese momento la habría estrangulado.

—Dar, por favor, no te enfades por lo de los golpecitos en la mesa —continuó Lita— Reika y Liz tienen razón: hemos establecido contacto. ¡No te enfades con todos!

—No estoy enfadado —dijo Darién con tono impaciente al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Ahora vamos.

Lita regresó a la casa. Darién le ofreció una mano a Serena.

—¿Vienes?

Ella aceptó su mano y se levantó. Al tocarse, fue como si saltaran chispas. Pero Serena no supo si él también las había notado.

—¿Dar? —bromeó Serena, repitiendo el diminutivo que había utilizado Lita.

—Es lo que pasa cuando llevas muchos años en una ciudad y todos te conocen bien.

—Ah —murmuró ella, y le entraron ganas de preguntarle cómo de bien.

Se contuvo y le dejó que la condujera de vuelta a la casa.

En efecto, Reika había organizado todo un festín. Té, café, refrescos, alcohol, galletas, patatas, pastelitos y otros postres que Serena sabía que había preparado ese mismo día.

No tenía hambre, pero tampoco quería hacerle un feo a Reika, de modo que se sirvió unos pastelitos y, para beber, optó por un café irlandés. Descafeinado, explicó Reika, para poder dormir por la noche. Andrew y Malachite se acusaban mutuamente de ser los responsables de los golpes. Lita coqueteaba y Unasuki seguía entusiasmada y no paraba de darle las gracias a Darién por haberle dejado participar y de rogarle que la invitara si llegaban a celebrar otra sesión. Liz regañó a los chicos por hacer el tonto cuando estaban con algo tan serio. Reika parecía relajada cuando no estaba pendiente de sus labores de anfitriona. Neflyte hablaba sobre las diferentes clases de cintas, carretes y películas, y se interesó por las preferencias de Serena en su trabajo. Mientras recogían los restos de la comida, Lita le consultó a Darién un problema sobre el aparcamiento cerca del ayuntamiento.

Serena ponía en el escurridor los platos a medida que iba fregándolos. Andrew y Malachite le llevaban los cubiertos sucios y la ayudaban nada más que a medias mientras coqueteaban. Habían terminado por caerle bien, en cualquier caso. Estaba excitada y agotada al mismo tiempo, de modo que, cuando pudo, se desembarazó de los dos, se despidió de Reika, Unasuki y Elizabeth y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación Lee.

Mientras se preparaba para acostarse, no sintió nada especial en el ambiente. Ni un susurro ni el menor rastro de presencia alguna. Ni siquiera tenía la sensación de que la observaban. Aunque su trabajo consistía en descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo, se alegró de meterse en la cama con la perspectiva de pasar una noche tranquila de descanso.

Segundos después, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Y a continuación se despertó.

Serena levantó la cabeza, porque un grito silencioso pareció atravesar su cerebro y penetrar en su subconsciente. Miró a su alrededor...

Y ahí estaba: una mujer con un camisón blanco, de pie a la entrada, llevándose la mano al cuello, emitiendo aquel grito silencioso.

Serena vio la imagen en la penumbra de la noche, vio a la mujer tratando de echar el cerrojo a la puerta, pero una fuerza procedente del pasillo se lo impidió. Entonces la mujer fue corriendo hacia la cama y, por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Serena.

La mujer le suplicó con la mirada que la ayudase, como si también ella pudiese ver a Serena. Y la súplica era tan muda como el grito. Volvió a gritar. La mujer movió los labios pero Serena no acertó a entender lo que le decía. Sólo sabía que estaba desesperada.

Porque estaba huyendo de la muerte.

El asesino, intuyó Serena, estaría en el pasillo. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Serena intuyó una silueta alargada aproximándose.

Acercándose a la mujer.

Entonces, sobre el hombro de la mujer, Serena vio el brillo de un cuchillo, como si un foco hubiese iluminado el filo.

Un nuevo grito taladró la cabeza de Serena... más espantoso incluso que los anteriores.

Y el cuchillo...

El cuchillo brilló sobre el cuerpo de Serena.

No se asustaba con facilidad. Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrada a comunicarse con los muertos.

Iba en busca de ellos.

Pero esa noche...

La ira era tan intensa, el peligro parecía tan real... El cuchillo iba dirigido contra ella y Serena lo sabía.

Se obligó a serenarse, a recuperar la cordura y recordarse que sólo estaba viendo una imagen del pasado. En realidad, no había ningún asesino empuñando el cuchillo. Todo cuanto veía pertenecía a un tiempo remoto.

Pero el cuchillo volvió a moverse. Brillaba... y goteaba.

Caían gotas de sangre.

De pronto, a Serena la aterró pensar que si el cuchillo la tocaba...

Salió de la cama y esa vez fue ella la que gritó. La imagen no se desvanecía, el grito de la mujer de blanco no había sido un eco del pasado. Era pura maldad. Y algo más poderoso que la calma, la intuición y la experiencia que hubiese acumulado a lo largo de los años se apoderó de ella. Un miedo intenso, más antiguo que cualquier otra emoción, la invadió. Serena corrió entre las imágenes y salió gritando de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Llegó al vestíbulo y sólo entonces oyó que la llamaban. Probablemente, habrían pronunciado su nombre varias veces más; pero hasta ese momento su cerebro no lo había registrado.

Serena frenó en seco, recuperó la calma tan deprisa como la había perdido.

Deseó que se la tragase la tierra.

Era Darién quien la llamaba. Bajaba por las escaleras en calzoncillos, con una bata puesta de cualquier forma sobre los hombros.

A continuación salió Reika, con el pelo revuelto y en pijama.

Otra puerta se abrió y Malachite se chocó contra la espalda de Andrew, que también había salido de su dormitorio.

Fue asombroso, tan irreal como el sueño o el recuerdo que acababa de experimentar, ver cómo se habían despertado todos en cuestión de segundos. Casi se sintió amenazada mientras observaba a Darién y a Reika acercarse.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, Darién la miró con recelo:

—¿Tú también te has asustado? —preguntó burlonamente—. Se suponía que eras una cazafantasmas.

—¿Estás bien, Serena? —preguntó Andrew con más amabilidad.

—Sí, y lo siento mucho —contestó ella mirando a Darién—. Debo de haber tenido una pesadilla.

—Así que los fantasmas no te dan miedo, pero las pesadillas sí —murmuró Darién.

—Has visto a la mujer de blanco —dijo Reika.

—¡Vamos, Reika! —exclamó Malachite—. He dormido mucho tiempo en esa habitación y nunca he visto a ninguna mujer de blanco.

—Yo sí. Y Mimet Issy. Y también la ha visto una recién casada que salió huyendo desnuda —contestó Reika, ofendida.

Darién miró a Reika, a Malachite y a Andrew, uno a uno. Luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Una cosa es dar golpes en la mesa —dijo irritado—. Pero como me entere de que habéis creado algún tipo de efecto especial en la habitación...

—¡Darién, por favor! —protestó enfadado Andrew—. ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!

—¡Te aseguro que yo tampoco! —afirmó Malachite—. Yo no creo en esos estúpidos fantasmas.

—Pues yo sí —contestó ofendida Reika—. Y están aquí.

Darién seguía subiendo las escaleras. Serena miró a los otros mientras subían tras él. Los siguió.

—Sólo ha sido una pesadilla —dijo—. Siento haberos despertado.

Darién no pareció oírla. Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación Lee. Andrew y Malachite entraron con él. Y, por supuesto, no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal.

Sin embargo, Darién parecía empeñado en encontrar alguna explicación. Abrió el armario y examinó la ropa que colgaba de las perchas. Miró debajo de la cama y después salió a la terraza. Regresó con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué has visto exactamente? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—No he visto nada —mintió Serena—. Ha sido un sueño. Nada más. Lo siento, de verdad.

—No creo que debas seguir durmiendo aquí.

Serena sintió un ligero escalofrío de miedo, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Tengo que dormir aquí —contestó.

—¿Por qué? Puedes explorar la habitación, o hacer lo que demonios consideres oportuno, durante el día.

—De verdad, no es necesario —Serena negó con la cabeza—. No volverá a ocurrir, os lo juro.

—No.

—Venga, Darién. No le puede pasar nada. Tu habitación está al lado —dijo Andrew, poniéndose del lado de Serena.

Ésta le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida, aunque no pareció que su apoyo sirviese de nada.

—No —repitió con testarudez Darién.

—Insisto: te juro que no soy una cobarde. He tenido un mal sueño y me he asustado; pero ya está todo bien. Sé que eres el comisario, que tienes trabajo durante el día y que necesitas descansar por la noche. Lo siento muchísimo. Pero tengo que dormir aquí.

—Darién —lo presionó Reika.

—Hagamos un trato: si vuelvo a salir corriendo, por la razón que sea, te hago caso y me marcho de la habitación —propuso Serena. Casi estaba suplicándoselo y no le gustaba nada suplicar.

Por otro lado, tampoco tenía la menor intención de abandonar la habitación Lee. Sí, se había llevado un susto de muerte, pero no se rendiría. Hacía años que convivía con aquel don. Aunque a veces tuviese miedo, era consciente de sus propias fuerzas.

Y no permitiría que aquella presencia maligna la aterrorizase de nuevo. No volvería a dejarse llevar por el pánico.

—Darién, todos sabemos lo testarudo que eres; pero parece que la señorita Tsukino no te va a la zaga —terció Malachite—. Así que si queremos dormir un poco en lo que queda de noche, te sugiero que la dejes que vuelva a la habitación Lee. No va a pasar nada. Tú eres el primero que no cree en fantasmas.

—Pero creo en la capacidad de los vivos para hacer atrocidades —contestó mirando a Serena.

—Estás a dos pasos —le recordó ella para tranquilizarlo.

—¡Lo último que necesito es que te ocurra algo! — murmuró.

—¿Sería malo para el negocio? —replicó ella—. Te aseguro que no voy a convertirme en otro de los fantasmas de Melody House.

—Sí, sería malo para el negocio. Y, te, guste o no, soy responsable ante Artemis Harrison de lo que pueda ocurrirte.

Serena se preguntó hasta qué punto conocería Darién a Artemis.

—Soy una mujer adulta. Puedo cuidar de mí misma — contestó—. Y te recuerdo que es Artemis quien me ha enviado. Sabe que puedo ocuparme de cualquier cosa que suceda.

—¿Ocuparte cómo?, ¿dando gritos y corriendo espantada?

—No volverá a pasar —repitió Serena con terquedad. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no estaba a solas con Darién y empezó a sentirse como si fuese una niña discutiendo con un adulto.

Aunque, al parecer, estaba ganando.

Darién levantó las manos en señal de derrota y se retiró. Andrew le lanzó una sonrisa y elevó el pulgar en señal de victoria. También Malachite sonreía por debajo de la barba. Sólo Reika parecía un poco perpleja.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Totalmente —le aseguró Serena.

—Bueno, entonces me vuelvo a la cama —dijo Malachite. Luego le guiñó un ojo a Serena—. Conozco la habitación: no tiene más que cemento y ladrillos.

—Otro escéptico —murmuró Reika.

—No se preocupe, señorita —bromeó Andrew—. Tiene usted a tres apuestos caballeros sureños dispuestos a ofrecerle, no sólo su encanto, sino todo su valor. Estaremos encantados de sacar a patadas a cualquier fantasma que pueda molestarla.

Reika soltó un ruido entre un suspiro y un gruñido.

—Largaos de aquí. Volved al establo y acostaron. Ya temblaréis el día que se os aparezca uno de los fantasmas.

—¡Uhhh!, ¡qué miedo! —dijo Malachite.

Pareció que Reika fuese a darle un cachete.

—Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos —dijo Andrew. Luego se dirigió a Serena—. Pero, en serio, si Darién no llega a tiempo al rescate, no tienes más que silbar.

—Gracias. Buenas noches —dijo Serena, sonriendo a Reika al tiempo que miraba a Darién a lo lejos—. Lo siento de veras. No volverá a pasar.

Darién asintió con la cabeza y se encerró en su habitación.

Reika se quedó a solas con Serena.

—¡Son de verdad!, ¡lo sé!

—Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando exactamente —dijo Serena sonriente—. Cuando los muertos se ponen violentos o destructivos es porque quieren que sepamos algo.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites —dijo Reika con valentía, aunque la voz le tembló.

—En serio, estoy bien —le aseguró Serena.

—La cosa está yendo a peor —dijo Reika—. Puede que Darién tenga razón. Quizá deberías dormir en otro sitio y examinar la habitación Lee durante el día.

—Reika, me dedico a esto —le recordó Serena a la mujer—. Esta noche me ha sorprendido la intensidad de... la pesadilla. Pero no pasa nada, de verdad... Te lo juro —añadió al ver la cara de preocupación de Reika.

Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encerró en la habitación Lee. Una vez dentro, se apoyó contra la puerta. La temperatura parecía normal, el aire era puro. Estaba segura de que ya había experimentado todo cuanto iba a experimentar esa noche. Y, superado el susto, se encontraba bien. Con más fuerzas, preparada. Y más decidida y enrabietada.

Melody House ocultaba muchos secretos. Pero era obvio que la mujer de blanco había sido víctima de una muerte violenta y que nunca había llegado a conocerse la verdad sobre su asesinato.

Serena se refrescó la cara con agua, miró a su alrededor y se tumbó en la cama.

Empezó a adormilarse.

Entonces, de nuevo, se incorporó, plenamente despierta.

Sintió algo raro en la habitación, pero no había nada. Y, sin embargo, la había despertado.

Salió de la cama. Las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas. Las cortinas se movían mecidas por una suave brisa. De pie junto a la cama, muy quieta, Serena examinó las sombras en busca de alguna visión o aparición.

Silencio, nada...

Se acercó a las puertas de la terraza y pasó las manos por las cortinas. Iba a salir cuando se produjo un golpe de viento. Las cortinas la envolvieron al tiempo que dos brazos potentes la estrujaban sin clemencia.


	7. CAPITULO 5

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras subían las escaleras que daban a los apartamentos situados sobre el establo, Malachite miró a Andrew con curiosidad:

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —le preguntó.

—¿El qué? —Andrew lo miró sorprendido.

—Lo de los golpes en la mesa.

—Yo no he sido. Creía que eras tú.

—Qué va.

—Pues habrán sido los fantasmas —dijo Andrew en tono desenfadado.

—¿Ahora crees en fantasmas? —preguntó Malachite divertido.

—Reika —dijo de pronto Andrew.

—¡Reika! —exclamó Malachite.

—Ella es la que está empeñada en demostrar que Melody House está encantada —razonó Andrew.

—Sí, pero, ¿te imaginas a Reika dando los golpes?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Malachite encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y Elizabeth? —sugirió entonces Andrew—. Necesitaba ponerse a prueba como médium.

—No sé... —Malachite se quedó pensativo—. ¿Y qué me dices de nuestra cazafantasmas, que ha salido disparada en medio de la noche igual que la flamante esposa?

—Creo que es una lástima que no saliese desnuda igual que la novia —dijo Andrew sonriente.

—Vigila tus modales, hijo —dijo Malachite, aunque también a él le hacía gracia. Se encogió de hombros—. No sé, se me hace raro. Serena Tsukino no es una chiquilla impresionable. Tiene carácter... y sí, es una pena que no saliese desnuda. Pero tiene que estar pasando algo más.

—¡Tú sí que estás empezando a creer en fantasmas! — exclamó Andrew.

—No, empiezo a estar de acuerdo con Darién en que alguien está gastando bromas pesadas en la habitación Lee —contestó Malachite—. Y me encantaría saber por qué.

—Quizá todo sea mera sugestión —dijo Andrew—. Tú y yo hemos pasado muchas noches en esa habitación. Y Darién. Antes de que abrieran la casa al público, cuando el abuelo de Darién estaba vivo e iba y venía de Washington cada dos por tres. He pasado algunas de mis mejores noches en esa habitación. Nada como impresionar a una mujer con una casa con historia: una seducción en un ambiente lujoso... y la amenaza de un fantasma de verdad para que busque tus caricias.

—Sí, yo también he pasado unas cuantas noches ahí —Malachite asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y viste algún fantasma?

—Ninguno.

—Pues entonces... Olvídalo.

—Cuesta olvidarlo cuando tenemos de invitada a una cazafantasmas —dijo Malachite.

—No sé, la verdad es que debo reconocer que, a lo largo de los años, ya he tenido noticias de bastantes personas que dicen haber visto cosas —Andrew se encogió de hombros—. Mimet Issy es una mujer sensata. Más práctica y realista que ella no vas a encontrar a ninguna persona. Y asegura haber visto algo en la habitación Lee. Y otros dicen haber visto un soldado andando por el vestíbulo.

—Todo suele tener una explicación lógica —dijo Malachite.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que alguien está gastando bromas. Y si no somos ni tú ni yo... ¿entonces quién? ¿Y por qué?

—No sé —Andrew dudó—. Pero me encantaría descubrlo.

Con Serena invitada, Reika se había acomodado en la habitación Stuart. Estaba a dos puertas de la habitación Lee, en el lado izquierdo de la casa.

Tanto Serena como Darién habían regresado a sus dormitorios. Reika, en cambio, seguía de pie, indecisa, en medio del pasillo.

Más valía que volviese a la cama. No podía hacer nada más.

Pero negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta de Darién. ¿Qué diablos tenía que ocurrir para que se convenciera de que tenían algo realmente especial en la casa? Era verdad que la cuidaba y admiraba el valor histórico que tenía, eso debía reconocerlo. Pero tenían algo... todavía mejor. Algo único.

Dirigió la atención hacia la puerta de Serena, se cruzó de brazos y maldijo en voz baja. ¿Por qué se habría negado a contar lo que la había hecho salir corriendo? Melody House tenía fantasmas. Eso era un hecho. Y aunque costase demostrarlo al resto del mundo, no había razón alguna para que Darién se opusiese siquiera a tal posibilidad. No entendía por qué no estaba impaciente por probar la existencia de los fantasmas. Sería maravilloso. Se convertirían en el centro de atención de un público que amaba esa clase de historias.

¿Qué demonios iba a tener que hacer para salirse con la suya?

Reika suspiró, echó a andar por el pasillo camino de su dirección. De pronto, frenó en seco:

—¡Estoy aquí!, ¡te escucho! —dijo en voz alta—. Háblame, seas lo que seas. ¡Pienso averiguar tu historia!

Esperó. Miró a su alrededor.

Pero, al parecer, los fantasmas no tenían nada que contarle.

—¡No me importa queme tiréis del pelo o que me deis una bofetada! —los desafió—. Dejad en paz a los demás. Vamos, atreveos conmigo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El pasillo continuó en silencio.

En fin, era evidente que más no podía hacer.

Empujó la puerta de su habitación y se acostó disgustada.

Serena estaba atrapada en las cortinas. Alguien la sujetaba. Tenía miedo, pero estaba dispuesta a resistirse, a pelear, gritar...

Pero el grito no llegó a salir de sus labios, porque una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién eres y qué demonios estás haciendo?

La voz, baja y profunda, penetró en su cabeza como un cuchillo.

Y, sin embargo, el miedo desapareció al instante.

Se quedó en silencio, totalmente quieta, durante unos segundos.

Luego habló:

—Soy Serena. Iba a salir a la terraza cuando sopló un golpe de viento y, de pronto, me he visto acosada.

Serena notó que las manos que la sujetaban se aflojaban. Por un instante, sólo sintió el calor del cuerpo de Darién, el placer de ser abrazada; percibió el aroma masculino de su aftershave y un olor varonil, sexual, que la pilló desprevenida. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Darién la soltó del todo y ella terminó de desenredarse.

—¿Qué hacías fisgando por la terraza? —preguntó Serena ruborizada y con el pelo revuelto.

Darién se cruzó de brazos.

—Primero, la terraza es mía. Y segundo, no estaba fisgando. Ahora mi turno: ¿qué demonios hacías tú en la terraza?

—Había oído algo.

—A mí, por lo que parece.

—¿Y qué hacías afuera? —insistió ella.

—Había oído algo. A ti, por lo que parece.

—Creo que yo te oí primero —contestó Serena.

—Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo.

—Dios, esto es absurdo.

Darién enarcó una ceja, dando a entender que su mera presencia en Melody House en busca de fantasmas resultaba absurda.

Serena exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Mira, ya que está claro que afuera sólo estábamos tú y yo, lo mejor será que volvamos a dormirnos.

—Cierra las puertas de la terraza —dijo él.

—¿Tienes las tuyas cerradas? —replicó Serena.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella.

—Porque oigo.

—¿Mientras duermes?

—Un don natural. O deformación profesional. Como prefieras llamarlo —respondió con sequedad Darién—. Pero más vale que tú eches el cerrojo.

Serena lo miró un buen rato.

—¿Por qué había de hacerlo?

—Porque alguien está gastando bromas pesadas en esta habitación.

—Así que crees que el peligro viene de fuera.

—¿De dónde si no?

—¿Por qué no eres capaz de creer que no todo lo que existe se puede percibir con la vista? —preguntó con suavidad Serena—. No todas las formas de vida son blancas o negras.

—Creo en una amplia gama de vidas grises... reales — remarcó Darién.

—Si la casa corre algún peligro —insistió ella—, creo que procede de dentro.

—Pero tú quieres quedarte en la habitación Lee de todos modos, ¿no es eso?

Serena bajó la cabeza. Tenía que ser paciente.

—Si tan escéptico eres, ¿por qué llamaste a Artemis?

—Porque lo conozco. Sé que puede encontrar a quienquiera que esté detrás de estos hechos.

—Artemis también cree en los fenómenos esotéricos. Y en mí.

Darién se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar en la habitación Lee. Por un momento, permaneció quieto, dándole la espalda.

—No imaginas la de noches que he pasado de pequeño en esta habitación. E... incluso en estos últimos años —murmuró él. Había algo detrás de sus palabras. Serena no acertaba a adivinar qué. Entonces, Darién volvió a girarse y la miró—. Muchísimas noches. Y nada se me apareció. Nada me susurró a media noche ni se puso a flotar sobre la cama.

—Yo no he dicho que se me haya aparecido nada —contestó Serena—. No ha sido más que una pesadilla.

—Sí, claro, y la experta cazafantasmas se asusta y sale corriendo.

—Ha sido una pesadilla muy mala.

Darién se acercó a Serena, la cual se sobresaltó al sentir sus manos sobre los hombros y sus ojos, atravesando la oscuridad, sobre los de ella. De pronto, tomó conciencia de lo cerca que estaba de aquel hombre. Reparó de nuevo en el aroma de su aftershave. El roce de sus dedos sobre los hombros parecía una caricia. Serena se dijo que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba cerca de un hombre tan atractivo y que, por tanto, no era extraño que su sistema se alterase.

—Serena, yo también creo que pasa algo. Pero algo real. Y no quiero que te hagan daño —dijo él con sinceridad y afecto. El filo de hostilidad había desaparecido por completo.

Y Serena lo echaba de menos. Lo necesitaba. Estaba de pie en un dormitorio, cerca de la cama, con un camisón fino, pegada casi a un hombre irresistible, cubierto apenas por los calzoncillos y una bata. Le bastaría acercarse un poco más, un centímetro, y sabría de primera mano si él también estaba excitado.

—No... nadie va a hacerme daño —le aseguró Serena con voz rugosa.

Fue como si pasaran siglos sin que Darién respondiese. Siglos durante los cuales permanecieron quietos. La cabeza de Serena era un hervidero de pensamientos. Darién no se iría, se acercaría ese centímetro. Ella debía retirarse, por supuesto; pero no lo haría. Quería volver a sentir la potencia de sus brazos rodeándola, pero esa vez con cuidado, apretándola contra su erección. Entonces, Darién le acariciaría la cara, bajaría hacia la barbilla. Luego se fundirían en una maraña de roces, sabores y sensaciones. Y luego... Darién retrocedió un paso.

—Estoy aquí al lado. Si quieres cualquier cosa, no dudes en gritar —bromeó al tiempo que daba otro paso atrás.

A Serena le pareció que Darién no se movía con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

O quizá eran imaginaciones de ella, que deseaba que él también estuviese un poco nervioso.

—En serio, al menor ruido, no dejes de avisar. Vengo en seguida —insistió él, sonriente. Luego le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos. Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo de nuevo.

Serena sintió como si el cuerpo entero estuviese conectado a una fuente de energía eléctrica.

Y, entonces, Darién se marchó.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba cansado.

Tampoco había ayudado el modo en que se había torcido la mañana.

Había empezado con una llamada desesperada de uno de los colegios de enseñanza secundaria. Habían tenido que presentarse para afrontar una situación potencialmente trágica. Al parecer, Brad Middleton, un chico larguirucho con acné agudo, había entrado en clase y, según él, llevaba un arma. Al foral, todo había sido una broma y el arma no era más que una pistola de agua. Aunque a Brad le hubiese hecho mucha gracia, los demás no habían compartido su sentido del humor. Después de una conversación con un psicólogo, un agente de policía, el director del colegio y los padres del chico, Darién se encontró a Brad temblando como una hoja. El chico tendría que ir a juicio. Con suerte, dado que Brad parecía sinceramente arrepentido, se mostrarían indulgentes con él. Pero no había terminado de hablar con el chaval, cuando informaron de un atraco en una gasolinera en la autopista. Y cuando fueron tras el atracador, su pistola no era de agua. Aun así, al verse rodeado de coches de policía, el hombre se entregó. Por suerte, no habían llegado a efectuarse disparos y nadie, ni siquiera el atracador, había resultado herido.

Y todo antes del mediodía, en una ciudad en la que podían pasar días y días sin un solo sobresalto.

Se preguntó por qué se había presentado voluntario para asumir el cargo de comisario. Aunque sabía por qué. El era como uno de los robles vetustos del bosque: varias generaciones familiares habían nacido y crecido en Stoneyville y Darién se sentía responsable de aquella ciudad, como si tuviese raíces.

Además, aunque estuviese cansado, era bueno en su trabajo. Sabía cómo tratar con los adolescentes, con atracadores armados, hasta con los mayores, cuando se quejaban de que los vecinos ponían música rock o rap a mucho volumen.

Lo que no sabía tratar era aquello que no podía ver ni oír. La noche anterior lo había dejado inquieto.

Y también Serena Tsukino lo trastornaba.

Solía dar una imagen digna y elegante, como si fuera una princesa. Y, sin embargo, la noche anterior, nada más salir de la habitación Lee, la había encontrado aterrorizada. Había controlado el miedo en seguida, con un aplomo que no había dado lugar a discusiones. Pero Darién se había dado cuenta de que la quería lejos de esa habitación, donde no pudiera ocurrirle nada malo. Por otra parte, admiraba la valentía que Serena había mostrado, insistiendo en quedarse allí. Claro que, por incomprensible que le resultase, era su trabajo. Él también pasaba miedo cuando se enfrentaba a un hombre armado. Sabía el peligro que corría. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser el comisario de Stoneyville y su deber era resolver cualquier situación que surgiera.

Seguía sin creer en fantasmas, pero daba igual. Algo la había asustado.

Por más que quería, no lograba imaginar qué estaba ocurriendo ni quién era el responsable. Los golpes de la sesión de espiritismo podían ser chiquilladas. Pero lo otro...

Alguien tenía que estar gastando bromas pesadas. O quizá se debía todo a la imaginación de quienes deseaban tanto la presencia de fantasmas que acababan creándolos. Eso explicaba las visiones de Reika y de la recién casada. Pero, ¿Mimet? Era todo menos fantasiosa.

En cualquier caso, ¿por qué preocuparse tanto? Medio mundo quería creer en fantasmas y espíritus, en cualquier cosa que apoyase la idea de una vida después de la muerte. ¿Qué había de malo en que Melody House estuviese encantada?

Aunque seguía sin entender la marca en la mejilla de Mimet. Debía de haberse chocado contra una puerta. Y también tenía que averiguar quién estaba jugando con los huéspedes de la habitación Lee. La había registrado a fondo una y mil veces y nunca había encontrado nada extraño.

Eran muchas las noches que había dormido en esa habitación. Con Minako, por ejemplo, a la que siempre le había gustado especialmente ese dormitorio. Le resultaba excitante, por motivos que él nunca había llegado a comprender. Y sabía que Andrew había llevado a unas cuantas mujeres a esa habitación. Y Malachite. Y ninguno se había visto acosado por seres sobrenaturales.

Darién se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos sentado en la mesa de la comisaría, mirando unos papeles, bolígrafo en mano. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse. Odiaba esa parte del trabajo. El papeleo era una de las razones por las que las fuerzas de seguridad perdían a tantos agentes de policía.

Se obligó a terminar y luego avisó a su secretaria de que se marchaba. Eran más de las seis y llevaba cerca de doce horas de jornada.

De pronto, se sintió intranquilo. Demasiado tiempo lejos de Melody House.

Sería una ciudad pequeña, pero Stoneyville tenía una de las bibliotecas públicas más impresionantes y bonitas que jamás había visto Serena.

La señora O'Hara, una mujer de bonitos ojos marrones con gafas, diminuta pero llena de energía, amaba los libros y, al parecer, sentía la necesidad de crear entornos agradables y estéticos para disfrutar de ellos. Las mesas estaban adornadas con plantas y flores y, según le contó a Serena con orgullo, había adquirido las sillas en diversas subastas. Las secciones estaban muy bien señaladas, de modo que tanto adultos como jóvenes pudieran localizar con facilidad los libros que les interesasen.

—Los libros contribuyen a la educación —le dijo a Serena con alegría—. Pero yo creo que leer debe ser un placer. Si uno aprende a amar la lectura, se le abren las puertas de todas las materias —añadió.

Por suerte, no era una mujer indiscreta y en seguida dirigió a Serena al apartado de Historia de Stoneyville. Serena descubrió que había muchos escritores locales que habían sentido curiosidad por reflejar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En la década de 1870, una mujer llamada Murial Moore había escrito sobre las hermanas de la leyenda que Darién le había contado al llegar a Melody House. Se trataba de la familia Clayton y vivían a las afueras justo de la ciudad. Un tal Barry Brewster se había prometido en un principio a Ophelia, la mayor de las hijas, pero luego se había enamorado de la pequeña Amy. La última vez que la habían visto con vida, Amy había salido a pasear con su hermana por el bosque. Luego, Barry regresó. Y un día un granjero que iba paseando por el bosque con su perro encontró la mayoría de los huesos de Amy. Barry se colgó de un árbol que había cerca del arroyo. Después, Ophelia se había vuelto loca, aunque había vivido hasta los ochenta y ocho, encerrada por su familia en el granero. Finalmente, el granero y la casa de los Clayton había terminado reducida a cenizas por el fuego.

—¿Qué tal esa lectura? —oyó Serena que le preguntaban. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la señora O'Hara—. Iba a prepararme un té. ¿Le apetece una taza?

Definitivamente, aquella biblioteca era especial.

Serena sonrió. Luego consultó el reloj. Apenas había profundizado en la historia de la familia Chiba, pero tenía la sensación de estar pisando en un terreno resbaladizo, mezcla de leyenda y realidad. Y estaba ansiosa por volver al bosque.

—Nos lo tomamos mañana, si le parece bien —contestó Serena.

Luego le devolvió el libro que había estado leyendo. No podía sacar de la biblioteca un ejemplar tan antiguo como aquél.

La señora O'Hara le aseguró que sería bien recibida y le dijo que examinaría algunos de los libros viejos, para ver que podía enseñarle sobre Melody House.

—Si encuentra dificultades en su investigación, no va a ser por falta de libros sobre la historia de Melody House. Al revés, se ha escrito muchísimo al respecto.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

—No hay de qué. Personalmente, estoy convencida de que la casa está encantada. De hecho, tengo una amiga con la que quizá le interesaría hablar. Se llama Berjerite Cuomo. Empezó a trabajar en Melody House nada más morir el abuelo de Darién. Y dimitió en un día. Está segura de que la empujaron por las escaleras y estuvo a punto de matarse.

—¿De veras? —Serena no había oído mencionar a Berjerite Cuomo.

—Claro que, en aquel entonces, tenía fama de que le gustaba echarse un trago de vez en cuando en horas de trabajo —reconoció la señora O'Hara—. No quería que Darién Chiba pensase que había estado bebiendo, así que se limitó a decirle a Reika que se había caído. Luego, cuando trató de explicar a unas pocas personas que en la casa había un fantasma, no la tomaron por una testigo fiable.

—Entiendo. Me encantaría hablar con ella —dijo Serena. Luego, apoyándose en la mesa de entrega de libros, anotó su propio teléfono móvil y se lo dio a la señora O'Hara—. ¿Puede decirle a Berjerite que me llame cuando le venga bien?

Serena salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al pequeño Volvo que le había prestado Reika. Veinte minutos después estaba en el establo. Jedite estaba cuidando los caballos y ella tuvo que asegurarle que podía encargarse de ensillar y poner las bridas de Nellie elle sola.

Todavía era de día, pero las copas de los árboles proyectaban sombras en el camino. Serena cabalgó hasta donde había desmontado en la anterior salida, dejó a Nelly bebiendo en el arroyo y regresó al leño en el que se había sentado la primera vez.

Se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho, un poco asustada, como siempre. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse para conectar con el pasado.

Al principio sintió frío. Un frío que se extendía sobre el bosque como una sábana. Luego, en silencio, Serena llamó a Seiya para que acudiera en su ayuda.

—Estoy aquí —lo oyó responder.

Eso o se estaba volviendo loca. Era una voz suave, que salía de su propia cabeza.

Abrió los ojos. Anochecía. Serena oyó una voz, delicada, de una niña que se reía.

—¡Eres tan buena, Ophelia! —decía la niña—. En principio, iba a casarse contigo; pero no os conocíais y entonces nos vimos y... ¡lo quiero tanto! Seguro que encontraremos un hombre guapo para ti también. Puede que no en esta ciudad, pero viajarás con Barry y conmigo y será maravilloso.

Serena veía a las hermanas. Con toda nitidez. Los fantasmas de dos caballos se habían unido a Nellie en el arroyo. La yegua alzó la cabeza, resopló y se apartó intranquila, como si fuese a echar a trotar.

Las dos hermanas tenían melenas morenas y llevaban vestidos de algodón sencillos y botas de montar.

Amy desmontó primero.

—Será maravilloso —repitió Ophelia desde su caballo.

Luego desmontó.

—¿Por qué paramos aquí? —preguntó Amy.

—Nada, quería enseñarte una cosa. Está en el agua. Tienes que arrodillarte.

—Me empaparé.

—Es verano. Te secarás en seguida.

Amy dudó.

Serena, sabedora de lo que iba a ocurrir, quiso gritar, avisar a Amy, ayudarla. Pero permaneció sentada, congelada, como si estuviese en trance, observando, el pasado repetirse, consciente de que sólo podía verlo y no podía intervenir para cambiarlo.

—¿En el agua? —repitió Amy.

—Sí, tú agáchate. Ya verás.

Fue una ejecución clásica, llevada a cabo sin destreza, brutalmente. Una vez que Amy se hubo arrodillado, Ophelia sacó un hacha de debajo de la silla de su caballo. El primer golpe sólo consiguió aturdir a Amy, que gritó y se cayó al agua. Ophelia se dio cuenta de que no la había matado. Levantó el hacha de nuevo, una y otra vez, mientras Amy gritaba y gritaba. Los golpes del filo contra la carne, los huesos y los músculos sonaban como un redoble de tambores.

La visión resultaba demasiado clara. Tanto que Serena no lo soportó más y empezó a gritar también. Echó a correr hacia el río para intentar impedir una muerte inevitable.

Ni Amy ni Ophelia advirtieron la presencia de Serena. El tiempo había transcurrido y Serena sólo podía contemplar las imágenes del pasado.

Cuando se lanzó sobre ellas, la imagen de las hermanas se desvaneció. Serena cayó de rodillas sobre el agua. Allí, temblorosa, espantada por la crueldad de Ophelia, pudo ver el fantasma.

Amy, decapitada, estaba a menos de diez metros, cerca de un roble antiguo.

Muy despacio, Serena se levantó.

Cuando Darién llegó a la casa, vio que Andrew y Malachite estaban en el establo, discutiendo por Riley, el mejor caballo de Melody House. Se acercó a ambos.

—Tenemos más caballos —les recordó a su primo y a su amigo.

—Pero sólo una invitada rubia —contestó Andrew. Empleó el tono bromista que lo caracterizaba, pero se notaba cierta tensión y determinación en su voz.

—¿Ha vuelto a salir con Nelly? —preguntó Darién.

—Y yo digo que soy quien debería ir a buscarla para asegurarnos de que está bien —contestó Malachite. Se rascó la barba y sonrió—. Para que pruebe el auténtico encanto sureño.

—¿Ahora resulta que llevar barba te da encanto sureño? —se burló Andrew.

—Oye, yo soy un terrateniente. Tú sólo eres... de la familia —respondió Malachite.

—Exacto. Soy de Melody House. Tú tienes tu casa. Simplemente, te gusta pasar por aquí —replicó Andrew.

Darién se desentendió de los dos, agarró las riendas de Riley y se montó sobre la silla.

—Iré yo —sentenció.

—No es justo —dijo Malachite con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú eres arisco con ella —dijo Andrew.

—Y eso que, en realidad, no se parece nada a Minako —añadió Malachite.

—Nada de nada —convino Andrew—. Minako es bonita, pero siempre quiere más. Es demasiado codiciosa.

—Mientras que ésta está por encima de esas pequeñeces —comentó Malachite.

—Y está preciosa en camisón —remató Andrew.

—Lástima que no duerma desnuda —dijo Malachite.

—Oye, esa mujer ha venido a trabajar —dijo irritado Darién—. No os propaséis: no es una conquista para una aventura de una noche.

—¿Quién ha hablado de una noche? —contestó Andrew.

—Además, habrá venido a trabajar, pero tú no crees en lo que hace —dijo Malachite.

—Ni tú.

—Puede, pero esta mujer me atrae. Su trabajo me fascina. Yo nunca me burlaría de ella, como haces tú —contestó Malachite.

—Nos vemos en la cena —atajó Darién, antes de hacer arrancar al caballo.

—¡Oye! —lo llamó Andrew. Darién se giró hacia su primo—. Tampoco es una aventura de una noche para ti —añadió.

—Sólo está trabajando —insistió Darién.

—Ya, que te crees que no notamos las chispas que saltan cada vez que estáis juntos.

Era verdad. Pero se negaba a reconocer que se sentía atraído por la cazafantasmas.

—Sólo estará aquí hasta que encuentre algo... o venga Artemis —respondió sin más.

Luego apretó los lomos de Riley y enfiló hacia el bosque. No había preguntado en qué dirección había ido, ni se fijó en las señales del suelo.

Estaba seguro de que la encontraría justo donde la había visto la vez anterior, cerca del agua, probablemente sentada en el mismo leño.

Estableciendo contacto con el bosque.

Se sentía irascible y, al mismo tiempo, estaba ansioso por localizarla. De pronto, también, se alegró de haber llegado a casa a tiempo. Aunque no tenía nada contra Andrew, era derrochador y un mujeriego. Tenía éxito con el sexo opuesto. Era todo sonrisas y cortesía y no le costaba conquistar a una mujer. También Malachite tenía un buen historial de aventuras. Y hacía tiempo que no los veía tan interesados en una mujer en concreto. De hecho, nunca los había visto discutir por una mujer.

¿De modo que...?

¿Si ella estaba interesada en alguno de ellos...?

Pero Serena había ido allí a trabajar. Investigaciones Harrison había pagado para examinar Melody House. Era su casa. Lo que le daba derecho a sentirse posesivo.

O quizá no.

De hecho, no, no tenía el menor derecho.

Darién llegó al arroyo, al leño donde había encontrado a Serena la anterior vez. Nellie estaba junto al agua, con los ojos bien abiertos. No estaba bebiendo, sólo miraba el agua como si estuviese sumida en una especie de trance.

Darién se puso nervioso al no ver a Serena en el leño. Entonces oyó un sonido. Un gruñido. Dirigió la vista hacia uno de los robles. Perplejo, desmontó del caballo y se quedó mirando a Serena.

Estaba a cuatro patas, excavando ferozmente. Cubierta de barro. Su invitada, siempre tan elegante, tenía barro por todo el cuerpo y parecía no advertir la presencia de Darién.

Había cavado un hoyo bien grande con una pala improvisada, formada por un trozo de una rama y una piedra cóncava.

—¿Serena?

Justo al pronunciar su nombre, ella emitió un grito triunfal.

Luego, mientras el sol despedía los últimos rayos del día, levantó una mano, en la que sostenía un cráneo humano.


	8. CAPITULO 6

**Capítulo 6**

¡Lo había encontrado! Serena estaba exultante.

— ¡Serena!

La llamaron de un modo tan imperioso que el cráneo estuvo a punto de caérsele. Giró la cabeza y vio que Darién se acercaba a ella.

—¡Darién!, ¡lo he encontrado!

Pero le bastó ver la expresión de su rostro para entender que no compartía su entusiasmo por el hallazgo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó él.

—Darién, es el cráneo. El cráneo de la hermana pequeña. La historia era cierta. Sucedió de verdad. Todos sabíamos que la hermana mayor la asesinó.

—Déjala en el suelo ahora mismo —le ordenó él. Serena lo miró confundida, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Que lo pongas en el suelo!

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —contestó Serena tras obedecer—. Te estoy diciendo que he encontrado el cráneo de la hermana pequeña. Por fin podremos enterrarlo con el resto del cuerpo.

Darién se puso en cuclillas junto a ella y miró el cráneo, que yacía sobre la tierra excavada.

—No lo toques —le dijo a Serena.

—Pero...

—Es un cráneo humano y yo soy el comisario.

—Pero... ¡la asesinaron hace más de cien años! —exclamó ella con cara de incredulidad—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿vas a detener a alguien?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Cómo que cómo lo sé? Los dos sabemos la historia.

—¿También eres experta en huesos? —contestó Darién.

Serena sintió una mezcla de rabia y desolación. Maldita fuera. Darién lo sabía. Sabía tan bien como ella que ese cráneo llevaba siglos enterrado. Y, no entendía cómo, pero Darién se las había arreglado para acuclillarse pegado a ella y, al mismo tiempo, parecer distante e inaccesible. No iba a reconocer que había encontrado el cráneo, que era verdad que poseía un don de percepción extrasensorial. Por otra parte, estaba segura de que Darién sabía lo que acababa de encontrar. Darién se apartó. No quería creer en esa clase de poderes y, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta repulsión al respecto.

—Muy bien, toma tu maldito cráneo. ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

—Me aseguraré de que lo tratan como es debido.

—Pertenece a una chiquilla inocente brutalmente asesinada por alguien a quien quería y en quien confiaba. Para tratarlo como es debido no tienes más que ordenar que lo entierren con el resto de su cuerpo —dijo enojada Serena.

—¿Puedes garantizarme, sin ninguna duda, que es el cráneo de ella? —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—Sí.

—Pues da igual. La ley no funciona así.

—Es absurdo —protestó Serena.

—Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

Serena se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de las manos contra los vaqueros.

—Muy bien, pues haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo y echó a andar, alejándose de Darién.

Notó que le ponía una mano en el antebrazo. Con fuerza. La giró casi con violencia. Serena le miró la mano, lo miró a los ojos. Darién la soltó al instante.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿te dedicas a ir encontrando partes de cadáveres y a enterrarlos a continuación porque estás convencida de que son huesos antiguos?

—No.

—¿No qué?

—¡Los dos sabemos a quién pertenece este cráneo!

—Lo sepamos o no, con los restos humanos hay que seguir ciertos trámites. Legales.

Serena bajó la vista. Quizá en eso tuviese razón. Tal vez sólo estaba desconcertada por la cara de espanto que había puesto Darién cuando la había visto con el cráneo.

—De acuerdo, comisario. Adelante con sus trámites legales. Y ahora, si me disculpa, me voy a casa a darme una ducha.

Darién asintió con la cabeza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Serena se sentía dolida, lo que no hacía sino enfurecerla. Darién Chiba se había mostrado hostil desde el principio. Había sido una idiota por permitirse sentir la más mínima atracción hacia él. Y, sin embargo... tampoco podía controlarlo. La atracción existía, estaba ahí, en ese preciso instante, mientras permanecían de pie, mirándose. Era una fuerza potente, como una energía estática, eléctrica, viva. Nunca había sentido tal urgencia por estar con un hombre, por apretarse contra su cuerpo y sentir sus brazos alrededor. Estaba segura de que también él se sentía atraído. Y de que Darién se estaba obligando a contener su deseo.

De pronto, le entraron ganas de gritarle que podía tocarla. No era ninguna leprosa.

Aunque quizá él pensara que sí lo era.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Nellie. Sin volver la vista, montó, orientó a la yegua rumbo a casa y empezó a trotar.

Estaba enfadadísima. Para cualquier otra persona, haber descubierto el cráneo habría sido la prueba definitiva de que poseía cierto talento sobrenatural. Pero no para Darién. Él se negaba a entender su trabajo. Estaba dispuesto a que Investigaciones Harrison entrara en Melody House y examinara hasta el último rincón para descubrir al responsable de los presuntos fantasmas. Pero nunca aceptaría que el espíritu de algunas personas moraba todavía en su casa. Y para eso precisamente la había contratado Artemis. Para los casos en que de veras encontraban fantasmas. Para intentar ayudarlos.

Ella acababa de ayudar a Amy. Y el idiota de Darién debería haber comprendido que, del mismo modo, podría ayudar a resolver los misteriosos sucesos que acontecían en su casa. De hecho, alguien debía resolverlos, pues nunca había experimentado nada tan raro como en Melody House.

Algo tan siniestro.

Ni siquiera daba la impresión de que Seiya fuese a poder ayudarla, como solía ocurrir.

Cuando lograba resolver un misterio y ayudaba a liberar a un alma perdida, le encantaba su trabajo. Aunque le diera miedo, aunque le doliera ser testigo de asesinatos horribles, en días como aquel merecía la pena. Cualquier esfuerzo quedaba recompensado.

¡Pero había topado con Darién Chiba!

El gran escéptico.

Serena sabía que seguía quieto, mirándola.

Y que permanecería inmóvil un rato.

Sabía que la observaría hasta casi perderla de vista por el sendero a lomos de Nellie.

Era tarde, pero daba igual. Darién estaba en la mesa de su despacho, en la comisaría, sin hacer nada.

Había llamado a varios agentes y se había encargado de que enviaran el cráneo al forense para que llevara a cabo un análisis.

Aunque estaba seguro de que Serena tenía razón, había mandado el cráneo a unos amigos de Smithsonian, especializados en la identificación de cadáveres. Con toda probabilidad, a la mañana siguiente le remitirían un informe en el que le confirmarían que el cráneo tenía más de cien años.

De modo que ahí estaba, sentado en su despacho, sin hacer nada. Se había encerrado. Al principio, había fingido estar ocupado con diversos papeleos. Luego, se había cansado de disimulos, había entrelazado las manos tras la nuca y se había quedando mirando al techo.

No podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza.

Serena excavando.

Serena con el cráneo en la mano.

Su grito triunfal.

Le producía escalofríos.

Aunque en realidad no se los producía, y debía. Era una mujer extrañísima. No. Sí.

Claro que lo era, pero daba igual. Seguía resultándole increíblemente atractiva, seductora. Arrebatadora incluso. Sabía que lo más prudente sería alejarse de Serena. Pero queria estar cerca de ella. Quería hablar con ella, conocer sus gustos, saber de dónde venía. Le encantaba el sonido de su voz, cómo la modulaba. Y le fascinaban sus ojos, su modo de moverse. Poseía una enorme vitalidad y, al mismo tiempo, podía mostrarse calmada y reservada. Era desquiciante.

Si se quedaba trabajando, conseguiría guardar las distancias. Necesitaba guardarlas. Si algo resultaba misterioso en todo aquello era el hechizo con el que parecía tenerlo hipnotizado. No entendía cómo ejercía tanto poder sobre él: de acuerdo, era guapa; pero como tantas otras mujeres. Y también tenía buen cuerpo, era sensual y elegante como una gata. Otras criaturas casi perfectas compartían esas cualidades.

Pero no eran como esa mujer.

Quizá fuesen los secretos, el conocimiento oculto que asomaba a sus ojos.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Darién después de bajar los pies de encima de la mesa.

El agente Harding, encargado del turno de noche, empujó la puerta.

—¿Todo bien?

Alan Harding era joven. Una buena edad para preservar la paz de doce de la noche a ocho de la mañana. Alto y de ojos azules, tenía carácter suficiente para ocuparse de las reyertas entre borrachos que, de tanto en tanto, requerían la intervención de las fuerzas del orden.

—Sí, todo bien. ¿Por qué?

—No... por estar seguro. No suele quedarse hasta tan tarde.

—¿Qué hora es? —Darién enarcó una ceja.

—Casi las dos.

—¿De la mañana?

—Claro —Harding sonrió—. Es mi turno.

—Sí... es verdad —Darién se rascó una mejilla—. De todos modos, ya me iba. Llámame si...

—Si te necesito. Sí, señor —se adelantó Alan sonriente. Darién se levantó y se puso el sombrero—. He oído que has encontrado un cráneo viejo.

—No lo he encontrado yo.

—Ha sido la cazafantasmas, ¿no?

Darién se puso tenso. ¿Por qué lo molestaba que llamasen a Serena cazafantasmas?

Él no creía en esas cosas. Debería darle igual cómo la llamasen. Se negaba a creer en fantasmas y poderes extrasensoriales.

—Lo ha encontrado la señorita Tsukino, de Investigaciones Harrison, si es a lo que te refieres —contestó finalmente.

—Es buena, ¿eh?

—Sabe leer. Y parece que le gustan las bibliotecas. Por eso trabaja en una empresa de investigaciones, Alan — contestó Darién con sequedad.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Darién salió del despacho. Ya en el pasillo, giró la cabeza:

—Llámame si...

—Te necesito —finalizó Harding de nuevo.

Darién farfulló algo incomprensible. Cuando salió de la comisaría, la niebla rozaba casi el suelo. Y, muy a su pesar, tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Cómo había podido quedarse hasta tan tarde en la comisaría?

Debería haber vuelto a Melody House hacía horas.

Avanzó hacia el coche a grandes zancadas. Y se alegró de ser el comisario, porque rebasó con mucho el límite de velocidad permitido mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

Debería haber sido una noche tranquila y triunfal para Serena. Sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo. Y eso solía complacerla.

Pero esa noche...

La cena debería haber sido divertida.

Reika, Andrew y Malachite se habían mostrado entusiasmados con su descubrimiento. Andrew y Malachite habían competido por captar su atención, Reika la había mirado como si fuese una adivina sabia y se sentía orgullosa de haber sido ella quien había insistido en que Darién llamara a Investigaciones Harrison. Hasta Jedite Arden, encargado de cuidar los caballos, parecía mirarla con más respeto. Andrew y Malachite no paraban de preguntarle, de distintas formas, cómo se las había arreglado para localizar el punto exacto donde se encontraba el cráneo. Serena se había negado a dar una explicación precisa. Se había limitado a decir que había consultado unos libros de la biblioteca y que cualquiera que se hubiese informado como ella podría haber deducido su paradero. Andrew, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo.

—Cualquiera no. Eres asombrosa. Sencillamente asombrosa. Tienes un don especial.

—Tienes que contarnos cómo lo has descubierto —insistió Malachite.

—Investigando —repitió Serena. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír—. Nos dedicamos a eso.

—¡El fantasma de la habitación Lee ya puede ir preparándose! —dijo Reika.

—Quizá debas tener cuidado —comentó Andrew, algo preocupado—. Ya que quizá el fantasma no quiere que lo encuentres y se ponga más violento porque te tenga miedo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Malachite con el ceño fruncido.

—Los fantasmas sólo aparecen cuando quieren que los descubran —afirmó de repente Jedite Arden. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos—. Como los asesinos en serie. Siempre dejan pistas a la policía porque, en el fondo, quieren que los detengan.

Durante unos minutos, se habían puesto un poco nerviosos; pero luego Andrew había anunciado que tenía un champán especial. Serena aceptó la copa que le ofreció y salió al porche. Andrew la siguió.

—Es duro contigo porque tiene miedo —dijo él con suavidad.

—¿Qué?

—Darién. Tiene miedo.

—No entiendo. ¿Dice que no cree en fantasmas, pero en realidad les tiene miedo?

Andrew soltó una risotada.

—¿Darién?, ¿miedo de los fantasmas? —repitió sonriente—. No. Ni siquiera tiene miedo de los delincuentes armados. Te tiene miedo a ti.

—¿Por qué iba a tenerme miedo?

Andrew se apoyó sobre la barandilla del porche. Era alto, atlético, agradable. Y muy atractivo. Serena se preguntó por qué no se sentiría atraída hacia él.

Andrew estiró un brazo para acariciarle un mechón del cabello.

—Porque le gustas de verdad. Y te respeta. Pero no quiere que le gustes. Porque eres una rubia muy bonita.

—Gracias —Serena sonrió—. Es muy halagador. Pero es mentira.

—Su mujer era una bruja —continuó Andrew tras negar con la cabeza—. Al principio, estaba loca por él; pero Darién no podía abandonar la casa ni su trabajo y a ella le gustaba viajar. Entonces, empezó a pensar que Darién había perdido el interés en ella y trató de ponerlo celoso. Una mala estrategia. A Darién no le gustó. Al final, el matrimonio fue un desastre y él se quedó con mal sabor de boca.

—Y, desde entonces, odia a las rubias.

—A cierta clase de rubias.

—Estupendo. ¿Soy una clase de rubias?

—Una rubia guapa, inteligente, con clase.

—¿Con clase?

—Con el tipo de elegancia que no se puede adquirir. O se nace con ella o no se tiene. Y Darién no quiere volver a sufrir. Así que será duro contigo. Lo mejor es que te olvides de él y te des cuenta de lo atractivo que soy yo.

—Sí que lo eres.

—Pero no estás interesada en mí. Aun así... si cambias de parecer, ya sabes dónde estoy. Acudiré en tu defensa cuando quieras.

—Espero no necesitar que nadie me defienda.

—¡No arruines mi espíritu heroico!

—De acuerdo. Si necesito un héroe, te llamaré. ¿Mejor?

—Es mentira —contestó él. Pero estaba sonriendo. Luego le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la condujo de vuelta a casa.

Reika había preparado té. Cuando dieron las once, Serena bostezó, se excusó y se fue a la cama. Su habitación estaba helada, en contraste con el ambiente cálido que había respirado durante la cena.

Abrió las puertas de la terraza, convencida de que no entraría ningún espíritu maligno.

Porque lo que quisiera que la vigilase ya estaba dentro.

Encendió el televisor y siguió un programa de entrevistas sin demasiada atención.

Algo esperaba dentro de la habitación.

Ella también esperaba.

Eran más de las doce y estaba segura de que Darién no había regresado. Aun así, no tardó mucho más en quedarse dormida.

Poco después, empezó a soñar de nuevo, penetrando en el mundo de lo desconocido. De algún modo, inconscientemente, se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando.

En la anterior ocasión había soñado que era un hombre que se acercaba a la casa...

Esa noche se adentró en el alma de la mujer que esperaba dentro.

Al principio, no se había sentido especialmente atemorizada. Más bien, estaba furiosa y dispuesta a pelear, discutir y decir lo que pensaba. Dispuesta a cambiar de vida incluso. Estaba tan agitada que ni siquiera había intentado acostarse.

Estaba segura de que él no iría. Se habían enfadado demasiado y necesitaban tiempo para serenarse.

¡Estaba furiosa!

Bajo una luz tenue, se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a escribir. Que hiciera lo que quisiera. No podía impedírselo.

Pero se las pagaría.

Entonces, de pronto, dejó de escribir. Hacía una noche preciosa. El cielo estaba despejado y la luna brillaba sobre las montañas más allá de la ventana. Por un momento, dudó. Seguía queriéndolo.

Pero...

La habían traicionado. Él la había traicionado.

Volvió a escribir. A no mucha distancia, oyó el resoplido de un caballo. Un perro empezó a ladrar. Pero ella continuó escribiendo. La suerte estaba echada.

Entonces...

Un sonido.

Serena se despertó sobresaltada. Tuvo la sensación de estar compartiendo el sueño de otra persona, de ser esa otra persona y haber revivido un pasado lejano una vez más.

Pestañeó en medio de la oscuridad y trató de averiguar qué la había arrancado del sueño. ¿Habría sido el sonido que había oído en el sueño?

No...

Escuchó. Y tuvo la certeza de que había oído algo.

Fuera, en la terraza.

Unas pisadas, sigilosas, furtivas.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó quieta, en silencio. Luego, al cabo de unos segundos, salió de la cama y se levantó, despacio, sin hacer ruido. Los pies descalzos no hicieron ruido sobre la alfombra persa que había bajo la cama. Serena rezó para que no chirriara ningún tablón de madera.

Con cuidado, avanzó hacia la terraza. Se detuvo junto a las cortinas y miró hacia afuera. Nada. Nada aparte de la luna en el cielo y una brisa delicada. Salió, dio un par de pasos cortos, de uno en uno, y siguió sin ver nada.

Serena suspiró y se acercó a la barandilla con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces lo oyó de nuevo. Algo... sólo un sonido, detrás de ella. Se giró.

Y no vio más que oscuridad. Luego notó como si algo le golpeara la cabeza, una descarga, como un relámpago.

Aunque no fue un golpe tan fuerte como para perder el conocimiento, sí consiguió tirarla al suelo, caer de rodillas, gritar...

Y seguir sin ver nada.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, más furiosa que herida. No había sido un ataque letal. No estaba conmocionada. Mientras se levantaba, las puertas de la terraza de la habitación de al lado se abrieron.

Y apareció Darién. Con unos calzoncillos de Calvin Klein negros. Y nada más. La miraba como si una lunática hubiese decidido llamar a su puerta en mitad de la noche.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó él.

Quizá parecía un poco raro. Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, justo delante de la parte de la terraza que daba a la habitación de Darién, despeinada y con poca ropa. Esa noche había optado por su camisón favorito, en vez de las camisetas largas que solía utilizar. Era blanco, diáfano, sin mangas. El pelo le caía de cualquier forma. Parecería una loca.

—Yo... creo que había algo afuera —contestó.

Darién enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿El fantasma está dándose una vuelta por la terraza?

—No creo.

—¿No crees? —replicó Darién en tono burlón.

Ofendida, también ella se cruzó de brazos y trató de adoptar una pose mínimamente digna.

—He oído algo fuera. Me ha despertado.

—¿Te ha susurrado al oído?

—Ya basta, ¿quieres? Creo que había alguien fuera.

—¿Vivo o muerto?

—Vivo.

Darién siguió mirándola con escepticismo, pero terminó saliendo a la terraza. Maldecía en voz baja, pero parecía que, al menos, se iba a tomar la molestia de echar un vistazo. Recorrió la terraza. Cuando desapareció al doblar la esquina, Serena experimentó una sensación de pérdida y notó que se quedaba helada. El tiempo se detuvo, se estiró y el frío, a pesar de que la noche era cálida, siguió penetrándola. ¿Cuánto tardaría en dar una vuelta a la terraza corrida? Era una casa grande, sin duda, pero...

Serena miró hacia la izquierda, a la esquina por la que había desaparecido. Avanzó despacio y, de pronto, notó que le tocaban un hombro. Estuvo a punto de gritar.

Dio un brinco, se giró y vio que Darién había regresado.

—No he visto a nadie —murmuró él con cara de fastidio.

—Un momento —protestó Serena, plantando las manos sobre las caderas—. Eres tú el que está convencido de que no hay fantasmas, sino algún intruso que está gastando bromas. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que crea haber oído a alguien en la terraza?

Darién tenía la expresión dura e impenetrable de cuando lo había bautizado como Cara de Mármol en el bar Wayside. Seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Lo siento, pero yo no he oído nada. Y tengo un oído realmente bueno.

—¿Incluso dormido?

—Incluso dormido.

—Aun así, puede que se te haya escapado algo.

—Todo es posible.

—Me alegra saber que crees que es posible.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que cerraras las puertas de tu terraza.

Durante unos segundos, Serena se quedó callada, mordiéndose la lengua.

—¡Alguien me ha dado un golpe en la cabeza! —explotó indignada.

—¿Qué? —el tono de Darién cambió. Dio un paso adelante y le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Estás herida?

Serena negó con la cabeza. El roce de sus dedos le producía un cosquilleo excitante. Estaban demasiado cerca... pero no se apartó.

—No estoy... herida. Pero había alguien fuera y...

—¿Una persona de verdad?

—Sí.

—No como Mimet, que decía que un fantasma le dio una bofetada. Tú no te has tropezado ni te has dado contra nada.

Lo notaba preocupado... y algo más. Quizá tenía cierta sensación de triunfo, como ella esa misma tarde. Darién no creía en fantasmas. Lo que daba igual, porque en Melody House había, quisiera él o no. Pero esa vez tenía razón: había sido una persona de carne y hueso la que había estado merodeando por la terraza.

—Había alguien y estaba bien vivo —aseguró Serena.

Darién no se había movido. La fragancia de su piel resultaba embriagadora. Serena no quería separarse. Quería apoyar la cabeza sobre su torso desnudo.

De pronto, de alguna forma, lo notó más cerca de ella.

—¿Dónde... dónde te han dado? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

—En... un lado de la cabeza.

—¿Te ha salido chichón?

—Creo que no —Serena negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás mareada?

—No —mintió ella. Porque la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿bien de verdad?

El aliento de Darién le acariciaba la frente. Serena tenía los labios secos. Asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin moverse. Darién seguía rozándole el pelo. Estuvo a punto de posar los labios sobre su torso.

—Estoy... bien.

Entonces, Darién le levantó la barbilla de nuevo y la miró a los ojos. Él también estaba despeinado. Había salido a la terraza nada más levantarse de la cama. Su cuerpo parecía emitir calor, como si fuese un radiador. Sus músculos se tensaron, la respiración se le entrecortó. Serena podía oír los latidos de Darién. Y los de ella.

—Sería una locura —susurró él.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —contestó Serena. Y, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió.

Entonces, el aliento de Darién acarició su oído. Ella sintió que le ardía el cuerpo.

—¿Te sientes muy loca? —preguntó él.

—Muchísimo —susurró Serena.

Un segundo después, Darién se apoderó de sus labios. Debería haber sido un beso suave, de tanteo, y empezó así. Pero en seguida se transformó en algo distinto, mucho más profundo, intenso, apasionante y salvaje. Quizá fue por el modo en que la rodeó con los brazos o porque la distancia entre ambos desapareció por completo y ella pudo sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Darién contra su delicado camisón. Sus bocas permanecían unidas. Las lenguas se habían convertido en armas de seducción. Allí, en medio de la noche, un hambre devorador los consumía y el beso fue la experiencia más carnal de la que jamás había disfrutado Serena, como si el movimiento de sus labios, de sus dientes y sus lenguas fuese el preludio de lo que estaba por llegar. Ella no solía ser así, pensó al descubrir la urgencia con la que estaba respondiendo al beso, deseosa de llegar hasta el final en la terraza misma. Pero la vida no ofrecía muchas oportunidades como aquella, de modo que prefería no pensar en lo que pudiera ocurrir al día siguiente. Sólo importaba el presente. En ese momento no importaba que ella creyera en fantasmas y él no. Lo único que existía era el abrazo que los mantenía pegados, la potencia del beso que estaban compartiendo, la fuerza de la erección de Darién contra su ombligo.

Serena sintió como si se derritiera contra él, como el rocío sobre el césped al salir el sol por las mañanas. Agradeció que Darién la estuviera sujetando con los brazos, pues no estaba segura de que hubiese podido mantenerse en pie por sí sola. Le temblaban las piernas. De pronto, Darién la levantó y la introdujo en su habitación. En la de él, no en la habitación Lee, advirtió ella vagamente mientras Darién la posaba sobre la cama. La cama. Eso era lo único que importaba. El resto de la habitación, cuál de las dos fuese, daba igual. Las sábanas estaban limpias, frescas y olían a suavizante. El colchón era mullido. Pero ni siquiera eso importaba. Aunque hubiese apoyado la espalda contra una lámina de hierro, lo único que contaba era sentir los labios de Darién sobre su cuello. Serena seguía con el camisón puesto, aunque apenas resultaba una barrera. Notó su boca sobre los pechos. Notó que se humedecía. Notó la lengua de Darién sobre los pezones. Notó una explosión de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo. Serena hundió los dedos en el pelo de Darién cuando éste se apoyó en la cama y bajó el cuerpo hacia ella.

Entonces, sin quitarle todavía el camisón, bajó hacia el ombligo. Y más abajo todavía. Era una tortura erótica. Hasta que, por fin, Darién introdujo las manos bajo el camisón y le acarició el interior de los muslos. Serena pensó que enloquecería cuando sintió que la tocaba en el vértice de las piernas. Luego llegó su lengua e incendió hasta el último de sus poros. En ese momento, Serena no tenía dudas, no sentía inhibición alguna. No pensó que apenas se conocían, sino que debían conocerse mucho más. Debían prolongar ese contacto todo lo posible.

Se entendían sin palabras: para cada gesto, una reacción. Serena se giraba, se contorsionaba, se retorcía y arqueaba, contenía la respiración cada vez que una sacudida eléctrica la llenaba y encendía. A cambio, tenía que tocarlo, rozarlo, saborearlo y acariciarlo. En cuestión de minutos, eran un amasijo sudoroso de piernas, brazos y pasión. Serena estaba reluciente, como si, acostumbrada a una vida árida, se abriese en flor a una cascada de placeres y sensaciones. El impacto de recibir hasta el fondo a Darién le provocó un cosquilleo extático. De pronto, la noche se había convertido en una sucesión de movimientos acelerados, anhelantes, vertiginosos. Darién, la cama, su mirada fogosa, el mundo entero le daba vueltas. Y, entonces, una rigidez en todo el cuerpo, eyacular y experimentar un clímax tan violento y devastador que Serena no pudo evitar gritar. Temblaba como las hojas marrones en invierno. Poco a poco, los espasmos fueron remitiendo, pero aún tardó más de un minuto en volver a respirar con normalidad.

Y entonces...

La verdad sombría. Las puertas de la terraza seguían abiertas a la noche. La realidad tangible: la cama enorme, los libros de las estanterías, el contacto con el hombre que yacía a su lado. El hombre que se burlaba de ella y que no creía en fantasmas. El mismo que la había mirado con espanto cuando había descubierto el cráneo.

Serena miró una mota de polvo suspendida en el aire, bailando como una estrella diminuta en un rayo de luna. Darién le pasó una mano por el pelo, apartándoselo de lo cara, y ella se acurrucó y hundió el rostro contra su torso. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que parecían ver el fondo de su alma a la luz del día, en penumbra e incluso en plena noche.

—¡Chiss! —susurró él con suavidad y Serena comprendió que la realidad se imponía más rápido todavía de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que hay alguien abajo.

—Alguien... ¿tramando algo? —preguntó nerviosa Serena al tiempo que se incorporaba para poder verle la cara.

Darién sonreía. Se notaba que estaba satisfecho. Dobló un brazo encima del colchón y apoyó la mejilla sobre el codo mientras contemplaba a Serena.

—En realidad, es posible que hayamos despertado a los vivos y a los muertos —dijo él con tono divertido.

A pesar de que apenas había luz, Darién advirtió que Serena se ruborizaba.

—¡Dios! Lo siento —murmuró, pensando de pronto cómo escapar.

Darién la rodeó con un brazo. No quería que se marchase a ningún lado.

—¿De verdad lo sientes? Yo no —dijo él con sinceridad. Entonces, Serena lo miró a la cara y captó una expresión que le llegó al alma. Pero en seguida volvieron las burlas y el escepticismo—. ¿De verdad crees que podemos haber despertado a los muertos?

Serena sintió que se estaba riendo de ella. Se apartó y en esa ocasión se movió con tal decisión que Darién no pudo impedírselo. Le resultó frustrante no encontrar el camisón, de tanto como se había enredado entre las sábanas.

—Serena —la llamó él con suavidad—. ¿De verdad lo sientes? Porque yo te aseguro que no —repitió Darién.

—Crees que me lo invento todo —contestó con frialdad.

—No, yo no digo que te inventes nada.

—¿Estás hablando de los fantasmas o del sexo? —replicó Serena.

De nuevo, Darién esbozó esa sonrisa perezosa que podía haber roto cientos de corazones.

—Es posible que de las dos cosas.

—Esto no tiene futuro —dijo ella con aire remilgado.

—¿Acaso tiene que tener todo un futuro?

—No, puede que no —Serena se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te importa moverte? Estás encima del camisón.

—¿Vas a algún sitio?

—A mi habitación —contestó con firmeza ella.

—Entonces te acompaño.

Serena se quedó mirándolo. Darién se puso de pie y le entregó el camisón. Luego encontró los calzoncillos y una bata y se giró hacia ella.

—No tienes por qué... —arrancó Serena mientras se ponía el camisón.

—¿Te importa? —interrumpió él.

—No.

—Entonces te acompaño.

—No estoy segura de si esto debería convertirse en... una costumbre.

—Nunca podría acostumbrarme a algo así —repuso Darién.

—A veces eres exasperante —dijo Serena.

Entonces, delante de la terraza, Darién se paró y volvió a posar el pulgar y el índice bajo la barbilla de ella.

—Quiero entrar contigo en la habitación Lee, ya que tanto te importa dormir ahí. Pero cerraremos las puertas de la terraza. No quiero ofrecer un espectáculo a quienquiera que pueda estar rondando la casa.

—Quizá sea mejor que te quedes aquí. Quizá soy un buen cebo para atraer al intruso.

—Tú no eres un cebo —dijo Darién con firmeza.

Luego la acompañó a su habitación y echó el cerrojo de la terraza.

—Has dejado abiertas las puertas de tu habitación —señaló ella.

—Nadie ha incordiado nunca en mi habitación —Darién se encogió de hombros—. No quiero que haya nadie aquí. Con nosotros.

La asombró darse cuenta de que el simple sonido de su voz la hizo temblar de nuevo. Estremecerse.

—Confía en mí —insistió Darién—. Nadie nos molestará esta noche.

—Pero...

—Serena, no pongas peros, por favor —dijo él al tiempo que la abrazaba—. Regálanos esta noche. Que todo sea normal. No, normal no, increíble. Pero... normal.

Y entonces...

La textura de sus labios.

De pronto, todo lo crudo y real volvió a teñirse de magia. Y, sin embargo, esa vez, en el fragor de la pasión, una vocecilla la entristecía.

Ojalá...

Ojalá fuese verdad...

Ojalá ella fuese...

Normal.


	9. CAPITULO 7

**Capítulo 7**

Reika se había levantado contenta. Dio un sorbo al café y miró a Andrew y a Malachite por encima de la taza.

Claro que últimamente se levantaba contenta a diario. Serena Tsukino había cambiado el ritmo de vida en Melody House y eso le gustaba.

—¿Cómo demonios crees que ha encontrado el cráneo cuando nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora? —preguntó Andrew mientras se untaba mermelada en una tostada—. Da repelús, ¿eh?

—Lleva ahí muchos años. Quizá es que nadie se había molestado en buscarlo bien —contestó Malachite encogiéndose de hombros—. Habrá sido suerte.

—¡No digas tonterías! —protestó Reika—. Esta mujer sabe lo que se hace.

—Venga, Reika. Nadie tiene poderes extrasensoriales —dijo Malachite.

—Aunque sí que tiene otras cualidades extraordinarias —añadió Andrew.

—Sí, pero me temo que no están a nuestro alcance — comentó Malachite en tono resignado.

—Estoy seguro de que Darién está colgado por ella — afirmó Andrew.

—Para mí es ella la que está algo colgada por el — intervino Reika.

—No digas tonterías —contestó Malachite.

—Ni en sueños —aseguró Andrew.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Reika.

—No tienen nada que hacer. Ella cree en fantasmas —explicó Andrew sonriente—. Y Darién nunca aceptará que ella se dedique a investigar fenómenos paranormales. Yo, en cambio, soy un hombre de mente abierta.

—No irán en serio, ¿no? —preguntó Malachite entonces, frunciendo el ceño—. No digo que no se sienta atraído hacia ella, pero eso se pasa.

—Sí, con Minako se le pasó.

—Y todos nos sentimos atraídos cuando la vimos la primera vez.

—Minako era una bruja —sentenció Reika.

—Pero nos engañó a todos —dijo Andrew.

—¿A mí? Ni hablar —contestó Reika—. No tenía lo que hace falta para retener a Darién.

—Está claro que ir acostándose con otros hombres no es la mejor forma de hacer funcionar un matrimonio —comentó con sarcasmo Andrew.

—No creo que entonces le importara lo que ella hiciese —contestó Reika.

—Aun así, es un poco raro: dos rubias — dijo Andrew.

—Una era una bruja y la otra caza fantasmas —comentó Malachite—. Definitivamente, todavía tenemos opciones —añadió mirando a Andrew.

—Darién nunca tendría algo serio con ella —convino Andrew—. A mí, en cambio, me daría igual que se pasara el día estableciendo contacto con los espíritus. Simplemente, daría gracias a Dios por permitir que me perteneciese.

—Chorradas. Eso lo dices porque te pone caliente —replicó Malachite.

—Oye, tú...

—En cualquier caso, puede que sea inteligente, guapa y elegante; pero no es el tipo de Darién —aseguró Malachite.

—¿De veras?

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz que llegaba desde la entrada de la cocina. De hecho, Reika dio tal respingo que estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás en la silla. No miró el reloj, pero debían de ser más de las nueve de la mañana y Darién solía marcharse a la comisaría mucho antes.

—Cree en fantasmas —dijo Malachite, que hasta se había ruborizado.

Reika, a fin de evitar cualquier posible discusión, cambió de conversación:

—¡Darién! Creía que estabas en la comisaría. Nunca estás en casa tan tarde. ¿Quieres un café?

—No, llego tarde.

—¿Se sabe algo del cráneo? —preguntó Andrew.

—Lo sabré cuando llegue a la comisaría.

—Si está claro: es de esa chiquilla a la que decapitaron hace siglos —comentó Malachite.

—Probablemente —convino Darién—. Pero no deja de ser un cráneo humano y hay que cumplir ciertos procedimientos con los restos humanos.

—Claro —dijo Malachite en tono comprensivo. Luego tembló—. Da un poco de miedo, ¿no? Puede que Serena sepa cosas de nosotros que preferiríamos mantener ocultas.

Darién se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Sí, sí que da miedo —respondió Andrew.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Reika.

—Porque todos ocultamos algún secreto —contestó Malachite.

Karmesite Jamison lo estaba esperando cuando Darién entró en la comisaría. Le sonrió. No parecía tener curiosidad por saber por qué había llegado tarde. Al parecer, todos estaban al corriente de que la noche anterior se había quedado trabajando hasta muy tarde.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó con alegría.

Era una mujer delgada, atractiva, de unos treinta y cinco años, y muy agradable. Le gustaban su trabajo, su marido y sus dos hijos. Había nacido en Stoneyville y nunca había tenido la menor tentación de mudarse a otra parte. Su marido, Ray, era contratista en una empresa de construcción, tan encantador como Karmesite. Darién se preguntaba a menudo si habría algo artificial en tanta aparente alegría; pero, en realidad, todo hacía indicar que era una pareja feliz.

—Buenos días.

—He oído que anoche te quedaste hasta las tantas —comentó Karmesite—. No te esperaba tan pronto. Aunque iba a llamarte a casa. Tenemos noticias de Haru.

Haru era Haruca Tenou, un antropólogo excepcional, que trabajaba en el museo de Historia Americana Smithsonian.

—¿Y? —preguntó Darién.

Sabía que Haru era un hombre ocupado. Agentes de policía y del FBI de todo el país le mandaban huesos constantemente para someterlos a su análisis. Darién no había imaginado que fuese a darle prioridad a su cráneo.

—Lo que tú creías —Karmesite se encogió de hombros—. El informe indica que los huesos tienen ciento cincuenta años. Dice que ya te había comentado que debía de pertenecer a una mujer joven, de entre quince y veinticinco años. Lo que encaja con la historia de la hermana mayor celosa que le cortó la cabeza a la pequeña.

—Perfecto —murmuró Darién.

—Han llamado del periódico. Quieren saber cuándo piensas enterrar el cráneo con el resto del cadáver.

—¿Quién ha llamado exactamente?

—Fiure Aubry.

—Genial.

Aubry le daría un tinte sensacionalista a todo. Por otra parte, estaban en una ciudad pequeña, de modo que no era extraño que hechos sin importancia recibieran titulares en el periódico. Con todo, temía la repercusión que podía llegar a tener la noticia.

—¡Vamos, Darién! Es una historia estupenda. Triste, pero con un final.

—Aubry le dará un toque fantasmal y luego se derretirá en alabanzas a Serena e Investigaciones Harrison.

—¿Y?

Darién levantó los brazos en señal de rendición. ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba a favor de contar historias sobre fantasmas?

Menuda locura.

Aunque él sí que estaba loco. De deseo. No podía quitarse a Serena de la cabeza. Y cada vez que se enteraba de algo nuevo sobre ella, más ganas le entraban de conocerla mejor. Era una mujer enigmática y, sin embargo, cuando la miraba a los ojos, no veía sino sinceridad, miedo y, sobre todo, una gran precaución. Como si la menor intimidad supusiese un riesgo enorme. Lo que, de hecho, era cierto. Porque Serena era... diferente. Y él estaba en guardia, no terminaba de fiarse de ella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo único que había deseado al despertar había sido estar a su lado, sentir su piel fresca y sedosa, observar sus ojos, abiertos, vulnerables, aunque sólo durante un segundo. Sin duda, era la mujer más sensual e increíble con la que jamás se había acostado. Y Darién se había sentido totalmente libre para ser él mismo. Su mundo había cambiado por un ridículo encuentro fortuito por la noche.

Un incidente absurdo, pues ella era la cazafantasmas, él era el hombre racional y había sido Serena la que había estado convencida de que alguien merodeaba por la terraza. La había recorrido de un extremo a otro, rodeando toda la casa, y no había encontrado a nadie. Al abrir al público Melody House, habían instalado sistemas de alarma tanto en la casa como en la cuadra. De modo que no podía haberse colado nadie. No tenía sentido. Y todo empeoraría si la prensa empezaba a exagerar. Se negaba a que el periódico deformara la importancia de aquel hallazgo. No podía aceptar que Serena hubiese encontrado el cráneo gracias a algún tipo de conexión sobrenatural con el reino de los muertos.

Ojalá, al hablar con la prensa, hiciera más hincapié en el aspecto de investigación que en su intuición. En cualquier caso, Darién no podía olvidar la expresión de su rostro mientras Serena excavaba desenfrenadamente hasta rescatar el cráneo. Un recuerdo que le helaba la sangre.

Debería haber pensado al respecto la noche anterior. Aunque tampoco pasaba nada malo por haber disfrutado de un buen revolcón. Estaban en el siglo veintiuno. No debía conceder tanta importancia al sexo. La mayoría de los adultos se daban algún capricho de tanto en tanto. De hecho, él era el primero que había tenido más de una aventura. Ésa podía ser otra.

Pero había algo más...

—¿Darién?

—Estoy en mi despacho —contestó casi gruñendo.

Karmesite se quedó mirándolo, perpleja.

Serena despertó y se dio cuenta de que Darién se había marchado. Luego trató de reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Había sido una maravilla. Y una idiotez. Quizá fuera mejor no pensar mucho. De lo contrario, acabaría doliéndole la cabeza.

De acuerdo, no tenía mucha vida social y hacía años que su vida sexual era sencillamente inexistente. Pero había sido una decisión propia. Los años de universidad la habían dejado con sensación de empacho y, dado que tenía miedo a cualquier compromiso serio con un hombre normal, le había parecido prudente distanciarse de ellos. Tenía una familia encantadora y buenos amigos en Investigaciones Harrison, los cuales entendían que ella era diferente. Jamás había imaginado que podría sentirse tan atraída hacia un hombre, mucho menos hacia alguien como Darién Chiba.

Poco a poco, empezó a comprender que la noche anterior había sido un grave error. Como también comprendió que acabaría sufriendo, pues no podía evitar sentir algo intenso por Darién. Por ilógico que resultara, tenía la sensación de que su relación podía durar. Era asombroso descubrir, con lo mal que le había caído al conocerlo en el bar Wayside, hasta qué punto vivir en su casa y conocer a quienes lo rodeaban había cambiado su concepto de Darién. No sentía algo así desde... puede que nunca. Y era una tontería. Se sentía pletórica después de una noche gloriosa, pero también se sentía abatida, porque se había hecho ilusiones que no podrían cumplirse. La cama conservaba el aroma del hombre que la había acompañado, como un recuerdo del fuego, la pasión y la intimidad que habían compartido.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero luego se quedó quieta. No tenía que ir a ningún sitio. En la cama estaba perfectamente. Tal vez el día tuviese mejor pinta si dormía un poco más.

Cerraría los ojos un rato y, por lo menos, se despertaría un poco más descansada.

Poco después se sumió en un sueño profundo y, desde algún rincón del subconsciente, alcanzó a darse cuenta de cómo los hechos y los sentimientos del pasado la penetraban, como si pudiese introducirse bajo la piel de otra persona. Supo, al instante, que ya se había metido en el cuerpo de dos personas: primero, un hombre; luego, una mujer. Y esa vez volvía a ser un hombre. También supo que el desenlace traumático a la relación entre ambos había tenido lugar allí, en esa habitación en la que dormía.

El hombre miraba la casa. Sabía que sólo estaba ella dentro. Así que entró dentro y cerró la puerta con sigilo.

Conocía la casa. Conocía a quienes la habitaban, la llenaban, la consideraban su hogar o la reclamaban de su propiedad. Y sabía dónde estaban todos. Del mismo modo que sabía que ella habría ido allí, convencida de que tenía derecho a hacerlo.

No lo tenía.

No tenía ningún derecho.

Y esa noche no había nada ni nadie que le impidiera entrar. Tal como había previsto. Le daba igual que ella hubiera podido oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarla. No tardaría en enterarse de que había ido a verla. Se quedó de pie en el vestíbulo y miró las escaleras. Bajó los brazos y sintió un bulto junto a uno de los bolsillos. Una cinta de cuero. La sacó del bolsillo con determinación.

Sería muy fácil. Era un hombre fuerte. De hecho, era muy fuerte.

Más de lo que aparentaba.

No...

El hombre oyó una protesta en su propia cabeza.

Pero apretó los dientes y siguió adelante.

Respiró profundamente.

Se obligó a relajarse.

Y volvió a mirar las escaleras.

—¡Serena!, ¡Serena!, ¿estás bien, corazón?

Serena despertó de un brinco. Los golpes a la puerta sonaban como truenos. Lamentó la interrupción. Había empezado a ver imágenes con suma claridad. Tal vez, si lograba presenciar todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, podría encontrar respuestas.

—¡Serena!

—Estoy bien, Reika. Sólo me he quedado dormida —contestó.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Pensaba que el fantasma de la habitación Lee te había... Bueno, da igual. La verdad es que no se cómo te atreves a pasarte la noche entera ahí sola.

Serena miró hacia la puerta y se preguntó si Reika se sentiría mejor si se enteraba de que, en realidad, no había pasado la noche ahí sola.

—Es... estoy bien —repitió.

—¿Quieres que te suba una bandeja con algo para desayunar?

—No, no. Ahora bajo, gracias.

—¿Serena? —insistió Reika desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo que decírtelo: tenías razón. El cráneo que encontraste era de la hermana pequeña. ¡Eres increíble! Bueno, suponemos que será de ella. Es la única historia que conocemos de una chica joven de esa época. Hay más fantasmas femeninos, pero todas tienen cabeza. ¡Eres asombrosa!

—Gracias, Reika.

—La enterraremos, o sea, enterraremos la cabeza con el resto del cuerpo y por fin podrá descansar en paz, ¿verdad?

—Eso espero.

—Bueno, estoy en el despacho si me necesitas. He dejado café en la cocina, por si te apetece una taza cuando bajes.

—Gracias —repitió Serena.

Oyó a Reika marcharse y cerró los ojos. Los abrió. No conseguiría quedarse dormida de nuevo y, aunque lo lograra, no creía que pudiese retomar el contacto con lo que quiera que hubiese ido a suceder.

Serena miró a su alrededor.

Notaba una presencia ya familiar.

Vigilando. ¿Tal vez esperando?

¿A qué?

¿Dónde estaría Seiya?, ¿por qué no acudía en su ayuda?, pensó Serena.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Seiya? —lo llamó en voz alta.

En realidad, nunca había sabido la forma exacta de encontrarlo. Él era su guía. John, un amigo de Shoshoni y otro de los empleados de Artemis, le había explicado que Seiya seguía a su lado porque la había querido mucho mientras vivía.

Y porque, de alguna manera, al morir, le había traspasado su extraño don.

—Seiya, me ayudaste en el bosque. ¿Por qué aquí no?

Pero Serena sabía la respuesta. La habitación Lee estaba cargada de tensión, amargura y violencia. De pronto, necesitó salir de allí cuanto antes.

Era curioso el ambiente tan distinto que había habido en el dormitorio cuando Darién estaba a su lado.

Pero no había ido allí a sentirse segura, sino a resolver un misterio.

Se levantó. Estaba inquieta y no sabía por qué. Se suponía que hacía mucho que estaba acostumbrada a los fantasmas.

Eran las personas vivas las que podían hacerle daño.

Lo había oído innumerables veces. Y siempre había creído que era verdad. Seguía creyéndolo.

Pero...

Nunca había experimentado nada parecido a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación Lee.

No hubo forma de esquivar a Fiure Aubry. Aunque Darién no le había devuelto la llamada, Aubry lo cazó a la una en punto, justo cuando se disponía a ir al bar Wayside a comer.

—¡Darién! ¿Cómo estás? Llevo un buen rato intentando localizarte.

—Sí, lo siento. Anoche estuve trabajando hasta tarde —contestó Darién.

—Háblame del cráneo —dijo Aubry sin rodeos.

—Iba a salir a comer ahora.

—Perfecto. Comemos juntos —propuso Aubry mirándolo a los ojos. Sabía que no le caía bien a Darién. También sabía que no era nada personal. Simplemente, a Darién no le gustaban los periodistas—. ¿Es una comida de trabajo? Bueno, dame algo. Tengo intención de entrevistar a la mujer que está investigando Melody House; pero he pensado que podías contarme algo antes.

—Por supuesto —contestó Darién—. La señorita Tsukino trabaja para una empresa llamada Investigaciones Harrison. Examinan lugares supuestamente encantados. Aquí hay muchas leyendas, normalmente con alguna base real. Todos hemos oído hablar de la chiquilla decapitada en el bosque. La señorita Tsukino fue a documentarse a la biblioteca, estudió todos los datos relacionados con el asesinato, dedujo dónde tuvo lugar y encontró el cráneo.

—Así que el fantasma ya no vagará por el bosque, ¿no es así, comisario?

—Yo nunca he creído que hubiese un fantasma en el bosque —contestó con firmeza Darién—. Y si escribes otra cosa, te ganas una demanda.

—¡Vamos, Darién!

—Hablo en serio, Aubry. Ten cuidado con lo que escribes. La última vez que Julie Cristopher tuvo un dolor de estómago dijiste que la habían envenenado. La tienda de donuts estuvo a punto de cerrar, porque afirmaste que era el último sitio donde había comido.

—Es que era el último sitio donde había comido.

—¡Pero no la habían envenenado! Le dijo al médico que había bebido leche de un cartón que se había pasado la noche entera abierto sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Está bien, pero, ¿qué piensas hacer? —insistió Aubry, cambiando de tema.

—Ya veré. Pero no te inventes nada o acabarás en el juzgado.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! De verdad que no te entiendo. A un sitio como Melody House le viene bien tener fantasmas.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en creer algo así?

—Porque al resto del mundo aún le queda un poco de romanticismo. En fin, te dejo que vayas a comer. Estoy seguro de que tu investigadora será mucho más amable. Adiós.

Aubry se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Darién estuvo tentado de llamarlo para decirle que no fuera detrás de Serena.

Pero no podía hacer algo así.

Aubry tenía derecho a entrevistar a quien quisiera.

Lo miró alejarse. Maldita fuera. Debería haberle concedido más tiempo, haberle proporcionado una historia mejor. Tal vez, de ese modo, hubiese dejado tranquila a Serena. Pensó en llamarla para avisarla. Tenía que decirle... ¿qué?, ¿que, a pesar de lo que ella creía, debía decirle a Aubry que no creía en fantasmas?

Volvió a maldecir y se encaminó hacia su coche. Mientras tomaba asiento frente al volante, le llamó la atención una extraña urgencia por cambiar de rumbo y no ir al bar Wayside.

A la biblioteca.

Darién se quedó helado. Apretó las llaves, introducidas ya en el contacto. Habría jurado que había oído la palabra con tanta claridad como si alguien la hubiese pronunciado en voz alta.

Darién gruñó. Apoyó la frente sobre el volante. Acabarían volviéndolo loco entre todos. Habría sido un pensamiento, procedente de algún rincón del cerebro. Y, por alguna estúpida razón, no dejaba de resonar dentro de su cabeza.

Ni hablar, no permitiría que lo confundieran con todas esas leyendas.

Furioso consigo mismo, enfiló hacia el Wayside...

Y giró.

Serena no había tenido intención de volver a la biblioteca ese día, pero Reika estaba tan empeñada en hablar del cráneo que había preferido salir de casa. Y no porque Reika le cayese mal, que le caía muy bien. Simplemente no quería tener que explicarle otra vez en qué consistían sus poderes extrasensoriales. Si ella misma no los entendía, ¿cómo diablos iba a explicárselos a otra persona?

Además, Andrew y Malachite también estaban en la casa. Y también querían hablar. Andrew se había mostrado amable, pero demasiado curioso. No había dejado de guiñarle el ojo, bromear y preguntarle si podía ayudarle a encontrar unas esposas que había perdido las navidades anteriores.

Malachite también parecía con ganas de conversación y le había preguntado por su pasado, por otros misterios que hubiese resuelto. Y aunque también ellos le resultaban simpáticos, había preferido escapar.

Le había gustado la biblioteca, de modo que había decidido refugiarse allí para documentarse sobre la familia de Amy Clayton. Estaba segura de que alguien de la zona sabría dónde estaba el cementerio familiar, pero lo averiguaría más rápido consultando los archivos de la biblioteca.

Nada más ver a la señora O'Hara, supo que ésta se había enterado de que había descubierto el cráneo. Era una ciudad pequeña. Las noticias viajaban a gran velocidad. Pero lo único que la señora O'Hara le preguntó fue si le apetecía una taza de té. Serena aceptó. Era como si la señora O'Hara también tuviese una percepción más desarrollada de lo habitual, pues tenía sobre su mesa de trabajo el archivo que Serena quería.

—Si necesitas más información sobre la ciudad, no tienes más que subir —dijo la señora O'Hara, apuntando hacia una escalera que conducía al pasillo que marcaba el perímetro de la planta de arriba. El elaborado diseño de las barandillas apuntaba a que el edificio se había construido en principio para acoger a los propietarios de una casa señorial, más que para albergar un servicio público. La señora O'Hara sonrió al ver la cara de Serena—. Antes formaba parte de una vieja hacienda. Pertenecía a un tal Geoffrey Huntington, buen amigo de Alfa Jefferson, entre otros hombres notables. Pero quemaron su casa durante la Revolución. Por suerte, utilizaba este sitio como lugar de retiro para leer y la biblioteca quedó intacta. Es preciosa, ¿verdad? Y está tal como se construyó. Es una suerte que sea tan grande, porque con los años hemos ido acumulando muchísimos libros.

—Es una librería extraordinaria —afirmó Serena.

—La han incluido en el Registro Nacional de Edificios Históricos —comentó la señora O'Hara con orgullo—. Aun así, puede que tengamos que ampliarla dentro de poco.

—Supongo que es mejor que una biblioteca tenga demasiados libros a que tenga pocos —dijo Serena.

—¡Por supuesto! —convino la señora O'Hara.

Con la taza de té y el libro que la señora O'Hara le había facilitado, Serena tomó asiento en un sofá de la planta baja y empezó a leer.

La familia Clayton había dejado la ciudad a finales del siglo diecinueve. Varias generaciones habían vivido en la zona y habían recibido sepultura junto a la Iglesia de Cristo. El archivo, un tomo aburridísimo, incluía enormes listados de apellidos, matrimonios, bautizos, muertes y poco más, aunque sí ofrecía un mapa en el que aparecían la Iglesia de Cristo y el cementerio adjunto. No quedaba lejos de Melody House. Serena suponía que cuando las autoridades pertinentes confirmaran que el cráneo tenía más de cien años, no habría problema en enterrarlo con el resto del cadáver de la pobre Amy.

Dejó el libro y volvió a mirar hacia la escalera. En efecto, se trataba de un edificio excepcional. Lo que no era raro, pues había pertenecido a un hombre rico y con influencias al que parecía gustarle leer. Aun así, pocas ciudades podían disfrutar de una joya como esa biblioteca. Tanto la escalera como el suelo de madera parecían ser tan viejos como el edificio en sí.

Serena decidió que había llegado el momento de olvidarse del libro y subir a ver qué más encontraba.

Una vez arriba, empezó a curiosear. Algunos libros sólo interesarían a quienes encontraran en ellos datos de algún antepasado. En cualquier caso, le pareció maravilloso que tantas personas pudieran informarse sobre sus orígenes familiares. Había libros con árboles genealógicos y otros volúmenes cuyos títulos explicaban el contenido del libro, como Matrimonios de los Granger de Stoneyville. Serena sonrió. Iba sacando algún volumen de tanto en tanto y casi todos eran antiquísimos. Al parecer, hacía mucho tiempo que la gente ya no dejaba registro de esos datos. O, quizá, la vida se había complicado demasiado y no era tan fácil llevar un buen archivo.

De pronto, reparó en un libro colocado en una estantería elevada: Los Chiba de Melody House. Le encantó verlo y, de nuevo, la conmovió que los familiares de muchas décadas atrás se hubiesen tomado la molestia de apuntar los pequeños detalles cotidianos de su vida.

Como no era más que un volumen, decidió que lo leería. Aunque era una mujer alta, tuvo que estirarse para intentar alcanzarlo.

Entonces, mientras se ponía de puntillas, oyó un crujido bajo sus pies. Iba a fruncir el ceño cuando la madera que soportaba su peso empezó a ceder. No había tiempo para huir. De repente, fue como si el tiempo se congelara. Serena permaneció inmóvil. Sabía que el suelo se iría abajo y que la esperaba una caída en vacío. Con todo, no terminaba de creer en las leyes de la física, como si algún milagro fuera a mantenerla flotando.

Dio un grito y notó que el suelo seguía resquebrajándose. Trató de aferrarse a algo al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquello estuviese sucediendo. Estaba convencida de que la señora O'Hara jamás habría dejado subir a nadie de haber sabido que no era seguro.

Serena oyó el ruido de los tablones de madera al golpear el suelo de la planta baja. Estaba a punto de caerse cuando logró agarrarse a una viga. A pesar del susto, disfrutó de un instante de alivio al darse cuenta de que había conseguido frenar la caída.

Por el momento.

Sólo por el momento, ya que la fuerza de la gravedad tiraba de Serena hacia abajo y ésta no podría seguir sujetándose mucho tiempo. Le temblaban los brazos y las manos empezaban a sudarle.

Se oyó otro grito, aunque éste no salió de sus labios. Era la señora O'Hara, justo debajo de ella.

Sólo entonces miró Serena hacia abajo y tomó plena conciencia de que estaba colgada de una viga, con las piernas balanceándose en el aire, a más de ocho metros de altura.

—¡Aguanta!, ¡aguanta! —gritó la señora O'Hara—. He llamado a la policía. ¡Libros!, ¡haré una montaña de libros! Y pondré los cojines de los sofás. ¡Aguanta, por favor!

No tenía otra opción, pensó Serena. Pero no sabía si sus hombros seguirían soportando el peso de su cuerpo o si terminarían por desencajársele. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta totalmente del peligro que corría. Sólo se había alegrado de haber podido asirse a la viga.

Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo aguantaría?

La señora O'Hara había llamado a la policía, pero Serena no creía que los agentes fuesen a llegar tan rápido. Sólo llevaba así unos segundos. Seguro que no más de un minuto. Pero los brazos le dolían como si estuviesen estirándoselos en una máquina de torturas. No era una enclenque, pero tampoco estaba preparada para una competición de boxeo.

—¡Serena, aguanta!, ¡ya vienen! —dijo la señora O'Hara.

Serena miró hacia abajo. Grave error. La distancia hasta el suelo daba vértigo, como si dirigir la vista hacia abajo hiciera que sus brazos tuviesen que soportar más peso. Cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y empezó a temer que acabaría escurriéndose por más que intentara resistir.

—¡No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar! —exclamó nerviosa la señora O'Hara—. Por favor, aguanta. Por favor...

No había nadie más en la biblioteca en ese momento. Era demasiado pronto para los chicos del colegio y, quizá, demasiado tarde para los investigadores locales. Serena miró los cojines con los que la señora O'Hara pretendía amortiguar su caída. Sintió que se desmayaría.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se preguntó si se rompería casi todos los huesos o si directamente se mataría. Le dolían los brazos y empezaba a creer que no iba a tardar mucho en darse por vencida. De pronto, se preguntó si tendría fuerzas para balancearse y darse impulso hacia arriba para poder sujetarse apoyando los, tobillos y las pantorrillas sobre la parte del suelo que no se había caído.

—¿Serena? —preguntó extrañada la señora O'Hara al verla balancearse.

—Siempre supe que debía haber trabajado para el Circo del Sol —comentó Serena.

Se preguntaba por qué sentía la necesidad de sonar tranquila cuando no lo estaba en absoluto. Miró hacia arriba. Tendría que hacer saltar un par de tablones de madera para conseguir meter las piernas.

Serena sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y elevó las piernas...

Estuvo a punto de romperse los dedos de los pies.

Los otros tablones estaban firmes y seguros, de modo que no se movieron. Pero el esfuerzo acabó con la poca energía que le quedaba a Serena. Empezó a ver puntitos negros alrededor. Cerró los ojos. Iba a caerse.

—¡Serena!

La sorprendió oír la voz de Darién. Tanto que pensó que se la había imaginado.

—Serena, soy yo, Darién. Suéltate. No dejaré que te hagas daño. Confía en mí.

Que confiara en él. Que se soltara.

—Serena, estoy debajo de ti —insistió Darién—. Suéltate. Yo te agarro.

Que confiara en él... No tenía nada que ver con la confianza. No podía aguantar más.

Los dedos se le estaban resbalando. En realidad, no llegó a soltarse.

Simplemente se cayó, porque ya no podía sujetarse.

Un grito de terror salió de sus labios.

Mientras caía, se imaginó los huesos estrujados, el suelo lleno de sangre, la cabeza...

—¡Serena!


	10. CAPITULO 8

**Capítulo 8**

Darién no se cayó, pero sí retrocedió unos pasos cuando recogió a Serena entre sus brazos. Aunque no había tanta distancia, ella trataba de frenar el impulso de la caída, agitando los brazos frenéticamente. Cuando por fin la atajó Darién, se agarró a él desesperada.

Por un momento, le temblaron las piernas. Luego perdió el equilibrio, aunque en todo momento mantuvo cierta coordinación. Darién se puso de rodillas para no cargar todo el peso sobre la espalda y luego la sostuvo entre los brazos contra el pecho. Durante varios segundos, Serena se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Luego abrió los ojos y suspiró aliviada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Darién.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Luego, pasó una mano sobre el pelo de Darién y sonrió.

—Estás cubierto de polvo.

—Tienes la camisa rota y el brazo te sangra —dijo él.

—¡Dios, Dios, Dios! —repetía la señora O'Hara, pegada a los dos. Oyeron una sirena. Un coche de la comisaría—. ¡No sé cómo ha podido ocurrir!, ¡hace poco que pasamos la última inspección de seguridad! Piso sobre ese suelo todos los días y sé que está bien. Lo estaba. Dios, creía que estaba bien. Los chicos suben todos los días cuando vienen a estudiar. Podría haber sido un niño y no habría tenido fuerzas para sujetarse a nada. ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Serena! Darién, gracias a Dios que has llegado justo a tiempo.

Gracias a Dios que había llegado justo a tiempo.

Darién sintió un escalofrío y miró a Serena, a la que aún sujetaba contra el pecho.

Serena se soltó. Luego, con cuidado, se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Darién para ayudarlo a levantarse también. Aunque aceptó la mano, se levantó sin necesidad de que Serena tirara de él.

Seguía temblando, asustada. Por mucho que sonriera y que quisiera quitarle importancia, tenían que investigar el accidente.

—Ponga en la puerta el cartel de cerrado, señora O'Hara —dijo Darién.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —respondió, aunque continuó inmóvil, mirando a Serena—. Es la policía, pero necesitaremos una ambulancia también.

—No hace falta, estoy bien —aseguró Serena.

—Estás sangrando —le señaló Darién apuntando al brazo.

—No es más que un rasguño. Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo espero no haberte fracturado veinte huesos, cayendo encima de ti como he caído.

Ella también estaba cubierta de polvo. Darién la miró y oyó el frenazo del coche de policía. Zoycite Martin y Jimmy Tyson entraron apresurados en la biblioteca.

—Todo bien —anunció Darién en seguida, sin quitar el ojo de Serena.

Pero no habría estado nada bien si Serena hubiese tenido que esperar a que llegaran los agentes. Se la habrían encontrado en el suelo. Puede que no muerta, pero seguro que gravemente herida.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —preguntó Zoycite, mirando a Darién y a Serena, luego a los tablones rotos y por último a la señora O'Hara.

—Se ha caído el suelo de arriba —contestó Darién sin más explicaciones. Se giró hacia los agentes, que seguían observando los daños con cara de perplejidad—. Llamad al inspector de edificios. Que venga en seguida.

—De acuerdo —dijo Zoycite justo antes de sacar la radio.

Darién reparó vagamente en que Zoycite estaba informando de la situación. Mientras, Jimmy paseaba con cuidado alrededor de los tablones. No podía dejar de mirar a Serena y, de pronto, se sentía incómodo. ¿Qué diablos lo había convencido de repente de que debía ir a la biblioteca? Si no hubiese ido... Pero había ido. Nunca se acercaba a la biblioteca a mitad del día. Pero, a pesar de que había decidido ir al Wayside, al final había ido allí.

Otra sirena y, un segundo después, aparecieron Jenkins y Smith, de la brigada de bomberos. Zoycite lo puso al corriente y Smith se acercó a Serena.

—Vamos a llevarla al hospital, señorita —dijo él con amabilidad, al tiempo que la examinaba con ojo experto.

—No necesito ir al hospital —insistió ella.

—Enséñale el brazo, Serena —dijo Darién con brusquedad. Con demasiada brusquedad.

La vio fruncir el ceño, pero acabó cediendo y dejó que Smith le echara un vistazo. De cincuenta y cinco años, pelo gris, con barba y corpulento, Yaten Smith era un hombre de lo más competente. Era capaz de transmitir calma en las situaciones más apuradas y Serena aceptó la presión con la que la agarró por un brazo para conducirla a un asiento.

Darién los oyó hablar en voz baja mientras él subía las escaleras para examinar el punto por el que Serena se había caído.

Tanteando la estabilidad del suelo, avanzó a gatas para acercarse a la zona que había cedido. Parecía como si un tablero estuviese cortado de extremo a extremo. Sólo uno. Y la biblioteca tenía cientos de años, se recordó.

Claro que la mitad de los edificios de la ciudad eran igual de antiguos y se conservaban bien.

— ¡Darién!

Este se acercó a la barandilla y miró hacia abajo, desde donde lo había llamado Smith.

—La señorita Tsukino se niega a venir al hospital. Dice que está bien. Vamos a llevarla a Melody House. Quiere conducir ella. Había venido con el coche de Reika. ¿Se ocupa alguien de devolverlo?

—¡Estoy bien! —repitió Serena. Luego miró hacia Darién—. Eres tú el que ha soportado el impacto de mi caída.

—Estás un poco conmocionada —dijo Smith.

—En serio, estoy perfectamente. Sólo tengo un arañazo en el brazo —protestó Serena.

—Yo devuelvo el coche de Reika —dijo Darién—. Serena, deja que te acerquen. No tardaré mucho. Quiero estar aquí cuando venga el inspector de seguridad —añadió.

—De verdad, puedo conducir —siguió resistiéndose ella.

—Estoy seguro. Pero hazlo por nosotros, por favor —contestó Darién.

Estaba con la camisa desgarrada y llena de polvo, pero seguía deslumbrante. Con los ojos desorbitados todavía por el susto, pero con expresión serena y digna. Estaba más atractiva que nunca.

Era una chica extraña, se recordó.

Pero había algo en ella que le resultaba irresistible. La deseaba. Pero había algo más. Era una mujer elegante y sensual; pero, debajo de esa preciosa fachada, también había dolor y vulnerabilidad.

Él solamente conseguiría hacerle más daño. Y, sin embargo...

Darién no creía que fuese a conseguir mantenerse alejado de ella.

—Volveré a Melody House en cuanto pueda —dijo.

Serena apretó los dientes, miró como si fuese a protestar de nuevo, pero acabó aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía Smith y le dio las gracias por su atención y las molestias que estaba tomándose.

Reika la esperaba en la puerta. Estaba preocupada tras haber recibido una llamada de la señora O'Hara desde la biblioteca. Nada más oír que la ambulancia aparcaba, corrió a abrir la puerta.

—¡Pobre!, ¡pobrecita! —le dijo a Serena mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros, sin darle tiempo siquiera a salir de la ambulancia—. Entra. Ahora te vas a dar un baño de agua caliente. Eso te relajará. Y luego te prepararé un té con whisky. Los irlandeses juran que con eso se te cura todo. Gracias a Dios que no has salido peor parada. Es un milagro. Podías haberte matado. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es posible que algo así haya ocurrido en Stoneyville?

—Reika, estoy bien —dijo Serena sonriente—. No hago más que decírselo a todo el mundo, pero no sé por qué nadie me cree.

Yaten Smith había salido de la ambulancia y asistía a la conversación con discreción.

—¿Quieres un café o un té? —le ofreció Reika—. Estás de servicio, así que no puedo ponerle whisky al tuyo —añadió.

Le dio la sensación de que sonaba demasiado estricta y no le gustó. Siempre le había caído bien ese hombre. Era amabilísimo, siempre tranquilo y eficiente. Reika lo había compadecido, de corazón, cuando el año anterior su esposa había sucumbido a un cáncer con cincuenta y dos años.

—Gracias, Reika; pero tengo que volver. He dejado a mi compañero en la biblioteca para que le echara un vistazo a Darién. Tengo que recogerlo y seguir trabajando.

—¿Darién está herido? —preguntó alarmada Reika.

—Nada de nada. Pero queríamos asegurarnos.

—Gracias —dijo Reika, que seguía de pie, rodeando a Serena con el brazo.

—Hasta luego —dijo Yaten—. Señorita Tsukino, si nota que le duele la cabeza, cualquier cosa extraña...

—No me he golpeado la cabeza contra nada, de verdad —dijo Serena.

Él asintió, se despidió con un gesto de la mano, rodeó la ambulancia y se sentó al volante. Reika y Serena lo vieron alejarse.

—¡Pobrecita! —repitió Reika—. Venga, vamos arriba. Ya verás lo bien que vamos a cuidarte. Mimet Issy ha entrado incluso en la habitación Lee para prepararte el baño. De hecho, estaba gritándole al fantasma.

—¿Gritando al fantasma? —repitió Serena.

—Sí, cariño —contestó Reika—. Las dos creemos que... bueno, sabemos que tiene un instinto agresivo y nos da miedo que, por alguna razón, haya salido a atacarte.

—El fantasma sólo intenta decirnos algo —contestó Serena, negando con la cabeza—. No quiere hacerme daño.

—Venga, vamos a quitarte todo este polvo —dijo Reika—. En serio, no te lo tomes a mal, pero... creo que deberías irte —añadió al tiempo que la invitaba a pasar a casa.

—¡Reika!

—Lo digo por ti. Ya ves lo que te ha pasado en la biblioteca.

—Se supone que el fantasma está en la casa, no en la biblioteca —replicó Serena.

—Pero puede que este fantasma esté tan desequilibrado que te haya seguido.

—Y puede que el suelo fuese muy viejo y la madera haya cedido.

—Bueno, sube. Seguro que todo tendrá más lógica cuando sepamos exactamente qué ha pasado —dijo Reika. Serena se paró a los pies de las escaleras y la miró a los ojos:

—Reika, ¿no eras tú la que quería que alguien viniese para demostrarle a Darién que había fantasmas?

—Sí, pero eso era antes y ahora es ahora —contestó exasperada Reika. Al parecer, Serena no entendía que podía estar en grave peligro.

—Reika, en serio, creo que en la habitación Lee hay un espíritu que está tratando de hacerse notar y que necesita que alguien hable con él. Pero no creo que me haya seguido a la biblioteca. Lo que ha pasado ha sido un susto para todos, pero estoy bien. Podría haberle ocurrido a cualquiera. Si hubiese sido un niño, Darién no habría llegado a tiempo.

—Sí, eso también es raro, ¿no te parece? —murmuró Reika. ¿Cómo era que Darién había aparecido por la biblioteca justo a tiempo?

—Extraño puede, pero una suerte seguro que sí que ha sido —contestó Serena. Luego puso las manos sobre los hombros de Reika, se acercó y le dio un beso en una mejilla—. Estoy bien. Y no tengo miedo del fantasma de la habitación Lee. Estoy empeñada en hablar con él. Ahora voy a subir a darme un baño y a cambiarme. Luego bajo. Ese té del que hablabas me sentará de maravilla. Pero no me trates como a una inválida. Sólo tengo un arañazo en el brazo.

Serena subió las escaleras y Reika la vio alejarse. Permaneció quieta en el vestíbulo un buen rato, mirando hacia arriba mucho después de que Serena hubiese desaparecido.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Sería horrible si acababa ocurriéndole algo a Serena. Espantoso.

Tenía que convencerla para que se fuera.

Dan Platt, el inspector de edificios, se personó en la biblioteca. Como era de esperar, y contando con el consentimiento y apoyo de Darién, cerrarían la biblioteca hasta haber llevado a cabo una investigación a fondo.

Aun así, Darién quería un informe preliminar.

Dan, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, cabello gris y cuerpo musculoso, contestó con prudencia:

—Ahora mismo, parece simplemente que los tablones cedieron.

—¿Por qué justo esos tablones? —quiso saber Darién.

—Tal vez por alguna humedad.

—No hay filtraciones. He estado mirando el tejado.

—A veces, hay fugas que no son evidentes. Van por las paredes y llegan al suelo. Hay otras posibilidades.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Que haya caído algún líquido en la zona. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá algún chico derramó algo ácido o corrosivo y no se atrevió a decírselo a la señora O'Hara. Algo así podría dañar gravemente la madera. Pero no estoy seguro, Darién. Lo que no parece es que alguien haya serrado el tablón. Además, no sé por qué iba a querer nadie provocar un accidente en la biblioteca.

—Aun así, me gustaría que analizasen los tablones que se han desprendido.

—Por supuesto. Si es lo que quieres.

—Sí, es lo que quiero.

Dan miró a Darién como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, pero le siguió la corriente:

—Realizaremos una investigación exhaustiva y analizaremos todas las piezas podridas.

—Perfecto —Darién asintió con la cabeza.

Dan volvió a subir las escaleras. Darién se quedó en la planta baja y esperó. Cuando Dan y sus compañeros terminaron, fue Darién quien subió las escaleras. Confiaba en Dan Platt y no dudaba de que éste iba a tomarse el caso en serio.

Pero...

Se sacó de la chaqueta una bolsita para guardar pruebas y seleccionó un pedazo de la madera podrida de la zona situada bajo las secciones de historia local.

Abajo, escogió otro pedazo.

Por fin, salió de la biblioteca, echó el cerrojo y se aseguró de que el cartel de cerrado colgase de las puertas a la entrada.

No se dirigió a casa. Quería ir a Washington. De camino, llamó a Karmesite para avisarla de que iba a estar fuera, aunque podía llamarlo al móvil en caso de emergencia.

No era un viaje largo. Aunque ya habría anochecido para cuando regresase.

—Hola.

Serena estaba sentada en el comedor con Reika, tomando el té con whisky, cuando Andrew entró a toda prisa. La conmovió el cariño con que fue hacia ella, se agachó y le dio un sencillo pero cálido abrazo. Luego se apartó y, sin soltarle los brazos, la miró a los ojos preocupado.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —preguntó.

—Perfectamente —le aseguró ella.

—Le he dicho que debería irse —dijo Reika con firmeza. Luego levantó la taza y dio un sorbo de té.

—¿Por lo de la biblioteca? —preguntó Andrew con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo creo que el fantasma la está siguiendo —dijo ella.

—¿Siguiéndola? —repitió Andrew con incredulidad mientras se sentaba—. ¿Cómo va a estar siguiéndola? Reika, eso es una locura.

—¿Sí?

—No estoy convencido de que haya fantasma alguno —reconoció Andrew tras exhalar un suspiro.

—Pues eres idiota —contestó Reika.

Andrew enarcó una ceja a Serena, a la que miró sonriente.

—Reika, he pasado muchas noches en esa habitación... Tú ya me entiendes.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Andrew Chiba? Más de treinta, ¿verdad?

—Reika...

—Hace tiempo que deberías estar casado y tener tu propia familia.

Andrew alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Algunas personas no estamos hechas para el matrimonio —contestó sin más.

—¡Algunas personas simplemente no son maduras y responsables! —replicó Reika, apuntando hacia él con un dedo.

—Lo que tú digas. Debería casarme... igual que Darién.

—Minako parecía una mujer adecuada para él —murmuró Reika.

—¿Lo ves? —Andrew miró sonriente a Serena—. Siempre hay una forma de escapar de las reprimendas de Reika.

—¿Reika?, ¿Serena?, ¿dónde estáis todos? —se oyó la voz de Malachite desde el vestíbulo.

—¡En el comedor! —contestó Serena alzando la voz.

Malachite entró de inmediato y, como Andrew, fue directo hacia ella, se agachó y le agarró una mano con afecto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí —Serena sonrió—. Y voy a poner un anuncio en el periódico en el que declararé bajo juramento que no me he hecho daño. Y que no voy a marcharme —añadió mirando a Reika.

—¿Marcharte?, ¿por qué ibas a marcharte? —preguntó Malachite con el ceño fruncido.

—Reika cree que el fantasma la ha seguido a la biblioteca y ha roto los tablones de madera.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así el fantasma? —dijo Malachite, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa—. Se supone que Serena ha venido para hablar con él.

—¡Adelante!, ¡reíos de mí! —gruñó indignada Reika.

—Reika, no me estoy riendo de ti —dijo Malachite, mientras se sentaba también en la mesa—. Mi pregunta es por qué. Si hay un fantasma, de lo que no estoy nada convencido, se supone que querrá hablar con alguien. Confesar sus pecados. Liberarse de la maldición que lo hace vagar en pena, aullando y arrastrando cadenas.

—Nuestros fantasmas nunca han aullado ni arrastrado cadenas —contestó Reika.

—Reika, lo siento, de verdad que no me estoy burlando —aseguró Malachite, al que le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo no sonreír—. Pero no veo la relación entre unos tablones rotos y el presunto fantasma de la habitación Lee. O sea, ¿cuándo has oído que un fantasma se dedique a viajar por el país?

—¿Quieres saber lo que de verdad creo? –respondió Reika.

—Pues... no mucho —contestó Malachite con suavidad juguetonamente.

—Pues creo que tanto Darién como vosotros dos pensáis que creer en fantasmas no es de hombres, así que os negáis a aceptar nada —replicó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Incluso aunque Serena haya descubierto el cráneo de la pobre Amy en un día, ¡cuando llevaba perdido más de cien años! Ella no lo admite, pero estoy segura de que el fantasma le dijo dónde estaba.

—¿Te lo dijo? —le preguntó Andrew a Serena.

Esta notó que se ponía colorada.

Reika necesitaba que la apoyara, pero tampoco quería dar material a Andrew y a Malachite para que le tomaran el pelo.

—Fue un poco de todo: investigación, intuición y puede que alguna energía del pasado —murmuró por fin.

—¿Lo veis? —dijo Reika.

—Lo único que veo es que Serena se estuvo documentando de dónde pudo tener lugar el asesinato –contestó Malachite—. ¡Vamos, Reika! Darién también ha pasado mucho tiempo en esa habitación. ¿Recuerdas? A Minako le encantaba. Le parecía un sitio histórico y fascinante.

—Sí, pasó mucho tiempo con su encantadora esposa —añadió Andrew sonriente.

—Y yo también lo he pasado bien en esa habitación —dijo Malachite.

Reika los atravesó con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué a Malachite no le echas la bronca por su vida de conquistador y mujeriego? —protestó Andrew.

—Al menos este pobre se enamoró de Rei Hino —respondió Reika, poniendo una mano sobre la de Malachite.

—¿Rei Hino? —repitió Andrew—. ¿Y qué me dices de Kaoly Angsley, Tammy Nosecuántos, Gina Danson y Glynnis Loquesea?

—¡Oye! —protestó Malachite.

—A él al menos le importaba Rei de verdad —insistió Reika.

—La cuestión es que, machitos o no, todos los hombres de esta casa hemos pasado muchas noches en esa habitación y nunca ha pasado nada. Una novia asustadiza que quería ver fantasmas se asustó a medianoche. Mimet Issy se sobresaltó mientras limpiaba. Y Serena es cazafantasmas, así que no cuenta. Perdona, Serena —se disculpó en seguida.

—Quizá sea un fantasma misógino —dijo Andrew sonriente—. Hay caballos a los que les pasa lo mismo. Y perros. Algunos tienen preferencias muy claras a favor de los hombres o de las mujeres. ¿Recuerdas la pastora alemana que teníamos hace unos años? Gracie. Despreciaba a los hombres, pero se convertía en una gatita en cuanto se le acercaba una mujer.

—Sí —convino Malachite—. ¿Y os acordáis del perrito ese que tenía Minako?

—Lhasa Apso —dijo Andrew.

—Eso. Era una cosita adorable... hasta que un hombre se acercaba a acariciarlo. Entonces sacaba los dientes y no paraba de ladrar.

—Darién debería haberse dado cuenta de que no debía casarse con Minako después de ver a su perro.

—¡Qué dices! Todos pensábamos que estaba como un tren —recordó Malachite.

—Os estáis desviando del asunto —dijo Reika.

—No sabía que estuviésemos tratando un asunto — contestó Andrew.

—No nos hemos desviado, Reika —dijo Malachite—. Al contrario: hemos resuelto el misterio. Tenemos un fantasma al que no le gustan las mujeres. Puede que sea una fantasma y tenga celos de las chicas bonitas.

—A Mimet Issy la encantaría saber que la has llamado chica bonita —respondió Reika.

—Mimet es un cielo —contestó Andrew.

—Pero no puede decirse que sea una niña —repuso Reika.

—En cualquier caso, para mí es absurdo tratar de relacionar un accidente en la biblioteca con un fantasma malvado de Melody House, exista o no —sentenció Malachite.

—Y, en cualquier caso, no pienso marcharme a menos que me echen —dijo Serena y se puso de pie—. Gracias a todos por vuestra preocupación. Reika, dado que la biblioteca va a estar cerrada, ¿puedo echar un vistazo a los libros que hay por casa?

—Por supuesto, cariño. Puedes utilizar mi despacho como si fuese tuyo —dijo Reika—. Aun así, preferiría que te fueses.

—No me pasará nada —dijo Serena sonriente—. Te lo prometo.

—Cenamos a las siete —anunció Reika.

—Aquí estaré —aseguró Serena justo antes de dirigirse al despacho de Reika.

La mujer tenía un don organizando los libros, pensó Serena mientras examinaba las estanterías. Los libros, las leyendas, las historias, los archivos, todo estaba puesto cronológicamente primero y luego por orden alfabético. Permaneció varios minutos sentada en el sillón del despacho de Reika, echando un vistazo a las estanterías y dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca. No creía que el fantasma de la habitación Lee fuese realmente malo; simplemente debía de estar frustrado. Y Malachite y Andrew habían reparado en un punto importante: el fantasma sólo se había aparecido a mujeres.

¿Qué significaría?

No tenía la menor idea.

Necesitaba ponerse en marcha.

Se levantó y eligió un volumen que recogía la historia de los primeros años de Stoneyville. Las primeras páginas resultaban áridas, pues no incluían más que datos sobre los materiales que se habían utilizado para construir los edificios de la ciudad. Luego, de pronto, narraba la triste historia de Melody, que había muerto en brazos de su amante.

Melody recibió sepultura en un funeral cristiano. Sus padres lamentaron su pérdida hasta sus últimos días. De modo que el fantasma no parecía que fuese de ella. Además, Melody nunca había dormido en la habitación Lee. Siempre había ocupado la habitación Jackson.

Siguió leyendo y pasó por encima un montón de páginas con listados de nacimientos, muertes, bautizos y matrimonios. Sin embargo, al llegar a 1777, encontró una mención a un suceso misterioso. Al parecer, los Chiba habían tenido muchos hijos fuera del matrimonio. Arabella Latham, la bisnieta del hermano del constructor, Malachi Chiba, nacido fruto de una unión ilícita, se enfadó con su familia por su participación durante la Revolución. Malachi Chiba murió antes de que la casa estuviera terminada y se decía que había prestado mucho dinero a su hermano para que terminase la casa. Sus herederos, legítimos o no, se quedaron sin un céntimo.

Arabella, sin embargo, se había implicado en una aventura apasionada con Regan Chiba, un primo legítimo del entonces propietario de la casa, Ryan Chiba, y se pasaba los días allí, tomando el sol. Tal vez persiguiera heredar la casa y utilizaba a Regan para acercarse a Ryan. Éste, en cambio, estaba enamorado de una joven llamada Mary Anderson, que desafió a su familia yéndose a vivir con él.

Arabella se puso furiosa al enterarse de su boda y se convenció de que debía convencer a Regan para casarse ella también. Ryan tuvo que alistarse en el ejército para ir a la guerra. A fin de estar junto a su flamante esposo, Mary lo siguió por todo el país mientras él luchaba.

En algún momento de aquella época, la ambiciosa Arabella desapareció. Regan tuvo que ir al frente y murió en Monmouth. Ryan Chiba, en cambio, sí sobrevivió a la guerra y regresó con su amada Mary, que le dio nada más y nada menos que once hijos, diez niñas y un niño, el cual se convirtió en el heredero de la casa.

—¡Arabella! —murmuró Serena.

Cerró los ojos y esperó, tratando de abrir lo máximo posible la mente. Pensó en los sueños y las visiones que la habían acosado.

El hombre que entraba en la casa.

La mujer que esperaba.

Tendría sentido, pensó. Si Arabella quería casarse para convertirse en heredera y Regan Chiba sólo estaba interesado en tenerla como amante, habrían discutido. Y si eran tan apasionados como la historia contaba, habrían sido discusiones muy calientes.

Arabella conocería secretos de su amante con los que podría chantajearlo. Quizá se había convertido en una carga para él.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Serena.

—Hola, llevas aquí mucho tiempo —dijo Malachite tras asomar la cabeza—. La cena está lista. Te has dado un buen golpe. Puede que no te hayas roto, pero seguro que te vendrá bien hacer un alto.

—Gracias, Malachite —dijo Serena mientras se ponía de pie. Malachite esperó en la puerta. Luego, cuando Serena estuvo a su altura, le pasó un brazo alrededor fraternalmente.

—No estás asustada, ¿verdad?

—Ni un poco.

—Me alegro. Porque es imposible que el accidente de la biblioteca esté relacionado con los fantasmas de aquí.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —aseguró Serena—. Serían los tablones, que estaban viejos.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo, se abrió la puerta de entrada. Darién estaba de vuelta, llevaba puesto el uniforme. Serena se sintió un poco extraña al advertir cómo miraba lo cerca que estaba de Malachite. Quizá éste también notó su mirada, porque apartó el brazo de sus hombros.

—Hola, agente esforzado —lo saludó Malachite—. Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena.

Darién asintió con la cabeza y miró a Serena.

—¿Estás bien?

—No puedo estar mejor —contestó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por no explotar—. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que cargó con mi peso.

—¡Cómo no!, ¡el comisario siempre tan valiente! —dijo Malachite en broma, aunque a Serena le parecía captar cierta envidia en su voz—. Claro que Serena está bien. Ha caído en brazos de un hombre fuerte y musculoso, ¿verdad, Darién?

—Lo que tú digas —contestó él secamente.

—¡Darién!, ¡qué alegría! —exclamó entonces Reika, que acababa de salir al vestíbulo—. Llegas a tiempo para la cena. ¿Dónde te habías metido? No contestabas al móvil y Karmesite me dijo que habías salido de la comisaría.

—Tenía que ocuparme de un asunto fuera —respondió Darién sin entrar en detalles—. Venga, podéis empezar a cenar sin mí. Voy a darme una ducha rápida y me cambio. Si me disculpáis —dijo y subió las escaleras antes de que nadie pudiera responder.

—Bien, ¿señoritas? —Malachite les ofreció un brazo a cada una.

—De verdad, Andrew y tú podéis ser unos degenerados —dijo Reika sonriente—. Pero también podéis ser los hombres más encantadores.

—Intentamos ser encantadores —Malachite miró a Serena y le ofreció el brazo que le quedaba libre—. Vamos, ayúdame a ser encantador.

Serena sonrió y aceptó el brazo.

—Deberías quitarte esa barba, Malachite —dijo Reika entonces.

—Me ha costado mucho conseguir que me crezca — contestó él.

—Aun así, estás muy guapo sin ella —replicó Reika.

— ¡Pero sin ella no me parezco a Jeb Stuart! —protestó Malachite.

Reika suspiró y se giró hacia Serena:

—Decían que a Jeb Stuart le sentaba bien la barba cuando estaba en West Point, pero no porque estuviese guapo, sino porque le tapaba la cara. Así que se dejó crecer la barba. Pero en tu caso es al revés, Malachite. Tienes un rostro bonito. Deberías quitarte la barba. ¿Tú qué dices, Serena?

—Yo creo —dijo ésta encogiéndose de hombros— que uno tiene que hacer lo que lo haga sentirse a gusto consigo mismo.

Malachite la miró y sonrió.

—Ése es el quid de todo, ¿no os parece? Todos tenemos que hacer lo que nos haga sentirnos felices.

—Mientras vivimos... y cuando estemos muertos —dijo Reika. Luego sintió un escalofrío—. Serena, sabes que te aprecio, pero ojalá te marcharas. Estoy tan preocupada por ti.

—Reika, hay una expresión que no es muy agradable, pero creo que viene al pelo —contestó Serena—. No va a pasar, así que acostúmbrate. De modo que ya sabes: no voy a irme, así que hazte a la idea.

Andrew salió del comedor.

—Perdonen ustedes, pero la cena está en la mesa —anunció.

—Ya vamos —Reika fue hacia Andrew y le acarició una mejilla—. Pero podemos esperar un minuto. Darién ha vuelto. Está duchándose y cambiándose.

—Eso se lo dices tú al cocinero —contestó Andrew.

Andrew y Reika echaron a andar. Serena hizo ademán de seguirlos.

Pero Malachite la detuvo.

—Serena, hay algo que me inquieta, y eso que yo no creo en fantasmas. Pero quizá deberías pensártelo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Serena.

—No sé. Es una sensación. No creo que haya un fantasma persiguiéndote. No lo creo en absoluto. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Sí tengo la sensación de que aquí corres peligro —contestó Malachite. Había hablado despacio, como si le costase entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Luego borró la expresión de preocupación de su rostro—. Eres demasiado guapa. Así que ya imaginas que por nosotros puedes quedarte toda la vida. Pero no como un fantasma, ¿eh? Queremos que te quedes entre los vivos. En fin, no sé qué digo. ¡Vamos, preciosa! La cena está esperando.

Serena agarró el brazo de Malachite y caminó con él hasta el comedor.

Entonces se sobresaltó.

Notó un escalofrío por la espalda.

Y un extraño tirón...

Como si alguien estuviese intentando alejarla de Malachite.

Retenerla.

Quedarse con ella allí...

A solas.


	11. CAPITULO 9

**Capítulo 9**

—Parece que los análisis confirman que el cráneo es de la pobre Amy, que llevaba un siglo corriendo por el bosque detrás de su cabeza —dijo Andrew mientras se servía más puré de patatas—. Lo que significa que haremos una ceremonia para enterrar el cráneo con el resto del cadáver, ¿no? —añadió mirando a Darién.

—¡Por supuesto! —se adelantó Reika.

—No sé, debería ser un acto discreto —comentó Darién—. Si celebramos una ceremonia, empezarán a venir periodistas de todas partes y harán una montaña de un grano de arena.

— ¡Darién, por favor! —exclamó disgustada Reika.

Tal vez estuviera exagerando, aunque en parte tenía razón. A la gente le encantaba ese tipo de historias. Quizá el New York Times no cubriese la noticia, pero seguro que habría muchos periódicos más pequeños que correrían a informar de un suceso así.

—Tampoco sería tan terrible. Estaría bien. Sería una bonita forma de poner fin a la historia —comentó Malachite—. Y los periodistas tendrían que escribir que por fin el fantasma descansa en paz. Y que el bosque ya no está encantado, ¿no, Serena?

—El cráneo debe ser enterrado con el resto del cuerpo —dijo Serena mientras clavaba el tenedor—. Y estaría bien celebrar una misa oficial. Que sea algo íntimo o abierto a todo el público no importa.

—En realidad no importa nada —dijo Darién. Parecía irritado. Lo que era normal, dado que él no creía en fantasmas.

—La cuestión no es si el fantasma de Amy ha estado recorriendo el bosque o no —dijo Serena, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado—. Enterramos a las personas en señal de respeto por las vidas que vivieron y por los seres queridos que dejaron atrás. Es verdad que Amy ya no tiene familiares vivos en la zona, al menos que sepamos, pero en su momento fue un ser humano. Una chiquilla desafortunada, teniendo en cuenta cómo la asesinaron. En mi opinión, deberíamos enterrar el cráneo con el resto del cuerpo.

Darién dudó unos segundos antes de responder:

—Podemos enterrar el cráneo cerca de su cuerpo. Pero Amy fue enterrada hace más de un siglo. A saber en qué estado está ahora. El ataúd sería de madera, así que estará deteriorado. Pero sí, supongo que lo correcto es enterrarla, así que haremos lo que podamos —Darién miró alrededor de la mesa—. Id a cualquier museo y ya veréis qué restos os encontráis. La muerte es la muerte. Si de veras existe alguna vida después de la muerte, diría que está demostrado que no necesitamos el cuerpo cuando llegamos a ella.

—Darién, eres todo menos romántico —protestó Reika.

—¿Qué tiene de romántico un asesinato?

—La satisfacción de poder enterrarla entera después de tantos años —contestó Reika con firmeza.

—Enterraremos el cráneo cerca del cuerpo, tranquila —dijo Darién con cara de fastidio.

—¿Y habrá una ceremonia? —insistió Reika en tono suplicante.

—Lo que tú quieras, Reika. Lo que tú quieras —se rindió Darién.

—Oye, ¿os suena haber oído alguna vez algo de una mujer llamada Arabella? —preguntó entonces Serena para cambiar de conversación.

—Sí, hay una historia sobre Arabella —arrancó Reika—. Al parecer, era la hija bastarda de un Chiba e intentó seducir al heredero legítimo, hace siglos. Muy maquinadora, ambiciosa, y todo eso. Pero él estaba casado con otra. Y ella desapareció. ¿Por qué?, ¿has leído algo sobre ella?

—Sí, ahora mismo, en el despacho.

—Que yo sepa, no tuvo una muerte violenta —comentó excitada Reika.

—Pero desapareció. Quizá la asesinaron. Podría ser el fantasma que habita la habitación Lee.

—Si me disculpáis —Darién se levantó—. Creo que necesito que me dé un poco el aire.

—¡Darién! —se quejó Reika.

Él no contestó. Pegó la silla a la mesa y se giró hacia Serena:

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Habían conseguido pasar toda la cena sin mencionar el incidente de la biblioteca. Serena suspiró.

—Estoy bien —respondió tras suspirar.

—Si te notas cansada, acuéstate.

—Serena, Darién tiene razón —dijo Andrew.

—Estoy bien —insistió ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo: para mí estás mucho más que bien —bromeó Malachite.

Darién se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor. Reika puso las manos sobre su regazo y volvió a mirar a Serena.

—¡Arabella! Ya sé en qué estás pensando. Desapareció... porque la mataron. La asesinó el traidor de su amante. ¡En la habitación Lee!

—Algo así —dijo Serena.

—Nunca se encontró su cadáver —objetó Malachite.

—¿Y qué? Cualquiera que conociese la zona podía deshacerse de él. Antes no había pruebas forenses ni zarandajas de ésas —dijo Reika—. Veo todas las series de investigación y policía científica y sé mucho de esto —añadió mirando a Serena.

Ésta bajó la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a Malachite:

—Me temo que todavía hoy, con toda la tecnología disponible, siguen desapareciendo muchos cuerpos. Muchos asesinatos quedan impunes.

—Supongo —dijo Malachite encogiéndose de hombros—. Por mí, podéis jugar a Se ha escrito un crimen. Si me disculpáis, voy a salir a echar una partida al billar. ¿Alguien se apunta? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Esta noche no —contestó Andrew.

—¿Seguro? ¿Y tú, Serena?

—No, gracias —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Puede que mañana.

—No pongas esa cara de cordero degollado —dijo Andrew riéndose—. Tengo entendido que Lita juega al billar muchas tardes. Aunque ya lo sabrás. El Wayside está muy animado con ella.

—Puede que esté, puede que no —contestó Malachite.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a salir directamente? —sugirió Serena.

—Sí, en vista de que no consigo nada siguiéndote como un perrillo faldero, puede que la invite a salir.

Serena sonrió. Estaba convencida de que Malachite bromeaba, pero se sintió un poco incómoda.

—Entonces, ¿crees que debo pedirle una cita? —preguntó él, sonriente, guiñándole un ojo.

—A mí me parece un buen plan —respondió ella.

—Muy bien. Me lo pensaré. Mientras tanto, voy a echar una partida. Igual me la encuentro —dijo y se despidió.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó de pronto Reika—. Se me ha olvidado pedirles a estos chicos que ayuden a recoger.

—Lo recogemos en dos minutos —dijo Serena.

Se puso de pie y empezó a apilar platos.

Andrew se levantó con ella.

—Supongo que yo no he huido a tiempo —bromeó.

—Jovencito, trabaja un poco —dijo Reika mientras agarraba una cacerola y se la llevaba a la cocina.

Serena fregó los platos y Andrew los secó. Terminaron y Darién no había regresado todavía.

Serena se excusó. Estaba ansiosa por volver a la habitación Lee.

Una vez arriba, encendió la luz mientras cerraba la puerta. Miró alrededor, cerró los ojos y trató de empaparse de las sensaciones que pudieran surgir.

La habitación parecía tranquila, silenciosa. Vacía.

—¿Arabella? —la llamó en voz baja—. Si se cometió alguna injusticia, podemos hacer que se sepa. No tienes por qué ser hostil. Estamos intentando ayudarte.

No obtuvo respuesta. Ninguna brisa, ninguna voz, ninguna sensación de frío. Nada.

El fantasma debía de estar dormido.

Dudó unos instantes. Luego salió a la terraza. Agarró la barandilla y miró la noche. Estaba preciosa. Esa parte de Virginia era una maravilla.

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a entrar.

Encendió el televisor y la sorprendió que ya hubiesen empezado los programas de la última franja horaria. Comenzó a desvestirse para meterse en la cama, eligió una camiseta para dormir... y dudó.

Darién iría a verla. Estaba segura.

Así que optó por un camisón de seda azul claro.

Se sentó en la cama y miró el televisor un rato, esperando. Pero esa noche la habitación Lee parecía ausente.

—No entiendo nada —dijo en voz alta—. Es evidente que estás buscando ayuda. Déjame que te ayude. ¿O sólo estás enfadada con los Chiba por lo que te ocurrió, Arabella, y quieres hacerles daño? Ya no son las mismas personas. Darién Chiba no es el hombre que te hizo esto.

Aun así... silencio.

Suspiró, se metió en la cama y se acurrucó bajo la sábana.

Darién no estaba seguro de por qué se había quedado en el porche hasta tan tarde. Claro que más de una vez salía a sentarse ahí, sin hacer nada, contemplando el paisaje bajo la luz de la luna. Lo ayudaba a calmarse cuando estaba tenso. Le encantaba Melody House. De hecho, le encantaba Virginia. Era como si llevase en los genes la historia de esa zona y el paisaje le devolviese ese cariño en noches como aquélla.

Eso o que no quería oírle más tonterías a Reika.

Malachite había salido a jugar al billar. Al cabo de un rato, Andrew también se había ido, alegando que estaba un poco nervioso y que le sentaría bien acercarse al Wayside.

Darién permaneció fuera un rato. Luego entró.

La casa estaba en silencio. Quienes no se habían marchado se habían ido a la cama.

Primero fue a su habitación, pero apenas se quedó unos segundos. Salió a la terraza y, de nuevo, se detuvo un par de minutos, vacilante, mirando la puerta de Serena. Estaba cerrada. Pero no creía que hubiese echado el cerrojo y no estaba seguro de si se sentiría aliviado o enfadado cuando confirmara que tenía razón. Debería cerrar bien.

Pero quizá había dejado la puerta abierta para él.

Probó. Estaba abierta.

Debía entrar y gritarle.

Darién entró en la habitación de Serena, cerró y echó el pestillo. Durante unos segundos, se quedó quieto, de pie. Recordó que Serena había tenido un día muy duro. Por mucho que ella se empeñara en aparentar que estaba bien. Debía marcharse. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

La televisión estaba encendida, pero apenas había luz. Y Serena se había quedado dormida.

Se acercó a la cama, avanzando con sigilo.

Parecía una heroína, con el pelo rubio sobre la almohada. Era alta, esbelta, de piernas largas, visibles a través del camisón. Su postura le ofrecía una bonita vista del escote. Sus brazos agarraban la almohada de un modo... En ese momento, Darién deseó ser la almohada.

—¿Serena? —la llamó con suavidad.

—¿Sí? —respondió adormilada. Se giró, abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Darién—. Hola, comisario Chiba.

—Has dejado la terraza abierta —dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

—No es por presumir, pero suponía que acabarías viniendo —contestó sonriendo más todavía.

—Seguro... ¿seguro que estás bien? Después de lo de hoy —preguntó Darién.

Serena siguió sonriendo. Se incorporó y rodeó a Darién con los brazos. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y curvó la espalda, adelantando el pecho, como ofreciéndose.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —preguntó con voz rugosa.

Darién sintió un dolor en las ingles. Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, buscó los labios de Serena y la besó. Luego, sin separarse de su boca, se desnudó y buscó a tientas el lazo del camisón de Serena. Lo desató y se lo sacó por encima de la cabeza. Por fin se apretó contra su cuerpo, piel contra piel. Darién pensó que se ahogaría con el dulce aroma de su jabón y la propia esencia femenina de Serena. Una y otra vez, la recorrió con las manos sin dejar de saborear sus labios. La excitación del contacto era tan intensa que tuvo que contenerse, tanto para ser un amante generoso como para prolongar la tortura del clímax.

Esa noche era Serena la que había tomado la iniciativa. Lo estrujaba contra su cuerpo, lo expulsaba, lo obligaba a arrodillarse y le besaba el torso. Sus manos lo acariciaron, se apoderaron de su erección, en la cual se entretuvo hasta que Darién no aguantó más y la hizo rodar hasta situarse encima de ella. Sus cuerpos se unieron y empezaron a moverse con un ritmo vertiginoso, salvaje, dulce y, finalmente, crudo y explosivo. La fuerza del clímax los dejó sin aliento. El cuerpo les temblaba, el corazón latía descontrolado, ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para separarse. Permanecieron unidos, desmayados sobre la cama. Darién no quería soltarla. Había cosas que quería decir y no podía. En parte, deseó no haberla conocido, porque él trabajaba con problemas reales y ella creía firmemente en lo que no existía.

Y además...

La temía. No porque fuese rubia y elegante. Sino porque tenía algo...

Algo, quizá, que desafiaba todas sus convicciones y ponía a prueba, por tanto, sus fuerzas.

Darién pensó en todas las mentiras que hombres y mujeres se intercambiaban en la cama. Pero ella era demasiado fina para mentirla.

Aun así...

—Tranquilo, no tienes que decir nada —dijo ella. Darién se puso tenso—. Nunca he esperado que fueras a jurarme amor eterno.

—Serena...

—No pasa nada.

—Serena...

—Te digo...

—No, no me digas nada —la interrumpió Darién—. Sólo quédate conmigo.

La abrazó. Ninguno de los dos intentó hablar de nuevo.

En el sueño, o en algún lugar escondido de su mente, Serena sabía que era otra persona.

La mujer de la habitación.

En el sueño anterior había conocido a la mujer y había tenido conocimiento del principio de una escena con el hombre. Principio al que también se había acercado desde el punto de vista del hombre.

Esa noche volvía a verlo todo con los ojos de la mujer. Sintió su miedo al oír el sonido.

Cerca. Dentro de la casa. Un crujir de madera.

La mujer dudó, aguzó el oído y se preguntó por qué un sonido tan corriente la asustaba tanto.

La casa solía estar llena de invitados. Esa noche no. Y al principio se había alegrado de que estuviese vacía.

En ese momento...

Se levantó, salió de la habitación, corrió hacia las escaleras y miró hacia abajo. Se le cortó la respiración al reconocer al hombre que había en el vestíbulo.

Había entrado en la casa. Él pensaba que tenía derecho. Derecho a todo. Y ella no. Era extraño: el hombre la había mirado desde el vestíbulo muchas veces. Y le había sonreído. Había contemplado el camisón de ella y la había excitado sólo con su mirada. Era un hombre atractivo, con buen cuerpo, sensual y transmitía fuerza y seguridad.

Pero esa noche... Esa noche no le sonrió.

Permanecieron mirándose unos segundos. Quizá una eternidad.

Y entonces...

Vio lo que el hombre llevaba en las manos.

Y por el modo en que lo sujetaba, supo lo que pretendía hacer. Quiso pedir auxilio, pero no gritó, pues sabía que nadie la oiría. Entonces empezó a balbucear, incapaz de creerse la intención con la que había ido el hombre.

—Tú... tú me quieres —murmuró—. Tienes que... seguir queriéndome. No puedes querer... ¡no puedes!

Las últimas palabras fueron un susurro. Una súplica. Un intento de evocar todo lo que habían compartido.

El hombre siguió mirándola. No respondió.

Empezó a subir las escaleras.

Y ella huyó.

Primero corrió a la habitación, en la que había estado escribiendo. Pero al intentar cerrar, notó que el hombre se lo impedía. Entonces vio el calientacamas que colgaba de la pared, lo agarró con fuerza y le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. El hombre gritó y retrocedió unos pasos.

Aprovechó su aturdimiento para pasarlo de largo y salir de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras corriendo. Arrastraba el camisón blanco.

Oscuridad total, una nube de sombras envolvió las imágenes.

Serena solía ver sus sueños con suma nitidez. A veces, el desvanecimiento de las imágenes la despertaba. Y, otras veces, el hecho de despertarse ponía fin al sueño. Era como si un instinto la avisara para no ser testigo de demasiadas cosas. O quizá le entraba miedo. Pero en ese momento no quería que la protegiese ningún mecanismo de defensa automático.

Pero...

Lo estaba perdiendo. El sueño se le escapaba. Se iba a despertar.

Trató de evitarlo. Sabía que tenía que ver el desenlace. Gritó en silencio de pura frustración. ¡Estaba tan cerca de conocer el final!

Tan cerca de sentir lo que la mujer había sentido.

Combatió tanto el miedo a dejar escapar el sueño como el terror que la invadía. Se levantó y echó a correr hacia la puerta gritando. Pensaba que estaba abierta. Chocó contra ella y se despertó por completo.

—¿Serena? —oyó que la llamaban.

Sabía que Darién estaba mirándola, a pesar de que le daba la espalda. Sintió una profunda tristeza, pues sabía que él la reprobaría con la mirada.

Se giró, agarró el camisón, se lo puso y salió a la terraza. Respiró hondo, dejando que el aire de la noche llenase sus pulmones.

La sorprendió sentir las manos de Darién sobre los hombros, su presencia cálida detrás de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él preocupado.

Serena se preguntó qué habría hecho mientras dormía.

—Sí. Mira, lo siento de verdad...

—No, no lo sientas. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Darién—. ¿Qué ha sido?, ¿has oído algo?

—No, nada. Sólo era un sueño.

—Cuéntamelo.

—No... no puedo —mintió—. Ya se me ha olvidado.

—Serena, por favor, cuéntamelo.

—No puedo. Se ha desvanecido.

—Está bien. Entonces...

—Sé qué no quieres mezclarte con esto... conmigo. No pasa nada, en serio.

—En serio, Serena, aun conociéndote como te conozco, a pesar de haber visto lo que he visto, no estoy seguro de qué creer. Pero me encantaría que intentaras contarme algo más.

Serena se dio la vuelta. Darién no la miraba con desagrado, tal como había esperado, sino con ternura. Por alguna razón, esa ternura la hizo querer alejarse. Darién no podía entenderla. Seguía sin creer. Si creyese, le entraría miedo y se distanciaría.

—Es muy difícil explicar algo que ni siquiera yo misma entiendo —comentó.

—De acuerdo. Déjame ayudarte —Darién le apartó un mechón de pelo que la brisa le había levantado—. ¿Siempre... has tenido estas visiones?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Serena se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se agarró a la barandilla de la terraza. La luna brillaba y, a lo lejos, bañaba de azul las montañas. El mundo entero parecía en paz. Sólo ella libraba una batalla interna.

—Cuando iba al instituto era muy buena amiga del hijo de Artemis Harrison, Seiya. Era un chico inteligente, divertido... encantador. Pero la mayoría de los chicos lo marginaba. Pensaban que era raro. No se dedicaba a ir soltando profecías, pero había momentos en que asustaba un poco. Sabía cuándo iba a llover o a nevar, cuándo se rompería el hielo de los lagos cuando estaban congelados. Y otras cosas. De pronto, se ponía a estudiar para un examen cuando no nos habían avisado de que fuera a haberlo, y al entrar en clase nos ponían un control sorpresa. También adivinó que el marido de la profesora Malone iba a morir. No sabía todo... no es que tuviera una bola de cristal. Pero sí que había ocasiones en que sabía cosas que no había forma humana de anticipar.

—Ahora que lo dices, me suena que Artemis tenía un hijo, sí. En realidad, Artemis era más amigo de mi abuelo —comentó Darién—. ¿Dónde está su hijo ahora?, ¿trabaja también para él?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Seiya murió.

—Vaya. Lo siento mucho —dijo él—. Y… ¿qué pasó entonces?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Tuvimos un accidente. Yo llevaba todo el instituto saliendo con un chico, pero rompimos justo antes de la fiesta de graduación. Le pedí a Seiya que viniese al baile conmigo. Fue estupendo, pero Zafiro tenía un idiota de amigo y, después del baile, mientras volvíamos a casa, decidió perseguir a Seiya con el coche para darle un susto. El amigo de Zafiro murió también. Yo sobreviví. Y...

—¿Y? —la apremió al ver que Serena no seguía hablando.

—En el funeral, tuve la sensación de que Seiya me hablaba, de que podía verlo. Fue muy raro, porque él había sabido que iba a morir. Pero me dijo que no me preocupara. Luego... bueno, empecé a adivinar cosas. Sabía dónde estaban cosas que otros habían perdido. Al principio no era tan malo. Sólo eran detalles. En cuanto a las conversaciones con Seiya, pensaba que me las estaba inventando, porque me resistía a aceptar la muerte de Seiya.

—Pero no te las estabas inventando —dijo él con suavidad, mirándola con curiosidad, en vez de con la hostilidad inicial.

—Y empecé a ver otros fantasmas —afirmó sin rodeos.

Darién esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Le costó no burlarse de ella.

—¿Qué fantasmas?

—Como te dije, fui a la Universidad de Nueva York — contestó Serena encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y?

—Un día iba andando por una iglesia muy antigua que había cerca de donde vivía y me encontré con una mujer. Parecía muy nerviosa y aunque mis padres me habían advertido de que no debía hablar con desconocidos, la noté tan inquieta que le pregunté si se había perdido o si podía ayudarla en algo. La mujer me miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma y me preguntó si de verdad podía verla. Le dije que sí, claro, por supuesto que podía. Me tocó un hombro y pareció como si fuese a llorar y, al mismo tiempo, muy aliviada. Entonces me rogó que encontrase a su nieta, Charisse, y que le dijera que los diamantes estaban en la muñeca de Karmesite Temple. Me dijo que la nieta estaba en la iglesia en ese momento, pero que ella no podía verla. Pensé que estaba perturbada y traté de tranquilizarla. Le aseguré que su nieta podía verla y que no tenía más que hablar con ella. Pero la mujer sacudió la cabeza y se puso tan violenta que acabé prometiéndole que entraría yo a hablar con la nieta. La dejé en la entrada y avancé unos pasos hacia la iglesia. Cuando me giré, la mujer había desaparecido. Abrí la puerta y vi que se estaba celebrando un funeral. Me sentí tonta, así que salí en busca de la mujer de nuevo. Pero no la encontré. Volví a donde vivía. Esa noche, mientras dormía, me despertó el sonido de un sollozo. Casi me dio un infarto. La mujer de la iglesia estaba sentada a los pies de mi cama. Me llevé un susto que se me puso la carne de gallina. Ni siquiera podía gritar. Estaba aterrada. Entonces, fue como si me olvidara de mi propio miedo. La mujer lloraba tan desconsoladamente que estiré un brazo para acariciarla. Me miró y me dijo que le había prometido hablar con Charisse, que su nieta siempre la había ayudado y no tenía nada; pero que daba igual, porque ella sabía que iba a morirse y entonces su nieta podría vender los diamantes y no le faltaría dinero para sus hijos. Dijo que Charisse se había preocupado por ella cuando los demás se habían desentendido. Y eso a pesar de que su marido, Ben, se había muerto en un accidente de tren y la había dejado con tres hijos a los que alimentar. Me rogó que la ayudara, que Charisse no podía oírla. Entonces, de pronto, tuve la certeza de que la mujer estaba muerta y de que, de alguna manera, me estaba comunicando con ella como si fuese real.

—Quizá estabas soñando —dijo Darién en tono neutro, sin dar la sensación de que la tomaba por una loca.

—Quizá. Pero la cosa no acaba ahí —contestó Serena—. De repente, Seiya estaba también ahí. Fue como si apareciese detrás de la mujer. Y lo veía tan claramente como cuando íbamos al instituto y nos encontrábamos en la cafetería. Seiya me dijo que la mujer necesitaba ayuda. Que ella podía comunicarse conmigo, pero no con su nieta. Que le hiciera ese favor.

—Así que le dijiste a Seiya que encontrarías a la nieta —murmuró Darién con poca convicción.

—No —sonrió ella.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo recuerdo. A la mañana siguiente me desperté, convencida de que había sido un sueño. Pero algo dentro de mí me hizo dudar. Volví a la iglesia y le pregunté al sacerdote si el día anterior habían celebrado un funeral al que hubiese asistido una mujer llamada Charisse. Me dijo que sí, que una joven llamada Charisse Whittaker había participado en los preparativos del funeral de su abuela, Lanie Beacon. Me preguntó si era una amiga de Charisse. Le dije que no exactamente, pero que había conocido a Lanie. Pareció sorprendido, pues resultaba que Lanie llevaba tiempo enferma. Le pregunté si podía dejarle una nota a Charisse de mi parte y escribí que buscase los diamantes en la muñeca de Karmesite Temple. Me prometió que se la entregaría.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó Darién.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Darién no la estaba tocando. Estaba apoyado contra la barandilla, escuchándola, como si le estuviese contando una anécdota cualquiera del pasado.

—¿Y entonces?

—Tres días después, Charisse me llamó. Estaba casi histérica de contenta. No sabía cómo agradecérmelo. Al parecer, se había arruinado pagando las medicinas y el funeral de su abuela. Lanie había perdido la cabeza bastante antes de morir, así que apenas le había hablado a Charisse de sus joyas. La nieta sabía que tenía algunas, pero no había logrado encontrarlas. Al parecer, Lanie tenía una pequeña fortuna en joyas, regalos que su madre le había hecho de unos antepasados rusos que habían formado parte de la nobleza. El caso es que Charisse estaba muy agradecida y me preguntó cómo había sabido lo de la muñeca. Le conté la verdad. No dio la impresión de que desconfiara. Siguió dándome las gracias y me preguntó si quería algún tipo de recompensa. Le dije que no y que esperaba que todo les fuese bien a sus hijos y a ella.

—¿No quiso conocerte para darte las gracias? —preguntó Darién.

—Fue muy agradable... por teléfono —Serena no pudo evitar sonreír—. Pero no mostró la menor intención de conocerme. Yo creo que tenía miedo.

—¿Y después?

—Luego... me pasaron más cosas. Entonces me interesaba el mundo del teatro. Iba a la universidad y, a pesar de lo que me había pasado en la fiesta de graduación, pensaba que mi vida era perfecta. Estaba contenta. Vivía en Nueva York, la ciudad de las oportunidades. Me salió un trabajo a tiempo parcial para la MTV, empezaron a llamarme para desfiles de modelos. Ganaba bastante para ser estudiante. Hasta que una noche soñé que estaba con una amiga en el funeral de su hermano. Fue tan real que al día siguiente le dije a mi amiga que lo sentía. Ella no supo a qué me refería. Entonces me di cuenta de que había sido un sueño. Pero el hermano de la chica murió un par de semanas después en un accidente en lancha. Por supuesto, fui al funeral. Y aunque aceptó mis condolencias, noté en sus ojos que no quería tenerme cerca. Para ella, era como si yo... hubiese provocado el accidente de alguna manera. Coincidía con que estaba saliendo con un chico. íbamos en serio. Y rompimos esa misma noche. Me sentí fatal. Como si fuese una apestada. Al día siguiente fui al cementerio y aunque no llegué a ver a Seiya, sí que lo oí. Sentí como si estuviera haciéndome compañía y me dijo que tenía que ir a ver a su padre. Recordé lo amable que Artemis había sido conmigo en el funeral de Seiya. De pronto, juro que me pareció ver un desfile de fantasmas por el cementerio. Me acuerdo sobre todo de un hombre. Iba con un uniforme, aunque no sé de qué. Me acerqué a su tumba y vi que había muerto en 1780. La lápida apenas se leía, pero conseguí descifrar un par de palabras. Decía que era un héroe de la revolución. Así que empecé a decirle lo agradecida que estaba toda la nación por todo lo que había luchado para darnos la libertad. El hombre sonrió y desapareció. Dejé de sentirme mal, así que al día siguiente fui en busca de Artemis Harrison.

—Y te dijo que no estabas loca, sino que tenías un don especial —dijo Darién con un tono de voz que podía ser escéptico o no.

—Ese día no —respondió sonriente Serena—. Se echó a llorar y me preguntó por Seiya. Le dije que seguía como siempre, amable y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Me pidió que la siguiente vez que lo oyera o viese le dijese lo mucho que lo había querido y lo feliz que había sido con él. Luego me dijo que volviese otro día. Entonces empezamos a colaborar. Volví, realicé todo tipo de pruebas y conocí a otras personas que trabajaban para él. Gente que había tenido experiencias similares a las mías y otras personas con otras... capacidades extrasensoriales. Pensé en dejar la universidad, pero Artemis me sugirió que terminara. Me dijo que seguiríamos en contacto y que me ofrecería un trabajo a tiempo completo cuando volviese. Pero mis inquietudes habían cambiado. De pronto, quería estudiar Psicología, para mejorar mi relación con quienes tenían conflictos. Y luego me interesó la Historia, la Arquitectura... Soy buena estudiante. No creo que tenga un coeficiente intelectual prodigioso, pero siempre he sacado buenas notas. Así que estudié, me saqué los títulos que me interesaban... y volví con Artemis.

Darién se quedó callado, mirándolo. Quizá esperaba que Serena siguiese hablando. La brisa seguía acariciándolos. No había más que contar. A Serena la sorprendió darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba por la reacción que pudiera tener Darién. La inquietaba que pudiese abandonarla. No en ese momento, de inmediato. Darién era un caballero. Pero discretamente...

Serena no quería darle importancia. Sabía que no debía haber empezado una aventura con Darién; que cuando se sinceraba con los hombres, éstos salían espantados. Era consciente de que siempre iba a asustar a los demás.

—¿Y? —murmuró Serena en vista de que Darién no decía nada.

—Tiene que resultar reconfortante saber que has ayudado a alguien —contestó Darién—. Aunque resulte que ese alguien esté muerto.

—¿Te burlas de mí? —preguntó ella a la defensiva.

—No.

—Pero tú no crees en fantasmas ni en hechos paranormales.

—No puedo decir que sea un creyente convencido —contestó Darién sonriente—. Que, de pronto, vaya a ponerme de rodillas y a jurar que estaba equivocado.

—¿Entonces?

—Creo en ti —dijo él.

La brisa sopló.

Debía de haberlo entendido mal.

—¿Qué has dicho? —susurró Serena.

Darién se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Le acarició la barbilla con el pulgar. La miró a los ojos.

—Eres una mujer especial.

—Si no estás convencido de que hay un mundo más allá del que vemos, pensarás que soy una mentirosa —dijo ella alzando la barbilla—. O que estoy loca.

—No sería la primera vez que se encuentra una explicación lógica para lo que no parecía haberla en un principio —respondió Darién.

—¿Necesitas una explicación científica para todo?

—Puede.

—Y, sin embargo, crees en Dios y en una vida superior —lo desafió ella, sonriente.

—Sí —contestó él tras unos segundos de vacilación.

—¿Y cómo explicas a Dios?

—Podríamos enredarnos en una discusión sobre el eslabón perdido, Darwin y muchas más cosas —dijo él.

—Pero pierdes de vista lo que intento explicarte: no todo lo que existe es tangible. Dios no es tangible. Así que... si hay un ser superior, la realidad puede ser más amplia de lo que solemos pensar.

—¿Qué tal si digo que intentaré tener una mente más abierta? —preguntó Darién.

—¿Qué tal si digo que eres increíble? —respondió Serena susurrando.

—De una cosa sí que estoy seguro —dijo él.

—¿Sí?

—Eres una fuerza de la naturaleza —dijo él y Serena sonrió.

Darién la levantó en brazos y ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Me siento halagada —aseguró Serena.

Darién regresó a la habitación.

Cuando Serena se durmió, se sumió en un sueño tan profundo que no tuvo asomo de la menor visión.


	12. CAPITULO 10

**Capítulo 10**

—¡Artemis!

Serena se quedó asombrada cuando bajó las escaleras a la mañana siguiente y se encontró a Artemis Harrison en el comedor, compartiendo un té con Reika.

—¡Aquí está mi chica! —Artemis se puso de pie y sonrió para recibir con un abrazo a Serena, que corría entusiasmada a su encuentro.

—No sabía que venías —dijo ella cuando se hubieron separado—. Pensaba que estabas ocupado en Londres.

—Y lo estaba, pero parece que ese asunto tendrá que resolverse en otro momento —contestó Artemis—. No he tenido noticias de ti, jovencita —añadió, como si estuviese echándole la bronca.

—Artemis, eres tú el que tiene un teléfono móvil para hablar desde cualquier parte del mundo. Podías haberme llamado tú también —replicó ella sonriente.

—Sabes que siempre te dejo a tu aire, salvo que me llames para decirme que me necesitas —dijo Artemis encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te he mandado un mensaje telepático informándote sin darme cuenta? —preguntó Serena enarcando una ceja.

—¿De verdad puedes hacerlo? —preguntó Reika maravillada.

Serena rió y miró a Reika sin dejar de sonreír.

—No estoy segura —le dijo.

—Todo es posible —le aseguró Artemis a Reika—. Pero no, he venido porque, como digo, la situación en Londres se ha complicado y habrá que resolverla en otra ocasión. Y dado que el abuelo de Darién y yo éramos grandes amigos, he pensado que debía venir a darte apoyo moral.

—¿Apoyo moral? —preguntó Reika—. Pero tú eres el jefe de Investigaciones...

—Ya, pero no tengo ni la mitad del talento que Serena —aseguró Artemis—. Me han dicho que ayer tuviste una caída espantosa —añadió, mirando a Serena con preocupación.

—No ha sido nada. Unas tablas podridas. Y ni siquiera creo que mi vida llegara a peligrar. Como mucho, podría haberme roto un par de huesos.

—¿Alguna intuición al respecto? —preguntó Artemis.

—No creo que me atacara ningún fantasma en la biblioteca, si es a eso a lo que te refieres —contestó Serena—. La madera está podrida. Punto.

—De acuerdo... Por cierto, Reika me ha contado que has llevado a cabo un hallazgo estupendo en el bosque —dijo Artemis.

—No estoy segura de si todo el mundo consideraría que un cráneo es un hallazgo estupendo —respondió Serena sonriente.

—Una pobre niña, asesinada brutalmente, podrá descansar en paz a partir de ahora —dijo Artemis con un tono triste y serio al mismo tiempo.

—Celebraremos una ceremonia, se ponga Darién como se ponga —aseguró Reika.

—Darién no quiere montar ningún circo —dijo Serena.

—Perdón —dijo Reika entonces al tiempo que se ponía de pie—, estaba tan encantada con la llegada de Artemis que me he olvidado de tu desayuno. ¿Quieres un café, corazón?

—Reika, ya soy mayor. Sé cómo prepararme un café —dijo Serena.

—Pero Reika es la perfecta anfitriona sureña —comentó Artemis, lanzándole una mirada con la que le decía que debía dejar que Reika le sirviera el café.

—Yo lo hago encantada —aseguró ésta.

—Entonces, acepto más encantada todavía una taza de café. Muchas gracias, Reika —dijo Serena.

Acto seguido, Reika salió sonriente del comedor.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Artemis con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Artemis, te prometo que no lo sé. Normalmente los espíritus se alegran de encontrar a alguien con quien comunicarse. Aquí... no sé.

—¿Seiya no ha podido ayudarte?

Había necesitado que pasara mucho tiempo, pero Artemis había terminado aceptando la muerte de su hijo. Siempre había sabido que llegaría, aunque nunca se había sentado con Serena a explicarle cómo lo sabía, si se lo había dicho Seiya o lo había intuido él. Durante muchos años, Serena había creído que a Artemis le dolía que ella pudiese comunicarse con Seiya y él no. Pero, dolores al margen, Artemis siempre había sido un hombre muy amable.

—No —contestó por fin—. Es muy raro, como si no pudiese entrar en esta casa. Como si algo se lo impidiera. Me ayudó con el cráneo de Amy, a ver cómo la habían asesinado. Pero he intentado ponerme en contacto con él desde aquí y nunca he podido.

—Sí que es raro —murmuró Artemis.

Serena se encogió de hombros. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró antes de decir nada más. Reika regresaba con su taza de café.

—¿Has visto a Darién? —le preguntó Serena a Artemis tras darle las gracias a Reika.

—Un segundo. Tenía prisa por llegar a la comisaría.

—Es muy buen comisario —dijo Reika.

—Dato que podías haberme mencionado cuando me enviaste aquí —le dijo Serena a Artemis.

—Venga, seguro que al final habéis acabado llevándoos bien.

Serena se alegró de que Artemis no poseyera poderes extrasensoriales, aunque empezaba a creer que tenía muy desarrollada la intuición, por el tono divertido que había empleado.

—Supongo que se habrá alegrado al verte —respondió ella sin más—. Al principio no le hizo gracia que me hubiese presentado en lugar de ti.

—Sí, claro que se ha alegrado de verme —dijo Artemis—. Y también está inquieto contigo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tiene miedo de que te pase algo si sigues aquí.

Serena se sintió indignada. La noche anterior le había abierto el corazón a Darién y éste había dicho que intentaría estar abierto. Al día siguiente, en cambio, parecía que querer quitársela de en medio.

—Me caí por culpa de unos tablones de madera que estaban podridos. Y él no cree en fantasmas. Así que, ¿por qué...?

Artemis elevó una ceja ligeramente, lo justo para indicarle que Reika los escuchaba. Nunca hablaban de sus investigaciones en presencia de más personas.

—Darién está convencido de que alguien está gastando bromas —dijo Reika.

—Intentar matar o herir a una persona no es precisamente una broma —contestó Artemis.

—A mí no me digas nada. Es Darién, que es así —repuso Reika—. Todo le parece sospechoso. También cree que hay alguien detrás de las apariciones de la habitación Lee. Alguien vivo.

Serena permaneció en silencio, inquieta. Porque esa noche también ella había estado convencida de que había alguien vivo merodeando por la terraza.

—¿Has probado ya a utilizar las cámaras y los sensores? —preguntó Artemis.

—No, ya me conoces —respondió Serena—. Antes me gusta pasar un poco de tiempo sin máquinas.

—Cierto, pero ¿no crees que es momento de utilizarlas?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que pensaba que era una suerte que no hubiese puesto ninguna cámara de vídeo hasta entonces.

—Llamaré a Jenner luego. Creo que es a quien le vamos a alquilar los vídeos —dijo Artemis—. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, Reika, me gustaría que Serena me enseñase el bosque.

—¡Por supuesto! —aseguró Reika—. ¡Id!, ¡id! ¡Haced vuestro trabajo!

—Gracias, Reika —murmuró Serena mientras abandonaban el comedor.

Salieron luego de la casa. Habían dejado atrás el establo y se hallaban a cierta distancia de Melody House cuando Artemis tomó la palabra:

—¿Qué crees exactamente que pasa en la casa?

—Está atiborrada de fantasmas —contestó ella sonriente—. Hay un soldado, seguro. En son de paz, creo. Y puede que esté contento vigilando el sitio. En general, el ambiente es distendido.

—Salvo en la habitación Lee.

—Sí... Aunque también sentí algo raro en el salón una vez —Serena se encogió de hombros—. No sé qué pasa, Artemis. No tiene sentido. He leído mucho. Me he documentado. Hay una mujer que tenía una aventura con el heredero de la casa hace muchos años. Pero el heredero se casó con otra mujer y la amante, Arabella, desapareció. Al menos de los archivos. No forma parte de las leyendas que Reika se sabe. Pero he intentado establecer contacto con ella... y no responde. Como Seiya, con el que tampoco logro comunicarme en la casa, o en la habitación Lee. Ya digo que es muy extraño. Arabella debería querer que la encontrase para que se sepa que la asesinaron... si es que es lo que pasó realmente.

Artemis permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba.

—¿Crees que corres algún peligro? —le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Serena se frenó y lo miró a la cara.

—Artemis, sabes que a veces me asusto porque experimento el miedo de sucesos que ocurrieron hace años. Y sí, me he despertado sobresaltada, pero no es nada nuevo, y estoy empeñada en seguir hasta el final. Creo que Arabella fue asesinada en esa habitación. En sueños, he tenido vislumbres de lo que pasó. Varias veces. He experimentado lo que ocurrió desde el punto de vista de la mujer y del hombre que fue por ella.

—¿Les has visto la cara?

—Todavía no. Lo he visto a él acercándose a la casa. A ella, sola al principio; luego cuando se daba cuenta de que él había entrado —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Anoche lo vi subir las escaleras. Iba tras ella. Estaba furioso. Y llevaba unas riendas lo suficientemente largas para estrangularla, que es lo que creo que acabó haciendo. Pero el sueño se desvanece antes del desenlace.

—Pero estás cerca.

—Muy cerca.

—Debería vigilarte mientras duermes —comentó Artemis.

Serena dudó. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy más frustrada que asustada. En serio. Quiero llegar hasta el final del sueño. Deberíamos poner cámaras, sí. Quizá tendría que haberlas puesto hace días. Puede que captemos algún sonido, pero no veremos nada, quizá una niebla.

—Tengo entendido que habéis celebrado una sesión de espiritismo.

—Sí, y capté alguna presencia paranormal, aunque no gracias a la médium. Los fantasmas tenían que estar despistadísimos —dijo Serena sonriente—. Aunque...

—¿Sí?

—Esa noche sentí la presencia maligna en el salón. Por lo demás, alguien se dedicó a hacer bromitas y dar golpes en la mesa.

—¿Quién?

—No sé.

—De acuerdo —dijo Artemis entonces.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué?

—Que vamos a repetir la sesión de espiritismo.

—Artemis, la mujer que vino se lo tomaba en serio, pero no era una médium auténtica —objetó Serena.

—Tranquila. La médium asistirá a la sesión. Quiero recrearla, que estén presentes todos los que participaron aquella noche. Pero esta vez tú serás la médium.

—¿Quieres averiguar quién dio los golpecitos a la mesa? Desde ya te digo que pudieron ser Andrew o Malachite. Incluso Reika, que está empeñada en conseguir que Darién crea en fantasmas.

—Yo me encargaré de vigilar si alguien golpea la mesa —dijo Artemis—. Para descubrir al fantasma, vamos a tener que desenmascarar primero a los bromistas.

—Hay una cosa que no encaja —Serena enarcó una ceja—. La mayoría de las veces, los espíritus están deseando contarnos lo que ocurrió en el pasado, que se sepa la verdad. Esto es muy raro.

—Ya veremos qué ocurre en la sesión de espiritismo cuando tú hagas de médium y yo vigile —Artemis se giró, enfilando de vuelta hacia la casa—. Ya he paseado bastante. Venga, tenemos que comunicarnos con los vivos esta misma tarde.

—¿Quieres hacer la sesión esta noche? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Para qué dejarlo para otro día? —respondió él—. Si podemos organizarla, la hacemos esta misma noche.

Darién colgó el teléfono, gruñó y apoyó la frente sobre la mesa.

Cómo no, Karmesite escogió ese momento para llamar a la puerta y entrar en su despacho.

—¿Darién? —lo llamó preocupada.

Este levantó la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que no debía preocuparse.

—Estoy bien. Sólo tengo ganas de saltar por un puente.

—Ah... —dijo Karmesite alarmada.

—No es nada. Artemis Harrison ha venido y quiere que repitamos la sesión de espiritismo esta noche.

Karmesite se acercó, se sentó sobre una esquina de la mesa y se quedó callada con aire pensativo.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —preguntó por fin.

—Karmesite, ya sabes que no creo que haya ningún fantasma en Melody House. Creo que hay una persona de carne y hueso gastando bromas por ahí. Bromas pesadas.

—¿Has recibido algún informe sobre los tablones de la biblioteca? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, un refresco.

—¿Qué?

—Que alguien derramó un refresco con no sé qué ácido y estropeó la madera.

—Se le caería a un chico, ¿no?

—Sí, eso parece —gruñó él.

—Darién, ¿no te parece que estás un poco protestón? —dijo Karmesite—. O sea, ¿por qué no aceptas que lo que pasó en la biblioteca no tiene que ver con lo que quiera que pase en Melody House?

—No tiene lógica relacionarlo.

—Pero tú estás convencido de que existe alguna relación, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Una corazonada, supongo.

—Ya.

—¿Se puede saber qué significa eso? —preguntó Darién.

—Deja que te haga otra pregunta. Tengo entendido que tu llegada a la biblioteca fue providencial. Llegaste justo a tiempo, antes de que la señorita Tsukino se cayera. ¿Por qué crees que fuiste a la biblioteca?

—Supongo que sabría que Serena estaba colgando de una viga y quería asegurarme de que tuviese una buena caída —murmuró Darién con el ceño fruncido.

—Venga, Darién. Fuiste a la biblioteca porque tuviste otra corazonada. ¿Y cómo trabajan los policías? Basándose en corazonadas.

—No exactamente: es intuición, ganada a lo largo de años de experiencia.

—Llámalo como quieras: intuición, corazonada, presentimiento... Tú lo aplicas a tu trabajo de comisario y la señorita Tsukino lo aplica al suyo.

—Vamos, Karmesite, tú no crees en fantasmas.

—No sé en qué creo —contestó ella—. Desde luego, no pondría la mano en el fuego, pero tampoco aseguro que los fantasmas existan. Es posible que sí y que la mayoría no seamos capaces de percibirlos. Los científicos dicen que sólo utilizamos una parte muy pequeña de nuestro cerebro. Quizá personas con el cerebro un poco más desarrollado capten cosas que los demás no podemos. Oye, ¿puedo ir a la sesión de espiritismo?

—Me temo que no. Lo siento, Karmesite. Artemis Harrison quiere recrear la anterior sesión, que estemos sólo los que participamos en la primera. Más él, que estará observando. Pero te prometo que si deciden empezar a celebrar sesiones de espiritismo semanales, te pongo la primera en la lista de invitados.

A las ocho de la noche, todos los que habían asistido a la primera sesión de espiritismo habían llegado a Melody House. Neflyte Jenner había preparado su vídeo, y Artemis y Serena habían distribuido una serie de aparatos por el salón, ya fuera para medir la temperatura en distintas partes de éste o para registrar las fuerzas magnéticas.

Darién se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde, con la esperanza de ahorrarse los preparativos. Pero aquélla era su casa y nada ocurriría sin estar él allí. Se las arregló para ducharse y cambiarse para estar abajo a las ocho, mientras Artemis terminaba de organizar la mesa a su gusto.

Esa noche, Serena sería la estrella del espectáculo.

Había tratado de no portarse de forma diferente con ella. Después de todo, era Artemis el que había ido a tomar las riendas. Y la noche anterior había hecho todo lo posible por entender qué la hacía creer en todo lo que creía. Pero al despertar no había podido evitar pensar que Serena vivía en un mundo de su propia invención. Sabía que estaba siendo parco en palabras y que eso debía de ofenderla.

Pero no le gustaba tener que repetir la sesión de espiritismo, eso era todo.

Elizabeth Holmes se acercó a él y le habló en voz baja, pero con un ligero tono de reproche:

—Darién, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Tenías que haberme dejado a mí intentarlo de nuevo.

—Ellos son profesionales, Liz —contestó él.

—Pero tú no crees en nada de esto —replicó la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lizzie, les he pedido que vengan para que descubran qué pasa.

Unasuki se aproximó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Darién!, ¡muchas gracias por invitarme de nuevo! ¡Es tan emocionante!

—Establecí contacto. Sé que establecí contacto —insistió Liz.

Richard Johnstone se unió a ellos.

—Reconozco que estoy intrigado. Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes desde que llegó la señorita Tsukino, ¿no crees, Darién? Pienso cubrir la ceremonia cuando enterréis el cráneo de la pobre Amy.

—Estupendo —contestó Darién con sarcasmo.

—Entiéndelo, Liz, tú nunca has encontrado un cráneo —dijo Unasuki.

—¡Pero tú estabas ahí! Sabes que establecí contacto con los muertos —protestó Liz.

Malachite apareció de la mano de Lita Dey.

—Nuestra amiga está un poco nerviosa —dijo él.

—¡Es tan misterioso! —Lita sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Empezamos? —alzó la voz Artemis y todos fueron juntándose—. Serena, tú ocuparás el asiento de en medio. Andrew y Malachite, os pondréis cada uno a un lado de ella. Neflyte, tú te encargas de grabar. Señorita Lita, ¿te sientas junto a Malachite? Y Darién, al lado de Lita. Señor Johnstone, usted se pondrá pegado a Reika, que se va a sentar junto a Andrew. Darién, tú y yo nos ponemos al final de la mesa, con Unasuki y Elizabeth entre medias.

Todos ocuparon sus posiciones tal como había indicado Artemis. Reika se levantó un segundo para bajar la intensidad de las luces.

Artemis mantuvo un tono cordial y alegre mientras daba las instrucciones. Siempre tranquilo, relajado, sensato. No recomendó que la casa estuviese excesivamente oscura. Era evidente que quería arrojar luz a la situación. Darién sentía cierta admiración por él. Sabía que Harrison no permitiría jueguecitos.

¿Acaso no era ése el motivo por el que había accedido a que Investigaciones Harrison fuese a Melody House? No, en realidad no.

Había tenido la esperanza de que Artemis se presentara y demostrara al instante que había un micrófono escondido en la habitación Lee o algo así. Cosa que Darién no había encontrado.

Y eso que...

Él era policía. Un buen policía. Si había algún tipo de micrófono, ya tendría que haberlo localizado.

—Si hacéis el favor, nos agarramos de la mano y empezamos —dijo Artemis.

Todos obedecieron. Darién no sabía qué esperar. ¿Se pondría Artemis a hablar con voz tétrica y profunda?

Pero Artemis siguió tan normal como si estuvieran tomándose unos sándwiches en la playa.

—Recordad mantened el contacto con los compañeros y tened siempre las manos sobre la mesa. Si alguien se asusta mucho, que grite y paramos.

—¡Oh!, ¡tengo miedo! —bromeó Andrew.

—Yo también —dijo Malachite—. Menos mal que estoy con Lita.

—¡Malachite, granuja! —dijo Lita tras soltar una risilla.

—¡Por favor!, ¡así no vamos a conseguir nada! —protestó indignada Liz.

—Bien... ¿estamos listos? —intervino Artemis. No se había dirigido al grupo entero en realidad, sino a Serena nada más.

Ésta lo miró a los ojos. Estaba relajada, y muy atractiva con los vaqueros y la blusa verde que llevaba. Desde luego no parecía una médium.

—¿Serena? —preguntó Artemis. Ella asintió y bajó la caza. Permanecieron en silencio varios segundos—. ¿Está Seiya contigo?

—Me está llamando, pero dice que no puede entrar —contestó Serena.

—¿Por qué no puede entrar? —preguntó Artemis.

—No sabe por qué exactamente. El espíritu que hay en la casa es demasiado fuerte, las emociones son demasiado intensas. Hay terror... y desconfianza.

—Dile a Seiya que sea como siempre: amable, agradable.

Esperaron. Serena negó con la cabeza y, de nuevo, se quedaron en silencio.

—Pídele al espíritu que hable con nosotros directamente —dijo entonces Artemis.

—Por favor, estamos aquí para hablar contigo —obedeció Serena tras humedecerse los labios con la lengua—. No sabemos qué ocurre, pero queremos ayudarte.

Richard Johnstone movió las piernas. Reika frunció el ceño. Todos miraron a Serena.

Darién no sabía qué sucedería a continuación. Lo que sucedió le puso los pelos de punta.

—Socorro.

Fue Serena quien habló, pero en realidad no era ella. No era su voz. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo. Movía los labios y salían sonidos de ellos, pero no era la voz de Serena en absoluto.

—No creía... aunque era violento... un asesino. No creía que pudiese hacer algo así.

Reika contuvo la respiración.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Artemis—. ¿Quién eres, por favor? No podemos ayudarte si no...

—¡Dios! —exclamó de pronto Serena con esa voz desconocida.

—¿Qué, por favor? —dijo Artemis.

—No... no puedo... respirar. El peligro... está aquí... con nosotros. Tienes que verlo...

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar Artemis con suavidad.

No se oyó nada durante un minuto. Reika agarraba la mano de Darién tan fuerte que estaba a punto de romperle algún hueso. Tenía los ojos redondos y la boca abierta. Unasuki también miraba a Serena con cara de asombro. Andrew y Malachite trataban de aparentar indiferencia, pero Darién estaba seguro de que su primo tenía miedo.

En cuanto a él...

Sí, también tenía algo de miedo. Una inquietud extraña. No quería creer en nada de eso. La razón se lo impedía. Y, sin embargo, sentía algo. Algo que le daba escalofríos.

Elizabeth Holmes parecía perpleja y todo apuntaba a que Lita Dey sería la primera en chillar.

Entonces se oyó un grito. Agudo, tanto como para romper un cristal. Fue Serena y, al mismo tiempo, no fue ella.

Todos dieron un brinco.

—¡Mantened las manos unidas! —ordenó Artemis. Luego se dirigió a Serena—. Por favor, estamos aquí, queremos ayudarte.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? —preguntó Artemis.

—No... no... —balbuceaba Serena.

—Por favor, necesitamos saber...

—¡No! —gritó Serena aterrada—. ¡Dios, ayúdame!, ¡por favor!

Luego, algo mucho peor que cualquier grito. Sonidos atragantados, de asfixia, una lucha desesperada por respirar. Sonidos terribles, reales.

Los sonidos de una mujer asesinada.

Los sonidos de la muerte.


	13. CAPITULO 11

**Capítulo 11**

Lita Dey no aguantó más. Dio un tirón y se soltó la mano.

—¡Dios!, ¡es horrible! ¡Por favor, encended la luz!, ¡acabad con esto!

A Darién lo sorprendió darse cuenta de que también él estaba espantado.

Todos se soltaron. Serena miró a Artemis con expresión interrogativa.

—Tenemos que dejarlo por esta noche —dijo él.

—¡Una copa! Todos queréis una copa, ¿verdad? —ofreció nerviosa Reika—. Yo, desde luego, necesito una.

Se levantó de la mesa y el círculo se rompió definitivamente. Lita temblaba como una hoja en otoño. Richard Johnstone estaba pálido. Hasta Andrew y Malachite parecían descompuestos.

Darién miró a Serena. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Pero algo dentro de él lo obligaba a rechazarla. A negar lo que había visto.

Tenía que haber sido... ¡teatro!

Era una farsa, todo era una farsa. Serena era guapa, elegante... y una gran actriz. Eso o estaba medio loca. ¿Cómo demonios había puesto esa voz? Porque era creíble, sí, desde luego que era creíble. Todavía tenía la carne de gallina.

La muerte era la muerte. Había visto muchos muertos y nunca regresaban a la vida.

Daba igual lo que hubiese visto u oído.

Serena sabía que Darién la miraba. Aunque estaba atenta a Artemis, sabía que Darién no le quitaba ojo. Se giró hacia él casi con desprecio. Como si supiese que Darién era un mentiroso. Todas las palabras tiernas que le había dicho la noche anterior eran falsas. Tal vez estaba embelesado con su hermosura, pero era él el primer farsante.

Serena desvió la mirada sin dirigirle la menor palabra. Se levantó como si nunca hubiese hablado con una voz que no era la suya, como si nunca hubiese soltado un grito que había paralizado a todo el salón.

—Reika, te echo una mano. A mí también me apetece una copa.

—Y a mí —dijo Lita.

—¿Lo has grabado? —le preguntó Artemis a Neflyte Jenner.

—Sí, señor Harrison.

—Creo que me llevaré la cinta a mi cuarto —dijo Artemis. Luego miró a los demás—. Si me disculpáis.

Nadie llegó a responder. Artemis agarró la cinta de Neflyte y se marchó.

—Creo que debería irme a casa —murmuró Unasuki. No se había levantado y seguía pálida—. ¡Vaya! No me he traído el coche. Me ha acercado Lita... Bueno, entonces tomaré una copa yo también.

—Si quieres irte, te acerco —se ofreció Darién. Se levantó tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de tirar la mesa.

Era su casa. Pero estaba deseando salir de ella.

Unasuki se despidió apresuradamente y Darién la acompañó hasta el coche.

—¡Madre de Dios! —exclamó una vez dentro mientras Darién arrancaba—. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo.

—Sí, es muy buena —dijo Darién.

—¡Ha entrado en contacto con los muertos! —dijo asombrada ella.

—No, quiero decir que es una actriz estupenda —contestó Darién.

— ¡Vamos, Darién! ¿No creerás que se lo ha inventado todo?

—Sí —respondió él con testarudez.

—No sé, es verdad que no la conozco tan bien como tú...

—De eso no te quepa duda —murmuró Darién con ironía.

—Pero los dos sabemos que no es una estafadora de esas que van dando falsas esperanzas o fingiendo lo que no es.

—¿No creerás de verdad que alguien puede hablar con los muertos? —preguntó irritado Darién.

—Me creo lo que he visto esta noche.

—¿Qué has visto? No has visto nada —replicó él—. Has visto hablar a Serena, contestando a lo que Artemis le preguntaba, y dando gritos como una histérica, eso es todo. ¿Ha obtenido alguna respuesta?, ¿tenemos algún nombre?, ¿alguna razón por la que esa mujer estuviese gritando y nos pidiera ayuda?

—Lita interrumpió la sesión —le recordó Unasuki.

—Serena ya lleva un tiempo aquí y sigue sin tener ni idea de qué pasa en la casa.

—Ya, pero encontró el cráneo en el bosque —contestó ella—. Y tuvo un accidente en la biblioteca —añadió con el ceño fruncido.

—Seguro que fue ella misma la que tiró algún ácido para que las maderas se estropeasen.

—¡Darién!

—De acuerdo —dijo él—. Pero no fue más que una coincidencia.

—Venga, Darién, sé lo que piensas. Crees que hasta Reika puede estar gastando bromas para que nos convenzamos de que la casa está encantada. O si no, otra persona, por lo que sea. Creías que si traías a Artemis, en seguida descubriría al responsable de lo que estaba pasando. Pero esta vez no tienes razón. Siempre he pensado que eras un buen comisario, que eras inteligente y sabías escuchar. Pero ahora estás obcecado. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tienes miedo —lo acorraló Unasuki. Darién la miró sorprendido. Nunca la había oído hablar con tanta fiereza—. Lo que digo es verdad. Y te digo lo que otros no se atreverían a decirte porque conocí a tus padres y soy demasiado mayor para andarme con tonterías. Por eso: porque te tengo mucho cariño y me da rabia ver que te comportas como un idiota.

—Unasuki, por favor...

—No, por favor, tú —la interrumpió ella—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿el pasado te tiene dominado? Puede que Serena sea rubia, pero no es como Minako en absoluto. Desconfías de ella porque tu ex mujer podía clavarte un puñal en la espalda con una sonrisa en los labios; pero Serena no es así.

—¡Oye! Por si no lo recuerdas, cuando Minako vino a Stoneyville todo el mundo pensaba que era la criatura más bella y adorable de la tierra.

—Lo pensamos durante dos segundos. Pero no entendíamos cómo llegaste a casarte con ella. Estábamos espantados. Pero, ¿qué derecho teníamos a meternos en tu vida?

—Bueno, Unasuki, da igual. Gracias por tu interés —Darién trató de zanjar la conversación.

—Serena Tsukino no es como Minako —insistió ella.

—Gracias, Unasuki.

— ¡Eres idiota!

—Mira, Unasuki, lo siento, pero creo que todo esto es una patraña. Es verdad, Serena es diferente. Es guapa... y es una mujer maravillosa. Estoy seguro de que ella se cree todo esto. Pero tiene sueños, se despierta en medio de la noche y luego cree que son reales. Es absurdo.

Habían llegado a casa de Unasuki. Ésta salió del coche, cerró de un portazo y lo rodeó para mirar por la ventanilla del conductor.

—Todo el mundo ve lo que hay entre vosotros. Así que si vas a seguir siendo tan testarudo, por lo menos mantén la bragueta subida.

—Unasuki... —arrancó él enfadado.

Pero ella se apartó de la ventana.

—Gracias por acercarme, Darién. Buenas noches.

Luego se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por el sendero que llevaba a su casa. Darién soltó un exabrupto y le dio un puñetazo al volante. Luego metió primera y emprendió el viaje de regreso.

Serena siempre guardaba un recuerdo general de lo que sucedía cuando intervenía como médium en una sesión de espiritismo, aunque no pudiese precisar detalles. Por cómo estaban portándose todos, estaba segura de que había montado un buen espectáculo.

Al parecer, le había hecho un favor a Malachite, pues Lita, que seguía con cara de espanto, estaba pegada a él. En realidad hacían buena pareja, pensó Serena.

Reika había repartido copas para todos. Neflyte Jenner parecía el menos impresionado, Andrew la miraba con cariño; Elizabeth, con respeto; Reika, preocupada. ¿Malachite? Costaba decirlo, pues estaba ocupado tranquilizando a Lita. Richard Johnstone la miraba pensativo y parecía abierto a cualquier posibilidad. Pensativo, pero no como si fuese una extraterrestre.

No como la había mirado Darién.

Había desaparecido. Aunque, claro, era lógico que hubiese querido acercar a Unasuki a su casa.

—¿Siempre has sido así? —le preguntó Lita.

—¿Así? —Serena enarcó una ceja.

Sabía a qué se refería Lita, pero quería oírselo decir con sus propias palabras.

—Bueno... —Lita dudó—. Así... capaz de comunicarte con los muertos.

—No —respondió Serena—. Tenía un amigo. Él me enseñó.

—Bueno, todos nos hemos llevado un susto —intervino Andrew—. Pero no nos hemos parado a preguntarnos qué se ha sacado en claro de la sesión —añadió mirando a Serena.

—Me temo que voy a tener que ver la cinta antes, Andrew —dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces... ¿es como si perdieras el conocimiento? —quiso saber Richard.

—No del todo. Pero tampoco recuerdo con claridad qué ha pasado.

—Tenías otra voz —dijo Lita.

—Una voz estremecedora —apuntó Malachite.

—La cuestión es, ¿de qué tenía tanto miedo la voz? —preguntó Reika.

—Exacto. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que ya está muerto tenga tanto miedo? —añadió Lita.

Serena se encogió de hombros y contestó con cautela:

—Los fantasmas no son más que espíritus que no han sido capaces de dejar atrás ciertos momentos de su vida. O que no han aceptado que están muertos.

—Supongamos que era Arabella —terció Reika— y que alguien la asesinó. Quizá cree que podemos ayudarla. Y no podemos.

—Hay una línea muy fina entre la vida y la muerte —dijo Liz—. Y los que mueren de forma violenta no siempre saben que han cruzado esa línea. Así que están entre dos mundos. Y todavía tienen miedo de lo que los asustaba cuando estaban vivos.

—Puede ser —la apoyó Serena.

—Tenemos que descubrir de qué tenía miedo esa pobre criatura —dijo Liz.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Reika dio el último trago a la copa de whisky que se había servido—. Artemis debería habernos dejado seguir esta misma noche. Quizá podíamos intentarlo otra vez ahora.

—Ahora no volveremos a establecer contacto —dijo Serena negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Malachite.

—Porque se ha retirado —contestó ella sin aportar más explicaciones.

—¿Nos está vigilando? —quiso saber Andrew.

—Ahora mismo no siento nada —respondió Serena.

—He venido en mi coche, pero no me, atrevo a volver sola a casa —dijo Lita dirigiéndose a Malachite—. Estas carreteras son muy oscuras y voy a ir pensando que hay un fantasma vigilándome desde el asiento de atrás.

—Si quieres te llevo en tu coche a casa —se ofreció Malachite—. Para mí será un placer.

—Yo te recojo luego —le dijo Andrew a Malachite.

—No te molestes. Ya busco un taxi —contestó éste.

—Si no me molesta —lo provocó Andrew

—Déjalo, de verdad. Gracias, pero prefiero volver en taxi.

—Si insistes —Andrew giró la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa.

—Estoy agotada —dijo Liz tras bostezar—. Serena, lo que has hecho es asombroso. ¿Puedes enseñarme?

Pero sus poderes no se conseguían como quien seguía un curso de magia por correspondencia. Lo que ella poseía podía ser un don o una maldición.

—No sé si sé cómo enseñarlo. Creo que es cuestión de abrir la mente. Seguro que algún día lo conseguirás —dijo aunque sabía que era mentira. Luego se levantó—. Disculpadme. Voy a subir con Artemis, a echar un vistazo a las cintas.

Subió las escaleras corriendo.

Artemis estaba en la habitación Longstreet. Cuando Serena llamó a la puerta, la invitó a pasar con voz distraída.

Estaba absorto viendo la cinta cuando entró.

Serena lo acompañó. Oyó la voz que había salido de su garganta, el miedo que transmitía.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó ella.

—Creo que es raro que un fantasma esté tan asustado.

—¿Crees que puede ser Arabella?

—No sé. No he tenido oportunidad de documentarme como tú —contestó Artemis.

—Mañana te enseñaré todo lo que he leído sobre ella —le aseguró Serena.

—Darién sigue convencido de que todo esto es cosa de alguien que está vivo —comentó Artemis, mirándola a los ojos.

—No sé, una —noche oí unos ruidos y reconozco que a mí misma me pareció que los estaba haciendo alguien vivo. Pero Darién estaba conmigo, recorrió la terraza entera y no encontró a nadie.

—Pudo resguardarse volviendo a entrar en la casa, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero eso no explica los sueños, las visiones y otros fenómenos.

—Eso lo sabemos tú y yo. Pero Darién no cree en nada de esto —Artemis sonrió—. De todos modos, es una situación interesante. ¿Por qué iba a querer nadie fingir que hay fantasmas?

—Al principio pensaba que podría ser una estrategia de Reika para atraer turistas —dijo Serena—. O quizá sea uno de los chicos, que se está riendo a costa de Darién.

—Cuéntame más de ellos: Andrew y Malachite, ¿no?

—Andrew es primo de Darién. Nació fuera de matrimonio. Malachite es un amigo. Creo que está muy metido en el negocio inmobiliario.

—¿Y a qué se dedica Andrew?

—A haraganear, más que nada. Reika siempre le está regañando.

—¿Cómo se gana la vida?

—No lo sé. Quizá a costa de Darién.

—De acuerdo —Artemis asintió con la cabeza—. Mañana quiero documentarme un poco. Luego, ¿qué tal un poco de hipnosis?

A Serena no le gustaba que la hipnotizasen, pero solía dar buenos resultados.

—Si no quieres, no lo hacemos —se adelantó Artemis al verla dudar.

—No sé, es sólo que a veces... Todavía... —Serena suspiró—. Artemis, ¿de verdad soy un bicho tan raro? La gente reacciona como si lo fuese.

—Elizabeth Holmes está verde de envidia —le recordó Artemis, sonriente.

—Sí, pero he visto cómo me miraban todos esta noche.

—Has visto cómo te miraba Darién —corrigió él.

—Bueno... pero no es el único que me mira así.

—Me parece que se está enamorando de ti —dijo entonces Artemis—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que siente repulsión por mí.

—Creo que está asustado —replicó él.

—¿Darién Chiba? Imposible.

—No hay nada imposible —Artemis rió—. Es un buen hombre. Dale una oportunidad.

—¿Una oportunidad para qué?

—Para pensárselo. No es fácil aceptar algo así —contestó él—. Por cierto, está preocupado por ti. Cree que no deberías estar aquí.

—Estoy bien.

—Dice que anoche te despertaste muerta de miedo.

—Es que no logro hacerme con las riendas de esto —Serena frunció el ceño—. Estoy más frustrada que asustada. Artemis, en serio, estoy a punto de ver el final del sueño. Cada vez llego un poco más lejos.

—Eso significa que hay una entidad que intenta decirnos algo, pero todavía tiene miedo. Tenemos que tranquilizarla y para eso debemos asegurarnos de que sabemos quién es. Dices que puede ser Arabella, así que estamos muy cerca.

—En realidad, tengo la sensación de que este sitio está lleno de fantasmas —comentó Serena sonriente.

—Es probable. Pero los demás fantasmas parecen felices. Sólo están vigilando la casa. Por cierto, hablando de vigilancia, le he pedido a Neflyte Jenner que instale un par de cámaras en tu habitación. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por supuesto —dijo Serena. Había visto la cara de Darién esa noche. Seguro que no se colaría en su habitación.

—Bueno, ya sabes dónde estoy. Llámame si me necesitas. O si crees que puedes necesitarme.

—Gracias, Artemis —Serena le dio un beso en una mejilla

—¿Seguro que estás bien? No te he visto tan afectada desde... desde el principio.

—Estoy bien —afirmó ella.

Pero no era verdad. Estaba dolida. Claro que se lo tenía merecido por crearse expectativas con Darién e implicarse emocionalmente. Tenía que asumir que ella no era una mujer normal y que serían muy pocos los hombres dispuestos a aceptarla tal como era.

Artemis seguía mirándola. La conocía demasiado bien.

—Estoy bien —repitió Serena.

—Quizá tenga razón Darién Chiba.

—¿En qué?

—En que es peligroso que estés aquí.

—Artemis...

—¿Cómo explicas lo de la biblioteca?

—Artemis, te aseguro que ningún fantasma me siguió hasta la biblioteca. Estaba bien sola cuando el suelo cedió. No fue más que una casualidad.

—Aun así...

—Artemis, estoy cerca, muy cerca. Hay un par de detalles que todavía no veo, pero en cuanto los vea, habremos resuelto la situación. Estoy segura. Buenas noches. Y, por favor, no te preocupes por mí.

Artemis asintió con la cabeza. Antes incluso de que Serena saliera de la habitación, rebobinó la cinta para verla de nuevo.

Serena fue a su dormitorio. Parecía muy tranquilo. No sintió a nadie observándola. Luego se preguntó si el fantasma estaría agotado. Quizá la sesión de espiritismo lo había dejado exhausto, al igual que a los vivos que habían participado en ella.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo en voz alta—. No tienes por qué hacerme daño. Basta con que reúnas el valor para contarnos qué te pasó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Serena cerró las puertas de la terraza. Esa noche nadie entraría en su habitación.

Cansada, se preparó para la cama y se metió en ella. El vacío a su alrededor le resultó ensordecedor.

Darién había vuelto a Melody House, pero permaneció varios minutos sentado en el coche, mirando la casa. Ladrillos, cemento y piedra. Era una casa, nada más.

Una casa con historia. Una casa a la que amaba.

Igual que amaba a Serena. Porque se estaba enamorando de ella.

No.

Habían pasado algo de tiempo juntos. Por muy guapa, elegante e inteligente que fuese, también era rarísima. Capaz de hacer temblar las convicciones más arraigadas.

Pensó en la conversación con Unasuki y le dio rabia. Fuera su intención o no, Serena no hacía sino perpetuar unas creencias absurdas. Tal vez ella creyera todo lo que decía. El poder de la imaginación era incalculable. Pero creer que un fantasma podía estar poniendo en peligro a quienes dormían en la habitación Lee...

Había conocido a muchos asesinos. A demasiados. Hombres que mataban por dinero. Hombres y mujeres tan enganchados a las drogas que apuñalaban a sus propias madres para conseguir un dólar. Hasta asesinos que pensaban que Dios o un perro les habían ordenado matar. Y luego estaban los que mataban por el puro placer de matar.

Personas de carne y hueso. Asesinatos más reales y horribles que cualquiera que pudiera imaginarse. Y había tratado con ellas demasiado para creer que una crueldad así podía seguir dándose en una quinta dimensión.

Y, sin embargo...

¿Cómo demonios había intuido que debía ir a la biblioteca el otro día?

Maldijo en voz baja y salió del coche. Ya se había ausentado suficiente tiempo de la casa.

Y, para su satisfacción, la encontró vacía.

Cerró con llave y subió las escaleras. Una vez allí, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Serena. Esa noche no lo esperaría. Lo sabía. Y no tenía nada que ver con ningún poder paranormal.

El sueño volvió.

Había temido que llegase, pero también estaba ansiosa por llegar hasta el final y ver con claridad qué había pasado.

Serena entró en la mente del hombre. Vio lo que él había visto en el pasado.

Vio a la mujer.

A pesar de lo furioso que estaba, no pudo evitar admirar su belleza. Había visto en ella todo cuanto había deseado en una mujer. Le gustaba su rostro, las curvas de su cuerpo, tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Le bastaba una mirada para encender una hoguera y era capaz de susurrar palabras que podían volver loco a cualquier hombre.

Podía tocar a un hombre...

Y excitarlo en menos de un segundo, manipular sus sentidos, meterse en su cabeza.

Y, sí, podía hacer mucho más.

Estaba corriendo, pero parecía que lo hacía a cámara lenta.

Él se estaba recuperando del golpe que ella le había dado. Tenía que ponerse de pie. La mujer huía. Parecía tan inocente, tan frágil...

No podía dejarla escapar.

En realidad no era frágil ni inocente.

Pero él era mucho más fuerte. La siguió.

Y corrió más rápido.

Estaba atrapada, reviviendo el pasado. Serena se levantó dormida. Salió corriendo, abrió la puerta por la que el espíritu de la mujer había salido.

Llegó al pasillo, a la barandilla y miró hacia las escaleras. Pero un sonido la sobresaltó. Sintió entonces que la empujaban, con fuerza, y estuvo a punto de caer rodando por las escaleras.

En cuestión de segundos, Serena se despertó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio y se agarró a la barandilla.

Alguien real estaba tras ella en el pasillo. Había oído un sonido real. Y unas manos reales la habían empujado. Serena se dio la vuelta.

La puerta de Darién se movió. ¿Estaría abriéndose o cerrándose?

Serena permaneció inmóvil, con el corazón en la garganta. La puerta se abrió otro centímetro. Y un instante después apareció Darién.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él casi ladrando.

Serena tragó saliva. Conocía a Darién. Él no podía haberla empujado.

—¡Serena!, ¿qué pasa?

Aun así, siguió dudando. No podía contárselo. Ella misma no creía que la hubiese atacado un fantasma. Por otra parte, tampoco había dejado de soñar y se había despertado al sentirse en auténtico peligro.

Si le decía que un hombre o un fantasma la había empujado, Darién insistiría en que corría peligro. La obligaría a marcharse de la casa. Y no creía que fuese necesario. Serena confiaba en que su instinto la protegería.

O eso esperaba.

—No podía dormir —mintió—. Trataba de... imaginar qué había pasado aquí.

—No deberías apoyarte contra una barandilla de ese modo.

—¿No? Supongo que no —Serena se apartó de la barandilla.

Darién estaba tenso. Apretaba los puños.

—No deberías pasear por la casa de noche.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes que creo que hay una persona detrás de toda esta historia —contestó Darién.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿quién? ¿Reika, tú quizá? ¿O acaso Malachite o Andrew se cuelan durante la noche? ¿Tal vez Jedite, el que cuida los caballos?

—No lo sé —dijo él frustrado—. La cuestión es que no deberías dar vueltas por la casa por la noche. Tú menos que nadie.

—¿Por qué yo menos que nadie?

—Porque tienes más imaginación que un niño pequeño

—¿De veras?

—¡Vamos, Serena! —Exclamó Darién—. Ése es el problema, que te crees todo lo que dices.

—O sea, que necesito ir a un psiquiatra.

—Es posible.

Sus palabras se clavaron en su corazón como si fuesen chillos.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—¡Porque has permitido que esto te pase! —exclamó Darién.

Avanzó un paso hacia Serena, pero ésta retrocedió.

—No, Darién, yo no he dejado que pase nada. Eres tú el que debería ir al psiquiatra si crees que me estoy inventando todo esto. Y ahora, si me disculpas, quiero volver a la cama.

Serena pasó de largo delante de él y siguió hacia la habitación Lee. Al cruzarse con él, lo rozó. Darién no se movió. Pero ella notó el calor que salía de su cuerpo. Notó su energía, su vitalidad, su fuerza, sus emociones.

¿Sería eso lo que atrapaba a los fantasmas?, ¿esa clase de emociones, esa pasión y odio?

Serena empujó la puerta de su habitación e inspiró el aroma masculino de Darién. Maldito fuera. No se estaba inventando nada.

Le entraron ganas de gritar. De darse la vuelta y empezar a darle puñetazos en el pecho. ¿Para qué? No podría cambiar su forma de pensar.

—¿Serena? —la llamó él con voz estrangulada.

—Buenas noches, Darién.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Esa noche no volvió a soñar. Se despertó con facilidad, aunque con una cierta sensación de miedo dentro del cuerpo.

Una sensación que no tenía nada que ver con ningún fantasma.

Había dormido bien el resto de la noche, sin que nadie la molestara.

Pero esa mañana, a la luz del día, recordó el empujón que le habían dado. Alguien había estado en el pasillo con ella por la noche.

Alguien vivo.

Con intenciones asesinas.


	14. CAPITULO 12

**Capítulo 12**

Abajo, Serena encontró a Artemis en el despacho de Reika. Estaba examinando los libros sobre historia y leyendas que había allí. Serena llamó a la puerta y entró.

—Buenos días —lo saludó él, sonriente, mirándola por encima de las gafas.

—Buenos días, Artemis. ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Bueno, he estado leyendo todo lo que he podido sobre Arabella y sí que es una buena candidata... aunque tampoco podemos estar cien por cien seguros. Me gustaría seguir investigando y luego, esta tarde, o cuando anochezca probar a hipnotizarte, si te parece bien.

—Ya te dije anoche que me parecía bien.

Artemis asintió con la cabeza y apuntó hacia la mesa.

—Ve y tómate un café. Darién está en la comisaría, Reika ha salido de compras... Creo que Mimet está por aquí. ¿Algún plan para hoy?

A Artemis le gustaba leer a solas. Serena lo sabía. Le estaba sugiriendo que hiciese sus propios planes y que le dejase trabajar tranquilo.

—De hecho, sí que hay algo que me gustaría hacer.

—¿Sí?

—Voy a volver a la biblioteca.

—¿Para? —preguntó Artemis.

—La señora O'Hara mencionó a otra mujer a la que se le apareció un fantasma en la habitación Lee. Una mujer que trabajaba de asistenta cuando el abuelo de Darién murió. Berjerite Cuomo. Le pedí a la señora O'Hara que le dejase una nota para que me llamase, pero, de momento, no lo ha hecho. Así que voy a acercarme a pedirle el teléfono o la dirección de Berjerite , a ver si puedo hablar con ella.

—Creo que la biblioteca sigue cerrada. Los inspectores están examinando toda la estructura —la avisó Artemis.

—Bueno, entonces llamaré primero, a ver si la señora O'Hara atiende el teléfono.

Artemis asintió con la cabeza y devolvió la atención al libro que tenía entre las manos.

Serena fue a la cocina. Como siempre, le habían dejado preparado café. Se sirvió una taza y luego subió las escaleras, de vuelta a la habitación Lee.

Y, como siempre también, se paró cuando entró y esperó. Pero esa mañana el fantasma no dio la menor señal.

La teleoperadora del servicio de información telefónica la puso en contacto con la biblioteca. Saltó un contestador automático, pero la señora O'Hara había dejado su número particular de casa, por si alguien necesitaba llamarla con alguna urgencia.

No podía considerarse una urgencia, aunque Serena empezaba a ponerse nerviosa con el fantasma o lo que quiera que hubiese en Melody House.

A la señora O'Hara no la molestó la llamada y le dio encantada el teléfono y la dirección de Berjerite .

En vista de que ésta no respondía, Serena decidido salir a dar una vuelta en coche. Reika se había llevado el suyo, pero Artemis había ido con su Navigator, que a Serena le encantaba. Bajó a preguntarle si se lo dejaba y, concedido el permiso, subió por su bolso y por las llaves de Artemis.

Alguien había entrado a limpiar su habitación. Las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas. Serena fue a cerrarlas, pero se detuvo. Cambió de opinión y salió un momento al encuentro del sol y la brisa. De pronto, la sobresaltó un ruido procedente de la habitación de Darién. Se acercó a las puertas de la terraza que comunicaban con su dormitorio. El cerrojo estaba echado. Miró a través del cristal. Había alguien en la habitación. No podía verlo con claridad, porque el sol brillaba mucho y apenas distinguía que una sombra.

¿Sería Darién?, ¿habría regresado de la comisaría por alguna razón? Alzó la mano para dar un golpecito en el cristal, pero se lo pensó antes de hacerlo.

No tenía nada de qué hablar con él.

Entonces, el hombre miró hacia ella. Serena sólo pudo distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad, sin captar ningún detalle de su rostro. Estaba quieto, mirándola fijamente. Debía de ser Darién, y no le gustaría encontrársela espiando por su terraza.

Serena se dio la vuelta, regresó a la habitación Lee, garró el bolso y salió. Estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando decidió subir de nuevo. Se quedó parada frente a la puerta de Darién y oyó un ruido dentro. Llamó.

Silencio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. No pretendía fisgar en tu terraza.

Nada.

—¿Darién?

Siguió sin obtener respuesta. Se que dentro había alguien.

—Está bien, lo siento. Me marcho —se despidió Serena.

Bajó las escaleras y, una vez en el vestíbulo, dudó. En una mesita de mármol había un teléfono. Se acercó, hojeó la guía y localizó el número de la comisaría. Lo marcó y una mujer respondió.

—¿Con el comisario, por favor? —preguntó Serena.

—En este momento no puede ponerse. ¿Quiere que le deje un mensaje? —contestó la mujer.

—¿Cuándo volverá? —quiso saber Serena.

—No, si está en la comisaría. Pero ahora mismo está ocupado. En una reunión. ¿Le digo que la llame?

Pero estaba convencida

—No, gracias. Ya lo intentaré más adelante. Serena fue a colgar. Dudó.

Habría jurado que oía un clic de teléfono de más, como si alguien estuviese escuchando por otro aparato.

Colgó el auricular despacio. Se giró hacia las escaleras y las subió con decisión. Alzó una mano para llamar a la puerta de Darién. La puerta se entornó. No la habían cerrado bien.

—¿Darién? —preguntó al tiempo que entraba.

Echó un vistazo a la zona que usaba como despacho. Después se dirigió al dormitorio. Sabía que estaría vacío. Quienquiera que hubiese estado ahí dentro se había marchado.

Con el corazón palpitando, volvió a bajar las escaleras. Todo era muy, muy extraño.

Más extraño que comunicarse con los muertos, en su opinión.

—¿Me ha llamado alguien? —preguntó Darién cuando salió de la sala de reuniones.

Tras el accidente de la biblioteca, le había sugerido al Ayuntamiento que inspeccionaran el estado de algunos edificios antiguos de la ciudad.

Aunque, en el fondo, seguía sin creerse lo que le habían comunicado los expertos: que la madera se había podrido por un simple refresco derramado.

—Llamó una mujer, pero no se identificó —contestó Karmesite—. Tenía una voz bonita. Creo que era la señorita Tsukino.

—Si era ella y quiere algo, seguro que volverá a llamar —Darién se encogió de hombros—. Tengo que ir al juzgado. Niles Walker volvió a salir desnudo el mes pasado y quiero asegurarme de que su familia cuide de él como es debido. Llámame al móvil si me necesitas.

—De acuerdo.

Darién echó a andar. Luego se frenó. Maldijo para sus adentros.

—¿Karmesite?

—¿Sí?

—Si Serena Tsukino llama y me necesita para lo que sea asegúrate de darle mi número.

—Así lo haré —Karmesite ocultó una ligera sonrisa. Luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Crees que está en peligro?

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —contestó Darién.

Y se dio cuenta de que sí, claro que creía que estaba en peligro. Y por qué...

No tenía ni idea. Una corazonada. Sólo que había decidido que no iba a tener más corazonadas.

De pronto, deseó no tener que ir al juzgado. Estaba preocupado. Había notado a Serena muy rara la noche anterior en la escalera.

Lo había mirado como si él la asustara. ¡Maldita fuera!

—Hasta luego, Karmesite —se despidió.

—Hasta luego —dijo ella y siguió con el papeleo.

Artemis estaba sentado, perplejo. Serena tenía razón: daba la impresión de que el fantasma era el espíritu de Arabella. Una mujer que se había considerado con derecho heredar Melody House y a la que su amante había repudiado para poder casarse con otra.

Y, sin embargo...

Dejó las gafas de leer sobre la mesa y se frotó los ojos. Serena insistía en que había algo más, algo que no conseguía precisar.

Todavía.

Acabaría viéndolo.

Artemis se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Estaba preocupado.

¿Estaría poniendo a Serena en peligro? ¿No debería explicarle al menos por qué había tenido tanto interés en explorar Melody House?

No podía, pensó y exhaló un suspiro. Todavía no. No podía influir en ella, sugerirle nada o darle pistas que podrían apuntar en dirección errónea. Tenía que esperar. Esa tarde, cuando la hipnotizara, podrían avanzar mucho terreno.

Miró el reloj. Notó que el corazón se le aceleraba.

Debería haber ido con ella.

Serena se alegraba de haber salido. Nada más llamar a la puerta de la casa de estilo victoriano, respondieron. Parecía una mujer joven, de estatura media, pelo negro, ojos azules y bonito cuerpo. Pero tenía grandes ojeras, como si una vida difícil la hubiese desgastado. Para algunos, se debía al peso de sacar adelante una casa, a un marido y a los hijos con una montaña de deudas. Para otros, era el abuso del alcohol, las drogas y el tabaco. Años atrás, había sido una mujer muy guapa, pero en ese momento parecía agotada.

—¿Sí?, ¿puedo ayudarla? —preguntó sonriente.

—Eso espero —dijo Serena—. Siento molestarla... Verá, soy investigadora de fenómenos paranormales.

La sonrisa de Berjerite Cuomo desapareció. Empezó a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Espere, por favor! Me dio su nombre la señora O'Hara, de la biblioteca, y necesito que me ayude. Tengo claro que no está usted loca ni nada por el estilo —Serena se mordió el labio inferior—. Por favor, no he venido a burlarme de usted. Hay más personas que han tenido experiencias extrañas en Melody House y necesito que me hable de la suya.

Berjerite dudó. Por fin, le abrió la puerta de nuevo.

—Pase, por favor.

Serena entró en la casa. Era modesta, pero con buen gusto.

—¿Un café?, ¿té? No tengo nada más fuerte —dijo Berjerite , mirando a Serena aún con recelo. Pero luego suspiró, como si la expresión que vio en el rostro de Serena la hubiese suavizado—. Me acabé apuntando a Alcohólicos Anónimos. No quería que volviesen a creer que no era una persona fiable. Algo bueno tenía que sacar de Melody House; salí de allí y me fui directamente a una reunión de Alcohólicos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Si eres alcohólica, me parece muy bien –contestó Serena

Berjerite sonrió. Fue como si todas sus defensas se desvanecieran al instante.

—¿Te pongo un té? —volvió a ofrecer entonces, animándose a tutearla.

—Sí, por favor.

Minutos después, estaban sentadas en el salón, con sendos vasos de té helado. Berjerite apuntó hacia algunas de las antigüedades de la casa, la cual había sido construida a finales de la década de 1870.

—No es muy vieja, al menos para los edificios que hay por aquí. Pero la construyó un bisabuelo mío y... bueno, intento mantenerla. He aprendido mucho de carpintería. Y mi hijo viene de vez en cuando de Nueva York para echarme una mano.

—¿Tienes un hijo mayor?

—Tiene veintidós años —Berjerite sonrió—. Me temo que fui una de esas adolescentes que tuvo una aventura en instituto y acabé con un hijo de cuatro años a los veinte. El padre de Danny me ayudaba un poco, pero nunca nos casamos y murió en un accidente laboral pocos años después de nacer Danny. Pero... en fin, ahora nos va bien. Dany es estupendo. Fue a la universidad becado y tiene un buen trabajo en la NBC. Me echa una mano. No acepto su dinero, todavía no. Sé que vivir en Nueva York es caro. Pero a veces viene con un par de amigos y pintamos y hacemos algunas chapuzas.

—Es genial —dijo Serena.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. Pero supongo que has venido por algún motivo.

—Sí —Serena la miró a los ojos—. Verás, creo firmemente que hay un fantasma en la habitación Lee y me gustaría que me contarás lo que te ocurrió a ti.

—Bueno, el caso es que ese día había bebido —dijo Berjerite encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre me llevaba una petaca pequeña a trabajar. Me encantaba esa casa. Trabajaba para el abuelo de Darién de vez en cuando, conocía a los chicos, ya sabes, a Darién, Andrew, Malachite... Hasta fingía que no me daba cuenta de que se llevaban mujeres a la habitación Lee. Les decían que estaba encantada y... Da igual. Eso no importa. La cuestión es que un día estaba limpiando y, de pronto, sentí que me tiraban del pelo. No fue que la brisa me lo levantara, no. ¡Me pegaron un tirón! Fuerte. Me di la vuelta. Creí que me estaba volviendo loca. Entonces oí su voz: una voz suave y suplicante. Pedía ayuda. Al principio pensé que los chicos me estaban gastando una broma, así que les grité que pararan. Luego... me pareció ver algo. Como un destello que salía de la habitación e iba hacia las escaleras. Así que lo seguí... fui a las escaleras y lo siguiente que supe es que me había caído rodando. No me rompí el cuello de milagro. Reika me encontró y supongo que apestaría a alcohol. Empecé a contarle lo que había pasado, que un fantasma me había empujado. Reika se muere por que haya fantasmas. Pensé que ella me creería. Pero creo que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que bebía. No me despidió. Sólo Darién podía despedirme: su abuelo ya había muerto. Pero me bastó ver cómo me miraba Reika para saber que nadie me creería. Darién habría dicho que estaba borracha, seguro. Le dije a Reika que no volvería y que se despidiera de Darién por mí. Reika me dijo que buscara ayuda y que no le contaría nunca a Darién la razón por la que me había ido. Aunque... hay gente que lo sabe. Cathy O'Hara, de la biblioteca, es una santa. Hace muchísimos años que no bebe, pero a los veinte le dio al vodka. Ella me ayudó cuando entré en Alcohólicos Anónimos. Así que... sabe lo que me ocurrió en Melody House. Yo nunca he vuelto a hablar del tema, aunque me enteré de que siguen pasando cosas extrañas. Total, a mí no me creerían.

—Pues, alcohol o no, yo sí creo que te encontraste con un fantasma. Un fantasma peligroso. Pero al menos te sirvió para desengancharte.

—Sí, me cambió la vida —Berjerite sonrió—. Pero te diré una cosa: no pienso volver a poner un pie en Melody House. Jamás. Y tú... ¿dices que has visto el fantasma?

—Sé que hay un fantasma en la habitación y que está tratando de hacernos entender algo. Creo que es el fantasma de una mujer que vivió allí hace mucho. Arabella.

—Sí, quizá —dijo Berjerite .

—¿Se te ocurre otra persona? —preguntó Serena.

—No... —Berjerite se encogió de hombros—. No sé. Yo llevaba tiempo trabajando allí. Y nunca había sentido nada.

—¿De veras?

—Nada de nada.

—¿Se te ocurre algo más que pueda ayudarme?

—Ojalá. Pero ya te digo que entonces bebía. No recuerdo nada más. Ojalá pudiese ayudarte más.

—Créeme, me has ayudado mucho —dijo Serena—. Va siendo hora de irme. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Y muchas gracias.

—Encantada —dijo Berjerite .

—Y…

—Si se me ocurre algo más, te prometo que te llamo. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte: a Andrew, Malachite, Reika... y a Darién.

—Lo haré —Serena hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras iba hacia el coche. Sentía como si tuviera delante un puñado de piezas de un puzzle.

La posición debía de ser evidente y estaba convencida que si se esforzaba, conseguiría colocarlas.

Aun así, seguía teniendo la impresión de que le faltaba una última pieza.

Cuando el juez decidió aplazar hasta el día siguiente el juicio, Darién todavía tenía tiempo para volver a la comisaría. Pero se dio cuenta de que no quería.

Artemis nunca le había dicho cuánto pensaba quedarse en Melody House. Recordaba que Artemis le había comentado que no podía determinar cuántas horas necesitaría para acabar. Le había dicho que no se preocupara, que podría continuar con su trabajo sin interferencias.

Ya.

De acuerdo, era verdad que no interferían en su vida. Pero estaba esa ansiedad absurda. Era más que un presentimiento. Deseaba estar en casa en todo momento.

Lo ponía nervioso que hubiese gente en casa.

Aunque siempre había alguien en Melody House. La diferencia era que no estaban alquilados ni habían ido a una de las visitas guiadas de Reika. Aun así, si de veras necesitaran alquilar alguna habitación, todavía tenían algunas libres. Podía hacerlo. Pero no le apetecía hasta que...

Hasta que lo que quiera que estuviese ocurriendo se solucionase y no volviese a repetirse.

Enfiló el coche hacia casa y llamó por el móvil.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola —contestó Reika.

—¿Qué tal por ahí? —preguntó Darién.

—Poca cosa. Yo estoy en el despacho, haciendo un par de llamadas. Nada emocionante, pero...

—¿Está Serena? —interrumpió él.

—Sí, está tomando un té con Artemis. Luego iban a subir a la habitación Lee.

—¿Está bien?

—Perfectamente.

—¿Se ha quedado en casa todo el día?

—No, cuando volví de la compra no estaba.

—¿Dónde ha estado?

—Ni idea, Darién. No tengo costumbre de someterla a un interrogatorio cada vez que entra en casa.

—Quizá deberías —murmuró él—. En fin. Llama a un sacerdote para que se encargue del entierro del cráneo mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¡Es demasiado precipitado, Darién! No nos dará tiempo a invitar a nadie ni a avisar a la prensa.

—Exacto.

—¡Darién!

—Reika.

—Está bien —gruñó ella al cabo de unos segundos—. Lo que tú digas.

—Gracias, Reika. Eres un cielo.

—Y tú eres un tirano.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó entonces Reika.

—¿Qué? —Darién frunció el ceño.

—No sé... he oído un golpe. Voy a ver. Adiós, Darién.

—Reika, no cuelgues...

Demasiado tarde. Darién intentó llamar de nuevo, pero saltó el contestador automático. Soltó un exabrupto y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

Artemis sabía que era un buen hipnotizador, pero también sabía que no había otra mujer como Serena.

Habían hablado un rato cuando había regresado de su visita a Berjerite Cuomo. Habían repasado los distintos sucesos que habían tenido lugar en la casa y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que había algo especial en el miedo y en la desesperación que atenazaban al fantasma.

Lo que más preocupaba a Artemis era que Seiya no fuese capaz de entrar en Melody House. Siempre había guiado a Serena y Artemis sabía que, a veces, ésta se sentía perdida sin él.

—Hay una fuerza que lo mantiene apartado. No lo entiendo —dijo Serena negando con la cabeza.

Artemis se quedó callado unos segundos. Había muchísimas cosas que nunca entendería. El nunca había tenido la capacidad de percepción de Seiya, que luego le había pasado a Serena; pero sí tenía mucha experiencia en lo esotérico y lo entristecía no poder comunicarse con su hijo igual que ella. Siempre había reconocido a quienes tenían un talento especial y había sabido cómo orientarlos cuando se sentían confundidos y espantados por tales talentos.

Había abierto Investigaciones Harrison cuando su esposa, Carol, había muerto. Entonces, durante el funeral, su hijo le había dicho que su madre estaba allí, tratando de explicarles que nunca los abandonaría de verdad, que seguiría con ellos toda la vida. Artemis había tratado de ponerse en contacto con ella por todos los medios, pues el dolor de la pérdida era devastador. Y aunque no lo había logrado, no había dudado de que su hijo había visto realmente a su madre, pues le había contado cosas sobre Carol que sólo ella sabía.

La perspectiva de la muerte nunca había asustado a Seiya. Siempre había confiado en que su madre iría a su encuentro, del mismo modo que había tenido claro que no estaba destinado a vivir muchos años sobre la tierra. La certeza de Seiya respecto a su propia muerte había acongojado a Artemis; sin embargo, la serena aceptación de su hijo y saber que volvería junto a su querida madre había reconfortado a Artemis.

Y aunque su hijo no estuviese con él, había veces que Serena conseguía que sintiese como si Seiya estuviese en una habitación, bromeando con ellos, ayudándolos.

Sin embargo, dentro del reino de los muertos, Seiya era un espíritu joven y todavía había barreras que no sabía superar.

Artemis pensaba que Seiya no podía acercarse a los ambientes totalmente malvados. El había sido demasiado bueno para acercarse a la maldad. Quizá, algún día, tendría fuerzas para hacerle frente. Por el momento, prefería ayudar a vencer el dolor, la pena, el arrepentimiento o la soledad.

—Artemis, Seiya no va a entrar en esta habitación —dijo Serena con suavidad.

—Si veo que estás en peligro, te despertaré de inmediato —aseguró él.

—Confío en ti plenamente —contestó Serena.

—Vamos a empezar —dijo Artemis por fin tras darle una pizquita de ánimo.

Estaban en la habitación Lee: ella, tumbada en la cama; él, sentado contra la pared.

Artemis había optado por trabajar estando solos, sin nadie que los interrumpiera. Durante la sesión de espiritismo había habido demasiadas interferencias.

—Relájate, respira. Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira. Piensa en un río fluyendo por la montaña, en el dulce gorgoteo del agua. No dejes que nada perturbe esa paz, la calma que crece en tu interior con cada respiración —Artemis no balanceó ningún péndulo delante de Serena, sino que la llevó hacia una calma mental, abierta y despejada—. No pienses en nada, sólo siente el agua, el viento. Afloja los músculos, suéltate, nota el aire, puro, fresco... vas a entrar en un estado de sueño lúcido, totalmente consciente. Deja que quienes lo necesitan hablen a través de ti. Estarás a salvo. Cuando pronuncie la palabra "Rubia" despertarás con facilidad. Sigue mi voz, escucha la brisa, el agua, deja que las voces penetren en ti...

Artemis notaba los cambios a medida que Serena entraba en un estado de conciencia que no era sueño ni vigilia.

—Hay alguien —continuó él—. Alguien que habita en esta habitación y que quizá merodea por la casa a veces. Alguien herido, con mucho dolor. He venido a escucharlo.

Esperó.

Durante un rato, no hubo respuesta alguna. Entonces, la guía de teléfonos saltó de una mesa y aterrizó con estrépito sobre el suelo.

Acto seguido, Serena empezó a hablar.

—Socorro. Dios, socorro.

Era la voz que habían oído durante la sesión de empirismo. El fantasma hablaba con desesperación.

—Tenemos que saber quién eres.

—Peligro... peligro...

Un sonido extraño, un gemido.

—Tienes que decirnos quién eres —repitió Artemis con paciencia.

—Miedo...

—No debes tener miedo —Artemis dudó—. Ya has muerto. Nada puede hacerte daño.

—No... sigue aquí. Él sigue aquí.

—¿Quién? Tenemos que saber quién eres tú y quién es él, y por qué sigue aquí. Tú no eres la que está haciendo daño a la gente. Es él, ¿verdad?

—No.

Artemis se extrañó. Guardó silencio.

Serena empezaba a respirar con dificultad. Tenía que seguir hablando.

—¿Estás haciendo daño a la gente?

—No. Les aviso... intento enseñarles... Ellos no saben.

—¿Eres Arabella?

Los labios de Serena empezaron a moverse. Dijo algo, pero Artemis no logró oírlo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Reika—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Artemis frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Dios! —repitió Reika al ver a Serena. Seguía tumbada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—Reika, por favor, guarda silencio —le pidió Artemis.

—Cuidado... Yo conocía... a la chica... Creía... por el poder, por el dinero —dijo Serena.

—¿De quién hablas? Por favor, tienes que ser más concreta —le pidió Artemis.

—Miedo...

—No tienes que tener miedo.

Serena empezó a retorcerse.

—¡Artemis! —se asustó Reika.

Otra voz los interrumpió desde el pasillo.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

Andrew había subido las escaleras y estaba detrás de Reika.

—Necesito que os marchéis o que estéis en silencio —les dijo Artemis sin perder los nervios.

—Pero... —arrancó Reika.

Artemis lo acalló con un gesto de la mano. Serena estaba cada vez más inquieta, pero Artemis estaba seguro de que le faltaba muy poco para averiguar la identidad del espíritu y no quería poner fin a la sesión de hipnosis.

—No... no tiene buen aspecto —dijo Andrew preocupado—. Deberías parar.

—Luego —respondió Artemis—. Cuando esté listo.

Andrew no pareció convencido, pero cerró la boca y guardó silencio.

Serena murmuró algo en voz baja.

—No te oigo —Artemis se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama.

Serena estaba tensa. Había roto a sudar. Se retorcía sobre la cama, llevándose las manos hacia el cuello.

—¡Tienes qué parar! —Andrew entró en la habitación.

—Aquí... —murmuró Serena.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza. Artemis vio que Darién Chiba se había incorporado al grupo.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando! —preguntó.

Un soplo de viento abrió las puertas de la terraza de repente. Artemis miró. Le pareció oír un ruido al otro lado de la pared, justo detrás de las puertas.

—Aquí... con nosotros... Ayuda... Estoy sola... Por favor... ¡ayuda!

Serena gritó.

—¡Para! —ordenó Darién.

Serena no paraba de contorsionarse y de arquear la espalda. Por un momento, fue como si algo la elevase y estuviese levitando por encima de la cama.

—¡Basta! —repitió Darién con voz atronadora.

Serena empezó a emitir el horrible sonido de asfixia de la noche anterior. Se estaba poniendo roja.

—¡Rubia! —dijo Artemis.

Pero Serena no reaccionó. Parecía como si una cuerda colgada del techo tirase de ella hacia arriba.

—¡Aquí!, ¡él está aquí! ¿Estás ciego! —exclamó ella.

¿Ahí?, pensó Artemis. ¿Habría dos espectros en la habitación y la pobre chica revivía su propia muerte cada vez que intentaba pedir ayuda?

—¡Aquí! —gritó Serena y volvió a sonar como si se asfixiara.

Oían su respiración, cada vez más acelerada, más breve... hasta que dejó de pelear. El cuerpo cayó sobre la cama...

Como si estuviese muriéndose.

—¡Por Dios, para esto ahora mismo! —dijo Darién.

—¡Rubia! —repitió Artemis.

Serena se quedó quieta. La tensión desapareció. Su rostro recuperó un color normal.

Pero no abría los ojos.

Darién se acercó a la cama y la levantó en brazos. Parecía como una muñeca... sin vida.

Le buscó el pulso en el cuello.

—¡Serena!

Esta empezó a parpadear. Luego lo miró con desconcierto, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que Darién la estaba sujetando.

—¡Serena!

—¿Sí?

—Serena, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él temblando.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.

Darién parecía aterrado. Maldijo en voz alta. La volvió a posar sobre la cama y salió de la habitación.

Mientras los demás miraban cómo se marchaba, Artemis volvió a oír un ruido al otro lado de la pared.


	15. CAPITULO 13

**Capítulo 13**

Serena se dio cuenta de que Reika y Andrew seguían mirándola. Artemis solía sacarla de los trances hipnóticos sin lemas, pero esa vez se había sentido un poco desorientada; sobre todo, porque nada más abrir los ojos se había visto en brazos de Darién. Se notaba que se había asustado. No sabía qué había ocurrido, pero era evidente que debía haber sido algo que demostraba la existencia de algo más allá del mundo de los vivos. A Serena le dio rabia que Darién se hubiese ido. Era obvio que se negaba a aceptar lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

Serena miró a Artemis, pero éste era el único de la habitación que no le estaba prestando atención. Se había levantado y avanzaba hacia la terraza.

—¿Serena? ¡Santo cielo, Serena! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Andrew—. ¿Llamamos a un médico?, ¿necesitas algo?

—Estoy bien —le aseguró ella—. De verdad. Si corro peligro, Artemis me despierta del trance. Y una vez que he despertado, estoy perfectamente. Creedme, por favor.

—¿Qué... qué ha pasado? —preguntó Andrew tras asentir con la cabeza.

—No sé.

—¿No sabes nada?

—Me temo que no. ¿Hemos descubierto algo? —preguntó con interés.

—No... creo que nada nuevo —contestó Andrew antes de consultar a Reika con la mirada.

—Ha sido como anoche —dijo ésta—. Muy impactarte. ¿No... tú no tienes miedo?

—Lo siento. Debo haberme sumido en un trance muy profundo. No recuerdo nada —contestó Serena—. Estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de Artemis y, de pronto, estaba en brazos de Darién.

La sorprendió la expresión enojada de Andrew. Creyó que estaba enfadado con ella, pero se equivocaba.

—Darién puede ser muy imbécil. Pero, bueno, es su problema —Andrew entró en la habitación y le ofreció una mano. Serena la aceptó y se levantó—. Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Salir?, ¿los dos? —dijo ella. Aunque no recordaba nada, le estaba costando un poco la transición hacia el mundo de los vivos.

—No te estoy pidiendo una cita. Me rechazarías —dijo Andrew sonriente—. Digo que deberíamos salir por ahí. Reika, Artemis, tú, yo... Malachite, si lo encontramos. Y Mimet. Jedite también. Todos. Creo que nos hace falta salir de esta casa un rato.

Artemis regresó de la terraza con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Artemis? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te apetece salir?

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Artemis.

—A cualquier sitio, fuera de casa. Aunque sea al Wayside —dijo Andrew.

—Será divertido —lo apoyó Reika, aunque no sonaba muy convencida.

—Por supuesto —contestó Artemis sonriente.

—Voy a ver a cuántos puedo avisar. ¿Quedamos abajo en tres minutos?

—Por mí perfecto —dijo Artemis.

Reika y Andrew salieron de la habitación.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Serena cuando se hubo quedado a solas con Artemis.

—Estamos cerca.

—¿Es Arabella?

—Creo que no —contestó él.

—¿Entonces? —Serena frunció el ceño.

—No sé. Pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que sentías: estamos muy cerca y tiene tanto miedo que no es capaz de decirnos quién es. Tenemos que averiguarlo nosotros.

—Pero es como si estuviésemos dándonos cabezazos contra un muro —dijo Serena—. Y me temo que en cualquier momento me van a echar de aquí.

—Darién nunca te obligaría a marcharte.

—No has visto cómo me mira.

—Conozco a Darién —dijo Artemis—. Está tan asustado como el fantasma —añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero no tiene sentido.

—Cuando se trata de asuntos de vivos, muertos y creencias, nada tiene demasiado sentido.

—Puede que nos hayamos rendido demasiado pronto. Ahora que se han marchado todos, podías hipnotizarme

—No. Lo quieras reconocer o no, estas experiencias crean una fuente de tensión demasiado grande para repetirlas tan seguidas. Y no estoy seguro de que pudiéramos restablecer contacto de nuevo. Los espíritus tampoco tienen una energía ilimitada. Andrew tiene razón: nos vendrá en salir, hacer algo. ¿Estás lista o tienes que cambiarte?

—¿Para el Wayside? Creo que voy bien vestida —contestó—. Artemis —añadió de pronto, cuando ya estaban saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué hacías en la terraza?

—Nada... Echar un vistazo.

—¿Por?

—Me pareció oír algo mientras estabas hipnotizada. Pero al salir no había nada. Habrá sido un pájaro. O quizá hay ratones.

—Ah, pues eso ya me tranquiliza —dijo Serena.

—Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué hacen en estas casas antiguas cuando tienen ratones?

—Pondrán trampas. O desratizarán. Quizá traigan un gato.

—¡Exacto!

—Exacto, ¿qué?

—Eh... nada, sólo estoy pensando en alto —contestó Artemis—. Venga, estoy deseando conocer el Wayside.

Finalmente, resultó que la idea de Andrew no había sido tan mala.

Darién había desaparecido, pero habían localizado a Mimet Issy, que estaba doblando sábanas en la lavandería, y a Malachite, en el establo. Y a los dos les apetecía salir. Hasta Jedite se unió al grupo. Artemis y Mimet llevaron sus coches, pues ella seguiría luego hasta casa y él nunca bebía alcohol. Sin embargo, quisiera Serena o no, Artemis estaba empeñado en que ella sí se tomara una copa.

Cuando llegaron, el Wayside estaba atestado. Un grupo tocaba country. Las mesas de billar estaban ocupadas. Unasuki y un par de ayudantes estaban ajetreadísimas. Malachite desafió a Serena a una partida de billar. Ésta supuso que él daría por sentado que le ganaría en cuestión de minutos, pero se iba a llevar una sorpresa, porque no se le daba mal.

Neflyte estaba en una de las mesas cuando llegaron. Y Lita estaba sentada en la barra. Dado que Malachite había retado a Serena pero era Neflyte quien tenía la mesa, Serena sugirió formar equipo con Neflyte. De ese modo, Malachite podría pedirle a Lita que jugase con ella. Lita era muy guapa. E inteligente.

Pero no sabía jugar.

Serena había pensado que la sesión de hipnosis la distraería, pero metió tres bolas al romper el triángulo con el golpe de salida. Minutos después, Neflyte y ella salieron victoriosos.

—Mi turno —dijo Andrew.

—¿Con quién juegas? —preguntó Malachite.

—Esta vez uno contra uno —dijo Andrew—. Serena contra mí

—¿Qué apostamos? —preguntó ella, dejándose llevar por el espíritu competitivo.

—Veamos... una cena. Tú y yo, en un sitio que no sea éste. Y una película.

—A por él, Serena! —la animó Artemis.

—Puedo ganarte —le advirtió ella sonriente.

Luego agarró el taco y se inclinó para golpear la bola roja.

Esa vez, la partida fue más reñida. Parecía que no tenía fin. Todo el bar fue arremolinándose alrededor de la mesa y hasta los músicos dejaron de tocar para hacer coros, animar y seguir el juego.

Serena estaba absorta, disfrutando del desafío. Andrew era bueno, muy bueno. Cuando Serena se hizo con la primera partida, él le pidió que decidieran el ganador al mejor de tres

Serena perdió la segunda. Empezaron la tercera.

Andrew rompió y dejó las bolas en una posición delicada. El único disparo posible de Serena podía rozar la bola negra y colarla. Mientras rodeaba la mesa en busca del mejor ángulo, volvió a tener la sensación de que la observaban.

Era una sensación familiar...

Pero no fantasmal.

Claro que la observaban. El bar entero la observaba. Y, sin embargo... notaba algo extraño.

Dudó, enderezó la espalda y miró a su alrededor.

La sorprendió ver a Darién en el bar. Pero era el único que no la estaba mirando. Estaba sentado en una banqueta, entre Artemis y Reika, charlando con Unasuki, que estaba detrás de la barra.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —la presionó Andrew, sonriente.

—Te crees que vas a ganar, ¿eh?

—No lo tienes fácil.

—Todavía no he dicho mi última palabra —respondió Serena.

No dejaría que Darién arruinase el buen rato que estaba pasando. Con cuidado, volvió a concentrarse en la partida. Efectuó el disparo y consiguió situar la bola ocho cerca de una tronera lateral. Un segundo después, la metió y se alzó con la victoria.

Todos aplaudieron y la felicitaron. Serena sonrió, miró a Artemis y le pareció que estaba contento de verla estar divirtiéndose.

Darién seguía sin mirarla.

Andrew dejó su taco y se marchó, pero regresó en seguida con dos cervezas, una para cada uno.

—Gracias.

Ambos se recostaron contra la mesa. Andrew la miró, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Así que también sabes jugar al billar. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?

—A mi padre le gustaba —explicó ella.

—Se supone que yo soy muy bueno —comentó Andrew. De pronto, se acercó a ella—. No mires ahora, pero Malachite le está tirando los tejos por fin a Lita.

—Bien por él —dijo Serena.

—No hacen mala pareja —murmuró Andrew—. Malachite tiene tierras. Se le dan bien los negocios. Y ella está al frente del Ayuntamiento. Debería funcionar, ¿no te parece?

Serena asintió con la cabeza y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—¿Y tú qué quieres de la vida? —le preguntó.

—¿Es que no soy más que un pobre gandul que vive de la generosidad de mi familia? —contestó él tras soltar una risotada.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —protestó Serena.

—El caso es que hace un tiempo que estoy trabajando en un proyecto —dijo él—. Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie.

—No puedo contárselo a nadie. No sé nada del proyecto.

—Ya... —Andrew la miró a los ojos—. ¿Y no puedes leer la mente?

—No.

—Y... ¿de verdad no sabes más de lo que dices sobre el fantasma de Melody House?

—No sé más, no. A veces intuyo cosas, pero no sé nada más. Y no adivino el pensamiento de las personas.

—Es una suerte —dijo él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te entrarían ganas de darle una bofetada a muchos hombres si supieras lo que están pensando.

—Un poco raro, pero creo que es un piropo.

—Mi intención era que fuese un piropo —confirmó Andrew. Luego se acercó y le susurró al oído—. ¿Qué crees que hace Darién aquí?

—Tomar una cerveza.

—Yo creo que es incapaz de quitarte el ojo de encima.

—Pues yo creo que estaría encantado de no volver a verme.

—En absoluto —Andrew negó con la cabeza—. Está colgadísimo por ti. ¿Quieres darle celos?

—Gracias... pero no —Serena sonrió.

—Está loco por ti —insistió él—. Y debería reconocerlo

—Andrew, yo también creo que se siente atraído hacia mí —dijo Serena tras hacerle una caricia a Andrew en la mejilla—. Pero la cosa no pasará de ahí.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me soporta.

—Lo que no soporta es temer por ti.

—¿Por mí o a mí? —preguntó ella.

—Por ti. Tenías que haberlo visto anoche, Serena. Aunque a mí también me asustaste —reconoció Andrew—. Y lo de esta tarde ha sido peor.

Serena no respondió. Se limitó a dar un trago largo de cerveza.

—Serena, ¿podrías revivir un asesinato con tal realismo que tú también acabaras muerta?

—No lo creo.

—¿No lo crees?, ¿no estás segura?

—Sólo me dejo hipnotizar por Artemis. Y confío en él plenamente. Así que... él sabe cuando parar. Le basta decir una palabra para que despierte del trance.

—Hoy no ha sido así.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tuvo que pronunciar la palabra clave dos veces para que la reconocieses.

—Supongo que la primera vez la diría en voz baja.

—La dijo en alto —insistió Andrew—. Serena, esta noche me has hecho pasar miedo. Sé que estás decidida y que tienes mucha confianza, pero... quizá deberías dejar este caso. ¿Y si el fantasma, el espíritu o lo que sea te acaba atrapando y no vuelves en ti? Hoy parecía... que te estabas muriendo.

—Pero no me he muerto.

—Aun así, ¿a ti no te da miedo?

—A veces mucho.

—¿Entonces?, ¿por qué lo haces? —quiso saber Andrew.

—¿Por qué hay policías y bomberos? Yo corro mucho menos peligro que cualquiera que se dedique a eso.

Andrew exhaló, sacudió la cabeza; pero la miró con admiración.

—Eres una buena chica, Serena. Pero sigo creyendo que deberías olvidarte de este caso.

—No puedo —respondió ella—. ¿Y tú qué?, ¿qué quieres de la vida? —volvió a preguntarle, resuelta a cambiar de conversación.

—Creo que lo voy a conseguir dentro de poco.

—¿El qué?

—Tengo miedo de decírselo a alguien y gafarlo —dijo y soltó una risotada—. Pero no soy tan vago como parece. Pregúntale a Darién. Reika se ocupa de la casa, Darién es el comisario. Y Jedite cuida de los caballos y las tierras. Pero, ¿quién crees que se encarga de las pequeñas cosas del día? Yo localizo a los carpinteros, me encargo de que se arreglen los tejados... No soy tan mal tipo.

—No he sugerido que lo seas —dijo Serena—. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que quieres.

—Claro, como la casa es de Darién... —Andrew se echó a reír—. No me mires así. No tengo intención de eliminar a mi familia para convertirme en el único Chiba y heredero de Melody House. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si me quedaría con ella. Da muchos problemas. Mantenerla es carísimo. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Yo también tengo algún título que otro. ¿Sabías que durante unos años di clases?

—No, ¿qué enseñabas?

—Inglés... No mires ahora, pero el comisario nos está mirando. ¿Quieres darle celos?

—No —rehusó Serena de nuevo.

—Lástima —dijo Andrew sonriente—. Bueno... ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Pedimos algo de comer? Estoy hambriento.

—Buena idea.

—Ahí hay una mesa libre. Voy a llamar a los demás.

Fueron hacia la mesa que Andrew había señalado, reuniendo al grupo de camino. Artemis y Darién estaban en medio de una conversación, pero también se unieron a ellos. Por muy furioso que Darién hubiese salido de casa, no daba la impresión de seguir enfadado.

Tampoco se acercó mucho a Serena. Cuando la conversación empezó a girar en torno a los fantasmas de Melody House, Darién le preguntó a Malachite por sus negocios y Artemis ayudó a desviar el tema. Fue una cena agradable y, al terminar, los bostezos indicaron que era hora de volver a casa.

Serena regresó con Artemis, Reika y Malachite. Fueron los primeros en llegar. Serena enfiló directa hacia la habitación Lee. Artemis la acompañó.

—¿Estarás bien aquí? —le preguntó.

—Perfectamente —le aseguró ella.

—Si quieres, puedo quedarme en la silla —dijo Artemis.

—Artemis, si no dejo que vuelvan los sueños, nunca veré el final.

—Pero estás segura de que estás bien, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! Y largo. Vete a la cama —le ordenó Serena.

Artemis le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Serena estaba adormilándose cuando le pareció oír un movimiento en la terraza. Permaneció en la cama varios segundos, escuchando.

Al cabo de un rato, se levantó y fue hacia la terraza. Pero no abrió las puertas. Se paró y siguió escuchando. Un sonido... algo se movía. Corrió las cortinas. El corazón le martilleaba contra el pecho.

Había alguien en la terraza. Darién. Apoyaba las manos sobre la barandilla, a la altura de su propia habitación, y estaba mirando la noche.

Serena dudó. Quiso salir con él. Pero no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo.

A su pesar, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cama.

La mujer de blanco.

Esa noche, Serena la vio: estaba de pie, junto a la cama. Como en una neblina. Nada, no distinguía las facciones de su rostro.

Entonces, desapareció.

Y regresó el sueño. De algún modo, Serena notaba que la mujer estaba desesperándose, cada vez más ansiosa por explicarle qué había ocurrido.

Serena se introdujo dentro de ella. Y en el pasado.

Corría.

Había salido de la habitación y estaba en el pasillo, donde el hombre le daba alcance y la tiraba al suelo.

Ella forcejeaba, a pesar de que sabía que el hombre era mucho más fuerte. Pero su vida corría peligro. El miedo le daba fuerzas: arañaba, pegaba puñetazos, pateaba. Consiguió darle en la mandíbula y lo dejó aturdido unos segundos. Se liberó del hombre, se puso de pie y bajó el primer escalón. Entonces notó que el hombre la agarraba por el codo y volvía a tirarla. Durante unos instantes, permanecieron en el suelo, jadeando. Notó que le dolía la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se había golpeado contra el segundo escalón. El hombre se incorporó y se situó a su lado. La miraba a los ojos. De pronto, su expresión se suavizó. Le cogió una mano y le susurró que la había amado mucho.

Ella aceptó la mano. Ambos se levantaron. Y parecía una noche cualquiera, en que la pasión los desbordaba, se reconciliaban y eran incapaces de dejar de tocarse. Seguía doliéndole la cabeza, pero tenía que haber sido una pelea más.

El hombre le besaba los labios, el cuello, los lóbulos de oreja. Ella se estrechaba contra su torso. Dejó que él la levantara en brazos...

Regresaron a la habitación y la posó sobre la cama con ternura. Ella cerró los ojos y pensó que era una relación demasiado apasionada. El hombre se apartaba, pero ella sabía que se había separado lo justo para desnudarse y podía sentir su cuerpo piel contra piel.

Pero...

Silencio, nada.

La luna iluminaba la habitación, pero las manos del hombre no la acariciaban.

Un perro aulló. Fue un ladrido lastimero... profético.

Quizá se avecinaba una tormenta y caerían truenos afuera, como las descargas de pasión que los habían unido. El viento soplaba... pero el hombre seguía callado.

Se oyó un nuevo aullido. El cuerpo empezaba a enfriársele. Se incorporó sobre los codos...

El hombre estaba junto a la mesa de la habitación. No se había quitado la ropa. Estaba leyendo lo que ella había escrito. Quieto, con los ojos clavados en las palabras de ella.

Entonces se giró hacia la mujer, despacio. Ella vio la ira que lo consumía. Sintió miedo, pánico, terror...

—No has perdido el tiempo —dijo él en voz alta.

Tenía que escapar. Pero no serviría de nada. Su única oportunidad sería seguirle el juego, hablar como si no viese el odio de su mirada.

—Estaba enfadada. Ibas a abandonarme.

—Una mujer repudiada —dijo él mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Nunca sabría qué habría ocurrido si esa noche no se hubiese sentado a escribir. Quizá todo hubiera acabado igual. El hombre ya había ido a buscarla con intención de asesinarla.

—Una mujer repudiada... más vale muerta que viva.

No gritó. No se molestó. Lo maldijo mientras se acercaba. Lo maldijo a él y maldijo la casa para toda la eternidad. Estaban a punto de matarla y nadie sabría nunca lo que había ocurrido. La verdad moriría con ella y con el tiempo no sería más que una leyenda.

Trató de levantarse y huir una vez más.

Pero no lo consiguió. El hombre la atrapó.

Sus manos... las mismas manos que la habían acariciado con ternura y ardor se cerraron alrededor de su cuello.

Apretaron. Y apretaron.

Ella siguió maldiciendo mientras se ahogaba. Juró que, de algún modo, el hombre pagaría por lo que le estaba haciendo. Juró que se vengaría.

Los labios se le amorataron, apenas podía respirar.

—Me vengaré...

El hombre siguió apretando, hundiendo el pulgar en el cuello. Los pulmones estaban vacíos. No le entraba aire...

Todo se oscurecía...

Y luego...

La muerte.

Serena se despertó empapada en sudor. Se sentó sobre la cama. El televisor seguía encendido. La habitación estaba fresca, aliviando el calor que sentía después de tanto retorcerse entre las sábanas.

Había llegado hasta el final. Había presenciado la muerte de la mujer. Y, sin embargo...

No había visto nada con claridad. Ningún detalle de su cara. Había sentido las manos que la estrangulaban, pero no había visto al estrangulador.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. De pronto, se quedó quieta.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

La mujer de blanco. De pie junto a la cama.

La mujer se giró, fue hacia la puerta e hizo una señal a Serena para que la siguiera.

Serena obedeció.


	16. CAPITULO 14

**Capítulo 14**

Darién no lograba dormirse. No paraba de ver a Serena, retorciéndose y ahogándose sobre la cama.

Tenía que echarla de la casa.

Si tan decidido estaba, ¿por qué no la expulsaba de una vez por todas?

No soportaba más. ¿Por qué le permitía que se quedara? Porque tampoco soportaba la idea de que se fuese. ¿Entonces?, ¿acaso esperaba que un día Serena se levantase y reconociese que todo era una farsa?

No sucedería. Y aunque no fuesen más que invenciones, ella lo vivía todo como si fuese real.

Tenía miedo por ella y no entendía por qué. Le daba miedo alejarse de la casa cuando Serena estaba dentro. No creía que los fantasmas pudieran herirla. Pero sí los vivos.

Se revolvió otra vez en la cama y entonces...

Le pareció oír que la puerta de la habitación Lee se abría.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, escuchando. Nada. No oía nada. Pero se levantó de todos modos.

La mujer de blanco salió de la habitación, llegó al pasillo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Serena la siguió. El fantasma empezó a bajar. Serena se detuvo.

La mujer se giró y volvió a hacerle un gesto para que siguiera.

De nuevo, Serena obedeció.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que no sólo iba detrás del fantasma, sino que ella misma, con el camisón blanco, parecía una réplica del espíritu que flotaba por las escaleras. Estaba descalza. Ni siquiera se había molestado en calzarse.

No se le había ocurrido que el fantasma fuera a sacarla la casa.

Pero daba esa impresión.

Llegó al vestíbulo y avanzó hacia la salida.

Serena oyó que una puerta se cerraba dentro de la casa. Dudó y empezó a correr los cerrojos de la puerta principal. El espíritu se deslizaba sobre el césped hacia el establo y los edificios anexos.

Serena lo siguió. La luna iluminaba la entrada de Melody House, pero una vez en el establo, la luz disminuía. De pronto, el fantasma se quedó quieto. Serena también frenó.

El espíritu empezó a desaparecer tras un edificio. Serena corrió tras él.

Llegó al edificio y descubrió que el fantasma se había desvanecido por completo. Serena miró a su alrededor, perpleja, frustrada. Entonces oyó una pisada.

Y otra...

Acercándose...

Serena se pegó a la pared del edificio y buscó el pomo para refugiarse dentro. Lo agarró, tiró de él, pero la puerta siguió cerrada.

La luna proyectaba sombras extrañas. Formas que tomaban cuerpo y se desfiguraban. Pero una sombra destacaba sobre las demás.

La sombra de un hombre.

Oyó un sonido.

El hombre llevaba algo. Una cuerda, unas riendas… algo. Sujetaba los extremos con sendas manos.

Serena ya había vivido eso. En un sueño. Cuando el hombre se aproximaba a la casa con intenciones asesinas.

Serena contuvo la respiración.

La sombra siguió avanzando.

Y ella también se movió. Con sumo sigilo, dobló la esquina del edificio y luego corrió como alma que lleva el diablo de vuelta a casa. Al principio, oyó unas pisadas que la perseguían.

Estaba llegando al porche. Subió las escaleras y puso una mueca de dolor al pisar descalza sobre una piedrecilla suelta. Perdió el equilibrio un instante, lo justo para que la sombra que la acechaba le diese alcance.

Serena quiso gritar, pero no consiguió que le saliese la voz.

Dos brazos la atraparon.

—¡Serena!

Se quedó helada. Era Darién.

—¡Serena!

¿Era Darién quien la había seguido?, ¿la sombra que había visto?

—¡Serena! —la llamó él de nuevo, zarandeándola por los hombros dado que Serena no reaccionaba.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —Repitió Darién—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Pensó en contestar que había seguido al fantasma de la habitación Lee, pero supo que él no la creería.

—Nada, estaba dando un paseo bajo la luna.

Darién le puso la mano sobre el pecho.

—Tienes el corazón disparado.

—He salido a hacer footing.

—¿Descalza y en camisón? —Darién le lanzó una mirada severa.

—¿Y tú?, ¿tú qué haces aquí? —replicó ella.

—Tratando de averiguar qué haces. Y no me vengas con lo del paseo.

—¿Por qué? Estoy segura de que te resultará más fácil creer que la verdad.

.¿Qué pasa?, ¿el fantasma te ha invitado a dar una vuelta? —preguntó él en tono burlón.

—Sí.

—¿Y adónde ha ido?

—Ha desaparecido tras el edificio que hay pegado al establo—contestó Serena—. Mira, esto no tiene sentido. Crees que estoy loca, así que da igual lo que te diga. Así que si no te importa, me gustaría volver a mi cuarto.

Darién dudó. Serena tuvo miedo de que no le dejara. De que recogiese sus cosas y la echase de casa.

Entonces, de pronto, sintió un escalofrío. Quizá era Darién el responsable de todos los sucesos misteriosos que estaban ocurriendo en Melody House.

Pero no...

—Darién, por favor, suéltame.

—No quiero que salgas a pasear así por la noche —dijo él.

—De acuerdo, ¿podemos volver a casa?

—¿Me has oído? No quiero que salgas a pasear así por la noche. Descalza. Medio desnuda.

—¡No estoy medio desnuda!

—A la luz de la luna, llevar ese camisón es como ir desnuda, señorita Tsukino.

—Lo siento, no pretendía excitar a los murciélagos —contestó Serena—. Darién, por favor, ¿puedo entrar?

—¡Cuando me hagas caso!

—Está bien. Ya me he enterado: no quieres que salga a pasear por la noche.

—Pase lo que pase. Aunque un fantasma te invite a una barbacoa, ¿está claro?

—Clarísimo —le aseguró Serena.

Darién la soltó. Abrió la puerta y se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar. Serena entró y subió las escaleras deprisa, con la esperanza de eludir más preguntas y órdenes, al menos por esa noche.

Pero las luces de la escalera estaban encendidas y Reika estaba de pie en el vestíbulo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—A Serena le apetecía dar un paseo.

—¡Has visto a la mujer de blanco! —exclamó Reika y agarró a Serena por los hombros—. Te lo dije: yo también la había visto. Bajando las escaleras. Como si...

—Como si quisiera que alguien la siguiese –finalizó Serena.

—La luz de la luna juega malas pasadas, Reika –dijo Darién—. Y no estoy diciendo que estés loca. Sólo creo que tienes tantas ganas de que haya fantasmas que acabas viendo lo que no hay. Pero ya está bien por esta noche. Vamos a dejarlo. ¿Verdad que sí, Serena?

—Sí —convino ella.

Reika asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Entonces, buenas noches. Pero te vas a comer tus palabras, Darién Chiba. Ya lo verás. Te vas a comer tus palabras.

—Buenas noches, Reika —dijo él.

Serena subió un escalón. Se sobresaltó, se asustó incluso, cuando Darién le puso una mano en el hombro. La retiró cuando ella se giró para mirarlo.

—Serena, estoy realmente preocupado por ti. He visto tu cara, en la sesión de espiritismo y esta tarde. ¿Qué pasa si llegas hasta el final? ¿Si ves cómo el asesino mata al fantasma?

Darién tenía la habilidad de hablar en un tono neutro, enigmático. Serena no sabía si estaba riéndose de ella o si de veras estaba alarmado.

—Ya he visto el final del sueño —respondió—. Esta noche, antes de que el fantasma me condujera afuera.

Dio la impresión de que Darién se alejaba. No físicamente, pero... de pronto había más distancia entre los dos.

—Entonces ya te ha contado lo que ocurrió. ¿No debería ser esto como cuando descubriste el cráneo? ¿No significa que ya puede descansar en paz? —preguntó Darién y ella interpretó que estaba deseando que todo acabase e Investigaciones Harrison se fuese de su casa.

Quería que "ella" se marchara.

—Hay algo más, Darién. Quiere contarnos algo más.

—¿Es esa Arabella de la que hablabas?

—No creo.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. Pero estoy a punto. Lo sabré —Serena se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

Darién se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Serena ya había llegado a la puerta de la habitación Lee cuando se dio cuenta de que le había dado alcance.

De nuevo notó sus manos sobre los hombros. Con fuerza. Con rabia. Pero cuando la giró y pudo verle los ojos, la sorprendió comprender que la rabia estaba dirigida contra él mismo más que hacia ella.

—Serena, no entiendo cómo eres tan terca. Estás jugando con fuego. ¡Te vas a quemar!

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Darién dejó de sujetarla por los hombros y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla. Luego la estrechó contra el pecho con una mezcla de ternura, pasión e instinto protector. Le habría gustado poder hacerlo, pero Serena no ofreció resistencia. Abrió la boca, le ofreció los labios y se pegó contra él hasta sentir su erección. Permanecieron pegados allí, delante de la habitación Lee, fundidos en un beso ardiente y desesperado, hasta que Darién empujó la puerta. Entró en la habitación, se acercó a las cámaras y las desconectó.

Luego se giró hacia ella, le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la levantó con suavidad.

—Si te pasa algo...

—No me va a pasar nada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—¡Darién! —Serena le acarició el pelo—. Sé lo que hago, de verdad. Y para ti es una farsa. No crees en nada de esto. ¿Por qué...?

—Tengo un presentimiento —dijo él con más amargura que sarcasmo—. Una de tus malditas intuiciones. Y esa intuición me dice que deberías olvidarte de todo esto.

No tuvo ocasión de responder, porque de nuevo Darién se vio abrumado por una necesidad desbordante de apoderarse de sus labios, casi con violencia. Aunque a Serena no le importó. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y el camisón fue resbalando hasta caer al suelo. Serena sintió el contraste entre el frescor de la habitación y el fuego del cuerpo de Darién. Plantó las manos sobre su torso y notó que él la empujaba hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama, hundiéndose en esa pasión abrasadora. Entonces sí pensó que podría enloquecer. De deseo. Darién encendía una hoguera allá donde ponía la mano, susurraba con voz ronca palabras excitadas. Serena lo tocó con los dedos, con los labios, con la lengua, necesitaba que se diese cuenta de que era parte de él. Necesitaba fundirse con Darién para que nunca la olvidara. Éste la clavó contra el colchón con una fiereza que la dejó sin respiración. La condujo a un mundo fogoso y húmedo en el que todas las sensaciones físicas, el sudor, el aroma de Darién, la potencia de sus brazos, la textura de las sábanas, todo se mezclaba extáticamente. Serena arqueó la espalda y el mundo explotó cuando por fin lo sintió en su interior, largo, duro, inflexible. Y, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, se encontró pensando en el sueño, en la pasión desesperada entre los dos...

Y, luego, cómo había acabado matando el hombre a la mujer.

Sintió tal escalofrío que estuvo a punto de apartar a Darién. Cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse. Estaba con Darién, no con un fantasma. Era el comisario, no un asesino.

—¿Serena?

—Darién —respondió ella, hundiendo la cabeza contra el pecho de Darién. No quería que éste le viera los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba con ternura una mejilla.

—Sí —susurró Serena, conmovida.

—Yo tengo miedo —confesó Darién—. Siempre tengo miedo cuando te dejo sola.

—¡Puedo cuidar de mí misma —aseguró ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tengo tanto miedo?

—Porque no confías en mí.

—O quizá sí confíe. Más de lo que imagine. Y por eso tengo miedo.

—Hay un fantasma, Darién —dijo Serena y luego se quedó callada.

—Me asustas —murmuró él al cabo de unos segundos.

—No estamos hechos el uno para el otro —comentó Serena—. Pero me alegro de haberte conocido.

—Serena...

—Por favor, no digas nada. Esta noche no. Sólo abrázame

—No pienso moverme. Voy a quedarme toda la noche abrazándote. Voy a estar abrazándote hasta que te vayas de aquí —dijo al tiempo que la acariciaba.

Una caricia, un roce, un susurro.

Un hombre seductor.

Con todo, Serena no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—Darién... ¿me seguiste hasta el edificio que hay detrás establo?

—No, cuando salí del porche me pasaste volando. ¿Por qué?

—Nada. Sólo era curiosidad —mintió Serena.

Darién no dijo nada más.

Serena se quedó despierta. Tenía miedo de dormirse. De que el sueño se repitiera. De revivir...

Toda esa pasión. Ese odio.

Ella sería la mujer.

Y él, el asesino.

En algún momento acabó durmiéndose. Y esa vez no soñó. Cuando despertó, Darién ya se había ido. Seguía siendo temprano.

Serena se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y bajó las escaleras. Llegaba a tiempo. Darién estaba desayunando con Reika, Andrew, Malachite y Artemis. Mimet la vio, le sonrió y le sirvió una taza de café.

—¿Sigues durmiendo en esa habitación espantosa? — le preguntó la asistenta.

—En realidad es muy bonita.

—¿Alguna novedad? —quiso saber Mimet.

Serena miró a su alrededor y rezó porque Darién no dijese nada.

—Hay un fantasma. Y pronto entenderemos qué quiere contarnos —respondió.

—¡Dile que deje de pegar a la gente! —contestó Mimet.

—Lo intentaré.

—Hoy enterraremos el cráneo —anunció Reika entonces—. ¡Pobre Amy! Esta tarde, a la una, volverá a estar entera. En paz. Un fantasma menos. Pero esta casa está llena de fantasmas, ¿no, Artemis?

—Son fantasmas buenos —dijo Artemis tras dejar en la mesa la taza de café—. Pero algunos se sienten desgraciados. Permanecen vagando porque la casa significa mucho para ellos. Y sólo algunos llegan a darse cuenta de que están perdidos en una especie de limbo.

—¿Crees que alguna vez hacen fiestas? —preguntó Malachite.

—¿Los fantasmas? —dijo Andrew.

—No sé, si todos habitan la casa, quizá se han hecho amigos.

—¿Hablan unos con otros?

—No sé, quizá se rifan las habitaciones, a ver quién asusta a quién...

—Perdona, Artemis —se disculpó Malachite—. Sé que esto es serio para ti.

—Puede que estén en contacto de alguna forma —dijo Artemis sonriente—. No lo sé.

—Me pregunto si alguno sería capaz de ganar a Serena al billar —comentó Andrew—. ¡Qué tía!, ¡cómo juega!

—Gracias —dijo Serena.

Le dio la impresión de que Andrew trataba de desviar el tema de conversación, sabedor de que ponía nervioso a Darién.

—Reconozco que me quedé alucinado —admitió Malachite—. Es guapa, ve el futuro y es una campeona de billar.

—Deberías jugar con Darién —apuntó Reika—. Es el mejor.

—Algún día echaremos un campeonato —comentó tras dejar la servilleta sobre la mesa—. Ahora tengo acercarme a la comisaría. Os veo en la iglesia. Y, Reika... por favor, dime que no has llamado a todos los periódicos.

—No, Darién, no lo he hecho.

—Hasta luego —se despidió Darién por fin.

—A todos no. Sólo a algunos —añadió Reika cuando se hubo marchado.

—¡Reika, Reika, Reika! —dijo Malachite, como regañando una niña pequeña.

—Me temo que no estaban muy interesados –comentó ella—. Sólo irá el hombre ese tan desagradable al que Darién tiene tanta manía. Y Richard Johnstone también escribirá un artículo, claro. Pero la ciudad se está reservando para el sábado.

—¿Qué pasa el sábado? —preguntó Serena.

—Se cumple el aniversario de Chiba Gorge. Fue una batalla importante. Con caballería y todo. El Norte y el Sur se enfrentaron por una pequeña colina que hay junto a carretera principal —explicó Malachite—. El sábado habrá una especie de desfile, una representación de la batalla, o algo así. Será divertido.

—Y educativo para los niños —añadió Reika.

—¡Qué interesante! —dijo Serena—. ¿Dónde iremos a verlo?

—A la carretera que hay al otro lado del bosque. Andrew y yo te acercaremos. Andrew y yo participamos en uno de los ejércitos. Este año hay pocos hombres en nuestro bando.

—Sí, se nos están muriendo —bromeó Andrew. Luego se puso de pie—. Bueno, el entierro del cráneo es a la una, ¿no? Artemis, ¿te importa si vamos en tu coche? Así cabemos todos. El Navigator es muy espacioso.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Reika.

—Soy un hombre ocupado —contestó Andrew—. Os he tenido engañados todos estos años.

—Yo también tengo que trabajar —dijo Malachite—. Quedamos en el vestíbulo... ¿a las doce y media?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Luego, Malachite y Andrew hicieron ademán de marcharse; pero Reika los detuvo.

—Los platos —les recordó.

—Sí, señorita —dijo Andrew, cuadrándose, como si estuviese preparándose para la batalla.

Serena se levantó. Estaba deseando quedarse a solas con Artemis. Agarró su plato y le dijo:

—Ven a verme a mi habitación.

Al cabo de quince minutos, habían terminado de fregar, se habían desembarazado de Reika y estaban sentados en la habitación Lee.

—Artemis, anoche llegué hasta el final del sueño.

—Bien. ¿Y? —Artemis se acercó a la cámara y vio que estaba desconectada—. ¿Decidiste no grabarlo?

—Desconecté después. Puede que hayamos grabado algo.

—Primero cuéntamelo —sugirió él mientras tomaba asiento en una silla.

—He estado dentro de la víctima y del asesino. He sentido sus emociones, pero no he visto sus caras. No con claridad. Sé que eran amantes muy ardientes. Que algo fue mal. Creo que el hombre quería a la mujer o, al menos, estaba fascinado con ella sexualmente. Cuando llegó a su casa, estaba pensando en asesinarla. La vio, forcejearon... y estuvo a punto de dejarlo estar. Pero ella estaba enfadada antes de que él llegara. Y había estado escribiendo. entonces, el hombre vio lo que había escrito. Y la mató. Aquí, sobre esta cama. Había traído una correa, pero acabó estrangulándola con sus propias manos.

—Así que seguimos sin saber quiénes son los protagonistas, pero sabemos qué paso.

—El fantasma de la mujer me pidió, después del sueño, que la siguiera —continuó Serena—. Salimos de la habitación, bajamos las escaleras y la seguí afuera, hasta el edificio que hay junto al establo. Luego desapareció.

—¿Vamos a tener que pedirle a Darién que nos dé permiso para excavar por ahí —comentó Artemis tras quedarse callado unos segundos. Luego apuntó hacia Serena con un dedo como si estuviera regañándola—. ¿Cómo has podido seguir al fantasma afuera estando sola?, ¿no se te ocurrió avisarme?

—Le habría perdido el rastro —explicó ella.

—Estamos en el mismo pasillo —Artemis negó con la cabeza—. Te habría oído si me hubieses llamado.

—No pasó nada —Serena dudó—. Darién salió.

—Bien.

—Artemis, hay algo más. Al llegar al edificio, cuando el fantasma desapareció, no penetró una pared ni nada por el estilo; simplemente, se desvaneció. Y sentí miedo. Entonces... vi una sombra. La sombra de un hombre, como si también estuviese siguiendo al fantasma y se desalentara cuando desapareció. Eso o...

—¿O?

—O me estaba siguiendo a mí.

—Esa sombra, ¿era etérea o real?

—No sé. Puede que real. Porque oí pisadas.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Salí corriendo.

—¿Hacia la casa?

—Sí. Y entonces fue cuando me encontré con Darién en el porche.

—¿Estás segura de que no era Darién quien te seguía? —preguntó Artemis.

—Él dice que no.

—No suenas muy convencida.

—Lo estoy... creo —dijo Serena. Artemis sonrió—. Artemis ¿hasta qué punto conoces a Darién? Eras amigo de su abuelo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó él—. Conocí al abuelo de Darién hace muchos años. En el ejército. Nos pasábamos las noches hablando de hechos ocultos. Él no creía mucho en fantasmas, aunque reconocía que no sabía cómo explicar algunas de las cosas que pasaban en Stoneyville. Ninguna mala. Nada peligroso. Había muchas historias de personas que habían visto el fantasma de un soldado en el salón de Melody House. Gente que decía que las puertas se abrían y cerraban solas. Él se divertía con las leyendas, pero nunca tuvo la sensación de que la casa estuviese en cantada.

—¿Por eso tenías tanto interés en que viniésemos a investigarla?, ¿porque eras amigo de los Chiba y conocías el sitio?

—Más o menos.

Serena no supo qué pensar. Artemis nunca le mentía. Y aunque no creía que estuviese haciéndolo, tenía la impresión de que no le estaba contando toda la verdad.

Pero Artemis siguió hablando antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle nada.

—Entiendo que anoche, cuando volviste a casa, entraste en esta habitación con Darién.

—Sí —dijo ella ruborizada.

—Y... ¿nada más?

—Nada más —contestó Serena, aunque era una pequeña mentira. Sí que había tenido la desagradable sensación de que iba a revivir la pasión y la violencia del sueño...

Pero Darién no era violento.

—Artemis, necesito volver a entrar en el sueño. Necesito verlo con más claridad. No veo las caras, pero sé que hay algo que sí veo y no logro reconocer que me inquieta, y creo que es la clave de todo.

—Lo mejor es hipnotizarte de nuevo —contestó él—. Pero antes quiero ver las cintas de vídeo. Me las llevaré a mi habitación. Probablemente no habrá nada, ya que estabas dormida. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco y ves un rato la tele, o lees un libro, o sales a dar una vuelta?

Artemis quería ver los vídeos solo. Era evidente. Y ella también creía que no encontrarían nada en las cintas.

—Sí —Serena se levantó—. En cualquier caso, recuerda que hemos quedado abajo a las doce y media.

—No me olvidaré.

Cuando Artemis salió de la habitación, Serena bajó las escaleras. Reika debía de estar en su despacho. Tampoco había rastro de Mimet.

Salió al establo para estar un rato con los caballos. Mientras los ojos se le ajustaban a la luz, la sorprendió encontrarse con una silueta. Un hombre estaba junto a una de las vallas.

—Hola, Serena, ¿te apetece montar?

Era Malachite. Serena exhaló aliviada.

—No... me apetecía ver los caballos, nada más —respondió ella y se acercó a Malachite. Estaba junto a un caballo llamado Azul de Medianoche—. ¿Es el tuyo?

—Ninguno de estos caballos es mío. Pero cuando monto aquí, éste es mi compañero.

—Es bonito.

—Sí que lo es, ¿verdad? No te lo vas a creer, pero Darién se lo encontró en las montañas. Estaba desnutrido, tenía un aspecto horrible. Pero era un buen caballo y Darién se dio cuenta. Se lo trajo y Jedite cuidó de él. De eso hace unos meses. ¡Y míralo ahora! Es un caballo estupendo.

—Me alegra que esté aquí —comentó Serena—. Pensaba que estabas ocupado —añadió entonces.

—Se suponía que tenía que quedar con el jefe de la constructora de un sitio que he comprado —dijo él negando con la cabeza—. Pero me ha dado plantón.

—Ah... Se me hace raro que tengas tu propia casa. A mí me parece que formas parte de Melody House.

—Es muy fácil formar parte de Melody House —respondió Malachite—. Aquí todavía queda esa cosa de la hospitalidad sureña. Y me siento muy a gusto en Stoneyville.

—¿Y con Lita? —lo pinchó Serena.

—Es un encanto —Malachite sonrió—. No eres tú, por supuesto, pero supe desde el principio que contigo no tenía nada que hacer. Darién me ha vuelto a ganar.

—No creo que puedas quejarte. Reika dice que has tenido unas cuantas aventuras.

—Pero todavía no he encontrado a la mujer adecuada —dijo Malachite.

—Eso no es fácil para nadie.

—Ya... —Malachite la miró a los ojos—. La gente tiene muchas caras, puede engañarte. Mira a Minako, por ejemplo. Al principio era atractiva, dulce. Vino a una de las visitas guiadas que organiza Reika, conoció a Darién y, de pronto, se quedó. Hacían una pareja maravillosa. Y luego se convirtió en una bruja. Se creía que podría obligar a Darién a dejarlo todo para marcharse con ella a recorrer el mundo. Poco a poco, empezó a ponerse imposible. Bastaba que Darién fuese amable con otra mujer para que Minako montara un espectáculo. Eran increíbles: tan pronto los consumía la pasión como estaban deseando matarse. Luego... es curioso, parecía que después del divorcio habían quedado como amigos. Pero hace años que no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de ella.

—A veces es mejor que el pasado quedé atrás en nuestras vidas —dijo Serena encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aunque tú no eres como ella. No te preocupes.

—No estaba preocupada.

—Eres rubia.

—Hay muchas rubias en el mundo.

—Y ella también era alta y elegante.

—Pero yo no soy elitista —contestó Serena—. En cualquier caso, Darién me cae bien. Todos me caéis bien. Pero llevo una vida rara. Y son pocas las personas que pueden aceptarlo.

—¿De verdad puedes ver lo que los demás no vemos? —preguntó él.

—Malachite, no hay forma de explicarlo. No tengo una bola mágica. No tengo visiones siempre que quiero. A veces estoy receptiva y veo cosas y otras veces no.

Él se quedó callado unos segundos. Luego dijo:

—Serena, deberías irte de aquí.

—¡No puedo creerme que no estés de mi parte!

—Lo estoy. Creo que eres guapísima y adorable, y no das miedo. Pero... no sé. Tengo la sensación de que... no estás segura.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé, será que no es un buen sitio para las rubias. Darién es un tío estupendo, pero quizá no es el hombre adecuado para ti. Y puede que en Melody House haya algún fantasma maligno, pero como no lo vemos, no nos hace daño. Y a ti sí puede hacértelo.

—Malachite, por favor. No tengo miedo a los fantasmas.

Él se giró hacia ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Serena, eres una mujer muy valiente. Bonita, segura de ti misma, increíble. Pero Melody House... en serio, creo que deberías irte. Porque... te has implicado demasiado.

—¿Que me he implicado? —repitió ella.

—Con Darién. Acabarás pasándolo mal —advirtió Malachite.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y puso las manos sobre las de él, que seguían encima de sus hombros. Le dio un pellizquito afectuoso y las apartó.

—Gracias, Malachite.

—No me malinterpretes: es un tío estupendo.

—Pero no para mí, ¿no es eso?

—Hay que tener en cuenta lo de Minako —dijo Malachite—. Es una pena que no la conocieras. Pero, claro, desapareció.

—Estaré bien, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte —contestó ella y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta ya a marcharse.

—¡Serena! —la llamó Malachite y ella se giró—. No quiero que suene extraño, pero... quiero a Darién. Creo que es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido en toda mi vida. Creo que tú también eres una gran persona. Y quizá... quizá este sitio no es bueno para ti. Por favor, como ya he dicho... sólo me preocupo por los dos.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Malachite.

Luego se marchó. Había sido una conversación rarísima y la había dejado inquieta.

Malachite había hablado de un modo extraño, con muchos rodeos. Aunque el mensaje era evidente: Darién era su amigo, un gran amigo.

Así que...

Si Darién hacía algo malo alguna vez, no sería él quien saliese a delatarlo.

Pero ¿hasta qué punto sería leal a esa amistad? ¿Habría insinuado que algo había ido realmente mal con Minako después del divorcio?

Era absurdo. Seguro que no había sugerido que no habían vuelto a tener noticias de Minako porque le había ocurrido algo.

Y, sin embargo...

Mientras regresaba a la casa, no pudo evitar recordar la extraña sensación que había tenido la noche anterior. Pasión...

Y luego violencia.


	17. CAPITULO 15

**Capítulo 15**

La ceremonia para el entierro del cráneo fue triste y sencilla.

Todd Bellamy, el sacerdote, era un hombre alto, de pelo gris y voz clara, suave y resonante.

Aunque hacía siglos que la familia no vivía allí y el paso del tiempo había erosionado las lápidas y no podían leerse, los archivos habían permitido a los sepultureros excavar en el sitio adecuado. Darién explicó que ya no había ataúdes de madera como el original, así que habían enterrado el cráneo en una urna de hierro moderna, que harían descender junto al resto del cadáver, a la altura de la cabeza aproximadamente.

De modo que bajaron el cráneo y el sacerdote rezó una oración y dio un pequeño discurso.

—Que todos los pecados del pasado sean perdonados, mientras Amy descansa en el cálido seno de su creador, que también ella encuentre fuerzas para perdonar. Su tiempo en esta tierra fue breve. Que en la gloria del Señor, encuentre la paz y vele para que nadie más tenga una muerte tan violenta como la suya. Quienes sufren en la tierra son recompensados en el cielo y allí, con toda seguridad, Amy habrá encontrado amor y felicidad. Ahora, si inclinan la cabeza...

Bellamy encadenó una serie de oraciones en favor de la difunta. Serena agachó la cabeza y se sorprendió examinando el cementerio.

Era un recinto bonito, adscrito aún a la iglesia. Estaba lleno de tumbas, panteones y ángeles. Seguro que por la noche tendría un ambiente muy especial y que a la mayoría de las personas les resultaría tétrico.

Incluso en ese momento, aunque era de día y estaban en verano, las nubes estaban cubriendo el cielo. Al llegar, el sol había iluminado el sitio, realzando el encanto histórico de las iglesias y los cementerios.

Pero el cielo, cada vez más encapotado, creaba de pronto un ambiente cargado, que recordaba a muchas películas de miedo. Aunque nadie parecía inmutarse, como si todos allí estuviesen acostumbrados a lo viejo y lo histórico.

Sin levantar la cabeza, de reojo, Serena observó que a un lado, lejos de la iglesia, había un grupo de sillas cubiertas por un toldo y distribuidas alrededor de una tumba abierta.

Los muertos seguían enterrándose en aquel cementerio.

—Polvo al polvo, tierra a la tierra —dijo el sacerdote.

Darién había planeado la ceremonia con precipitación premeditada, de modo que no había muchos asistentes. Por supuesto, estaban Jedite, Mimet, Reika, Malachite, Andrew, Darién, Artemis y ella misma. Lita había ido en representación del Ayuntamiento. También se habían presentado Richard Johnstone, invitado por Darién específicamente, y un tipo alto y delgaducho que decía ser escritor. Unasuki estaba encantada de haber podido acudir al acto y también la señora O'Hara se había escapado de la biblioteca. Y aunque había alguna persona más, que Serena no conocía, en general, Darién había logrado que el entierro no tuviese demasiada repercusión.

—¡Amén! —dijo el sacerdote—. Que el Señor esté con vosotros. Podéis ir en paz.

La ceremonia había terminado. Apenas había acabado hablar el sacerdote cuando el hombre que decía ser escritor se dirigió a Serena:

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

—¿Sí?

—Soy Fiure Aubry, del periódico local. Ante todo, bienvenida a Stoneyville. Estamos encantados de tenerla aquí. Tengo entendido que fue usted quien encontró el cráneo. ¿Le importa contarme cómo fue?

Serena no tuvo ocasión de responder. De pronto, Andrew estaba a su lado, protegiéndola como si fuese un bulldog.

—Sí le importa, Aubry.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿estamos en el reino de los Chiba y no me he enterado? —contestó Aubry—. Andrew, estamos en Estados Unidos. Hay libertad de prensa. Deja que la señorita responda.

—Puedo hablar con él unos minutos. No pasa nada, Andrew —dijo Serena.

—¿Lo ves? Quiere hablar —dijo Aubry.

Andrew miró a Serena, como lanzándole una advertencia; pero luego se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y se alejó

—¡Serena, cariño! —la llamó entonces Reika—. Vamos al Wayside a comer algo.

—Adelante, ahora voy —respondió Serena. Vio que Darién y Artemis estaban hablando con el sacerdote. Malachite y Lita iban de la mano y estaban leyendo lápidas antiguas.

—Podíamos acercarnos al roble viejo y así sus dóbermans no me muerden los talones —dijo Aubry.

Serena sonrió, convencida de que, por muy sensacionalista que fuese, podría manejar al periodista.

El roble estaba cerca de la tumba abierta. Serena sintió curiosidad por el ocupante.

—La señora Morrison —dijo Aubry.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que es la tumba de la señora Morrison. Tenía cien años en su último aniversario. Murió hace unos días mientras dormía, rodeada de su familia. Todos la querían —informó Aubry—. Bueno, creo que es usted investigadora de sucesos paranormales. ¿Localizó el cráneo gracias a una visión?, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Los fantasmas le hablan? A la gente le encanta estas cosas.

—En realidad, señor Aubry, encontré el cráneo gracias a que había estado documentándome sobre la leyenda en la biblioteca. Luego... no había más que deducir dónde tuvo lugar el asesinato y calcular cuánto podía haberse movido el cráneo a lo largo de los años.

—¿Entonces no habla con los fantasmas? —preguntó él, decepcionado.

Jamás permitiría que aquel hombre la citase afirmando que sí lo hacía.

—La mente es prodigiosa, señor Aubry. Pero no solemos utilizar todo nuestro poder mental. Como el nombre de la empresa indica, Investigaciones Harrison lleva a cabo una gran labor de investigación. A veces descubrimos fraudes y otras veces encontramos cosas para las que no tenemos respuesta. De modo que si quiere informar de lo que ocurrió, señale que recogí los detalles de la historia en la biblioteca.

—Donde tuvo un accidente —añadió Aubry—. ¿No se hizo daño?

—No.

—El comisario la salvó, ¿no?

—Sí, es una suerte que estuviera ahí.

El hombre la miraba como si tratara de sonsacarle más información. Serena no se sintió intimidada, sino desafiada.

—Un poco raro, ¿no le parece?

—¿El qué?

—Que el comisario estuviese en la biblioteca —respondió Aubry con impaciencia.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? Sabía que había ido allí a documentarme. Es normal que se acercara a ver cómo me iba. Por suerte, llegó justo a tiempo.

—¿Cree que es posible que un fantasma, por miedo a lo que pueda descubrir, la siguiera desde Melody House para atacarla en la biblioteca y evitar que continuase investigando? —preguntó Aubry.

—¡Señor Aubry! —exclamó Serena tras soltar una risotada—. ¡La madera cedió porque habían tirado un refresco encima! El ácido afectó a los tablones. No, no creo que un fantasma saliese de Melody House, se colase en la biblioteca con un refresco y lo derramara en el suelo.

Aubry se ruborizó.

—¿Pero no se asustó?

—¿Cuando el suelo cedió? Por supuesto.

—¿Y ahora no tiene miedo?

—¿Por qué iba a tenerlo?

—Porque el fantasma debe de pensar que se está metiendo en sus asuntos.

—Señor Aubry, no recuerdo haberle dicho que haya ningún fantasma.

—No lo niegue —contestó él—. ¡Es evidente que Darién Chiba la llamó para expulsar a un fantasma!

—El señor Chiba autorizó a Investigaciones Harrison a explorar Melody House porque tenía conocimiento de una serie de sucesos extraños. Estamos investigando esos sucesos, documentándonos, igual que hice con el asesinato de Amy, que es lo que me permitió encontrar el cráneo. Eso es todo, señor Aubry. Me temo que no tengo nada más que decir.

—¿Por qué cree que la mayoría de esos incidentes han tenido lugar en los últimos años?, ¿cree que los Chiba quieren hacer creer que hay fantasmas para atraer turistas?

—Darién Chiba no cree en fantasmas, así que no puede inventárselos.

—No necesariamente. No cree en fantasmas, pero haría cualquier cosa por sacar adelante Melody House —contestó Aubry—. No sé si sabe que estuvo casado con Minako Aino. Era una mujer muy rica. Desde que se divorciaron, no cuenta con el respaldo de su dinero. Así que hay tiene una razón: problemas económicos. No es necesario creer en fantasmas para inventárselos.

—Sinceramente, estoy convencida de que Darién no se está inventando nada, señor Aubry. Si tiene alguna pregunta más, mi colega y fundador de la empresa, el señor Artemis Harrison, está aquí. Quizá quiera hablar con él.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Aubry con sequedad.

—Estaba con el sacerdote —dijo Serena, apuntando hacia la iglesia.

—¡Gracias! —se despidió él.

Serena se apoyó contra el tronco del roble. Se sentía cansada y, de nuevo, inquieta. Estaba claro lo que Aubry pensaba.

Darién Chiba se había casado por dinero. Luego se había divorciado. Así que necesitaba dinero.

Minako había desaparecido.

Si hubiese asesinado a su esposa, no necesitaría dinero, ¿no? Aunque entonces ya no estaban casados. Se habían divorciado.

Apretó los dientes. Le daba rabia dejar que la gente la hiciese sospechar de Darién. No tenía sentido. Darién sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Simplemente, estaba harto de todos los rumores que había sobre Melody House y quería descubrir qué ocurría. Por eso había llamado a Artemis, no para atraer turistas.

Estaba segura de que Darién había querido a Minako. De que al principio estaba enamorado de ella. Habían tenido una relación de pasión... y odio.

Como la que ella había presenciado en sus sueños.

—¡Es absurdo! —exclamó en voz alta.

Justo en ese momento estalló la tormenta. Primero le cayeron unas gotas en la cabeza. Luego, el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza. De repente, las gotas se convirtieron en un diluvio.

Serena sabía que no debía permanecer debajo de un árbol. Los coches estaban al otro lado del muro, de modo que los alcanzaría antes si lo saltaba, en vez de rodearlo. Camino del muro, tendría que sortear la tumba en la que iban a enterrar a la señora Morrison, la mujer centenaria que había fallecido mientras dormía.

Serena bajó la cabeza y echó a correr. Fue como una exhalación hasta el toldo que habían colocado sobre la tumba.

No oyó nada detrás de ella. Nada en absoluto. Pero la lluvia caía con fuerza y el viento era ensordecedor. Podía haber ahogado el ruido de unas pisadas.

Y, sin embargo, no supo qué clase de fuerza la atrapó mientras pasaba junto a la tumba. Sólo supo que la embistió con tal fuerza que la desequilibró. La hizo trastabillarse.

Caer... en un hueco oscuro.

De dos metros de altura para ser exactos. Sobre la arena mojada de la tumba.

La lluvia caía con fuerza. Darién vio a Reika, que se había puesto el chal sobre la cabeza y corría hacia la puerta del copiloto.

Darién se estiró para abrírsela.

Reika entró y se quitó el chal, que apenas había conseguido protegerla.

—Te he puesto el coche perdido de agua —se disculpó—. ¡Quién iba a imaginar que nos sorprendería esta tormenta! ¡Menos mal que es verano!, ¡si llega a ser invierno no sé la que nos cae! En fin, ¿vamos a comer? Hemos quedado en el Wayside.

—Sí —dijo Darién—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—En el coche de Artemis. Conducía él.

—¿Serena?

—Estará con él también. Eso si no...

—Si no, ¿qué? —preguntó él.

—Fiure Aubry la tenía acorralada. Y ya conoces a Serena. Estaba convencida de que podía arreglárselas ella sola con ese monstruo. Andrew intentó espantarlo, pero... no te preocupes, Darién. A Serena no le gusta llamar la atención con su trabajo. Aubry no podrá escribir uno de sus artículos sensacionalistas.

Serena estaba con Fiure Aubry. Genial.

Darién pisó el acelerador con más fuerza de la que había pretendido.

—Darién, no pasará nada.

—Ya, seguro.

—Ha sido una ceremonia bonita —comentó Reika—. ¿Verdad que el sacerdote era estupendo?

—Sí.

—Vamos, Darién. Está claro que Aubry publicará algo. Dirá que por fin Amy puede descansar en paz. ¿Qué más puede decir?

—A saber. Pueden decir que el comisario de Stoneyville ha perdido la cabeza y se dedica a contratar cazafantasmas para solucionar problemas de su jurisdicción porque no tiene el talento para descubrir cosas que están delante de sus narices.

—Aubry nunca escribiría algo así —aseguró Reika—. Confía en mí. Serena no le dará material que echar leña al fuego. ¿Verdad que hace un tiempo espantoso?, ¿ves bien?

—Sí, Reika, veo la carretera. ¿Estás segura de que hemos quedado en ir al Wayside directamente? Vamos a estar calados.

—Es verano. Nos secaremos.

Seguía lloviendo a mares cuando llegaron al bar. Darién le prestó su paraguas a Reika, bajó la cabeza y echó a correr para mojarse lo menos posible.

Fueron los primeros en llegar. Ni siquiera Unasuki había regresado todavía, aunque Sim Jones, que estaba sustituyéndola, le aseguró a Darién que había reservado unas cuantas mesas para que pudiesen sentarse todos juntos.

—Sois de la casa —dijo Sim.

Reika y Darién se sentaron, pidieron café y se sentaron a esperar que llegaran los demás.

Le dolía una sien. Se había golpeado contra tierra dura al caer en la tumba y había perdido el conocimiento. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo, pero no podía haber sido más de un par de minutos.

Llovía con fuerza y la tierra se estaba haciendo barro. Cuando logró ponerse de pie, vio que el agua le llegaba ya hasta los tobillos.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó tan alto como pudo. Pero algo le decía que nadie podría oírla... aunque siguiesen cerca.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, se abrazó para darse calor. El sol estaba totalmente cubierto. Dentro de aquel agujero profundo estaba todo negro y el cielo que veía encima era gris.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?, ¿un golpe de viento la había empujado?, ¿o una mano con muchísima fuerza? ¿Y por qué?

—¡Socorro! —gritó de nuevo.

Serena empezó a palpar los laterales de la pared, por si había algo a lo que agarrarse para trepar. Pero no encontró nada. Intentó clavar los dedos en la tierra, pero se deshacía en cuanto la tocaba. Saltó para alcanzar la superficie de la tumba. Logró rozarla con una mano, pero en seguida se resbaló.

Estaba empapada. Se quitó el pelo de los ojos y se paró a recuperar el aliento. Alguien se daría cuenta de que faltaba.

¿Verdad?

—¡Socorro!, ¡socorro!

De pronto, sintió pánico y se puso a gritar desesperada. Una vez más, trató de salir de la tumba. Un trueno estalló con furia y el cielo se oscureció más todavía. Estaba calada, temblando de frío, agotada. Se apoyó contra un lateral de la pared e intentó serenarse para pensar con calma.

La oscuridad, la profundidad de la tumba y el olor de la tierra mojada habían conseguido asustarla

—¡Hace años que hablo con fantasmas! —susurró—. ¿Por qué voy a tener ahora miedo por estar en un cementerio?

Pero tenía miedo. El suelo estaba cada vez más embarrado y el fango le llegaba ya a las pantorrillas. Le pareció sentir bichos reptantes por la piel. Tenía frío. Sería verano, pero no dejaba de llover y el viento soplaba y soplaba. Le castañeteaban los dientes y la oscuridad era tal que tenía la impresión de que estaba encerrada no sólo en la tumba, sino dentro ya de un ataúd.

El móvil.

Nada más acordarse del teléfono, sonrió y se llamó tonta por haberse alarmado. Aunque se había pegado un buen golpe en la cabeza y era normal que le costase pensar con claridad.

Se agachó y trató de encontrar el pequeño bolso negro que había llevado para la ocasión. La tierra era puro lodo. También sus manos estaban embarradas cuando logró abrir el bolso.

Y el interior también lo estaba.

Encontró el móvil sin dificultad. Ya sólo hacía falta que funcionase. Apretó los botones, los limpió con delicadeza.

En vano. Se había metido agua dentro. Agua que seguía subiendo a su alrededor. Furiosa, estampó el móvil contra un lado de la tumba. No paraba de llover. El día estaba cada vez más oscuro. El viento soplaba con un aullido tétrico.

Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de oír a alguien que le asegurara que enseguida iban a rescatarla. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que no pasaba nada, que iban a sacarla de la tumba.

¿Y si...?

Lo más normal hubiese sido que hubiese perdido el conocimiento totalmente al caerse. Que no lo hubiese recuperado tan pronto. ¿Y si se suponía que debía haberse quedado ahí tirada, sola, callada, perdida, mientras el resto daba por sentado que estaría con otra persona? ¿Y si la había empujado una persona de verdad? Y si esa persona volvía...

—¡Socorro! —gritó de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos. Imaginó huesos flotando. La oscuridad volvía. Parecía acariciarla. Cuanto más nerviosa se ponía, más visiones tenía: cadáveres putrefactos asomándose a la tumba, viéndola con vida, arrojándose hacia abajo. Oscuridad, el barro la clavaba al suelo, enterrándola más y más mientras el agua subía...

—¡No!, ¡Serena, no! —se regañó.

Irían a rescatarla. Alguien iría en su auxilio.

—¿Seiya? —susurró entonces. No lo vio, pero notó como si una caricia cálida descendiese sobre ella—. ¡Seiya!, ¡ayúdame!

De nuevo, esa sensación de calidez y bienestar.

—Tranquila —susurró Seiya dentro de la cabeza de Serena.

—Quédate conmigo. Tengo miedo —dijo ella con suavidad.

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo de pronto. Serena oyó la explosión y no imaginó qué sería hasta que oyó el sonido de algo que se tronchaba.

—¡Seiya! —gritó.

Un crujido enorme llenó el aire y Serena comprendió qué había ocurrido.

El rayo había alcanzado al roble.

Un segundo después, Serena gritó mientras el tronco caía... aterrizando justo sobre el hueco de la tumba abierta.

Artemis llegó con los que habían ido en su coche.

Andrew, Mimet y Jedite.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Darién.

—Malachite viene con Lita. No tardarán mucho. Venían detrás de nosotros. Unasuki está aparcando la furgoneta, Richard Johnstone está ayudando a Neflyte con el equipo. El sacerdote no se ha apuntado finalmente: tenía que ultimar los preparativos de un funeral que, en principio, se celebra esta misma tarde. La señora O'Hara venía en su coche. Y...

—Serena, ¿dónde demonios está Serena? —preguntó Darién.

—¿No venía contigo? —preguntó Artemis.

—Esa sabandija de Aubry la habrá convencido para acercarla en su coche —gruñó Andrew.

—¿Se fue con él? —preguntó Darién.

—Sí... Bueno, al menos estaba hablando con él —contestó Andrew.

Darién asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y se acercó a una de las mesas de billar. Colocó las bolas con precisión. Agarró el taco y golpeó la blanca con tal fuerza que las bolas del triángulo se distribuyeron por toda la mesa.

—¿Te pido algo, Darién? —preguntó Reika.

—Sí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Comer.

—¿Darién?

—Una hamburguesa, Reika. Gracias —añadió al cabo de un segundo.

—Darién, si quieres llamo al periódico de Aubry y les pido su móvil —comentó Andrew.

—¿Para qué? —dijo Darién, tras interrumpir una partida que tenía intención de jugar él solo—. ¿Para llamarlo y exigirle que traiga a Serena?

—Debería haberme quedado con ella —murmuró Andrew.

—No pasa nada. Ese tío es idiota y no tiene remedio; pero Serena ya es mayorcita y está en su sano juicio. En parte al menos —añadió con sarcasmo.

Andrew se quedó mirándolo un rato, tratando de pensar algo que decir. Por fin, levantó las manos y se alejó.

Darién fue colando las bolas una a una sin fallar un solo tiro. Cuando terminó, se había serenado un poco. Pero estaba enfadado. Y no estaba seguro de si estaba más furioso consigo mismo por no haber estado más atento, con Aubry por ser tan oportunista, o con Serena por ser...

Dejó el taco de billar y volvió a la mesa. Reika estaba sentada en la silla de al lado. Anthony Larkin también se había unido a ellos. Por suerte, Anthony no tenía interés en hablar del entierro del cráneo. Estaba emocionado con el desfile del aniversario de la batalla.

—Voy a montar a Geyser y aunque los dos estemos un viejos, os prometo que os vamos a dar una paliza a los jovencitos —avisó—. ¿Tú participas, Darién?

—Estaré con mi mejor uniforme de comisario, asegurándome de que la multitud no se alborota demasiado y de que no os peleéis de verdad —contestó Darién. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los que habían ido al cementerio ya habían regresado.

Malachite y Lita estaban juntos. La señora O'Hara estaba enzarzada en una conversación con Artemis. Los dos amantes de la Historia. Formaban una pareja maravillosa.

—¡Oye! —lo llamó Malachite entonces—. ¿Dónde está Serena?

—No lo sé —contestó él.

—¿Sigue con ese gusano de Aubry? —preguntó Lita

—Tal como lo decís, parece que Serena se haya vuelto una traidora —comentó Artemis. De pronto, miró alarmado Darién—. Un momento, no creo que esté con él en absoluto. Vino a acosarme justo cuando me estaba metiendo en el coche. De hecho, había dado por supuesto que venía contigo, Darién.

—Se habrá quedado con el sacerdote para felicitarlo por la ceremonia. ¡Ha sido tan bonita!

—Serena te necesita...

Darién dio un brinco y se giró a ver quién había susurrado esa última frase a su oído.

No había nadie. Nadie en absoluto. La persona más cercana era Reika y estaba a más de un metro.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —preguntó.

Reika lo miró estupefacta.

—Sólo he dicho que Serena se habrá quedado con el sacerdote —dijo a la defensiva—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué te enfadas tanto?

—Puede que el periodista volviese a por ella —dijo Artemis, como si estuviese tratando de tranquilizarse—. Acababa de romper a llover y yo estaba ya en mi coche. Supongo que él volvería a buscarla para llevarla en el suyo.

—Serena... Serena...

Darién oyó el susurro dentro de la cabeza. Un susurro apremiante. Se levantó de golpe y enfiló hacia la salida.

—Voy a buscarla.

Artemis Harrison se levantó, como si tuviese intención de acompañarlo. Darién no lo esperó. No había tiempo que perder.

Salió del Wayside y echó a correr hacia su coche.

Las ramas del roble cubrían todo el hueco de la tumba y se colaban hacia abajo. Superado el terror inicial, Serena había intentado utilizar el árbol para trepar y escapar por algún hueco. Pero cada vez que se encaramaba a una rama, se rompía en sus manos y acababa cayendo contra el agua embarrada.

Estaba calada, sucia y helada. Se preguntaba si podría sobrevivir una noche entera en aquel foso. La tarde había ido cayendo y el cielo estaba negro. Notó que algo la rozaba en el agua y reprimió un grito. Una serpiente.

¿Había serpientes venenosas en Virginia?, ¿qué clase de criaturas habría en las tumbas de un cementerio?

Tenía que salir. Estaba temblando. No podía dar rienda a la imaginación. De nuevo, se le aparecieron imágenes de muertos y fantasmas que bailaban delante de ella. Y saliendo de la tierra. Sí, ella hablaría con los fantasmas, pero éstos no parecían dispuestos a hablar con ella. Sólo le estaban gastando bromas macabras para atemorizarla más de lo que ya lo estaba.

El agua le llegaba a la cintura.

—Flotaré en el agua y podré llegar a la superficie –se dijo en voz alta.

Una vez más, intentó agarrar una rama del árbol. Parecía una rama resistente. Apoyó un pie en un lateral de la tumba.

El pie resbaló en el lodo y la rama se rompió al mismo tiempo. Al caer, metió la cabeza bajo el agua.

Se levantó atragantada, escupiendo. Y, de pronto, un milagro.

—¡Serena!

¿Se lo habría imaginado o de veras había oído una voz?

—¡Aquí!, ¡aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!, ¡socorro!

Silencio. No oyó nada en absoluto. No había gritado suficientemente alto y el viento y la lluvia se habían llevado su voz. Por otra parte, empezaba a quedarse ronca.

—¡Serena!

No se lo estaba imaginando. Era Darién.

Saltó, elevándose lo más que pudo, y gritó:

—¡Darién!, ¡aquí!, ¡estoy aquí, Darién! ¡Por favor!

Y entonces, por fin, empezaron a retirar el roble.

—¡Dios, sí!, ¡gracias a Dios!, ¡gracias! —exclamó aliviada.

Luego miró hacia arriba. El cielo estaba negro.

Sólo vio la silueta de Darién.

Estaba de pie, con las manos en las caderas, mirando hacia abajo.

Y, por un momento, Serena se estremeció.

Darién. ¿Cómo había adivinado que estaba ahí... si no la había empujado él mismo? Quizá no había ido a salvarla. Quizá estaba a punto de agacharse para sumergirla en el agua y ahogarla.

Darién se arrodilló junto a la tumba.

Ya lo había pensado antes. Quizá la habían empujado adrede para luego...

Rematarla.

—¡Dios!, ¿cómo diablos...? —dijo él—. Dame la mano.

Darién no esperó. Bajó el brazo y se la agarró. Ella la retiró en un acto reflejo.

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó él nervioso.

—No.

—¡Deja que te saque de aquí!

Serena tragó salivó y dejó que Darién la agarrara con fuerza. Éste se inclinó, le pasó un brazo bajo el hombro derecho y luego tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos cayeron a un lado de la tumba. La lluvia seguía martilleando. Darién la miró un segundo antes de incorporarse y ofrecerle una mano para que también ella se levantara.

—¡Estás congelada! —dijo—. ¿Cómo demonios te has caído en la tumba? Da igual, vamos a casa.

Serena no paraba de temblar. Las rodillas no la sostenían en pie. Darién la levantó en brazos, la llevó hasta el coche y la posó sobre el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Cómo has podido caerte en un hueco tan grande? Has tenido que verlo —dijo él mientras le ponía una manta sobre los hombros.

Pero no se había caído. La habían empujado.

¿Habría sido el mismo Darién?

—La lluvia... iba corriendo...

—¡Dios, Serena! Mírate —Darién arrancó—. ¿Estás bien?, ¿te has roto algo?, ¿te has hecho un esguince?

Sólo tenía un golpe en la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —Darién la miró preocupado—. Este sitio no es bueno para ti.

—Estoy bien —repitió ella. Seguía lloviendo, pero, a poco, parecía que remitía—. ¿Darién?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? El roble estaba cubriendo la tumba. Y... has tardado un buen rato.

Darién frunció el ceño, la miró de reojo y devolvió la atención a la carretera.

—Creíamos que te habías ido con Fiure Aubry.

—¿Qué?

—Andrew dijo que estabas empeñada en hablar con él, que podías arreglártelas tú sola.

—Y me las arreglé yo sola.

—Y luego íbamos en muchos coches. No me he dado cuenta de que faltabas hasta que Artemis dijo que Fiure Aubry había ido a hablar con él cuando ya estaba marchándose.

—Entiendo.

Llegaron a Melody House. Darién salió del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta. Entonces, se detuvo y le preguntó:

—¿No irás a decirme que un fantasma te empujó para e te cayeras en la tumba?

—No. En absoluto —contestó ella.

—Venga, te ayudo.

—Puedo yo sola, gracias.

Se apeó del coche y se incorporó. Pero el mundo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor. Apretó los dientes. Le dolía la cabeza, justo la sien en la que se había golpeado al caer.

—¡Te vas a resbalar!, ¡está todo embarrado! —dijo Darién con impaciencia.

Un segundo después, la había levantado en brazos. Seguía helada. No podía forcejear. Darién llegó hasta el porche, sacó la llave como pudo y abrió.

Entraron en el vestíbulo, donde, muchos años atrás, dos amantes habían peleado ferozmente. Luego, el hombre había levantado en brazos a la mujer...

Y la había llevado a la habitación Lee.

Como Darién la llevaba en esos momentos.

Al igual que en el pasado, Darién la posó sobre la cama y se dio la vuelta.

En el pasado, un hombre se había dado cuenta de lo que una mujer sabía y podía contar de él. Se había girado hacia ella y había rodeado su cuello con las manos hasta quitarle la vida.

Darién se giró hacia ella.

—¡Maldita seas, Serena! —dijo suavemente.

Y se acercó a ella.


	18. CAPITULO 16

**Capítulo 16**

—Están tardando mucho —dijo Reika mientras miraba su plato vacío y la hamburguesa entera que había pedido para Serena y Darién.

—Sí, bueno, podemos pedir un café —sugirió Deliah—. ¿No os apetece un café?

—Ojalá supiéramos dónde está Serena —murmuró

—¡Seguro que no le ha pasado nada! —dijo Lita.

—Estoy seguro de que estará bien —afirmó Malachite.

—Entonces pedimos café. Ya veréis, antes de que terminemos habrán vuelto.

—¿Y porqué tardan tanto? —insistió Andrew.

—Creo que deberíamos volver a Melody House lo antes posible —dijo Artemis.

Todos lo miraron.

—¡Artemis!, ¿has tenido un presentimiento? —Preguntó armada Reika—. ¿Algo va mal?

—Tranquila, no he tenido ningún presentimiento —contestó él—. Pero supongo que si Serena se ha quedado tirada bajo la lluvia, Darién la habrá llevado directamente a casa.

—¡Lógico! —Exclamó aliviada Reika—. Unasuki, ¿nos dices cuánto es? O, mejor, ¿lo cargas a la cuenta de Darién?

—Por supuesto —dijo Unasuki.

—Pues yo creo que es mejor que pidamos un café —protestó Lita—. ¿Y si resulta que Darién acaba trayéndola aquí?

—Eso es verdad —la apoyó Malachite.

—Bueno, yo me vuelvo a Melody House —dijo Artemis, tras exhalar un suspiro exasperado—. Vosotros quedaos aquí. Así, cubrimos todas las posibilidades. Cuando llegue a casa os llamo.

Echó a andar hacia la puerta. El teléfono del bar sonó y Sim respondió:

—Hola... ¿sí? —Sim se apartó el auricular de la boca—. ¡Señor Harrison! No tiene que ir a ningún lado. Ya la ha encontrado. Darién está con ella. Se había caído en una tumba, ¿podéis creérmelo?

Todos se quedaron mudos. Uno a uno, se miraron boquiabiertos.

Serena abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se sentía estúpida. Había estado a punto de darle un infarto cuando Darién se había girado hacia ella en la habitación Lee; pero ni siquiera la había mirado.

—No puedo creérmelo —había dicho—. Se me ha olvidado llamar para avisar de que te he encontrado. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Tengo la sensación de que no hago más que preguntarte lo mismo, Serena. Que es por lo que no deberías estar aquí. Anda, date una ducha. Luego, si quieres, nos acercamos al Wayside. Estoy seguro de que los demás habrán terminado de comer, pero seguro que querrán verte. Estoy en mi habitación. Creo que yo también voy a ducharme.

Así que se había ido. Sin violencia ni pasión.

Y en esos momentos, fuera ya de la tumba y superado el terror, se sentía perdida. ¿La había empujado alguien o había sido el viento?

Tiró la ropa directamente a la basura. La falda y la blusa de seda nunca volverían a ser las mismas. Además le recordarían a aquel incidente toda la vida. Antes de meterse bajo la ducha, abrió el botiquín y se tragó varios calmantes contra el dolor de cabeza.

Jamás una ducha le había resultado tan deliciosa. El agua salía caliente, a toda presión. Permaneció bajo el grifo más de lo que habría debido, pero salió sin una pizca de barro, con el pelo limpio y con las fuerzas renovadas.

La lluvia había suavizado la temperatura, de modo que, a pesar de estar en verano, Serena se puso un jersey fino y los vaqueros.

Entonces se paró, preguntándose si el fantasma estaría escondido, pero seguía observándola. Tenía la sensación que la habitación estaba templada, no fría. Si había algún fantasma, estaría de buen humor.

Salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Darién de la suya.

—¿Lista? No tenemos prisa. Si alguien se marcha antes de que lleguemos, que se marche. Tienes el pelo mojado todavía.

—No importa. Se secará.

Darién asintió con la cabeza y, con un gesto de la mano, la invitó a bajar las escaleras ella primero. La disgustó darse cuenta de que tenía miedo de dejar a Darién tras ella.

Bajó deprisa, asegurándose de mantener cierta distancia con él. Al abrir la puerta, vieron que había parado de llover. Pero la noche había caído y la oscuridad parecía más amenazante que nunca.

Darién no pareció notarlo. Salió, fue hacia el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Serena entró.

Llevaban varios minutos en silencio, pero Darién se había dado cuenta de que ella lo miraba de reojo con frecuencia.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó él.

—No, no. Me he llevado un buen susto, está claro. A nadie le gusta caerse en una tumba. Y estaba empapada. Pero... ya estoy bien.

Darién no respondió, pero Serena sabía que él seguía mirándola, como si no se creyese una sola palabra. Cuando llegaron al bar Wayside, bajó del coche sin darle tiempo a que Darién le abriera. Luego echó a andar hacia la puerta, que justo se abrió de golpe.

Andrew fue el primero en salir. Corrió a darle un abrazo y la levantó.

—¡Pobre! —exclamó mirándola a los ojos—. ¡Nos habíamos ido y te habíamos dejado en una tumba!

—Andrew, puedes bajarme al suelo. Estoy bien.

—¡Serena! —Artemis fue el siguiente en salir. No la levantó, pero también la estrujó contra su pecho.

—Estoy bien. Gracias a Dios que Darién vino a sacarme. Si no, seguiría ahí, gritando.

—¡Bien hecho, Darién! —lo felicitó Malachite, que había salido detrás de Artemis—. ¿Cómo la has encontrado?

—No puede decirse que haya sido un trabajo policial de altura —murmuró Darién—. La habíamos dejado en el cementerio y volví al cementerio.

—¡Claro! —dijo Reika tras salir del Wayside—. Serena, cariño, te he pedido una hamburguesa. Espero que te parezca bien. O sea, llevas con nosotros suficiente tiempo y creo que los cazafantasmas no tienen por qué ser vegetarianos. ¿Por qué iban a serlo? Da igual. ¿Te apetece una hamburguesa?

—Me apetece mucho, Reika. Gracias.

—¡Tienes café calentito esperándote en la mesa! —gritó Unasuki desde dentro.

—¡Gracias! —contestó Serena desde fuera.

Andrew abrió la puerta. Malachite la condujo adentro. Unasuki la interceptó, la abrazó y la señora O'Hara se acercó con los ojos como platos.

—¡Pobrecita! Parece que tienes un imán para los accidentes. Pero espero que no creas que sea cosa de Stoneyville. Este sitio es maravilloso. No me gustaría que te fueses con una mala impresión.

—No te engañes —dijo Andrew, sonriente, mientras la acompañaba la mesa—. Todos creían que te habías pasado al enemigo. Bueno, puede que yo también lo creyera.

—¿Al enemigo?

—Fiure Aubry.

—¿Cómo iba a irme con Fiure Aubry?

—¿Le dijiste que eras una cazafantasmas y que podías hablar con ellos? —preguntó Reika.

—No —Serena notaba que Fiure la estaba mirando—. Le expliqué que Investigaciones Harrison se dedica a documentarse y a sacar conclusiones a partir de lo que averiguan; nada más.

—Nosotros preocupados por lo que podías decir y estabas en una tumba. Es horrible —murmuró Reika.

—Yo me habría muerto —dijo Lita—. Me habría desmayado del miedo. Pero tú eres tú y supongo que les habrás dicho a los huesos y a los fantasmas que se estuvieran tranquilos.

—No —contestó Serena—. Estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Ha sido una experiencia espeluznante... hasta para mí.

—¡Esperemos que no te hayas agarrado una pulmonía! —dijo Unasuki—. Tómame el café. Está calentito. ¡Una sopa!, ¡voy a prepararte una sopa!

—¡Qué rica! —dijo Darién—. ¿Me pones a mí también?

Malachite se separó un segundo de Lita y le hizo una caricia a Serena en la mejilla.

—¡Menos mal! —exclamó. Luego miró a Darién asombrado—. Estaba dentro de la tumba y aun así has podido encontrarla.

—Dentro y tapada por el roble. Un rayo lo tronchó —dijo Darién—. Pero ya conocéis a Serena: nunca se da por vencida. Seguía gritando, así que no me costó encontrarla.

—¿Por qué no llamaste a alguien? —preguntó Andrew.

—El móvil se estropeó con la caída —explicó ella.

—Peor hubiese sido que te hubieses estropeado tú —dijo Unasuki con alegría.

—Eso sí —Serena rió.

—¿De verdad que no te has hecho daño? —insistió Andrew.

—De verdad que no.

—Está claro que eres mucho más valiente que yo —comentó Lita entonces—. ¡Y yo que me tenía por una mujer competente!

—Seguro que lo eres —respondió Serena.

—Que no te has rendido está claro —comentó Andrew tras levantarle una mano—. Mira cómo tienes las palmas.

—Claro que no me he rendido —dijo ella, soltándose con delicadeza.

Sim trajo la sopa. Olía de maravilla.

—¡Menuda historia!, ¡menos mal que Fiure Aubry no está aquí, ahora! —exclamó Lita—. ¿Os imagináis el titular? Cazafantasmas arrojada a una tumba por desenterrar un cráneo.

—Sí, es una suerte que no esté aquí —murmuró Darién.

—Yo sí estoy —dijo Richard Johnstone—, pero no te preocupes, Darién. No tengo intención de informar del accidente.

—¿Por qué no? Es una noticia —terció Unasuki y Darién la fulminó con la mirada—. Aunque mejor escribes sobre la ceremonia, que ha sido preciosa.

—Escribe lo que hayas visto —dijo Darién mirando a Richard a los ojos—. La verdad.

—En fin, me temo que tengo que irme. Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas —Lita exhaló un suspiro—. Gracias por acompañarme mientras estábamos en el cementerio, Malachite. Reconozco que ese sitio me da repelús.

—¡Lita!, ¡si es un cementerio precioso! —dijo Reika.

—Aun así, me pone nerviosa —Lita se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, espero que realmente estés bien, Serena. Adiós a todos.

—Te acompaño al coche —dijo Malachite.

Artemis bostezó.

—Perdonad —se disculpó—. No es la compañía. Ya no soy joven. Ahora que sé que Serena está bien, me vuelvo. Voy a darme un baño de agua caliente. ¿Alguien viene conmigo?

—Yo voy —Andrew se puso de pie—. Estáis los dos juntos, así que nadie cenará solo —añadió, mirando a Darién y a Serena.

—Yo también tengo trabajo —murmuró Reika.

—Estaremos bien, ¿verdad, Serena? —dijo Darién.

—Sí, claro.

La hamburguesa de Darién se había quedado fría, así que le sirvieron una nueva junto con la que habían pedido para Serena. Cuando terminase de comérsela, seguro que se sentiría mucho más segura. Más calmada.

Mucho menos recelosa.

Los otros se fueron. Hasta Sim se marchó a casa. Unasuki se quedó atendiendo en la barra.

Comieron en silencio. Cuando Darién tragó el último bocado, puso la servilleta sobre la mesa y miró a Serena:

—¿Un billar?

—¿Un billar? —repitió ella.

—Sí, ya que eres tan buena. A ver si me ganas —Darién se puso de pie y tiró a Serena de una mano.

—No sé si deberíamos jugar ahora —se resistió.

—Por supuesto que debemos jugar —insistió él.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué apostamos? —preguntó Darién. Pero no esperó a que Serena respondiera—. Ya sé: jugamos a decir verdades.

—¿Qué?

—Si tú metes una bola, me haces una pregunta y yo tengo que responder la verdad. Si la cuelo yo, te hago una pregunta y respondes la verdad —explicó Darién.

—¡Qué tontería!

—¿Por qué? —Darién la miró a los ojos—. ¿No eres capaz de decir la verdad?

—Nunca te he mentido —replicó ella.

—Yo creo que sí —contestó él en tono neutro. Colocó las bolas y se apartó—. Las damas primero.

—Te advierto que soy buena —lo avisó Serena.

—No lo dudo.

Serena tuvo miedo de que los nervios le impidieran jugar bien. No fue el caso. Rompió el triángulo con fuerza y metió la bola tres.

—Pregúntame algo —dijo él.

—¿Quién quiso el divorcio? —preguntó Serena tras pensar unos segundos—. ¿Minako o tú?

Darién enarcó una ceja, como si no hubiese esperado esa pregunta.

—Yo presenté los papeles.

—Eso no contesta a la pregunta. ¿Quién quería el divorcio?

—Yo. Dispara —Darién apuntó a la mesa de billar. Serena coló otra bola.

—¿Alguna vez la quisiste de verdad?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, eres tú quien ha elegido el juego.

—Al principio estaba absolutamente embelesado con ella. ¿Si la quería? No sé. No nos dimos tiempo para descubrirlo.

Serena coló otra bola.

—¿Alguna vez la odiaste?

—Sí. Dispara.

Esa vez, Serena falló. Darién agarró su taco. No se molestó ni en calcular el ángulo. Coló su primera bola sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Mi turno —dijo—. ¿Juras que no finges cuando hablas con otra voz?

—Sí —contestó ella sin más explicaciones.

—¿Aunque sea sin darte cuenta?

—Perdona, pero ya he respondido a tu pregunta. Dispara.

Darién coló otra bola. Serena no estaba segura ni de si había mirado hacia la mesa.

—¿Por qué estabas tan rara anoche en el porche?

—¿Rara?

—Tenías miedo de mí.

—Sí, porque... —Serena dudó—. Pensaba que me habían seguido.

—¿Por qué mentiste?

—Esa es otra pregunta. Dispara otra vez.

Darién estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se encogió de hombros. De nuevo, coló otra bola sin esfuerzo aparente.

—¿Por qué mentiste? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No sé —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Supongo que pensaba que eras tú quien me había seguido. Quizá para darme un susto. No estoy segura.

—¿Es la verdad? —preguntó él.

—Estamos jugando a eso —le recordó Serena.

Un destello de algo asomó a los ojos de Darién. A Serena la sorprendió que fallase el siguiente disparo. Agarró su taco y coló otra bola.

—¿Dónde está Minako ahora? —quiso saber.

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? —respondió él sorprendido—. Puede que en París, puede que en Londres. Si está en Estados Unidos, hace siglos que no sé nada de ella. ¿Por qué?

—Estoy preguntando yo, no tú —contestó Serena. Metió otra bola y se quedó mirándolo un buen rato.

—¿Y bien? —la apremió Darién.

—¿Mataste a tu esposa? —preguntó Serena con serenidad.

—¿Qué?

—¡Responde!

—No, no maté a mi mujer.

Serena miró la situación de las bolas, disparó y falló. Darién tomó su taco y coló otra bola, pero no formuló pregunta alguna. Recogió la mesa y guardó su taco.

—Así que crees que maté a mi esposa. Crees que el fantasma es Minako... ¿que la estrangulé en la habitación Lee?

Serena abrió la boca. Y la cerró.

—No... en realidad no. Pero quería estar segura. Darién... ¿has sido tú el que me ha empujado dentro de la tumba?

—¿Qué?

—¡Ya lo has oído! —exclamó irritada Serena—. ¿Has sido tú?

—¡No! ¡No y mil veces no! ¿Por qué diablos no me habías dicho que te habían empujado?

—Porque no estoy segura de que me hayan empujado —Serena bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Puede que me hayan empujado. Pero quizá fuera un golpe de viento.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías. Había empezado a llover. Hacía mucho viento. Yo iba corriendo, sin mirar muy bien adónde, y, de pronto, me estaba cayendo en la tumba.

Darién se acercó a ella, cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y la miró a los ojos.

—Genial. Me crees capaz de empujarte a una tumba y de haber matado a mi mujer.

—No... en realidad no.

—Pero has llegado a sospecharlo.

—Un poco.

—¿Quieres que te llame a un taxi?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que tú también me has oído. Te he preguntado si quieres que te llame a un taxi. Por si tienes miedo de volver conmigo.

—No —dijo ella tras tragar saliva.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —quiso saber Darién.

—No —aseguró ella.

—Ya —murmuró él sin terminar de fiarse—. O sea, que tenías tus dudas, pero en realidad no podías creerte que fuese capaz de hacerte daño, ¿no?

—Más o menos.

—Venga. Vamos a casa.

Darién le quitó el taco y lo dejó sobre la mesa de billar.

— ¡Unasuki!

—¡Ya sé! —contestó ella—. ¡Lo apunto a tu cuenta!

—¡Gracias!, ¡buenas noches!

De tanto en tanto, la mera idea de que Serena hubiese pensado siquiera que había matado a Minako lo enfurecía tanto que le entraban ganas de parar el coche, salir y pegar un puñetazo en el parabrisas.

De alguna manera, logró contenerse.

Tenía la sensación de que Serena quería hablar, pero no lo hizo.

No hasta que llegaron a Melody House.

—Ya estamos en casa —dijo él. Serena asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió—. Sea lo que sea, dilo de una vez.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó. Y en esa ocasión, no sonó como si estuviera acusándolo.

No podía decirle la verdad. Que una vocecilla le había susurrado al oído que estaba en peligro.

—Serena, no estabas con nosotros. Y el último sitio donde te habíamos visto era el cementerio. Reconoce que es el lugar más obvio para ir a buscarte.

—Supongo... pero encontraste la tumba a pesar de que el roble estaba encima.

—Gritaste. Te oí.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y, por fin, sonrió.

—Claro.

—Serena, ¿por qué diablos sospechabas de pronto que podía haber matado a Minako? —preguntó entonces Darién.

—No sé.

—Se marchó de aquí bien viva.

—¿No era una especie de patrocinadora de Melody House, incluso después de haberos divorciado?

—Serena, es una historia tan tópica que resulta aburrida —contestó él tras suspirar—. Nos conocimos, nos sentimos atraídos y nos casamos. Ella creía que yo estaba dispuesto a entrar en su mundo. Que podría convertirme en lo que ella quería. Cada vez discutíamos más y un día me di cuenta de que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida. Ella quería que viajase con ella y en este momento de mi vida estoy muy a gusto aquí. Nada más. Acabamos como amigos. Los dos nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos equivocado. Pero ya no la odio. No sé muy bien qué siento hacia ella. Localízala y pregúntaselo si crees que lo necesitas.

—No quería entrometerme tanto... —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, quizá sí, lo siento.

Seguían sentados en el coche cuando la puerta delantera de la casa se abrió.

—¿Darién?, ¿todo bien? Te llaman al teléfono. Richard Johnstone. ¿Le digo que te llame más tarde?

—No —contestó Darién—. Ya vamos.

Bajaron del coche. Mientras entraban en casa, Serena le preguntó a Reika dónde estaba Artemis. Darién se quedó unos pasos por detrás y le dijo a Reika que respondería al teléfono arriba, en su despacho.

—Hola, Richard —lo saludó Darién una vez llegó a su habitación—. Perdona por hacerte hecho esperar.

—No importa. Podía haberte llamado más tarde. Sólo quería decirte que al final sí he escrito sobre lo que ha pasado esta tarde, pero creo que te gustará.

—Mira, Richard, sé que estoy un poco obcecado con esto de los fantasmas —dijo Darién tras respirar profundamente—. Pero, en serio, eres un buen periodista. No dejes que mi opinión influya en lo que escribas.

—Te aseguro que he escrito lo que he visto —contestó él tras soltar una risotada—. Lo único, eso sí, que Fiure Aubry lo verá y al día siguiente escribirá lo que le dé la gana. Trabajamos en periódicos rivales.

—Da lo mismo, Richard. No te preocupes.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras de antemano.

—Gracias.

—Te veo en el desfile.

—Estaré trabajando.

—¿No vas a participar?

—No puedo. Todavía soy el comisario de esta ciudad.

—Bueno, nos vemos allí.

—Gracias, Richard.

Darién colgó y le pareció oír otro clic. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía haber escuchado esa conversación? ¿Y por qué?

Serena fue a la habitación de Artemis y se inquietó al encontrarlo estornudando. Había tenido a Seiya siendo ya mayor y, desde entonces, habían pasado veinticinco años, de modo que era normal preocuparse por su salud.

—Te has resfriado —dijo ella.

—Estoy bien —contestó Artemis—. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado esta tarde en el cementerio?

—Lo creas o no, no lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

—Porque estaba diluviando y soplaba un viento huracanado. Lo que he dicho en el Wayside es la pura verdad. Iba corriendo y, de pronto, estaba en el foso.

—¿Así que te tiró el viento?

—Puede.

—¿Te empujaron?

—Es posible, no estoy segura —contestó mientras Artemis volvía a estornudar—. Te estás poniendo malo.

—No es nada. Sólo me he enfriado un poco, pero se me pasará en cuanto me meta en la cama —contestó él.— Estaba esperando a que volvieras.

—Te juro que estoy bien —dijo Serena sonriente—. Pero me preocupas.

—Primero el accidente de la biblioteca. Y ahora esto —Artemis sacudió la cabeza—. No me gusta nada, Serena. Hemos tratado con fantasmas problemáticos antes, pero... aquí pasa algo raro.

—Artemis —dijo ella tras encogerse de hombros—, ¿tú conociste a Minako Aino?

—Coincidimos una o dos veces, ¿por qué?

—Simple curiosidad, supongo.

—Era rica, guapa, siempre estaba organizando fiestas; pero, en el fondo, no era una mujer simpática ni generosa —contestó Artemis.

—Pero estaba viva, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Artemis frunció el ceño—. ¿Sugieres que podría estar muerta?

—No, no —contestó ella deprisa. Demasiado deprima—. Quiero decir... Darién es un buen hombre. Cabezota y estricto en ocasiones, pero ético...

—¿Crees que el fantasma podría ser su esposa?, ¿que Darién la asesinó?

—En realidad no lo creo. Pero tampoco quiero hacer el tonto. Hace siglos que nadie sabe nada de ella.

—Ya... Es muy duro que pienses algo así de Darién; sobre todo, estando enamorada de él —murmuró Artemis—. ¿No crees en él?

—Sí.

—Averiguaremos el paradero de Minako —le prometió Artemis—. Hay que cubrirse las espaldas.

—Artemis... —Serena dudó—. He visto a muchas mujeres... enamorarse. Y he visto cómo pierden la cabeza. No quiero perder la perspectiva y hacer el idiota por... estar enamorada —reconoció.

—Buena chica —dijo Artemis justo antes de estornudar de nuevo.

—¡A la cama! —le ordenó ella. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Buenas noches —le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

—Serena.

—¿Sí?

—No te preocupes. Encontraremos a Minako —dijo él—. Y no dejes de llamarme si me necesitas —añadió y volvió a estornudar.

—Prometido.

Luego, ya en su habitación, estuvo dando vueltas un buen rato, preguntándose si Darién iría a buscarla esa noche. No lo creía. Se habría ofendido. Serena fue a ponerse una camiseta, pero al final acabó optando por el camisón blanco. Se le ocurrió que, si esa noche bajaba por las escaleras y la veía, pensaría que era el fantasma de la dama de blanco.

Encendió el televisor, pero no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Y el sueño regresó.

No el desenlace violento, la muerte.

Sólo la mujer, de pie a los pies de la cama.

—Por favor —la oyó susurrar.

Luego, la mujer fue a la puerta y la atravesó.

Serena se despertó. Miró a su alrededor. Se levantó y fue tras el fantasma a todo correr.

De nuevo, la mujer de blanco la esperaba en la escalera. Había bajado la mitad de los escalones. Serena la siguió. Entonces se detuvo en el pasillo. Ya se había llevado muchos sustos...

Por otra parte, estaba ansiosa por descubrir la verdad. Bajó por fin las escaleras y agarró un paraguas que había junto a la puerta. Después, salió de la casa.

El fantasma la esperaba en el porche. Después echó a andar hacia el edificio que había junto al establo.

Esa noche entró en el edificio. Estaba en buen estado, reparado y, por cómo olía, daba la impresión de que se usaba para fumar. Serena abrió la puerta y miró hacia la oscuridad.

Genial. Tenía paraguas. Pero no linterna.

Aun así, gracias a la luna, podía distinguir al fantasma. Estaba de pie, en medio del fumadero.

—Por favor —susurró la mujer de nuevo.

Serena oyó un sonido detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta agarrando el paraguas, lista para golpear. Le pareció ver una sombra que desaparecía contra la pared del establo.

Sintió un escalofrío y oyó el susurro urgente de la mujer una vez más:

—¡Por favor!

De pronto, lo supo. Supo exactamente lo que el fantasma intentaba decirle y lo que quería. En el porche había una vieja campana para llamar al trabajo a los que faenaban en la plantación. Serena corrió a tocar y luego regresó al fumadero.

No le importó que estuviera a oscuras. Entró, llegó al centro del edificio y empezó a excavar con la punta del paraguas. Apenas había bajado treinta centímetros cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros.

Gritó. Se dio la vuelta.

Darién.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó furioso.

Ella retrocedió un paso, consciente de la envergadura de Darién y de la oscuridad.

Pero había tocado la campana tan alto que hasta los muertos se habrían despertado. Era normal que Darién hubiese salido. Y, sin embargo, en aquel espacio reducido, le parecía que la observaba con mirada maligna.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó Reika desde fuera.

Artemis se había puesto una bata y corría detrás de ella.

—¡Está aquí! —dijo Serena—. ¡Está aquí!, ¡lo sé!

Para entonces, Jedite, Andrew y Malachite ya habían llegado también. Todos estaban descalzos, sin más ropa que unos vaqueros, que se habían puesto a toda prisa. ¿Qué demonios...?

—Cree que ha encontrado algo —le explicó Malachite a Andrew—. ¿Voy por una pala?

—¡Sí, por favor! —dijo Serena.

—Por supuesto, adelante —Darién alzó las manos, entre resignado y desesperado—. Cavemos en plena noche. Jedite desapareció con Malachite. Volvieron en dos minutos con dos palas, una linterna y un pico.

—Aparta, Serena, déjame a mí —se ofreció Malachite mientras entraba en el fumadero.

Acto seguido empezó con el pico. Darién lo ayudó a excavar, maldiciendo en voz baja al mismo tiempo.

Los demás miraban. Los minutos iban pasando y, poco a poco, iban formándose montañas de arena en el fumadero.

Darién estaba sudando a pesar del frío que hacía a esa hora de la noche. Se secó la frente con la mano. Fulminó a Serena con la mirada. Ésta se obligó a mantenerse firme y deseó que no se notara cómo la afectaba verlo con los bíceps y el pecho brillante de sudor y salpicado de tierra.

—Ya hemos bajado varios pies.

Serena exhaló un suspiro impaciente e hizo ademán de agarrar ella la pala.

—¡Está bien!, ¡seguimos! —refunfuñó Darién y siguió excavando.

Pero fue Malachite el que soltó un grito repentino.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena.

—Se habrá pegado un palazo en el pie —murmuró Reika.

Darién se agachó junto a Malachite. También Andrew asomó la nariz. Serena no podía ver nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió ansiosa.

Darién se puso de pie, dejó caer la pala y volvió a fulminar a Serena con la mirada mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Que nadie toque nada. Voy a llamar a un equipo para que venga ahora mismo.

—¿Un equipo? —preguntó Serena.

Darién se paró y plantó las manos sobre las caderas.

—Un equipo de médicos forenses, Serena. Sí, hemos encontrado huesos.

—Podrían ser de animal —sugirió Reika.

—Son humanos —aseguró Darién—. Parece un cadáver completo, o casi completo.

—¿Pero hace falta que llames a un equipo en mitad de la noche? —preguntó perpleja Reika—. Esa pobre debe de llevar cientos de años ahí.

—Puede que no, Reika. Eso no lo sabemos.

Serena contuvo la respiración. Ella había dado por sentado, todos habían dado por sentado, que el fantasma llevaba ahí muchos años. En realidad, nunca había creído que Darién hubiese matado a su ex mujer y, sin embargo... Algo había sospechado.

Miró a Artemis. Este le devolvió la mirada y Serena supo que ambos estaban deseando que no acabara de descubrir el cadáver de Minako Aino Chiba.

Darién seguía mirándola con rabia.

—No sabemos nada sobre este cadáver... de momento —dijo él—. Pero no tardaremos en identificarlo.

Dicho lo cual, salió del fumadero. Todas las miradas se clavaron en Serena.


	19. CAPITULO 17

**Capítulo 17**

Sería la una de la mañana cuando descubrieron los huesos.

Eran las cuatro cuando el equipo de Darién terminó de excavar el perímetro del cadáver y selló el fumadero para seguir trabajando. El ataúd con los restos se envió a la morgue de Mahoney a las cuatro y media, Darién regresó a casa a las cinco y, después de ducharse, se acostó a las cinco y media.

Estaba agotado y debería haberle resultado fácil dormirse; pero no podía pegar ojo. ¿Cómo diablos había descubierto Serena el cadáver?

Tuvo ganas de ir a buscarla. De llamar a su puerta. Le daba igual que pudieran oírlo. Y tenía más ganas todavía de estar con ella. Trató de decirse que estaba idiota: Serena había sugerido que lo creía capaz de asesinar, ¡por Dios! Y luego estaba eso otro... esa noche, de nuevo, la expresión de su mirada, la determinación de su rostro. Era una mujer espeluznante y si no lo veía era porque lo cegaba el deseo. estaba dejándose guiar por el pene, en vez de por el cerebro.

Aunque, en el fondo, todo daba igual. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo hacia ella. Pero... estaba indignado. Miró el reloj. Eran las seis. Gruñó, se levantó, fue a la mesa del despacho y empezó a hojear unos papeles. En algún sitio tenía el móvil que buscaba.

Por fin, en el cajón de abajo, junto a un fajo de fotografías viejas, encontró el teléfono. Marcó e imaginó que respondería el contestador automático.

Minako no contestó con un simple hola. A pesar de tantos años como habían pasado, debió de reconocer su número en el identificador de llamadas de su aparato.

—¡Cariño! —exclamó con voz coqueta—. Cariño, ¿sabes la hora que es?

—Las seis y cinco, me parece —dijo Darién secamente—. Lo siento, pensaba que saltaría el contestador automático y que me devolverías la llamada.

—No importa, aunque sería mejor que me llamases a otra hora. A no ser, claro, que vayas a hacerme alguna propuesta irresistible —siguió flirteando Minako.

—No, en realidad sólo quería saber qué tal estabas.

—¿A las seis de la mañana?

—Ya digo que no esperaba que respondieses.

Darién oyó la risa rica y rugosa de Minako. La misma que, tiempo atrás, le había resultado afrodisíaca.

—Creo que está habiendo mucho movimiento por ahí —dijo ella—. Lo creas o no, iba a llamarte a ver si tú estabas bien.

—¿Y eso?

—En los periódicos de Nueva York han reproducido una noticia de un articulista de allí. Seguro que acabarás viéndolo, cariño. Sobre una cazafantasmas preciosa que ha encontrado un cráneo y luego se ha caído en una tumba.

—¡Pero si eso pasó ayer!

—Cariño, se llaman "noticias" porque es información de actualidad.

—Cierto —murmuró Darién.

—¿De verdad es preciosa? —preguntó Minako.

Darién sé preguntó si estaba celosa o si, en el fondo, le estaba deseando suerte.

El pasado había quedado atrás hacia mucho. Y Minako estaba viva y contenta en Nueva York. De pronto, se sintió generoso.

—Se parece mucho a ti, Minako. Es alta, rubia y muy elegante.

—¿Debería acercarme a conocerla? —preguntó Minako y, de nuevo, Darién no supo si lo preguntaba con picardía o con la mejor de las intenciones—. No sé, según el artículo, parece que no te vendría mal un poco de ayuda. ¿Sabes? La verdad... a mí tampoco me entusiasmaba la habitación Lee; pero el periodista este cuenta un montón de sucesos extraños en la casa: fantasmas que dan tirones de pelo y bofetadas, y otras historias. Si necesitas ayuda...

—Te lo agradezco, Minako. Pero creo que estamos bien —Darién dudó—. La señorita Tsukino nos condujo anoche hasta un cadáver. Cuando lo identifiquemos, creo que estaremos bien.

Ella guardó silencio un rato. Luego dijo:

—¡Darién!, ¡lo siento! Hace siglos que no voy por allí. Y dije que iría. Pero me hicieron una oferta en París y no pude negarme. Ya no tenía sentido seguir con nuestra maravillosa aventura...

—Un matrimonio no es lo mismo que una aventura — dijo él.

—¡Pero igual hay quien piensa que esos huesos son míos! —exclamó Minako—. Insisto: si crees que es necesario...

—¡Qué intuición! Si algún día te cansas de la alta sociedad, no dejes de presentarte a Investigaciones Harrison.

—No te burles, Darién. Ahora mismo estoy libre. Si necesitas demostrar que estoy viva, bajaré encantada.

—Ya sé que estás viva y contenta. Y me alegro. No necesito más.

—Bueno. En cualquier caso, tienes mi número —dijo ella en tono seductor.

—Gracias, Minako. Y, oye, si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde estoy.

—Las noches que estoy sola te necesito.

—Menos mal que son pocas —contestó Darién en tono desenfadado—. Siento haberte despertado. Cuídate.

—Tú también. Te quiero un poco, Darién.

—¿Sí? Gracias. Cuídate.

Colgó satisfecho. Luego pensó que quizá sí debería haberle pedido que se acercara a Melody House. Para asegurarse de que todos la vieran.

Se pegó un buen susto cuando, de pronto, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Zoycite.

—¿Zoycite?, ¿qué ocurre?

—Darién, no vas a creértelo.

El placer que había sentido por la conversación con Minako se evaporó al instante.

—Inténtalo.

—Han desaparecido los huesos.

—¿Qué?

—Que los huesos han desaparecido. Han entrado en la morgue de Mahoney. Y se han llevado el ataúd con los huesos.

—¿Falta algo más? —preguntó Darién a Zoycite.

—Han volcado los cajones del despacho y se han llevado un poco de dinero —informó Zoycite. Luego se lanzó a la piscina—. Pero yo creo que han entrado por los huesos. Alguien ha escrito unas letras griegas con tiza en las paredes, como si fuese una travesura, pero...

—¿Habéis precintado la zona? —interrumpió Darién con un poco de rudeza. Pero tenía que cerciorarse de que no se le escapara ninguna huella digital ni ninguna otra prueba en relación con aquel robo.

—Darién, sabemos cómo vigilar la escena de un delito —dijo Zoycite.

—Perdona —se disculpó Darién—. Ahora voy.

Serena se despertó al oír un grito ensordecedor. La noche anterior había tenido que volver a ducharse después de la excursión al fumadero y en esos momentos llevaba una camiseta que le llegaba por las rodillas. No se molestó en ponerse bata ni zapatillas. Le daba igual su aspecto.

Salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la barandilla. Miró abajo.

Reika estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, con una mano en el cuello.

—¡Reika! —exclamó Serena y bajó a toda velocidad. Frenó chocando contra la espalda de Reika, y miró hacia la puerta.

Había un soldado en la entrada. Iba uniformado, de gris, con una espada colgando. Llevaba un sombrero sobre un pelo canoso y lucía una barba majestuosa. Parecía listo para entrar en batalla.

—¡Yaten Smith! —exclamó Reika entonces, apuntando hacia él con un dedo, como si lo regañara.

Yaten Smith. Serena sonrió al reconocer al médico que la había atendido cuando se había caído en la biblioteca.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Reika Nishimura, no entiendo por qué te he asustado cuando me conoces hace tantos años —contestó él—. Pero lo siento —añadió, aunque empezó a sonreír.

Serena rompió a reír y, entonces, Reika se relajó del todo y echó a reír también. No era de extrañar que Reika hubiese creído que estaba ante un fantasma. Yaten Smith era la viva imagen de un soldado del pasado.

—¡Estás genial! —lo felicitó Serena.

—Gracias, señorita —dijo él, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente—. El uniforme perteneció a mi tatarabuelo, que fue capitán de una de las unidades que pelearon aquí. La espada también es auténtica.

—Yaten, todo eso está muy bien; pero, ¿se te ha olvidado llamar a la puerta? —preguntó Reika—. Si hubieses llamado, ¡no habría estado a punto de que me diera un infarto!

—Con la de fantasmas que ves, ya deberías estar acostumbrada —contestó él—. Y sí he llamado. Pero no respondía nadie. Y la puerta estaba abierta.

—¡Qué raro! Últimamente estamos echando el cerrojo —murmuró Reika. Luego atacó a Yaten de nuevo—. Pero, para que te enteres, hemos tenido una noche movidita. Serena nos ha conducido hasta un cadáver que había en el fumadero. ¡Así que no digas que no hay fantasmas!

—Eso he oído —Yaten miró a Serena—. Aunque creo que no os habéis enterado de lo último.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Serena.

—Han robado los huesos.

—¡Que los han robado! —repitió Reika—. ¿Quién demonios va a querer robar un cadáver?

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Serena—. Los hemos desenterrado esta misma noche.

—Seguro. Estamos en una ciudad pequeña. Trabajo en el cuerpo de bomberos y nos enteramos al instante de cualquier cosa que ocurra en comisaría.

—¿Entonces Darién está allí?

—Hace horas —Yaten Smith sonrió—. No puede decirse que acabe de amanecer. Es casi la una de la tarde.

Serena no había imaginado que pudiese ser tan tarde. Pero no se había dormido hasta muy avanzada la noche... o hasta la madrugada.

—¿Quién iba a querer robar unos huesos? —repitió Reika.

—Tiene pinta de ser una travesura. Como una apuesta. Zoycite le ha dicho a Bill Jenkins que había letras griegas escritas con tiza en las paredes. Y se han llevado algo de dinero. No mucho. Puede que cien dólares. Pero Darién está que se sube por las ramas. No es de extrañar. Descubrimos un cadáver, lo guardamos en la morgue para trasladarlo a Washington al día siguiente... y desaparece. Mal asunto. Hace que parezcamos unos incompetentes. No es buena publicidad. Pero, bueno, ya está investigándolo. No os preocupéis.

Serena sí estaba preocupada. No creía que fuese una travesura de unos chavales.

—Es muy raro. El robo ha tenido que producirse en un margen muy estrecho de tiempo.

—Sí.

—No ha dado tiempo a que la gente se entere de que el cadáver estaba en la morgue.

—Los chicos captan la frecuencia de la radio de los policías —explicó Yaten—. Ha tenido que ser eso. ¿Quién si no iba a querer un puñado de huesos viejos?

Yaten había dejado la puerta abierta al entrar y Andrew se unió a ellos.

—Hola, Yaten. ¡Tío, estás increíble!

—Gracias, joven —dijo Yaten antes de ponerle al corriente de que habían robado el cadáver.

—¡Qué raro!

—¿Qué es raro? —preguntó Malachite, que se incorporaba al grupo en ese momento. Miró a Yaten Smith y silbó admirado—. ¡Pareces un soldado de verdad!

—Tú también lo parecerás cuando te pongas el uniforme —contestó Yaten.

—Bueno, ¿de qué hablabais? —preguntó Malachite y Yaten Smith lo explicó de nuevo—. Habrá sido una trastada. Seguro que los huesos no tardan en aparecer en cualquier sitio. O en uno de los jardines de un colegio mayor.

—Darién no se lo ha tomado como una simple trastada de universitarios —dijo Yaten—. Piensa detener a los delincuentes.

—Ahora está enfadado —dijo Andrew—. Pero conozco a Darién. Si no encuentra los huesos en seguida, se dará cuenta de que es más importante proteger y servir a los vivos. De todos modos, antes o después, los huesos aparecerán.

—No sé —murmuró Malachite—. Una cosa así puede hacerle quedar como un tonto.

—Estará agotado —comentó Reika—. Después de lo de anoche... Nosotros hemos recuperado horas de sueño; pero él estará que se cae.

—Aguantará, ya conoces a Darién —dijo Andrew—. Pero sí que es curioso: hace unas horas estábamos eufóricos porque Serena había encontrado los huesos y, de pronto, han desaparecido. Triste, pero así es la vida: todo está cambiando todo el tiempo. Oye, Yaten, ¿qué haces disfrazado hoy? El desfile no es hasta mañana.

—He venido a dar una vuelta con el viejo Tannenbaum —dijo Yaten—. Hace tiempo que no lo monto y quiero asegurarme de que seguimos siendo buenos amigos antes de que salgamos mañana delante de todo el mundo.

—Claro. Voy a ensillártelo —dijo Andrew.

—Soy uno de los oficiales de caballería —le dijo Yaten a Serena—. ¿Has estado en algún desfile de éstos?

—No.

—En tal caso, ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo? Te enseñaré dónde será. Perdona, ¿sabes montar?

—Me encanta. Dame un minuto y te acompaño encantada. A no ser... —Serena dudó y miró a Reika.

—Puedes ir a la morgue si crees que puedes ayudar —dijo Reika—. Pero yo me mantendría alejado de Darién esta mañana. Deja que se ocupe de las cosas siguiendo los procedimientos policiales primero.

—Sí, yo no me acercaría mucho a Darién ahora mismo —secundó Malachite.

—Prepara tú a Tannenbaum para Yaten y yo me ocupo de Nellie —dijo Andrew.

—No creo que puedas hacer nada en estos momentos —dijo Reika—. Ve con Yaten. Diviértete.

—De acuerdo, dame un minuto —Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Oye, creo que yo también me apunto —dijo entonces Malachite.

—Y yo —se sumó Andrew y miró sonriente a Reika.

—Ahora bajo —dijo Serena.

—No hay prisa —dijo Yaten Smith—. Tómate tu tiempo.

—Sí, cariño, tómate tu tiempo. Tengo bollitos en la cocina. Venga, Yaten, tómate un café y unos bollos —Reika miró a Andrew y a Malachite—. Vosotros, vagos, cuando hayáis ensillado a los caballos, podéis tomaros un café también.

—Vagos, vagos —protestó Malachite—. Yo soy un empresario trabajador.

—Yo hasta tengo que trabajar un poco esta tarde —dijo Andrew y le guiñó un ojo a Reika—. Ya verás. Te vas a comer tus palabras.

—Café cuando hayáis ensillado los caballos —contestó ella—. Serena, no tengas prisa. Yaten, ven conmigo.

Serena subió las escaleras corriendo, pero no fue directa a su habitación. Se acercó a la puerta de Artemis y llamó. Éste le dijo que pasara. Seguía en la cama.

—Puede que me haya resfriado —reconoció Artemis—. Pero, bueno, Reika me ha traído algo de desayuno hace un rato. Creo que voy a quedarme aquí unas cuantas horas.

—Artemis, han robado el cadáver de la morgue —anunció ella.

—Lo sé. Me ha llamado Darién.

—Ah.

—No te preocupes. Está investigándolo.

—Artemis, ¿no te parece realmente sospechoso?

—Por supuesto.

—Creen que ha sido una broma de algún estudiante de un colegio mayor —comentó ella.

—Ya. También creen que has descubierto un cadáver de cientos de años.

—¿Crees que es posible que el cadáver no sea tan viejo y que por eso lo han robado?

—Serena, ya te he dicho que encontraré a Minako Aino.

—No me refería a Minako necesariamente.

—Serena, vamos a dejar que Darién haga su trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, pero... si entraron a robar...

—¿Sí?

—¿No es más probable que el esqueleto lo haya robado alguien que supiese realmente dónde estaba?

—Deja que Darién haga su trabajo —insistió Artemis.

—Sí, sí, es verdad —desistió Serena.

Luego le dijo que salía a montar un rato y que volvería a la vuelta a ver cómo iba.

Minutos después estaba vestida. Bajó a la cocina y Reika la recibió con un café, un zumo de naranja y unos pastelillos.

—¿Has mirado cómo va Artemis, cariño? —le preguntó.

—Sí, va a ver si consigue dormir un poco más —contestó Serena—. Espero que esta tarde se sienta mejor.

—Dejad que hoy descanse —dijo Andrew—. Querrá estar bien para disfrutar del desfile mañana.

—Los desfiles son divertidos —dijo Malachite mirando a Serena—. Ya verás ahora cuando salgamos: creo que ya hay organizado unos cuantos campamentos. Las mujeres se visten con ropa antigua y cocinan en el campo de batalla. Otras se visten de lavanderas... y algunas simplemente alegran a los militares, no sé si me entiendes.

—Hacen de prostitutas —dijo Reika sin rodeos.

—Exacto —Malachite sonrió—. Al parecer, hubo muchas durante la guerra civil. ¿Y sabes cuántos soldados contrajeron enfermedades venéreas?

—No, y no queremos saberlo —atajó Reika.

—Menos mal, porque no sé cuántos fueron —contestó Malachite—. Pero muchos.

—¿Salimos a montar? —preguntó Yaten.

Serena apuró el último sorbo de zumo de naranja y se puso de pie.

—Yo estoy lista. Reika, ¿vienes con nosotros?

—¡Cielos, no! Ya he visto a estos chicos jugar a las batallitas demasiadas veces. Pasadlo bien —Reika los despidió con un gesto de la mano y todos salieron hacia el establo.

A pesar de que tenía una fe absoluta en sus hombres, a Darién no le quedaba más remedio que reconocer que eran un equipo pequeño. De modo que, antes de presentarse en la morgue, había llamado a Nicolas Kumada, el amigo del FBI que había inspeccionado el suelo de la biblioteca. Mientras esperaba a que Nicolas y su equipo llegaran, Darién siguió a Zoycite hasta el sótano, donde el ladrón o los ladrones habían roto un cristal para entrar. La mesa de Mahoney estaba revuelta, pero no parecía un trabajo profesional. No se habían llevado nada más que los cien dólares en efectivo y el Rolex de Mahoney estaba intacto sobre la mesa.

Mahoney parecía preocupado, convencido de que se había formado demasiado revuelo por un cadáver antiguo. Le inquietaba que la policía siguiera por ahí cuando los Thompson llegaran por la noche para el funeral de su tía abuela. Darién se limitó a decirle que se marcharía en cuanto hubiese conseguido las pruebas que necesitaba.

Nicolas Kumada era un tipo alto, de constitución fuerte, que había obtenido muy buenos resultados en la academia de Quántico. Había conocido a Darién mientras trabajaba en el caso de un asesino en serie, un auténtico psicópata que se había cebado con las prostitutas. Habían cooperado bien y desde entonces eran amigos. A pesar de que en Stoneyville solía reinar la paz y la tranquilidad, el centro y el norte de Virginia era un paraíso para delincuentes que actuaban en ciudades grandes y luego se escondían en el campo. Darién y Nicolas habían mantenido un sistema de comunicación que les había sido útil a ambos en el pasado.

Nicolas daba la imagen de los agentes del FBI. Iba de traje, con gafas de sol, y desprendía un aura de autoridad. Hasta Mahoney lo recibió con más temor que respeto.

Cuando se quedó a solas con Darién, sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. Comprendo que te enfades, pero tiene que haber sido una travesura de algún estudiante. ¿Quién si no iba a querer un puñado de huesos viejos?

—Nicolas, todavía no es seguro que los huesos sean viejos.

—Creía que tu experta os había conducido hasta ellos siguiendo a un fantasma remoto que va por ahí flotando con un camisón blanco —dijo Nicolas—. Mi mujer duerme con camisetas. Antes no se ponía nada. Era genial. Pero ya son muchos años de casados. Y están los niños... Venga, Darién, anima esa cara. Estás muy serio.

—Es que esto es serio.

—¿Sabes cuántos asesinatos tengo entre manos?

—Me imagino. Pero, Nicolas, échame un cable con esto. Que tus chicos se encarguen de recoger las huellas, que busquen pisadas de zapatos... lo que sea —Darién dudó—. Y hazme otro favor.

—¿Qué?

—Mira tus archivos. Búscame personas que hayan desaparecido en esta zona.

—Darién, creo que unos chavales han robado los huesos de una mujer a la que asesinaron hace años. No podemos hacer nada por ella.

—Nicolas, consulta los archivos, por favor.

—¿Te ha pedido tu experta que me llames? —preguntó Nicolas receloso.

—No. Te lo estoy pidiendo yo, como un favor personal.

—De acuerdo. Concedido.

—Lo necesito lo antes posible.

—Acércate mañana a mi despacho. Te daré todo lo que haya averiguado.

—Gracias.

—Oye, tienes una pinta horrible.

—No he dormido en toda la noche.

—¡Claro!, ¡con tantos fantasmas! —dijo Nicolas en tono burlón—. Anda, vete a casa y acuéstate. Ya nos encargamos nosotros de todo.

Darién no se opuso. Salió de la morgue y fue directo a casa. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo, oyó a Reika en el despacho; pero subió las escaleras deprisa y se metió en la cama.

Segundos después estaba dormido.

El paseo a caballo fue agradabilísimo.

Enfilaron hacia el norte, siguiendo el camino principal durante varios kilómetros, y luego entraron en un prado salpicado por tiendas de campaña. Desmontaron de sus caballos y pasearon por una exposición viviente que refleja las tiendas de la época: una herrería, la tienda de una costurera, otra de un soldado, un hospital... Yaten Smith le presentó a decenas de personas, pero cuando alguien se acercaba para preguntarle por lo que habían leído de ella ,en los periódicos, encontraba la forma de apartarla con firmeza y educación.

Malachite y Andrew también tenían muchos amigos allí y se acercaron al campo de los yankees, de donde decían que era Serena.

Ésta, como es natural, les recordó quién había ganado la guerra.

—Claro, tenía que ganar el Norte —dijo Malachite—. ¿En qué pensaban los del Sur?, ¿cómo podían creer que podían ser amos de otro hombre? Ahora parece una locura, pero forma parte de nuestra historia.

—Y no deberíamos olvidar la historia —añadió Andrew—. Hay que recordar las cosas horribles del pasado. Me gusta pensar que somos capaces de aprender de nuestros errores. ¿Cómo era eso? Quienes no recuerdan el pasado están condenados a repetirlo.

—Muy cierto —apuntó Yaten Smith—. Yo combatí en Vietnam. Cualquier hombre que haya ido a la guerra sabe que es un espanto. Los militares hacen todo lo posible por evitar los conflictos armados. Son los políticos quienes están ansiosos por desencadenarlos. Pero no me tiréis de la lengua. No tardará en anochecer. Será mejor que vayamos volviendo.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más bello. En vez de recorrer el camino principal, atravesaron extensas praderas y bordearon campos de labranza. Tras un trigal enorme, llegaron a un riachuelo precioso, en el que el agua bailaba sobre las rocas.

—Algunos de los enfrentamientos más violentos tuvieron lugar aquí, en el trigal —comentó Yaten. A medida que avanzaban, el río se iba ensanchando. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a un bonito puente de madera—. El puente es nuevo. El original quedó destruido durante la batalla. Decenas de hombres se cayeron desde él y murieron al golpearse contra las rocas de abajo —añadió con voz sombría.

Serena captó un aura de gran tristeza en la zona. Cerró los ojos un momento y oyó el grito desgarrador de un hombre herido. Los afortunados murieron al instante, pensó, porque los hombres tuvieron que aguantar, con fracturas y esguinces, mientras el combate continuaba.

Abrió los ojos. Definitivamente, el dolor padecido seguía flotando en el ambiente.

—Mañana habrá movimiento por aquí, pero esta vez no destruiremos el puente —comentó Yaten entonces tras guiñarle un ojo—. Sería demasiado caro.

—Ya supongo.

—Seguro que te gustará —dijo Malachite.

—Deberías participar —apuntó Andrew.

—No soy nativa —contestó ella.

—La mitad de los sureños de hoy día proceden de Nueva York —repuso Andrew—. ¿Qué más da? Ponte un disfraz y vente con Nellie. Podrías ser una de nuestras esposas.

—O la esposa de todos —añadió Malachite—. Ya sabes, una acompañante.

—¡Malachite, por favor! —dijo Yaten indignado.

—Perdón, acompañante no, prostituta; ya nos ha corregido Reika.

—Serena es demasiado... elegante para eso.

—¡Es una representación! —dijo Andrew sonriente—. No le vamos a poner un cartel de se alquila ni nada por el estilo.

—Ya veremos —dijo Serena de buen humor—. Pero creo que no tengo ropa de acompañante.

—Reika puede vestirte —sugirió Andrew.

—Anda, sigamos adelante —dijo Yaten—. Está oscureciendo.

Darién seguía profundamente dormido cuando notó que le acariciaban la mejilla.

Se despertó de golpe.

Aunque la habitación estaba en sombras, en seguida supo quién era:

—¡Minako! —exclamó. Se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz. Ella continuó sentada en la cama, sonriente—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Minako puso cara de puchero, cosa que hacía de maravilla.

—¡Vaya bienvenida! ¿Así me recibes después de que he tomado el primer vuelo desde Nueva York en el que había plaza?

—Eso es estupendo, en serio. Pero, ¿no se te ha ocurrido llamar a la puerta? ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?

—No me ha dejado nadie. Le dije a Reika que subiría a ver si estabas despierto.

—Podías haber llamado.

—¡Tampoco iba a descubrir nada que no haya visto ya! —contestó sonriente—. ¡Anda!, creo que te ha salido una cana en el pelo.

—El tiempo pasa —dijo Darién. Hacía años que no la veía. A pesar del susto que se había llevado, debía reconocer que había sido un detalle por parte de Minako presentarse. Estaba deseando ver la cara que pondría Serena—. Aunque tú estás estupenda.

Era verdad. Seguía teniendo una melena rubia y resplandeciente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella en tono coqueto mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí. Estás más... voluptuosa que nunca.

—Está bien —Minako sonrió—. Reconozco que me he operado los pechos. Han hecho un trabajo estupendo. ¿Quieres verlo?

—No —Darién rió—. Pero gracias.

—Así que entonces te traes algo entre manos con la cazafantasmas, ¿eh?

—¿Has venido porque te aburrías o a ayudarme?

Minako se pensó la respuesta un rato.

—Bueno, puede que estuviera un poco aburrida. Pero he venido a ayudarte.

—¿De verdad quieres echarme una mano?

—Claro.

—Sal de la habitación. En seguida bajo.

Minako caminó hacia él con paso felino, levantó la cabeza y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Quizá me aburra de todas maneras si la cazafantasmas se va.

—Minako, ya hemos pasado por esto. Seamos amigos, ¿te parece?

Ella se encogió de hombros y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Tu primo sigue por aquí?, ¿y ese amigo suyo guapetón?

—Andrew. Y Malachite.

—Malachite, sí.

—Siguen por aquí, Minako.

—Y habrán conocido a muchas mujeres. Claro que yo no soy una mujer cualquiera, ¿no?

—Si intentas ponerme celoso, Minako, repito que ya hemos pasado por esto.

—No intento ponerte celoso —Minako sonrió—. Sólo estoy aburrida.

—Estoy seguro de que Andrew y Malachite vendrán a cenar.

—Genial. Estoy hambrienta —dijo y salió por fin de la habitación.

Serena insistió en ocuparse de Nellie cuando regresaron al establo, a pesar de que Jedite estaba esperándolos y le quitó la silla no bien hubo desmontado.

—Os están esperando —dijo Jedite.

—¿Esperándonos?, ¿llegamos tarde a cenar? Es pronto —contestó Malachite.

—Tenemos visita —explicó Jedite.

Luego se dio la vuelta y metió a Tannenbaum en su casilla.

—Un misterio. Qué emoción —dijo Andrew.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó Malachite a Jedite.

—Subamos y lo veremos con nuestros propios ojos — dijo Yaten.

Parecía que Malachite seguía dispuesto a protestar, pero Yaten lo agarró de un brazo y se dejó llevar. Mientras subían las escaleras del porche, Serena se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba intrigada. Entraron en el vestíbulo y vieron a un grupo sentado en el salón.

Artemis, que se había levantado, se había vestido y tenía un aire muy distinguido; Reika, ruborizada y un poco nerviosa; y Darién, en vaqueros y con un polo deportivo.

Y una mujer.

Una mujer despampanante con pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa de seda azul que realzaba sus pechos.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Andrew.

—¡Serena! —la llamó Darién sonriente—. Creo que el resto ya se conocen. Te presento a Minako Aino Minako, Serena Tsukino.


	20. CAPITULO 18

**Capítulo 18**

Podía ser que Darién hubiese estado enfadado por la mañana, pero en ese momento estaba tan campante. De alguna forma, había conseguido contenerse y no gritar:

—¿Lo ves? Está viva. Mi ex mujer está viva.

Y estaba impresionante. Era elegante y tenía un cuerpo fabuloso.

—¡Señorita Tsukino! He leído mucho sobre usted en Nueva York —dijo Minako al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

—¿De veras? Encantada de conocerte.

—Ya me imagino —dijo Minako—. Con tantos huesos como están apareciendo por aquí, me alegra poder demostrar que no son míos. Claro que si tienes poderes paranormales, ¿no deberías saberlo?

—He intentado explicarle a Minako que el funcionamiento de la mente no es tan obvio —dijo Artemis.

—¡Minako, estás fantástica! —exclamó Andrew.

—¡Andrew! Todavía no te he dado un abrazo —la mujer sonrió a Serena—. Si fueran sinceros, reconocerían que no les hace tanta ilusión verme; pero son sureños y conservan un gran sentido de la hospitalidad.

—Minako, por favor. Claro que nos alegra tenerte con nosotros —dijo Reika un poco tensa.

—No te fíes de sus palabras, fíate del tono en que las pronuncia. Vamos, Reika, no te apures —dijo Minako y soltó una risotada. Luego volvió a sonreír a Serena—. A los chicos, en cambio, no les importa tanto. Andrew, todavía estoy esperando ese abrazo.

Se acercó a él. Andrew le guiñó un ojo a Serena. Luego exclamó:

—¡Ven aquí, pequeña!

Serena se giró. Darién estaba mirándola. Seguía encantado.

—¿Habéis encontrado los huesos? —le preguntó Malachite.

—No, pero los encontraremos.

—¿Qué queréis beber? —preguntó Reika.

—Para mí una cerveza. Gracias, Reika —dijo Andrew.

Minako había pasado a abrazar a Malachite y a Yaten.

—¡Lo mismo! —dijo Malachite.

—Yo una Coca Cola —pidió Yaten.

—¿Serena? —le preguntó Darién con cortesía.

—Cualquier cosa —contestó.

—¿Sabes? Me he enterado de que Artemis te ha comprado un regalo —le anunció Darién.

—¿Sí? —Serena miró a Artemis.

—Llevaba tiempo pensándolo. Jedite me ha ayudado —dijo él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mucho mejor —aseguró Artemis—. Necesitaba descansar.

—Yo también he dormido un rato —comentó Darién—. Serena, te traigo una cerveza. O, mejor, ven conmigo a la cocina... si te parece bien, Artemis.

—Por mí adelante.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena.

—Tu regalo está en la cocina —explicó Darién.

Serena lo siguió. Mientras él se dirigía a la nevera, ella miró a su alrededor. Entonces oyó un ladrido. Darién sonrió al tiempo que le entregaba la cerveza.

—¿Un perro?

—Artemis ha pensado que, en vista de que no eres capaz de dejar de dar paseos por la noche, deberías tener un perro grande. Está en su caja, a la vuelta de la encimera, esperándote.

Serena rodeó la encimera y vio una preciosa pastora alemana meneando el rabo impacientemente.

—¡Es fantástica! —exclamó Serena.

—Puedes sacarla a dar un paseo.

—¿Tiene que crecer más?

—Apenas. Y está entrenada. En cuanto te conozca, será tu seguidora más fiel, y tu protectora más ferviente. Espero que no la azuces en mi contra. Ahora ya sabes que Minako está viva.

Serena había abierto la caja y la perra le estaba lamiendo y olisqueando las manos. Serena miró a Darién.

—En realidad nunca pensé...

—Ya, pero ahora ni siquiera lo sospecharás.

Serena miró hacia la perra.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Yo también lo siento.

—¿Por? —preguntó ella, alzando la cabeza.

—Por las veces que he tratado de convencerme de que eras muy rara —contestó Darién.

—Sigo siendo rara.

—Para mí no.

Serena sonrió, pero no estaba segura de si lo creía de verdad.

—Minako es tan guapa como todos decían.

—Lo es —convino Darién al tiempo que se acercaba a Serena, a pesar de la perra—. Así que ayúdame.

—¿Ayudarte?

—Estate cerca de mí.

—¿Necesitas protección?, ¿dudas de ti mismo?

—En absoluto. Pero le gusta mucho acariciar.

—Ya —Serena lo miró a los ojos—. De todos modos, te noto muy contento. Me habían dicho que esta mañana estabas de muy mal humor. Seguro que te alegras de ver a Minako.

—Me alegra que tú la veas —contestó él. Serena sonrió.

—Pero han robado los huesos —comentó entonces con seriedad.

—Para mí tú eres mucho más importante que esos huesos —Darién le acarició con los dedos y con la voz—. Pero confía en mí: los encontraré. Tengo al mejor forense del mundo trabajando en ello.

—¿Por eso no estás ahora en la morgue?

—Le he pedido ayuda a un amigo del FBI.

—¿Para encontrar unos huesos viejos?

—¿Sabemos que son viejos?

—No —Serena negó con la cabeza. Iba a decir algo más, pero la interrumpió un ladrido. La perra los miraba meneando el rabo—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Oola.

—¿Oola?

—Es el nombre que le puso el adiestrador —Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien. Pues entonces Oola. Venga, vamos a darle las gracias a Artemis.

Serena volvió al salón con la cerveza y la perra. Darién la siguió con sendas cervezas para Andrew y Malachite y una Coca Cola para Yaten.

—¡Una perra! —exclamó Andrew.

Serena se acuclilló junto a Oola y sonrió a Artemis.

—Es preciosa. Me encanta. Muchas gracias, Artemis.

—Hacía tiempo que quería regalarte un perro –dijo Artemis—. Jedite sabía que los amos de Oola querían deshacerse de ella. Dice que tiene seis meses y que se pegará a ti como el pegamento.

—Te protegerá —dijo Darién.

—¿Los fantasmas pueden ponerse peligrosos? —preguntó Minako.

—Parece ser que perseguirlos sí puede serlo —comentó Darién. Luego miró a Yaten—. Ese uniforme te queda genial.

—Bueno, tú también irás de uniforme mañana —contestó Yaten.

—Me temo que no. Tengo asuntos fuera de la ciudad.

—¡Darién Chiba! —protestó Reika—. No puedes irte de la ciudad.

—Reika, no iba a participar en el desfile, de todos modos. Iba a encargarme de la seguridad. Pero puede encargarse Zoycite.

—Aun así, Reika tiene razón —dijo Artemis—. Deberías estar. No sólo eres el comisario; además, la ciudad se llama Stoneyville.

—Andrew también es un Chiba. Tendrán que conformarse con él.

—¡Ah, muy bonito! Genial. Gracias —dijo Andrew.

—Perdona, no lo decía en ese sentido —se disculpó Darién.

—Con lo que te gusta hacer propaganda de la ciudad, Darién. Siempre estás dispuesto a enseñar esta pequeña parte de Virginia, presumiendo de sus edificios históricos. ¿Cómo vas a faltar al desfile?

—Cierto, Darién —dijo Andrew.

—Tengo un asunto realmente importante.

—Serena va a participar —comentó Andrew.

—¿Sí? —Darién enarcó una ceja, mirando hacia ella.

—Dicen que, al menos, debería disfrazarme —Serena se encogió de hombros.

—¡Qué divertido! —exclamó Minako—. Me encantaría actuar yo también.

—Está usted más que invitada —dijo Malachite.

—Contad conmigo.

Oola ladró, como si diera su consentimiento, y todos rompieron a reír.

—Hasta Oola estará en el desfile —le dijo Reika a Darién.

A Serena la sorprendió verlo dudar de repente. Había sonado muy decidido.

—Darién, sería el primer año que no participaras —le recordó Andrew—. Suele ser Ian Ripley, capitán de caballería, como Yaten —añadió dirigiéndose a Serena.

—Ya veremos —murmuró Darién—. Ya digo que tengo trabajo. Pero veré cómo van de avanzadas las cosas por la mañana. Reika, ¿se está quemando algo?

—¡El asado! —exclamó Reika y se levantó de un brinco.

—Te ayudo —se ofreció Serena.

Oola la siguió. No fue por la comida. Sólo se sentó en la cocina y cuando salieron de la cocina, se sentó a los pies Serena en el comedor.

Fue una comida ligera y divertida. Todos hablaron del desfile y Minako los ponía al corriente de los cotilleos de la alta sociedad, al tiempo que coqueteaba con descaro con todos los hombres de la mesa, incluido Yaten. Con todo, después de las últimas noches, fue una velada deliciosa. Más tarde, después de recoger los platos, cuando empezaba a hacerse tarde, Darién se levantó y rompió el grupo.

—Me he pegado una buena siesta, pero sigo cansado. Yaten, ¿te quedas a dormir?

—No, me voy a casa, gracias —dijo Yaten.

Darién lo acompañó a la puerta. Luego regresó y se acercó a la silla de Serena. Ésta estuvo a punto de ruborizarse cuando él le preguntó si lo acompañaba.

—Sí, claro —contestó, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

—Yo ya voy sola —dijo Minako.

—¡Jamás! Yo te acompaño —dijo Malachite.

—Y yo. Malachite es peligroso —bromeó Andrew.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Minako—. Me gustan los hombres peligrosos.

Serena le dio un beso a Artemis en la mejilla y siguió a Darién escaleras arriba.

Oola la siguió.

Serena echó a andar hacia la habitación Lee.

—Esta noche no —dijo Darién—. Ven a la mía. Oola se quedará en la zona del despacho y nosotros estaremos en el dormitorio. Solos. Esta noche nada de damas de blanco ni visitas.

Serena accedió gustosa y la perra fue tras ella. Nada más encerrarla en el despacho, Oola empezó a dar ladridos lastimeros. Darién y Serena se miraron y rieron.

—Estoy preparado —dijo Darién.

—¿Para los ladridos?

—Espera.

Darién desapareció y volvió sonriente. Cuando cerró la puerta del despacho, Oola estaba tranquila. Serena enarcó una ceja.

—Huesos de mentira —dijo él.

—¿Qué?

—Nos dieron la perra con unos cuantos huesos de juguete, para que se entretuviese. Y ahora... creo que me debes una disculpa.

—¿Sí?

—Por pensar que podía haber liquidado a mi ex mujer.

—En realidad nunca llegué a creerlo.

—Venga, hazlo por mí.

Darién se acercó, la abrazó y le dio un beso eléctrico y fogoso. Se apoderó de sus labios e introdujo la lengua con fuerza al tiempo que le desabrochaba los botones y le bajaba la cremallera de los vaqueros. Acuciada por la misma urgencia, Serena echó mano al cinturón de Darién y le bajó la cremallera. Darién le acarició la espalda con sensualidad y ella se apretó contra su torso al tiempo que se preguntaba si estaría seduciéndola para no pensar en Minako. Pero hasta la más ligera sospecha desapareció cuando sintió los labios de Darién por todas partes, acariciándola de arriba abajo y por dentro. Su aroma masculino la invadía. Serena respondió a cada roce, cada beso, cada gesto de intimidad, hasta que ambos empezaron a arquearse y retorcerse, propulsados hacia un clímax enloquecedor que estalló. Una descarga de espasmos agitó el cuerpo de Serena. Luego, durante unos minutos deliciosos, permanecieron unidos, abrazados, sudorosos y exhaustos.

En algún momento debió de quedarse dormida. Al despertar, estaba sola.

—¿Darién? —lo llamó en voz baja.

Desconcertada, abrió la puerta que daba al despacho. Entonces lo vio. Se había puesto una bata y había salido a la terraza. Estaba mirando el horizonte y acariciaba distraídamente las orejas de Oola.

Serena quiso reunirse con él, pero se frenó. Se quedó quieta, mirándolo, diciéndose que en realidad daba igual si encontraban los huesos pronto o no. Había llegado la hora e irse. Se había implicado demasiado en esa relación y, en el fondo, sabía que no tenía futuro. Por otra parte, también estaba segura de que lo que más atormentaba a Darién era que la quería.

La quería de verdad.

Pero, por mucho que tratase de convencerse de lo contrario, sí le molestaba que ella fuese lo que era. Nunca se sentiría capaz de mirarla sin recordar su voz cuando entraba en trance. Siempre sentiría rechazo.

Serena decidió que se despedirían como amigos. Cerró la puerta y volvió a meterse en la cama.

Luego, cuando Darién volvió, fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, coqueteando y provocándolo al principio, para decirle a continuación que lo sentía.

Lo sentía muchísimo.

Serena seguía dormida cuando Darién despertó. Éste salió de la cama sin hacer ruido, se duchó, se vistió y bajó a Oola para sacarla a pasear.

Reika ya estaba en pie y había preparado café. Darién aceptó una taza, se la llevó al despacho de abajo y llamó a Nicolas Kumada. No supo si se sintió aliviado o impaciente cuando su amigo empezó a disculparse pues, entre examinar el lugar del delito en la morgue y ocuparse de la sospechosa muerte de un político, no le había dado tiempo a consultar los archivos, tal como le había prometido.

—Dame un día más, Darién.

—Tranquilo, Nicolas. Te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo.

—Mañana es domingo, pero me quedaré trabajando. Eso sí, mi esposa te va a odiar.

—Dile que son gajes del oficio.

—De eso nada. A alguien tendré que echarle la culpa.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Darién—. Gracias, de verdad. Si averiguas algo, lo que sea, llámame.

—Una cosa sí te digo: quienquiera que haya entrado en la morgue llevaba guantes y se había cubierto los zapatos con bolsas de plástico. Hemos examinado la ventana y el resto del sótano en busca de alguna huella y no ha dejado ni una. Por cierto, los huesos no han aparecido, ¿verdad?

—No, no que yo sepa.

—Ya... —Nicolas hizo una pausa—. Bueno, te llamo en cuanto sepa algo.

Darién le dio las gracias de nuevo y colgó. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. Estaba inquieto. Sentía que tenía que poder hacer algo más. Pero había llamado al FBI. No encontraría mejor ayuda.

Llamaron a la puerta y Reika asomó la cabeza.

—¿Te marchas finalmente? —preguntó.

Darién deseó saber mentir mejor.

—No, Reika —contestó con sinceridad.

—Y ya le has encargado a Zoycite que se ocupe de la seguridad, ¿verdad? —dijo Reika con el rostro iluminado, como si fuese un árbol de Navidad.

—Debería supervisarlo.

—¡Darién! Zoycite es un agente excepcional. Puedes dejarlo al mando. Venga, por favor. Te tengo preparado el uniforme del capitán Whittaker.

—Reika, ya te había dicho que probablemente no estaría aquí y que si estaba...

—Pero estás aquí y Zoycite se encarga de la seguridad —interrumpió ella—. Darién, el desfile no sería lo mismo sin ti. Eres "el" Chiba de Stoneyville.

—De acuerdo, Reika, de acuerdo. ¿Dónde está el uniforme?

—Ahora mismo te lo traigo.

El entusiasmo de Reika era contagioso. Serena apenas había salido de la ducha cuando ella se presentó con un disfraz de lo más elaborado.

—Es un vestido de los de antes. Por eso tiene tantas capas —explicó Reika—. Es un poco caluroso para estar en verano, pero no será tan grave. Habrá un poco de brisa. Y aunque no es un vestido elegante, es tradicional. Y seguro que te sentará de maravilla.

—Gracias, Reika.

Ésta empezó a ponerle el corsé y Serena se dejó hasta que le apretó demasiado.

—¡Las mujeres lo llevaban así! —explicó Reika.

—Eso era entonces. Y ahora es ahora. No pienso desmayarme en el campo de batalla.

Reika suspiró resignada y le aflojó los lazos.

—No te lo tomes a mal —continuó Serena—. Pero me apetece poder respirar durante el desfile.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, descubrió que Darién ya había salido. Como se había apuntado en el último momento, aún tenía que rellenar la inscripción. Pero Malachite y Andrew estaban esperándola.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Andrew—. ¡Esto sí que es una visión!

—Estás impresionante —dijo Malachite

—¿Viene Minako? —preguntó Reika.

—¿Minako montando a caballo?, ¿estás de broma? Artemis la acerca al campo de batalla. Nosotros iremos por donde volvimos ayer.

—Perfecto —dijo Serena. Notó que una nariz fría le tocaba la mano. Oola. Acarició a la perra y miró a los dos hombres—. ¿Puede venir?

—¿Por qué no? —Malachite se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarla en casa —dijo Andrew—. Va a haber mucho ajetreo... Quizá no esté acostumbrada.

—Habrá un montón de perros —repuso Malachite—. Mucha gente viene con sus mascotas.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Muy bien, Oola, pues tú vas con Reika, Minako y Artemis.

—Muy bien.

Cuando llegaron al campo, ya estaba abarrotado. A Serena la sorprendió la cantidad de turistas que les pidieron que se pararan para hacerles fotos.

—Sabía que estarías estupenda —dijo Malachite sonriente.

—Gracias. Me alegra ser una buena acompañante.

—Ese vestido es demasiado bueno para una acompañante —dijo Andrew—. Hoy vas a tener que ser mi esposa.

—¿La tuya?, ¿y por qué no la mía? —replicó Malachite.

Serena vio que casi todo el público estaba situado tras una valla improvisada para la ocasión. Había agentes de policía caminando de un lado a otro.

—¿Dónde está Darién?

—Estará con su compañía —dijo Malachite—. Ya lo encontraremos. De momento, tú quédate aquí atrás. Desde aquí verás mejor.

—¿Dónde van a estar Artemis y los demás? —preguntó Serena.

—Si llegan pronto, los traeremos aquí contigo. Si no, tendrán que ir con el resto de turistas.

—Tengo que irme. Mi compañía es de las primeras en entrar en combate —dijo Andrew entonces—. Volveré en cuanto pueda, razonablemente herido y digno —añadió y se marchó a caballo, seguido por Malachite.

Serena sonrió. Luego la sorprendió ver a un hombre con pinta de Robert E. Lee dirigirse hacia el centro del campo a lomos de un bello caballo blanco. Después de desmontar, levantó un megáfono para hablar. Explicó el motivo del desfile, las circunstancias que dieron lugar al enfrentamiento. Las tropas yankees no podían avanzar y trataban de regresar a Meade, mientras las tropas del Sur iban a reunirse con Lee antes de la batalla de Sharpsburg. Al encontrarse con un pequeño destacamento de tropas enemigas, decidieron dirigir sus armas contra ellos. Al final, habían conseguido ahuyentar a los yankees; pero no pudo considerarse una victoria de ninguno de los dos bandos, pues se habían perdido muchas vidas. Cuando el presentador dejó de hablar; se montó en el caballo de nuevo y abandonó el campo de batalla. Un segundo después, sonó el primer cañonazo. La batalla comenzó.

Serena estaba fascinada. Jamás había imaginado lo terrible que podía ser una batalla así. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, la pólvora de los cañones y las pistolas llenaba el aire. Los oficiales gritaban órdenes a ambos lados del frente de batalla. La caballería iba primero y era un espectáculo ver los caballos avanzar y retroceder mientras las espadas volaban. Los hombres ganaban terreno, caían al suelo, se batían en retirada.

Vio a Darién, ondeando su espada en el aire ennegrecido, casi de pie sobre el caballo. Serena sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesara el pecho.

Darién desapareció en el fragor de la batalla.

De pronto, Serena sintió como si una oleada de dolor y tristeza la invadiera. Cerró los ojos y le pareció que los gritos cambiaban.

Abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a un panorama terrorífico. Había el doble de hombres combatiendo. Ningún espectador. Soldados de ambos bandos yacían en el suelo heridos, sangrando o acribillados a balas. Un caballo relinchó espantado y se cayó. Las balas silbaban con rabia... Serena oyó una encajarse en un árbol que tenía cerca. Cerró los ojos... y los abrió para ver lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Era horrible, desolador. Soldados del Norte y soldados del Sur rezando al mismo Dios, muriendo... rezando por ir al mismo cielo. Por un momento, el dolor se hizo insoportable.

Entonces, oyó un ladrido lastimero. Serena sacudió la cabeza y pestañeó.

Regresó al presente.

Oola la acarició con una pata y la miró inquieta, como si notase la turbación de Serena.

—Tranquila, pequeña —le dijo a la perra mientras la abrazaba—. Ya he vuelto.

De repente, Oola ladró excitada. Serena se dio la vuelta y vio a un soldado que salía de entre la capa de pólvora que cubría la escena entera.

—¿Serena?

—¡Andrew! —exclamó ella—. Ha sido increíble. Muy triste, claro, pero es verdad que el desfile permite imaginar lo cruel que fue el enfrentamiento.

—Sí —Andrew sonrió—. Oye, Darién ya ha terminado también. Vamos a buscarlo.

—¿Dónde está tu caballo?

—Ya te he dicho que me tocaba con el primer destacamento, así que los yankees se han quedado con él por el momento —Andrew suspiró. Luego sonrió de nuevo—. Pero luego lo recuperamos. Ahora nos llevará Nellie a los dos, si te parece bien.

—Por supuesto que me parece bien —dijo Serena. Montó ella primero. Andrew se subió a continuación detrás. Oola los miró y ladró furiosamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Serena—. ¿Por dónde vamos, Andrew?

—Por aquí —contestó él apuntando al frente.

—¿Seguro?, ¿no es por detrás?

—Estás desorientada, Serena. Es la pólvora. Confía en mí. Sé adónde voy.

Debía reconocer que se lo había pasado de maravilla. Darién salió triunfante del campo de batalla, riéndose con James Arnold, jefe de una de las compañías del Norte. Lo felicitó por el excelente intercambio de espadazos que habían mantenido.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonándole el móvil.

—¿También llevabais móvil en aquel entonces? —bromeó James.

—No, habríamos ganado la guerra si los hubiésemos tenido —dijo Darién—. No me queda más remedio que llevarlo encima. Soy comisario —añadió disculpándose.

Después se alejó unos metros con el caballo y respondió.

—¿Diga? Darién Chiba al habla.

—¡Darién!, ¡por fin! ¡Llevo horas tratando de localizarte!

—¿Nicolas? —Darién se puso tenso al oír el tono de voz de su amigo—. ¿Has encontrado los huesos?

—No, pero he descubierto otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas que me pediste que investigara las personas que habían desaparecido?

—Sí.

—Hay cinco mujeres cuya desaparición está denunciada y a las que se vio por última vez por tu zona.

—Me cambio y voy para allá —dijo Darién, que, de pronto, sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—No hace falta. Puede enviártelo todo por fax. Pero escucha: ninguna de las mujeres eran de la zona en realidad. Todas iban de paso. Todas menos una: Rei Hino, veintiséis años, estudios universitarios, sin familia. La última vez que la vieron con vida fue en la desviación a Stoneyville. Otra: Kaoly Angsley, vista por última vez en la droguería de Stoneyville. Venía de Stamford, Connecticut. Padres muertos, bioquímica. Su abuela denunció la desaparición meses después de la de Rei.

—¡Para! —dijo Darién—. ¡Repite los nombres!

—Rei Hino, Kaoly Angsley. También hay una Tammy Silvera... ¿Qué pasa?, ¿sabes algo de estas mujeres?

—Sí —dijo Darién con voz apagada—. Salían con un amigo de la familia. Se llama Malachite Sutton —añadió mientras miraba con ansiedad hacia el campo de batalla.

No se veía más que pólvora. Serena había salido de casa por la mañana con Malachite y Andrew. No los había visto desde entonces, salvo a Andrew, tirado en el suelo durante la batalla.

—Nicolas, tengo que irme. Tengo que encontrar a Malachite. Avisa a mis hombres.

Colgó sin esperar la respuesta de Nicolas. Sabía que su amigo tomaría las riendas a partir de ahí.

Entonces, sintió pánico.

Malachite había salido con esas mujeres, sí. Pero no significaba que las hubiese hecho desaparecer.

Tanto él como Andrew pasaban de una mujer a otra con gran facilidad.

Se le revolvió el estómago, pensando que Serena pudiese estar con alguno de ellos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Dónde demonios estarían?

Casi se cayó del caballo. Otra vez el susurro. Miró hacia los árboles. Nada.

—¡Por aquí!

El susurro, apremiante, feroz.

Darién empezó a cabalgar.

—Un momento, puede que me haya equivocado —dijo Andrew—. No puedo creérmelo. Me he desorientado. Espera un momento.

Andrew desmontó y desapareció entre el humo. Serena esperó. Oola empezó a ladrar a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?

Un segundo después, un hombre apareció entre los hombres. Pero no era Andrew. Sino Malachite.

—¡Hola, señorita!, ¡va usted en dirección equivocada! —la saludó con alegría.

Oola volvió a ladrar.

—¡Calla, pequeña! Es Malachite. ¿Dónde está Andrew?

—Yo llevaba su caballo. Se lo he devuelto. Déjame montar y te enseño por dónde ir .

—Venga.

—Dale la vuelta —indicó Malachite. Ella obedeció y salieron al trote.

—No se ve nada con la pólvora —comentó Serena—. ¡Ha sido espectacular!

—Sí... Espera, ¿te importa parar un momento?

—Ahora mismo —Serena frunció el ceño mientras trataba de ubicarse. Estaban en el puente que Yaten le había enseñado el día anterior—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Perdona que nos desviemos. Ayer perdí un guante. Pero lo encuentro en seguida y volvemos —Malachite desmontó—. ¿Por qué no me echas una mano? Así lo encontraremos antes —añadió sonriente.

—Claro —dijo ella y Malachite la ayudó a bajar—. Ve mirando tú. Voy a atar a Nellie a ese árbol.

Malachite se acercó al puente con naturalidad. Serena ató a la yegua. Se dio la vuelta. La extrañó que Oola empezara a ladrar de nuevo y que saliera disparada hacia el puente. Acto seguido, la oyó dar un ladrido de dolor.

—¡Oola! ¿Qué ha pasado, Malachite?

Serena se acercó al puente, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Malachite estaba quieto, esperándola.

También pudo ver una extraña forma blanca.

—¿Por qué no vienes, Serena?

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Oola?

—No sé. Quizá se ha clavado una piedra afilada o algo así.

Serena no se movió. Una especie de neblina cubría a Malachite. No podía creerse que éste no viese la figura que había a su lado.

—Venga, Serena. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—El fantasma. Está ahí, a tu lado, Malachite —dijo ella.

Malachite miró a su alrededor, pero siguió sin ver nada.

—Ven aquí —dijo entonces en tono imperioso.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Pero no le dio tiempo a huir. Malachite corrió tras Serena y, antes de que pudiera gritar para pedir auxilio, cayó encima de ella y la tiró al suelo.

—Te vas a caer por el puente, Serena. Lo del cementerio fue un aviso. Creí que serías inteligente y te marcharías. Pero no hiciste caso. Ahora tengo que asegurarme de que no descubres más huesos.

Serena agarró un puñado de arena y se lo lanzó a los ojos. Malachite se llevó las manos a la cara instintivamente, para intentar aclararse la visión y ella aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Malachite aulló de dolor.

Serena se levantó. Pero antes de que pudiera escapar, él alcanzó a agarrarle un tobillo y la tiró de nuevo al suelo.

Cayó de bruces. Estuvo a punto de perder el sentido. Serena notó que la levantaba. Supo que tenía intención de cargarla hasta el puente y luego lanzarla. Se partiría la crisma, se reventaría la cabeza y moriría allí. Y cuando la encontraran...

Parecería que se había extraviado con la pólvora y se había caído.

—La mataste tú. Fuiste tú el que mató a la chica del fumadero —dijo Serena mientras rezaba por recuperar las fuerzas.

—Sí, yo maté a la chica del fumadero —Malachite la miró a la cara—. Una pena, la verdad. Eres buenísima, Serena. De verdad. Pero tenías que encontrar los huesos y estropearlo todo. En serio que lo siento. Espero que... sea una muerte rápida.,

Serena se había recompuesto. La cabeza había dejado de darle vueltas.

Levantó un brazo y le pegó un puñetazo en el ojo. Malachite se dobló de dolor. Ella le arañó los brazos, se liberó de su sujeción y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

Habían llegado al puente.

Y Malachite estaba a punto de cazarla otra vez.


	21. FINAL

Heather Graham – La casa encantada

**Capítulo 19**

Darién se maldijo por idiota. Mientras examinaba a la multitud a lomos de Vernon, sacó el móvil de nuevo y llamó a Zoycite. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba. Sabía que el agente estaba en medio del tumulto y rezó para que oyera la llamada. Ya iba a darse por vencido cuando respondió:

—Zoycite al habla.

—Zoycite, soy Darién. No puedo explicártelo, pero manda a todo el equipo que busque a Malachite Sutton. Que lo detengan.

—¿Detener a Malachite?, ¿con qué cargo?

—Sospechoso de asesinato.

—¿Asesinato?, ¿Malachite?

—Maldita sea, Zoycite, hazlo. Encuéntralo y detenlo. Y vigila también a Serena Tsukino.

—¿Ha asesinado a alguien?

—Zoycite, no tengo tiempo. Haz lo que te digo.

—Ahora mismo, Darién.

Éste colgó y maldijo la cantidad de espectadores que había. El desfile había terminado y los que habían participado también estaban en medio.

Zoycite estaba avisado. Aunque pensara que su jefe se había vuelto loco, se aseguraría de que todo el equipo buscara a Malachite. Darién se repitió que el hecho de que algunas mujeres que habían salido con Malachite hubiesen desaparecido no significaba que las hubiese asesinado él.

Pero varias mujeres que habían salido con Malachite habían desaparecido y Serena había encontrado un cadáver en un sitio que Malachite conocía como la palma de su mano. Y luego había desaparecido el cadáver. Y no sabía dónde estaban Malachite ni Serena. Malachite no sabía que lo estaban buscando ni que le había pedido al FBI una lista de mujeres desaparecidas. En cualquier caso, seguro que consideraría a Serena una amenaza. Si había robado el cadáver, tendría miedo de que Serena pudiese encontrarlo de nuevo.

Y una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía por dónde debía ir. Era una locura, pero todo el mundo tenía cierto instinto. Y el instinto le decía que siguiese la vocecilla.

Estaba tan atento a ella que al principio no hizo caso cuando oyó que lo llamaban. Luego se dio cuenta de que era Artemis Harrison y tiró de las riendas para frenar.

—Darién, no hay rastro de Serena —dijo él—. Andrew iba a buscarla. La había dejado en la parte de atrás para que viera mejor el desfile. Pero Andrew no ha vuelto. No soy Serena, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Artemis, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento. Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy buscando a Serena.

Reemprendió la marcha. Había rastreado el campo de batalla cuando lo interrumpió otra persona.

—¡Darién!

Era Minako. A caballo. Y Minako odiaba los caballos.

—Minako, ¿se puede saber qué haces? Aparta.

—¡Darién! Por favor, tienes que escucharme —dijo ella.

—Ahora no, Minako.

—Tienes que escucharme. Le dije a Malachite que quería ver el desfile con Serena. Me dijo que sí, pero luego desapareció. Y no la encuentro. Ni a Malachite. Ni a Andrew. Darién, hay un par de cosas que nunca te he contado. Y, en medio de la multitud, me ha parecido ver a alguien de azul montado en el caballo de Andrew. Han desaparecido todos. Darién, hay una cosa...

—Demasiado tarde, Minako. Aparta —Darién espoleó a Vemon.

—¡Espera!, ¡por favor, escúchame! No estoy segura pero... estoy preocupada por Serena.

—¡Yo también lo estoy! —explotó él—. Por eso estoy intentando encontrarla.

Darién pasó de largo a Minako, pero ésta lo siguió.

—Voy contigo —dijo.

—Quédate. Yo voy más deprisa.

—No, no... puedo ir a tu ritmo.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no me estorbes.

Vemon empezó a galopar. Lo único que le importaba a Darién era seguir las instrucciones de la vocecilla que susurraba en su cabeza.

Pero, de pronto, Vemon frenó. Por detrás, Minako gritó y estuvo a punto de caerse de su montura. Darién controló a su caballo, desbocado por el miedo, y vio el cuerpo que había tendido en el camino. Desmontó a toda prisa y se agachó con el corazón en vilo.

No era Serena.

—¡Andrew! —Darién puso dos dedos en el cuello de su primo. Tenía pulso. Andrew gruñó. Se dio la vuelta. Tenía un chichón enorme en una sien. Miró a Darién mareado—. ¿Darién?

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No sé... Me había perdido. Entonces me golpeó alguien. Vi la culata de un rifle Enfield... nada más.

—¿Dónde está Serena?

—Estaba conmigo. Íbamos a reunirnos con vosotros... Me desorienté, traté de ver dónde estábamos... Veo puntitos negros, Darién. Creía que me habían reventado el cerebro.

Darién se giró hacia Minako, sacó el móvil y se lo lanzó.

—Pide ayuda. ¡Y quédate con Andrew! —le ordenó.

—Darién, no lo entiendes. Tengo que ir contigo...

—Baja del caballo y quédate con Andrew —insistió él.

Minako obedeció. Estaba pálida. Darién volvió a montar sobre Vernon y lo espoleó de nuevo. Y la voz...

—Por aquí... Deprisa... Por aquí...

Malachite sujetaba el tobillo de Serena y se arrastraba hacia ella por el suelo. Ella pataleó tratando de soltarse.

—¡Matarme no te ayudará! —gritó—. ¿No te das cuenta de que se enterarán? ¡Se enterarán todos!

—Te vas a caer por el puente, Serena. Será un accidente. Todo el mundo sabe que eres propensa a los accidentes.

—¡No!, ¡encontrarán los huesos! Identificarán el cadáver. ¡Se acabó, Malachite! No sé qué sabría esa mujer o qué vio o qué escribió, que te irritó tanto. Pero da igual. Ya habías decidido matarla. ¿Quién era?, ¿quién era esa mujer a la que se suponía que querías tanto?

El ojo de Malachite había empezado a hincharse. Tenía un aspecto horrible. La sangre le manchaba la barba. Serena había conseguido darle un buen par de golpes.

Pero no lograba desembarazarse de él.

—¡Malachite!, ¡te he arañado! Encontrarían restos de piel en mis uñas.

Malachite le soltó el tobillo y la agarró por la pantorrilla.

—¿Quieres saberlo?, ¿quieres saber de quién era el cadáver del fumadero, Serena? Era Rei Hino. ¿Y qué estaba escribiendo? Le iba a contar a Darién que había tenido una aventura con su mujer... y otras cosas, claro. Le iba a sugerir que investigara mi pasado. Hubo otras antes que ella. Kaoly Angsley. Kaoly no tenía por qué haber muerto, pero me había prestado dinero y la muy estúpida me pidió que se lo devolviera cuando no tenía. Nunca la encontrarán. Nunca encontrarán a ninguna. No debería haber llevado a ninguna a Melody House, pero el viejo había muerto, Darién estaba liado con el trabajo, su matrimonio se venía abajo... y esa noche no había nadie en Melody House. Nadie. Rei fue porque yo la había llevado antes. No era una persona agradable, Serena. Y llevaba años enterrada. ¡Años! Nadie la habría encontrado. Pero has tenido que meter las narices.

Seguía sujetándola con fuerza por el muslo. Serena intentó incorporarse. Le clavó las uñas en la piel. Malachite gritó, pero no la dejó escapar. Consiguió ponerse de pie y empezó a arrastrarla.

—¡Malachite, estás enfermo! Necesitas ayuda.

—¡Tonterías! —Malachite se quedó quieto, como si fuese a reírse a pesar de las circunstancias—. Sé muy bien lo que he hecho en todo momento. No me pasa nada en absoluto. Nadie ha sospechado de mí siquiera.

Intentó levantarla, pero Serena se resistió con tal fuerza que no pudo. Habían llegado a la barandilla del puente. Serena oía el rumor del agua sobre las piedras abajo. Muy abajo.

—¡Seiya!, ¡ayúdame! —gritó entonces.

Malachite se asustó. Se paró un segundo a mirar alrededor.

—¿Quién demonios es Seiya?

—Un fantasma.

—¿Un fantasma! ¿Estás llamando a un fantasma! —Malachite rió de nuevo. Serena forcejeó, le agarró la barba y pegó un tirón. Él se aplastó contra ella para retenerla con el cuerpo, se agachó, sacó un cuchillo que tenía en el tobillo y se lo puso contra el cuello—. Te vas a caer, Serena —dijo sin más.

Un cuchillo o las piedras del río. No tenía más opciones. Pero ya no podía seguir peleando. No con el cuchillo en el cuello.

— ¡Malachite!

Un grito los sorprendió a los dos.

Se giraron y vieron a Darién aparecer entre la niebla.

—Suéltala —ordenó él después de frenar a Vernon.

Malachite se quedó quieto varios segundos. Luego sonrió.

—Oblígame. Pero ten cuidado. Este cuchillo está afilado. Puedo cortarle la yugular en un segundo.

Sin dejar de mirar a Malachite, Darién desmontó y avanzó con decisión hacia el puente.

—Para o te prometo que la rajo —advirtió Malachite.

Darién se detuvo. Siguió con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Malachite.

—Se acabó. El FBI está buscándote.

—Es posible que me estén buscando, pero no me encontrarán. Los dos conocemos este sitio. Si te metes en estas montañas... puedes desaparecer para siempre.

—Malachite, suelta a Serena y encontraremos una solución

—No lo creo, Darién. La verdad es que tiene gracia: mírate, el gran comisario Chiba. Pero, ya ves, todo esto ha pasado delante de tus propias narices y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta. ¿Sabes? Cuando matas una vez, ves que es facilísimo. Sobre todo, si te relacionas con las mujeres adecuadas. Mujeres que buscan lo que no pueden tener. Como el hombre de su vida, amor verdadero y todo ese rollo. Mujeres bonitas, claro. El problema es que a veces cuesta librarte de ellas.

—Y entonces las matas, ¿no? —Darién puso las manos sobre las caderas—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿también vas a matar a Serena?, ¿delante de mí? Como hagas un movimiento, eres hombre muerto.

—¿Ah, sí? Llevas un rifle, pero no tiene balas. Venimos de un desfile. Las balas no eran de verdad. Sería demasiado peligroso.

—Te mataré con mis propias manos, Malachite —dijo Darién con voz letal—. Te lo juro.

—Bueno. Pues morimos todos —dijo Malachite.

—¡Malachite!

Era un grito de mujer. Serena apenas podía mover la cabeza. Tenía el cuello demasiado pegado, pero trató de mirar más allá de Darién y la asombró ver a Minako.

—¡Malachite! —gritó de nuevo mientras corría hacía él.

—¿Sabías que tuvimos una aventura estupenda, Darién? —dijo Malachite entonces—. Por una vez, quedé por encima del gran comisario.

—Me da igual que te acostaras con Minako, Malachite.

Éste sonrió y miró hacia Minako.

—¿Has venido a ayudarme, corazón? ¿No tendrás una pistola? Si la tienes, no dudes en disparar.

Darién desvió la mirada hacia Minako. ¿Estaría implicada?, ¿habría sido cómplice de sus asesinatos? Sobre todo, ¿tendría alguna pistola bajo aquel vestido voluminoso?

—¡Malachite, por el amor de Dios!, ¡suéltala! —dijo ella.

—Minako, no seas tierna. ¿No querías una vida llena de aventuras?

Serena notó que un hilillo de sangre le resbalaba por el cuello.

—Malachite, suéltala —dijo Darién—. Te juro que si lo haces, irás a juicio con los mejores abogados. Si le haces daño, te estrangularé con mis propias manos.

Serena notó que el filo se hundía un poco más en su cuello. Pensó que no tardaría en morir. Y supo que Darién la vengaría.

Fue entonces cuando regresó la niebla blanca que había envuelto a Malachite al llegar al puente. Estaba entre éste y Darién.

—¡Es Rei! —gritó Serena—. ¡Malachite, Rei está aquí!

—¡Donde...! —empezó a decir Malachite. Pero, de pronto, sus ojos se salieron casi de las órbitas. Serena no supo qué vieron los demás, pero ella vio que la niebla se movía y que Malachite estaba paralizado, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba viendo y horrorizado.

—Es Rei y ha venido a vengar su propia muerte —dijo Serena.

Malachite aflojó un poco.

Y Darién eligió ese momento para cubrir la distancia que los separaba y lanzarse sobre Malachite.

Se tiró con tal ímpetu que Malachite cayó redondo al suelo. El cuchillo salió volando. Serena también salió volando. Su cuerpo giró. Pasó por encima de la barandilla. Estaba cayéndose cuando estiró un brazo y logró agarrarse a una viga milagrosamente. Se aferró desesperada mientras oía el sonido del agua a sus pies.

Oyó la lucha violenta que estaba teniendo lugar arriba y rezó para que Darién ganase. Se le estaba resbalando la mano.

—¡Seiya! —susurró casi sin fuerzas.

Serena sintió algo cálido y supo que Seiya estaba ahí. Sintió como si sus manos dejaran de soportar parte del peso. Aun así...

—¡Serena!

Minako la miró por encima de la barandilla. Luego se tumbó en el suelo y le agarró las manos entre los barrotes.

—No puedo... no puedo... subirte —gritó desesperada—. Voy a perderte.

Serena sintió que se le resbalaban las manos. Vio que Minako no conseguía sujetarla.

—Tranquila —dijo con voz suave, sonriendo a la mujer que intentaba salvarla—. Tranquila.

Pero ella no estaba tranquila. No quería morir. Aunque supiera que había vida más allá de la vida y Seiya estaría con ella.

—Minako, aguanta, aguanta un poco más.

Darién. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la barandilla, con un pie a cada lado, y se inclinó con elasticidad hasta agarrarla por las muñecas. Luego tomó aire y tiró con fuerza. Serena gritó. Creyó que se le dislocarían los brazos.

Pero se elevó por encima de la barandilla. Cayeron al suelo juntos. Con la respiración jadeante, abrió los ojos. Ambos se miraron aturdidos al tiempo que, de fondo, oían los sollozos aliviados de Minako. Serena vio el cuerpo de Malachite, a escasos metros, tumbado boca abajo.

—¿Está... muerto? —susurró.

—Yo no lo he matado —contestó Darién—. Venga, deja que te levante.

Se puso de pie. Tenía el uniforme sucio y arrugado, el rostro magullado. Le tendió una mano y la ayudó a incorporarse.

De pronto, un gruñido demostró que era verdad que Darién no había matado a Malachite. El hombre estaba de pie.

Al parecer, había estado reuniendo fuerzas para un último ataque.

—¡Aparta!

Darién empujó a Serena, la cual cayó de nuevo sobre el puente. Luego, al ver que Malachite saltaba sobre él cuchillo en mano, se agachó y lo vio pasar volando sobre él. Aterrizó sobre la barandilla y se sujetó a duras penas.

La niebla blanca volvió.

Malachite gritó horrorizado. Rodeado por la niebla, cayó al vacío.

Oyeron el sonido de su último grito, aterrado. Y luego el sonido de su cuerpo, estrellándose contra las rocas del río.

El desfile de ese día de finales de junio se recordaría tanto por lo que ocurrió a su término como por el desfile mismo.

La primera preocupación de Serena, tras mirar por el puente y comprobar que, en efecto, Malachite estaba muerto, había sido Oola. La perra había intentado defenderla y Serena tenía miedo de que Malachite la hubiese matado de un golpe. Por suerte, cuando la encontraron, seguía respirando. Artemis había llegado con un batallón de agentes, de modo que pudieron trasladar a Oola al veterinario de inmediato. Zoycite había llamado para informar de que la perra había recibido un golpe fuerte, pero se pondría bien.

Agentes del FBI, así como miembros de la policía local y estatal, registraron la zona. Serena fue sometida a un interrogatorio que se alargó varias horas, pues sus respuestas sinceras asombraban a muchas personas.

Afortunadamente, Nicolas Kumada estaba al cargo de la investigación y, por fin, dijo que ya tenían información suficiente y que no podía darles más explicaciones sobre cómo había descubierto en un principio el esqueleto del fumadero.

Era una investigación curiosa, le dijo Nicolas con tono divertido. El asesino había confesado, pero estaba muerto; de modo que las únicas personas que habían oído su confesión eran Minako, Darién y ella.

Serena sintió mucha pena por Minako ese día, pues tuvo que explicar que años atrás no le había dado importancia cuando Malachite le había comentado que Rei Hino no tardaría en dejar de formar parte de su vida. Cuando su matrimonio con Darién se derrumbaba, reconoció, pensó que tener una aventura con Malachite sería una forma de vengarse y dio por sentado que ambos habían acordado tácitamente no hablar nunca al respecto.

Pero después de leer en el periódico que Serena había encontrado los huesos del fumadero y tras la llamada de Darién, había sentido una urgencia terrible por volver a Melody House, terror porque hubiera ocurrido algo años atrás, algo que ni siquiera había imaginado. Cuando Malachite no la había llevado junto a Serena para ver el desfile, algo en su interior la había hecho sospechar y se había dado cuenta de que había llegado el momento de hablar con Darién sobre Malachite. Se había quedado con Andrew hasta dejarlo con un agente y llamar a una ambulancia. Luego había corrido en busca de Darién, deseosa de poder evitar la tragedia. Andrew permanecería ingresado varios días. Había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Ya era tarde cuando Artemis, Reika, Minako, Darién y Serena regresaron a Melody House. Y más tarde cuando, después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, bajaron a la cocina a asaltar la nevera.

—Darién, tu amiga cree que soy culpable de algo —dijo Minako pesarosa.

—Minako, no eres culpable de nada —le aseguró él.

—Pero es tan... espeluznante. Cuesta creérselo. Todos éramos... amigos de él. Y más —reconoció avergonzada—. Y todos estos años... mataba cuando le parecía bien, escondía los cuerpos y salía impune. Y pensar que... da igual. No quiero entrar en eso. Pero no sabía, de verdad que ni siquiera sospechaba que Malachite pudiera estar... loco. Y aun así, cuando me llamaste, supe que tenía que venir.

—Minako, no pasa nada, tranquila —Darién sonrió—. Eres una buena amiga. Has venido siguiendo tus instintos.

—Todos tenemos cierto instinto —dijo Artemis—. Una inteligencia que va más allá del intelecto. No estoy sugiriendo que podías haber sabido la verdad desde hace años, sino que tu mente es más poderosa de lo que creías.

—¿Sí? —Minako tembló—. ¿Y de qué me ha servido? ¡De nada! Me he dado cuenta de cómo me mirabas, Darién Chiba. Creías que podía estar compinchada con Malachite.

—Sólo durante un segundo de pánico —reconoció Darién.

—Claro que ha servido que vengas, Minako —intervino Serena—. Si no me hubieras ayudado, no creo que hubiese podido aguantar hasta que Darién me levantó.

—¿Lo ves, Minako? —dijo Reika.

—¿Qué... qué pasó al final? —Preguntó Minako entonces—. Malachite se levantó... se lanzó hecho una bestia y cayó sobre la barandilla. Luego... juraría que... no sé.

—¿Jurarías que viste un fantasma que lo empujó? — preguntó Serena.

—Sí —contestó Minako con calma.

—Malachite perdió el equilibrio y se cayó —dijo Darién.

—Pero, Darién... —arrancó Minako.

—Ésa es la versión que les he dado a los agentes del FBI —dijo él con firmeza. El teléfono empezó a sonar—. Perdonad —añadió mientras salía de la cocina.

—Creo que Rei Hino regresó para vengarse, Minako —Serena sonrió a la otra mujer—. Era la mujer de blanco que la gente veía en Melody House. Como llevaba un camisón largo, todos creíamos que había sido víctima de una muerte traumática hace siglos. La pobre seguía teniendo miedo de Malachite. Estaba muerta y seguía teniendo miedo de él. Pero hoy, cuando ha tenido ocasión, nos ha ayudado.

—¿Y Darién va a creerse eso? —preguntó Minako.

—No —dijo Serena. Luego sonrió a Artemis—. Pero creo que es lo que ha pasado.

—Han recuperado algunos huesos de Rei Hino — dijo entonces Darién, según volvía a la cocina—. Malachite los había tirado al agua. Seguía en el río, cerca del puente. Aún faltan algunos, pero los encontraremos. Con suerte, encontrarán también los otros cadáveres.

—Bueno, Darién, en parte tenías razón cuando decías que lo que pasaba aquí era obra de alguien que estaba vivo —dijo Reika—. Pero que sepas que hay fantasmas —añadió y se puso a preparar unas tortillas.

Mientras los demás ponían platos, vasos, cubiertos y servilletas en la mesa de la cocina, siguieron hablando de Malachite. A Serena le ponía la carne de gallina pensar que tantas personas lo hubiesen considerado un ser humano totalmente normal durante tanto tiempo.

—Con Rei Hino debió de resultarle fácil —comentó Darién mientras comían—. Mi abuelo acababa de morir. Minako y yo nos estábamos separando. Reika no vivía en la casa todavía. Solía estar vacía. Y probablemente se traía a Rei a Melody House a menudo. Ella creía que un día se casarían y que viviría aquí siempre que quisiese. Pero esa noche Malachite debió de imaginar que estarían solos. Luego la enterró en el fumadero y pensaría que jamás la encontrarían.

Cenaron bien. Tomaron postre, café y coñac. Serena notó que Artemis la miraba, se giró hacia él y supo que aunque la situación era triste, se sentía orgulloso de su talento. De pronto, frunció el ceño.

—Artemis, ¿por qué tenías tantas ganas de venir aquí? —le preguntó Serena—. Es como si supieras que pasaba algo... pero hacía años que no habías venido.

Artemis dudó. Luego miró a Darién.

—Mi talento no es como el de Serena. Pero yo sabía que había personas con esa clase de don. Yo tengo la habilidad de descubrir a estas personas y ayudarlas a canalizar su poder. De hecho —reconoció y lanzó una sonrisa nostálgica hacia Serena—, uno de mis mayores pesares ha sido no poder estar en contacto con mi hijo, mientras que él y Serena... a veces parece que pueden hablar como si Seiya siguiese vivo. El caso es que justo antes de enviarte la carta, Darién, tuve un sueño en el que aparecía tu abuelo. Estábamos jugando al ajedrez en el porche, como tantas otras veces, y me hablaba de la casa. Mientras jugábamos, una mujer se me acercaba. Envuelta en una neblina. Le pregunté a tu abuelo si la había visto y me dijo que en Melody House se habían cometido muchas maldades y que la mujer necesitaba ayuda. Me dijo que la casa necesitaba ayuda, y tú también, Darién. Luego, cuando me desperté, sentí como si de verdad hubiese hablado con él y supe que aquí pasaba algo. No sabía que se trataba de un asesinato reciente, sólo que debía intervenir... El asunto de Londres podía posponerse. De hecho, se ha pospuesto. Pero quería que Serena viniese primero. Quería saber qué impresión te daba a ti. Luego, parecía como si Darién también tuviera razón con lo de las cosas que estaban pasando en la casa y empecé a temer por tu seguridad. Por eso decidí que necesitabas un perro, porque un perro siempre sabría cuándo es un ser viviente el que causa problemas.

—Oola echó a correr hacia Malachite, gruñendo y ladrando. Por eso la hirió. Me sirvió de aviso, Artemis. Es maravillosa, la quiero —dijo Serena y sonrió—. Así que tuviste un sueño, ¿eh? Y hablaste con tu amigo.

—No creo que tenga tu don —dijo Artemis ruborizado—. En absoluto. Pero está bien saber que mi instinto funciona.

—Esto es horrible —dijo Reika—. No creo que pueda pegar ojo, pero estoy agotada.

—Yo no pienso dormir sola en los apartamentos del establo —dijo Minako con firmeza—. Esta noche no.

—No te preocupes. Tenemos sitio de sobra en casa.

—La habitación Lee está libre —dijo Darién sonriente, mirando a Serena.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó Minako indignada y todos sonrieron.

—Si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo esta noche —le sugirió Reika.

—Quizá lo haga, sí —dijo Minako.

—Quizá deberíamos intentar dormir todos un poco —dijo Darién—. Venga, levantemos el campamento.

Serena había insistido en que estaba bien, pero en ese momento le dolían todos los huesos. Darién también parecía en baja forma, pero se dio una ducha rápida, y cuando salió, Serena descubrió que le había preparado un baño de agua caliente, que la ayudaría a relajar los músculos. Serena se hundió en la bañera y siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza a un pensamiento que llevaba rondándole todo el día.

Seiya.

Había estado con ella...

Y había desaparecido. No podía entender por qué la había dejado sola en esas circunstancias.

—¿Te he perdido? —susurró en voz alta.

No obtuvo respuesta. Luego sonrió. Seiya siempre había sido muy educado. Nunca se le aparecía cuando estaba duchándose, dándose un baño o cambiándose.

Se levantó y se puso un albornoz. Al salir del baño, se encontró con que Darién no estaba en el dormitorio ni en el despacho.

Había salido a la terraza.

Serena pensó que todo aquello debía ser muy duro para él. Malachite había sido su amigo durante años. Darién le había permitido entrar en su casa con total libertad. Y él la había utilizado para asesinar.

Salió a la terraza y lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Ya se ha solucionado, ¿no? O al menos va camino de solucionarse —dijo él. Luego se giró, le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la levantó—. Estabas pensando en dejarme, ¿verdad?

Serena lo miró a los ojos y se ruborizó.

—Estar contigo es increíble, pero... no puedo cambiar lo que soy, Darién. Aunque quisiera, no podría. Ya lo intenté al principio.

—La cazafantasmas y el comisario —murmuró él—. Podría funcionar.

—Darién, ahora estoy aquí. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Pero... no puedo cambiar lo que soy. Y me encanta trabajar para Artemis.

—Podemos salir adelante.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero...

—No soy el único que lo dice —interrumpió Darién.

—¿No? —Serena enarcó una ceja—. ¿Minako ha sugerido que hacemos buena pareja?, ¿te ha dicho algo Artemis?

—Minako ha demostrado que, en el fondo, es una mujer honrada. Pero no, no me fiaría de sus sugerencias en lo que a relaciones se refiere —dijo Darién tras soltar una risotada—. Y Artemis, en fin, claro que siento un gran respeto por él; pero no, Artemis no me ha dicho una palabra. Supongo que pensará que esto es algo que tenemos que resolver por nuestra cuenta.

—¿Se puede resolver?

—Serena, cuando entraste en el Wayside el primer día, eras lo último que buscaba. Pero eres lo único que sé que quiero para el resto de mi vida. Te quiero. Te quiero como eres. Y creo que tú también me quieres.

—Sí —susurró ella—. Pero tú no crees, ni siquiera remotamente, en que pueda haber algo más allá de la lógica, la razón y las explicaciones científicas. ¿Cómo íbamos a salir adelante con formas de pensar tan diferentes?

—Puede que haya cambiado. Y sé que podemos conseguirlo.

—Está bien: ¿quién te ha dicho que podemos conseguirlo y en qué sentido has cambiado?

—Seiya —dijo Darién sonriente.

—¡Seiya!

—Me he estado mintiendo. Te he mentido a ti y me he mentido a mí mismo. Hoy me he dado cuenta. La primera vez que sospeché algo fue el día que te caíste en la biblioteca. Yo estaba comiendo y, de pronto, algo me hizo ir en tu busca. Hoy... me estaba divirtiendo. Me lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Entonces, Nicolas Kumada me llamó y me informó de las mujeres que habían desaparecido a las que se había visto por última vez en esta zona. Cuando vi que todas habían salido con Malachite, supe que tenía que encontrarte. En ese momento, no tenía ni idea de dónde podrías estar. Pero había una vocecilla en mi cabeza que me guiaba. Y la seguí —Darién le acarició el pelo, inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza de Serena y le dio un beso suave sobre los labios—. Aunque a veces nos cueste, sé que podemos conseguirlo. Confía en mí. Me lo ha dicho Seiya.

—¿Cómo sabes que es Seiya?

—Porque acabamos de tener una conversación aquí, de hombre a hombre, en el balcón.

Serena ladeó la cabeza y lo miró sin terminar de creérselo.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Se ha ido.

—¿Se ha ido?

—Por esta noche. Dijo que nunca se entremete en la vida privada de los demás.

Serena respiró hondo. Lo miró, todavía sin convencerse del todo.

—Pero me ha prometido que asistirá a la boda —continuó Darién—. De hecho, me ha dicho que más vale que sea el primero en recibir la invitación.

—Así que asistirá a la boda, ¿eh?

—Si me aceptas, claro.

Serena se quedó callada unos segundos. El corazón le palpitaba con violencia. ¿Podría funcionar?, ¿de veras podría quedarse junto a ese hombre para siempre? ¿Sería cierto que Darién la aceptaba tal como era y que había descubierto que había un mundo más allá de lo que podía verse con los ojos?

—Te quiero, Serena. Y pienso estar a tu lado siempre —dijo Darién—. Nunca volveré a dudar de ti.

—Sí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, me casaré contigo. Cuando quieras, donde quieras. Siempre y cuando invitemos a Seiya, por supuesto.

Darién la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Y a pesar de los rasguños y las magulladuras que castigaban sus cuerpos, se regalaron las horas más sensuales y apasionadas que Serena jamás había vivido.

Fue más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando Darién se durmió y Serena salió de puntillas a la terraza.

—Gracias, Seiya —dijo sonriente.

Y allí, en la terraza, notó que la rodeaba con el calor de su cariño.

La vida, supo Serena, sería maravillosa.

**Fin**

Escaneado y corregido por Sira Nº Paginas 19-19


End file.
